Fireflies
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: What happens after PRNS defeat Lothor a second time and move on with their lives?
1. Not Such a Good Plan

Chapter 1:

It had been a long time since Blake had been given time off from Factory Blue and he was very grateful to get this particular time off. It was almost Halloween and he wanted to surprise Tori, the woman he cared most about, but was too chicken to tell. Anyways Blake with the help of Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam had come up with a great way to surprise Tori.

At first it started out very cliché. Blake would show up as some masked man like Zorro or the Lone Ranger and sweep Tori off her feet at the Halloween dance being held in town at city hall, all the benefits were going to the children's centers around town and a portion would go to the town orphanage. But Blake decided he didn't want to be too cliché and Hunter had suggested scaring her.

Dustin and Shane made it clear that Tori didn't scare easy and it was the perfect plan. Tori would be too happy to see Blake to beat the stuffing out of them. Cam was Tori's 'date' to the dance and Dustin and Shane would escort Marah and Kapri. Hunter was going alone because he found it to difficult to have a social life and run an academy. The other's just told him he was dark and broody and would end up alone in life for sure.

Tori was shopping for last minute details for her Halloween costume, but her mind wasn't on Halloween or what she would be wearing. In all honesty her mind hadn't been straight since the Ranger team up with the Dino Rangers. She had tried suppressing her feelings for Blake before that, but seeing him again brought back all the tingly, skin blushing, nervous smile moments she had sort of missed.

Blake was always on her mind. Before the team up it had been six months since anyone had seen him and she had tried to make it to some of his races but found it very difficult being a Sensei. They exchanged letters when they could, and short emails in between that. After the team up, things went on as usual letters and e-mail's were exchanged and they didn't see each other. It was now coming up on the fifth month since Blake had gone back to factory blue life and Tori missed him a great deal.

But she just had to deal with the fact that he loved his career and no matter how much he may or may not care about her he was doing something he loved, and that in turn made her happy for him.

Halloween Day:

"Hey Cam! Ready?" Tori asked walking down in to opts where Cam spent most of his time working on the school stuff for the Academy.

Cam turned and looked at Tori. She was dressed completely different from what she usually wore. Tori looked like a rock star. She wore a jean skirt with a studded belt, a blue halter-top, and a cut off navy jean jacket with blue three-inch high wedge heels. "Wow." Cam said stunned.

Tori smiled. "Thanks. You ready?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah." He stood and offered Tori his arm like a gentlemen and they headed up the stairs and out of opts.

The dance:

"Where are they?" Blake asked ringing a program in his hands, which had been handed to him at the door.

Hunter patted his back. "Bro chill out."

"Hunter I'm gonna tell her…tonight and if I chill out I'll lose my nerve." Blake said.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Bro that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me, so shut up." Blake said irritably.

"No wonder Roger sent you home, he was sick of you being all…like you are."

"Oh be quiet." Blake said punching Hunter playfully in the arm making Hunter laugh and punch him back.

"Hey dudes!" Hunter and Blake turned around. Dustin looked Blake over. He was wearing all black clothes and had gloves and a mask, ready to wear, on. "Dude if you don't scare Tori I don't know what will." Dustin commented.

Blake chuckled softly. "I figured I'd go with the Valentine movie killer." He joked.

"Hey guys!" Shane came over and saw Blake and grinned. "Dude Tori is gonna freak!"

Blake smiled. "I hope I don't scare her too much."

"Dude I've tried scaring Tori so many times, but she's like unscareable." Dustin said taking some chips from a bowl on the food table. "Just don't hurt her."

"I'm playing it by ear after Cam get's her outside, I'll try, but I wont guarantee I wont get hurt." Blake joked laughing lightly.

The guys all chuckled. "Tori is probably gonna fight back."

Blake nodded. "I would hope so, I mean…who wouldn't especially if they could." He commented growing a little worried about his plan to surprise Tori, but it was too late to change his mind. Hunter tapped his shoulder and pointed to Tori and Cam who were walking in. His mouth went dry seeing Tori in a short jean skirt and, weirdly enough, heels. "Ok guys, you know what to do." Blake walked away out the back door and the plan was set in motion.

"Hey guys!" Tori said as her and Cam joined Hunter, Dustin and Shane.

"Hey!" They replied casually.

"Oh crap! Tor I left my cell…"

"Oh here…" Tori went to reach for hers but it wasn't there. "Oh it must've fallen out in the van. I'll go get it."

"You sure?" Cam asked.

Tori nodded a smiled. "Yeah. I need it anyway in case my sister calls." Tori headed off for the van. When she reached the empty park she needed to walk through to get to the van, what seemed like it was parked a mile away; she heard bushes rattling and looked around but saw nothing and no one. She looked up at the moon and her hand reached up and held the locket she wore. She heard more rustling, but ignored it and claimed it was the wind.

Tori kept on until she felt a presence behind her and turned. The man behind her grabbed her throat and she struggled causing them to collapse to the ground, the man straddling her. Tori was hitting his arm and his grip loosened. "Get off!" She yelled as loud as she could, but the music in the gym was too loud and no one could hear her. "Get off! Get off!" Her voice getting louder and her eyes began to glaze over.

Blake looked down and saw through the mask that Tori had tears gathering in his eyes. This was really scaring her, maybe he had taken it to far. "Get off!" She screamed. "Help!"

Tori found her legs were stiff she couldn't move, her mental capacity at this particular moment in time was only fear. _Not again._ She sobbed silently. "Get off!" She said her tears now fully streaming down her face.

"Tor!" She froze and the man removed his hand. "Tor it's ok!" He said. That voice, Tori knew that voice, but who? The man lifted his mask to reveal Blake."It's ok it's me." He said gently.

Tori was no longer scared, but thoroughly pissed off. "You jerk!" She yelled bringing her fist up and getting him right in the eye. This act shifted their weight and as Blake fell to the side Tori rolled over pinning him to the ground. She looked down at him glaring. "Don't you ever, EVER come near me again!" She yelled pointing aggressively at him as she stood. Tori removed her shoes and ran off through the park. She reached the forest and began streaking.

Blake lay there watching where she had streaked off. "Shit." He muttered to himself as his hand came up to nurse his eye.

"So…?" The guys all questioned when Blake returned.

Blake shook his head. "One of you better call her!" He said looking intently at all four of them.

"What happened?" All four asked worriedly.

Blake sighed. " I blew it! I freaked her out too much and she yelled at me. She's never yelled at me, for any reason."

"Bro, she probably just needs…"

"No Hunter it made her cry." Blake said sitting scratching his head in thought.

Dustin frowned. "I've never seen Tori cry."

"Me either." Shane and Cam chorused. Hunter shook his head.

"Bro it can be fixed." Hunter said seeing how down he was, not to mention worried. "You need to go and talk to her."

Blake shook his head. "No she told me never to come near her again. I don't want to upset her anymore. I just don't understand her reaction. I didn't do anything completely awful. I pinned her to the ground that's it."

Shane and Dustin both sighed. "Dude…" Dustin paused and pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket. "Hey Tor! Where'd you get too?" Dustin asked casually. "The airport? You going some…" "Georgia!" Dustin exclaimed. "Tor it was…" Dustin paused and then flipped his phone shut.

"Dustin?" Shane asked.

Dustin looked at all of them sadly and his gaze fell on Blake. "She's flying home to Georgia until Blake is out of town. Sensei already approved it."

"It wasn't even five minutes ago." Hunter said.

Dustin sighed. "She called sensei when she reached her apartment. She packed and streaked to the airport."

"So that's it. She isn't even going to talk to me." Blake said miserably. "How could I be so stupid?" He chastised himself. Blake seemed to grow very concerned. "Tori never has ever reacted like that. Something's wrong."

"What are you saying?" Hunter asked.

"I'm saying which town in Georgia?" He asked Dustin.

Dustin sighed. "Dude I don't know. Tor was all sorts of upset…"

"Dustin please?" Blake pleaded.

"Blue Ridge. You'll have to fly in to Atlanta and get a taxi or something there." Dustin answered.

"Not just me. All of us are going." Blake said.

The guys looked at Blake oddly. "Sensei will agree when I say something's up with Tori and we all need to talk with her." They nodded and headed off.

Seeing Sensei:

"Boys I will agree to this departure, but know Tori has suffered far more then any of you are aware and is not easily trusting enough to divulge her past to others. " Sensei said thoughtfully.

"What?" They all said.

Sensei nodded. "I am aware of what has upset Tori, you must speak with her it is not my place to tell you." They nodded and all left to pack and go to the airport.

The next day:

The rental car that Hunter drove was filled with luggage in the trunk and three other guys. "Blue ridge is a nice little town." Cam commented as they past a sign that said 'Entering Blue Ridge.'

"Yeah Tori doesn't get home as much as she would like too." Dustin commented.

"Yeah how come we never knew she was from Georgia?" Hunter asked.

Shane and Dustin both shrugged. "Wasn't important." Shane commented. "Tori came to live in Blue Bay about three years prier to our Ranger careers and I guess it was just never really that big of a deal to any of us."

Blake was silent throughout the car ride. "Bro?" Hunter asked snapping Blake's head to his left. "You gonna stare out the window the whole way?"

"We talk about everything." He said sadly. "I just don't get why whatever's bothering her now, she couldn't tell me."

The guys fell silent after that as they pulled onto a long gravel driveway. It led straight back to a big house just off a large field that ran into a forest. They exited the car and went to the front door all except Blake.

Dustin waved him up to the porch and Blake reluctantly got out of the car and followed. Shane knocked and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a girl who could've been Tori's twin, but she was taller then their Tori. "Uh hi, we're looking for Tori Hanson." Shane said.

"Oh she's not here, but I can tell her you stopped by. What are your names?" The girl said in a southern accent grabbing a notepad from a small table next to the door.

"Uh it's ok, could you tell us where she is?"

"She said that she was gonna head down to the creek on our back property. You are more then welcome to go look for her. You just follow the dirt bike path in the grass all the way back." The girl pointed to the whole in the knee high grass that led far away into the woods.

"You're Veronica?" Dustin asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You must be Tori's friends for California." They nodded. "Where you staying? I'm sure Tori will be happy you followed her here. You should stay with us. We have plenty of spare rooms for you for a couple days." Veronica said.

A dirty blonde young man came over. "Who you inviting to stay with us sis?"

"Tori has a brother?" Shane asked.

"These are Tori's friends Nick. Nick is our younger brother, but he thinks he runs the house. Come on you should stay." Veronica insisted with a smile.

The guys glanced at Blake. "I, uh, think I'll just get a hotel room." Blake said quietly.

"No I insist stay with us. All of you. It'll be fun. Momma loves cooking for lots of people." Veronica said persistently.

Blake sighed and nodded and the guys grinned and Veronica led them into the house.


	2. Apologies and Sad Tales

Chapter 2:

Apologies and sad tales.

After getting situated, Blake snuck away and headed for the back woods off the Hanson property. He focused his energy and connected with the faded blue aura of Tori's power leading him straight to her.

Blake came to a small clearing where the bank dropped off into a small creek that you could walk barefoot across and not get your pants wet. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Tori floating on the gently cycling waters focusing everything she had in to a meditation. He walked over to where the bank slopped down and focused his energy around him, trying to get Tori's attention.

A few moments passed but he saw Tori glance up at him and glare sadly. Her heart fell into her stomach seeing the shadowing around Blake's right eye. She didn't want to hurt him, but what he did scared her so bad. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

Blake sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah well you did." Tori said. "Congratulation's one of you finally got me. Now go!" She said angrily. She stood on the running water and walked off onto the packed dirt.

Blake walked up to her and she flinched away breaking his heart. "Tori I was trying to surprise you not scare you."

"Funny way to surprise me. What you were gonna scare me half to death and then reveal that it was you and hope I wouldn't freak out like I did?" She asked agitatedly taking an intrusive step towards him. Blake stepped back a little.

"Sort of. "He admitted quietly. "Tor I'd never hurt you on purpose, I don't even know what I did. You're you, you…"

" I what Blake? Huh? I'm Tori I don't get scared! I battled aliens and didn't freak when they hurt me! I what? Please explain to me what in your mind makes what you did right!" She yelled frustrated.

Blake sighed. " I didn't come here to argue. I came to apologize. I feel like I hurt you and I don't even know how."

"Just because you didn't hurt me physically doesn't mean that what you did didn't bring up old wounds."

"What old wounds? I don't know this! I don't understand!" Blake yelled.

"Maybe that's not something I like people knowing. It's hard enough coming home. I don't want it from you guys too!" Tori said her eyes glazing over.

Blake felt his heart tare in two seeing her eyes water. "Tori I just don't understand. What? Please tell me!" Blake pleaded.

Tori's tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Right before I moved to Blue bay…I…I was…uh…ra…rapped. Ok? Are you happy now? It's the reason I moved. My dad knew sensei thought sensei could help me. So I moved. I put all of that behind me and what you did…" She trailed off sinking to the ground her face in her hands as her tears poured out.

"Oh god Tori…" Blake said falling to his knees in front of her. "I'm so sorry."

Tori sniffled and tore her face away from her hands and wiped her eyes to look at Blake. "I didn't mean…I just…it just scared…" Tori stuttered. Blake wrapped his arms around her and Tori fell into him sobbing her face buried in his shoulder. Blake was happy she didn't flinch away like she had before, but instantly sad at why she was sobbing.

"Tor I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to bring those memories back. I didn't know! It was stupid I should've just told you I was coming home. " He said sullenly as he ran his hand soothingly over her back and rested his head on top of hers. Tori lifted her head forcing Blake's up as well and wiped her eyes again.

"You didn't mean it. I know it just freaked me out a lot." She breathed. "But I will admit you trying to surprise me was very sweet thank you." She said softly.

Blake gave a weak smile. "Yeah but I upset you, you left town for christ sakes it was the worst thing I could've done."

Tori shook her head. "No don't say that. It would've been very sweet if you had just done it differently." She giggled softly.

Blake chuckled. "Oh you mean dressing up as Zorro and whisking the pretty lady off her feet?"

Tori laughed softly and wiped away some left over tears. "There would've been no whisking of any kind."

Blake looked away a little sullenly. If Tori didn't want to be whisked she probably didn't want him either. "Yeah sorry…I didn't mean…"

"No Blake I mean it as a joke. I have two feet I can walk." Tori corrected herself.

Blake grinned at her softly. "Awe come on you don't want the sweep a lady off her feet and gallop off on a horse into the sunset moment?" He joked playfully.

Tori sniffled and giggled. "No not really. I can ride a horse all on my own thank you very much."

"Tor I really am sorry."

"Me too I shouldn't have hit you." Tori said softly looking away ashamed.

Blake brought his hand up to Tori's cheek and turned her face to his. "I'm ok. I deserved it anyways."

"Well yeah I guess you did, but I'm still sorry." She said sheepishly.

Blake gave her a soft smile, he couldn't manage more or the movements in his cheeks would make him wince at the pain. Now was the right time to tell Tori how he felt. She shared something important with him and now it was important that she know why he wanted to surprise her that night. "Tor I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Tori asked smiling.

"I, um, I think…no I know that…I…well I'm in love with you." He said nervously.

Tori stared at him blankly for a few moments. "I'm sorry. Could…could you repeat that please?"

Blake smiled. "I'm in love with you." Tori continued to stare as what he said went through her brain and processed. "Tor?" Blake questioned.

Tori blinked. "What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Tori asked still in shock.

"Don't you have anything to say?" He asked a little worried that she didn't feel like he did towards her and she was trying to come up with a nice way to break it to him.

Tori blinked repeatedly. "At the moment…not really."

"Oh…ok…" He said quietly looking away.

"Blake I didn't mean it like that. I mean I'm in shock. What did you want me to say?" Tori asked kindly.

Blake shrugged. "I dunno just…"

"Just what?"

"Maybe that you like me too. Like you use to." He said quietly.

Tori smiled softly. "Blake…" Tori paused hearing rustling in the bushes further out.

"Tori! Blake! You haven't killed him have you?!" They heard Hunter shout.

They both chuckled softly and Tori wiped away the last of her tears. "We'll talk about this later." Blake sighed and nodded as they stood up. Tori gave Blake's helpful hand up a gentle squeeze and then released his hand as they trekked through the forest to the voices of their friends. "You all came!" Tori said with a bright smile seeing all the guys in front of her. They nodded. "What did you think I was moving back and leaving you or something?'

"Nah Tor we just wanted to know why you were so upset?" Dustin said plainly.

Tori sighed. "Look you're gonna hear rumors around town so I might as well just tell you. I was rapped back before I moved to blue bay harbor. What Blake did just brought up bad memories, but I know he didn't mean to I over reacted and I don't want you guys to start treating me like a porcelain doll, cause you know how much I hate that." Tori said all in one breath.

The guys sort of stared blankly at her for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Cam asked.

Tori shrugged. "I wanted it to stay in the past. I figured I moved away from one town where people talked about me and what happened I didn't need it in another."

"Yeah but we're your friends." Shane said.

"Now you are my bestest of best friends all of you. But as time went on it got easier not thinking about it and leaving it here away from my new life and telling you would've changed everything." Tori said softly. Hunter stepped up to Tori.

"You wanna know what I think?" Tori bit her lip nervously. "I think you're still our Tori and we love you." He said. Tori smiled.

"What he said." Dustin put in playfully.

"Same." Shane and Cam added in with smiles.

"If you saw this guy again could you point him out? I've been dying to beat something up this week." Dustin joked playfully.

Tori giggled. "I could, but I wont. Trust me it needs to stay in the past."

"What happened anyway?" Cam asked.

"Let's just say daddy bailed him out." Tori said sadly.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea you being here and all then?" Dustin asked.

Tori smirked at him and then grabbed his neck in a headlock and ruffled his hair with her knuckles. "I said not to treat me like a porcelain doll." She said playfully.

"Ok! Ok!" Dustin screamed out in laughter. "I'll stop!"

Tori released him. "Anyone else?" She asked looking at the guys with a playful grin. They all shook their heads smiling at her. "Good. So where are you guys staying?" Tori asked.

"With you?" They chorused.

"My sister." Tori remarked with a faint laugh as her and the guys started for the house. "I hope mom and dad don't freak."

"This is so cool we've never met Tor's parents." Dustin said excitedly. "Maybe I can finally pay her back for telling my mom I snuck out on new years three years ago."

Tori turned to him. "I'm a perfect angel there isn't anything you could tell my dad that he doesn't already know." She said with a sweet face and a soft grin.

"Yeah right!" The guys joked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Do the words bow and arrow mean anything to you guys?" They shook their heads. "Before I was a water ninja I was a rambunctious southern horseback riding, bow and arrow shooting little tomboy. Trust me when I say I perfected my aim and everything was a moving target." She teased playfully serious.

"Shift!" Someone yelled causing Tori to look up. She saw a flashing light and heard the voice again. "Shift!"

"Oh my god!" Tori took off and ran towards the guys screaming her name.

"Shift?" The guys chorused a little baffled.

When Tori reached the guy they saw her jump into his arms. "Pig!" She screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?" They heard. Finally they were almost to the two.

"Well your sister called said you was in town and I had to come over hear and see what became of my dear old friend. You grew up! Went from cute to hot! The California life is treating you well I see." The guy said. Tori noticed the guys walking up and turned the other man to face them. He was tall slender with dark brown hair and a somewhat laid back style. "And you met yourself some city folk."

Tori giggled. "They aren't city folk they're my friends. Pig this is Dustin, Shane, Cam, Blake and Hunter. Guys this is Pig!"

"Hey." They all said.

"Hey." Pig replied. He turned to Tori and picked her up in a big hug. "We've missed you around her Shift."

Tori smiled. "Put me down Pig!"

"Why does he call you Shift?" Cam asked.

Tori giggled. "It's a nickname."

"Yeah she was a damn good kick boxer. They called her shift cause she could move quickly." Pig said.

"And I call him pig, cause when we were younger when you couldn't find him anywhere, you could find him in the pig pen playing with the pigs in the mud." Tori said happily. "We've been best friends since we were born. Two days apart." She added proudly.

"Right." The guys commented plainly.

"So Pig you want some food?" Tori asked.

"Are you kidding? Your momma makes the best food in these parts I'd be insane to say no." Pig joked.

Tori giggled. "Then don't say no."

"Well insane isn't always a bad thing, but I can't I have to go meet the gang down at the store. Tonight's the tail gate party."

Tori grinned. "Where at?"

"Where else?"

"Do I need to know about any road changes?"

"Nope. So I'll see you there later say around ten-ish?" Pig asked.

Tori looked at the guys. "You up for a party?" They shrugged, grinned and nodded. "Right. Let's hope I don't get caught by deputy dufus."

"Sheriff dufus to you now missy." Pig teased her.

Tori's jaw fell open. "That jackass made sheriff? " She asked a bit of a southern accent sneaking in to her words.

"I see you've found that accent of yours and yes he did." Pig laughed.

Tori bit her lip. "Maybe I'll have to get him lost again." She said her accent not evident any more.

"Well I'll leave you with your city folk and revenge planning. And um, steer clear of the college campus."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Just trust me." Tori nodded. Pig kissed her cheek sending a slight twinge through Blake. "I'll see ya later Shift."

"Later Pig!" Tori said playfully. Pig headed for a nice ford pickup and headed off down the dirt road. "So you ready to eat?" She asked they guys. They smiled and nodded. "You guys go ahead I need just a few more words with Blake."

"Don't kill him. Cause I ain't digging any graves tonight." Hunter joked patting his brother's shoulder as he walked on by. Shane, Dustin and Cam followed behind chuckling. When Tori saw they were in the house she looked up at Blake.

"Walk with me?" She asked holding out her hand. Blake accepted and they began to walk through the empty grassy field. Tori had seen the look in Blake's eyes when pig had kissed her cheek. It tore her in two and she needed to tell him the truth now.

"So…?" Blake asked coaxingly.

Tori stopped as they stood a distance from the house in a patch of grass that was covered in different flowers. The sky was darkening and fireflies were coming out. "Sit." Tori said. They sat and Tori pulled Blake beside her into a laying position looking up at the sky. "You know you're kinda cute when you're jealous." Tori commented with a smirk.

Blake looked over at her. "No way was I jealous."

"Sure and that look I saw when Pig kissed my cheek…" Tori coaxed.

Blake rolled his eyes, but smiled softly. "Ok I admit I was maybe a little bit microscopically jealous."

Tori giggled and rolled onto her side to look down at Blake. "How does it feel being on the other side?" She teased. Blake just quirked an eyebrow at her and winced. "Oh…" Tori said softly. "I'm really sorry about that."

Blake shook his head gently. "Don't be really, it's fine."

Tori brought her hand up and her fingers lightly, not to cause pain, grazed over the darkened flesh. Blake's eyes closed lightly at her gentle touch. "Blake?"

"Hmm?" He hummed questioningly his eyes remaining shut.

"I love you too." She said softly. Blake's eyes snapped open and his smile reached from ear to ear as he ignored the painful protest on the right side of his face.

"You love me?" He asked eagerly.

Tori looked down at his beaming face smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I thought when you didn't have anything to say you were going to tell me you didn't think of me that way any more." Blake said quietly.

Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I was in shock. I thought that there was no way you could possibly still want me after being gone so long and around much prettier girls then me. It was a little baffling so give me a break."

"Tor, there's no one prettier then you to me." Blake said sweetly. Tori blushed slightly. Blake leaned up on his elbows and he and Tori smiled softly as they leaned in and shared a gentle kiss filled with passion and the longing they both had for this moment.

They broke away smiling. "Come on. My dad should be home and if I'm not around he'll ask questions and quite possibly get the shotgun."

"You're kidding right?" Blake asked a bit fearful.

Tori shook her head. "Nope. Come on I don't need you getting shot on my account I already feel bad enough about the eye." Tori said standing up and holding out her hand for Blake. He accepted and she lifted him up from the ground.


	3. Firefly

Chapter 3:

Dinner:

Tori and Blake walked in to see everyone sitting around the big dinning table in the dinning room food covered end to end down the center of the table. "'Bout time you two came in!" Veronica said with a wink at her sister. Tori still held tight to Blake's hand. "I've already introduced everyone to mom and dad, except him." Veronica motioned with her thumb to Blake.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Mom, Dad this is…" Tori looked over at Blake unsure of what to call him now. Blake smiled and Tori knew what he was thinking. "My boyfriend Blake."

"Boyfriend?" The guys chorused in shock about chocking on home fried chicken.

Tori and Blake smiled and nodded at them. "Well boyfriend Blake, what exactly are your…" Tori's stop her father's heavy southern accent.

"Daddy please don't." Tori pleaded.

The taller, lean, darker haired man nodded and motioned Tori and Blake to join in at the two seats at the end of the table. Tori pulled Blake over and sat him next to Hunter and she sat down beside him. "So Tori tells us you all work at the Academy." Her mother said.

They nodded. "I work at the Thunder Academy, but Blake rides with Factory Blue." Hunter informed them.

"Isn't that, the fancy dirt bike…whatever?" Nick asked.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah Pro Motocross!"

Tori looked over and smiled at him. "And he's really good too." She said brightly.

"Well how are you on four wheelers?" Tori's father asked.

"Eric the boys aren't going to be here that long. Let them visit and see the sights." Tori's mother said.

"Oh Heather I was just saying." Eric said.

Tori grinned. "Actually I don't think these guys would mind going mudding. Would you?" Tori saw Dustin, and Hunter both grin and turned to Blake who smiled and nodded. "And Cam?"

"No way. Bikes are not my thing." Cam said laughing lightly.

Tori smiled. "Good I have a cab buddy then."

"Cab buddy?" Cam asked.

"In the truck." Tori said.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Why did I think of that?" He said sarcastically. Tori through a carrot at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Victoria!" Her mother chastised. Tori closed her mouth and sat up straight. "We did not raise you to make a mess at the table."

Tori pursed her lips to keep from laughing. The rest of dinner was finished relatively quickly and Tori readied the guys to leave. "Where're you kids off to at this hour?" Eric asked.

"Tailgate party." Tori said casually.

"Alright no drinking and driving." Eric said in return.

Tori laughed. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Well you did get caught when you tipped that cow." Eric teased his daughter.

Tori smiled. "Oh right! Like I could tip a cow by-my-self!" Tori said in a southern accent.

"Oh now you confess to accomplices." Eric joked.

Tori laughed. "Bye Dad!" She pushed the guys out the door and loaded them up into the truck. Blake sat in the front seat in the middle next to Tori, Hunter sat beside him and the others sat in the back seat.

The next morning:

Tori yawned as she walking down the stairs to her mother's kitchen stretching. "Mornin' Angel." Her father said from where he sat at the counter drinking coffee and reading the sports page.

"Mornin' Daddy." Tori said kissing his cheek. "Still an early riser even in your prime sleep years." She joked going to the fridge for some juice.

"Don't mock me. I have a lot to do in my days. So how was the party?" He asked taking a sip of coffee as Tori poured juice from the carton into a small glass and then replaced the carton in the fridge and returned to the counter.

Tori yawned. "Exhausting. The guys had fun though."

"Good. So about this boyfriend of yours…" Eric hinted.

Tori chuckled softly. "Dad it's to early."

"I just want to know what he's like." Eric said.

Tori smiled. "He's really sweet. I've known him for almost two years."

"When did you guys start dating?" Eric asked casually.

"Yesterday." Tori laughed. "We've sort of been beating around the bush for a while now. The pieces just sort of fell together yesterday." She explained plainly.

"Well it seems like your happy and that's all that matters." Eric said warmly.

"I am really happy." Tori said.

"Hey sweetie! Hey Angel!" Tori's mother entered the kitchen.

"Hey momma!" "Hey Honey!" Came from Tori and her father at the same time.

Tori's mother, Heather, scooted Tori away from the cabinet she needed in to and made Tori laugh. "Momma we don't need home made waffles."

"Someone say waffles?" Dustin asked rubbing his eyes coming in to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip waffles with homemade chocolate sauce." Heather said. Dustin's stomach rumbled making the three Hanson's laugh lightly.

"Ok maybe we do need waffles. I'll go wake the others." Tori said. Headed upstairs she knocked on the door to Nicks room and heard grumbles and shouting. "Waffles!" Tori shouted.

"Waffles!" Nick ran to the door and down the stairs. Tori went to knock on Veronica's door, but it was open and empty.

"Hey Tor! She said sneaking in her bedroom window.

Tori laughed. "The guitarist?"

"The guitarist." Veronica said.

"Roni you have to tell mom and dad eventually." Tori giggled.

Veronica smiled. "Not right this moment I don't."

Tori rolled her eyes and moved down the doors knocking. She reached Blake's room and heard rustling about. They had spent the night before dancing together and just hanging about. It was nice being held in his arms and Tori hoped things would stay the same when he had to return to factory blue, even though she knew they wouldn't see each other much.

"Blake!" She knocked.

The door unlocked and Blake appeared fully clothed and awake. "Hey!" he said with a bright smile.

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Tori's lips. "Good mornin'. You want breakfast?" Tori asked.

Blake looked at her and grinned. "I could go for some breakfast."

"Well come on before Dustin eats…" Tori paused and looked at her sidekick she held in her hand. "Hang on it's Sensei." She said to Blake and answered the call. "Hello?" "Yes Sensei." "Alright I'll tell them." "Bye." Tori hung up.

"Well?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled. "How long are you off from Factory Blue?"

"Two weeks." Blake answered a little confused.

"Sensei was notified of a emergency retreat for the head teachers and the Academies have been closed for the next week until their return." Tori said happily as her and Blake walked side by side down to the kitchen.

"Isn't Hunter a Head teacher?" Blake laughed.

Tori nodded. "Sensei Omino will go in his place. He's been trying to get him on a break for a while, but Hunter just works, works, works." Tori giggled.

"What about me?" Hunter asked coming out of his room.

"Oh nothing." Tori said looking at Blake.

"O…k…" Hunter drawled skeptically.

"So you guys up for a longer stay?" Tori asked coming in the kitchen.

The guys looked up and shrugged. "Sensei…" Dustin started.

"Just spoke with him. Classes have been cancelled until Sensei's return." Tori said.

"Why?" Cam asked.

Tori shrugged. "Important wiser sensei meeting or something." She joked. The guys chuckled and gave each other looks and then turned to Tori and nodded. "Alright then. Momma I'm going out to visit firefly." Tori started for the back door only to have her hand yanked on by Blake.

"Whose firefly?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled. "Come on I'll show you." Tori led him out the back door, off the wrap around porch and across empty field to the stables. When they stepped in Blake looked around. There were six horse stalls five of them were occupied. Tori walked down the line and pointed introducing the horses. "Buzz, belongs to Nick. Tessa belongs to my mom. Shy belongs to Roni. And this is Thunder my dad's horse."

"So which ones firefly?" Blake asked. Tori led him to the last occupied stall to a beautiful almost completely white horse with spots of black.

"This is my horse firefly." Tori said petting the horse's long face.

"I didn't know you liked horses." Blake commented.

Tori chuckled softly. "I grew up with horses. My father breeds and sells them. But not these guys. These one's we keep." Tori said. She released the horses face from her hands and walked over grabbing some carrots from a small basket at the back wall of the stables. "Here." Tori handed him a carrot.

"Uh no." Blake declined quickly.

Tori grinned at him. "She doesn't bite." Tori said sweetly.

Blake shook his head. "No really it's fine."

"Blake come on…" Blake put up his hands. Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked over and gave firefly the carrot. "I'm gonna go for a ride. You wanna come?"

Tori grabbed the reins of firefly's harness and opened the door to her stall. Firefly walked out and Tori fed her the carrot she held. "Uh…I don't know." Blake said nervously.

"Did you have a bad experience with a horse or something?" Tori asked out right.

Blake shrugged. "Not really. I've just never been around them."

"Blake I promise nothing will happen." Tori said giving him a reassuring smile as she ran a soft brush along firefly's smooth coat. Blake looked at her skeptically. "Fine go inside. I'll go for a ride by myself." Tori said softly.

Blake sighed. "No it's fine. I'll go." He said timidly.

"Blake you don't have to it's fine really." Tori said setting the brush down and grabbing her saddle. She mounted the saddle on Firefly and readied herself to mount firefly's back.

Blake smiled softly at Tori as she got up onto the saddle. "No I want to. I want to spend as much time with you this next to weeks as I can."

Tori laughed lightly and held out her hand. "Put your foot in the stirrup and hoist up when I pull." Tori instructed. Blake did as told and was soon mounted behind Tori. "Hold on." Tori said. She gently tapped Firefly's sides with her feet and clicked her tongue twice as she pulled on the reins to lead her out of the stables.

Blake wrapped his arms around Tori's waist and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Tori smiled. "Not so bad is it?" She asked teasingly.

"Ha, ha." Blake said dryly. Tori giggled.

"I'm sorry I'll stop teasing you." Tori said sweetly. She led Firefly into the field and then into a path winding through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

Tori didn't speak she just continued on until they hit a very small clearing where the creek lead into a small river. "I use to come here a lot. It's one of my favorite places on earth."

Tori helped Blake off firefly's back and then dismounted herself. She tied firefly's reins to a tree limb and led Blake over to the water's edge. "We aren't going in are we?" He asked jokingly.

"No." Tori laughed lightly.

Tori sat down close to the edge and Blake sat down beside her reaching over taking her hand in his. "So if you grew up here how did you learn to surf?" Blake asked.

"I told you I started more so when I started living in blue bay. I had gone on family trips to different places and attempted surfing, but never stuck with it because we'd be there and gone two weeks later. I really picked it up when I moved." Tori explained truthfully.

Blake sighed. "Tor I can't say I'm sorry enough about what happened." He said sullenly.

Tori turned towards him taking her hand from his and cupping his face with hers. "Blake please stop. I'm fine. See me, sitting here, next to you? I'm fine." Tori said with an insistent smile.

"But you yelled at me, you've never yelled at me not even that time…" Blake trailed off, as his voice became a whisper. "Not even when I had been evil and then good. You've never yelled at me."

Tori sighed softly. "Blake you were never evil, just misguided. And no vertigo island doesn't count." She said with a playful smirk. "And I didn't mean to yell at you. I was running on pure fear and anger and it just sort of came out." Tori admitted.

"Yeah but…"

Tori put a finger to his lips to silence him. "No buts I didn't mean to yell at you. If I meant what I said would we be sitting here right now?" She asked smiling. "You know how stubborn I am."

Blake pulled away and looked out on the water his lips curving into a small smile. "I guess you're right."

"When am I not?" Tori mocked jokingly. Blake put his arm around her shoulder and Tori rested her head on his shoulder. "I use to come out here to think."

"About?" Blake asked quietly.

"Lots of things. What I wanted to do. And where I wanted to go. I imagined seeing the world, but I think on some level the moment I stepped foot on academy grounds I realized I would never leave."

"Why do you love the academy so much?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed contently. "The academy was the first place I had been three months after what happened. I couldn't step foot out of my house here until the day I boarded my plane. It felt like there I wasn't being…" Tori paused. "Being…judged I guess, or talked about."

Blake hugged her closer to him. "So where else is your favorite place to be on earth?" He asked changing the subject to bring her back to her joyful self.

Tori giggled. "Right here. With you." Tori said sweetly. Tori lifted her head and found Blake's lips crushing into hers taking her off guard for a moment. But she soon sank in to the passionate kiss as Blake brought his hands to her face and caressed softly.

As they broke away for much needed air Blake continued to peck Tori's lips quickly. Tori giggled making Blake laugh lightly. "Tor I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tori replied kindly gazing into his eyes.

Blake smiled and looked away sheepishly. "I just wish it hadn't taken me this long to say it."

Tori nodded. "I know." Tori's flame started to fade.

"Tor?"

"I just don't know what's gonna happen when you go back to factory blue." Tori said shyly. She fidgeted with some stray grass. "I mean with you gone all the time and me stuck at the academy, we'll never see each other."

Blake pulled Tori closer into his body and she wrapped her arms around his middle holding him tight. "We'll make it work. I've been thinking about coming home anyways."

Tori pulled away and looked at him in shock. "No you can't do that."

"Tor I just don't know how much I like factory life. It was fine to begin with, but it's the same old stuff. And besides I did what I wanted to do, I won nationals and that was my dream." Blake said brightly.

Tori sighed. "And now? What's your dream now?" She asked.

Blake smiled at her. "To be with the wonderful, amazing woman I love more than anything."

"Please don't quit because of me." Tori said quietly.

"I'm not happy anymore. I love factory blue I always will, but I don't want to continue on with something that I'm unhappy in when I can be happy doing and being with someone else." Blake said.

Tori looked up and grinned at him. "Doing?" She asked comically.

Blake frowned playfully. "It didn't come out right."

Tori smirked. "No Mr. Bradley I think it did. I hope you enjoy your walk back." Tori stood and started for firefly.

Blake's jaw dropped as he jumped up and ran over to Tori. "You aren't serious? That wasn't what I meant." He said.

Tori turned to him and grinned. "I know I was only kidding. Come on!" She held out her hand and he accepted. They road firefly all the way back to the stables and then went in to the house to see if the guys had finished breakfast.


	4. Smashing makes you feel better

A couple days later:

"Tor?" Tori turned to look in her window from where she sat on the roof of her house.

"Come in!" Tori called.

Tori saw the door open and in walked Blake. "Tor?" He looked around not seeing her.

Tori laughed lightly. "Out here." Blake looked at the window and smiled when he saw Tori. He walked over and looked out the window at her.

"It's late what are you doing out there?" Blake asked leaning on the window seal.

"Come out and see." Tori said sweetly. Blake climbed through the window and sat next to Tori on the slightly slopping roof. Tori pointed out on the empty field that was covered in fireflies. "Pretty isn't it?"

Blake put his arm around Tori's waist. "Yeah it's pretty cool." Blake said. "So you're just sitting here watching the fireflies?"

Tori sighed. "We don't have them in blue bay. I miss this."

"Well I've never seen a firefly." Blake joked.

Tori giggled. "Well then you were sorely deprived as a child." She teased playfully.

Blake kissed her cheek. "Well…" Blake was interrupted by Tori's cell phone. Tori reached in the window and grabbed it from her nightstand just next to her bed.

"Hello?" Tori asked. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Oh bad, bad juju. I'll be there in a few." Tori ended the call and looked at Blake. "Conversation to be continued?" She asked. Blake smiled and nodded.

"What's the crisis?" He asked.

"Roni ran in to…well maybe you should stay here." Tori said sheepishly.

"Who?" Blake asked worriedly.

Tori bit her lip nervously. "Him." She said softly.

"Him who?"

"Him, him. The guy that…" Tori trailed off.

Blake nodded. " Let's go." Blake said. Tori stopped him from going inside. "What?"

Tori smirked. "I really would like to keep my boyfriend out of jail. Maybe you should stay here."

Blake shook his head. "No way. I'm going."

"Blake…"

"Don't 'Blake' me. I promise not to end up in jail." Blake joked. Tori sighed, smiled softly and nodded.

They left together in Eric's truck and drove through town to a gravel parking lot to what looked like a bar. "Stay by the car." Tori insisted.

"But…" Blake started. Tori turned a playfully glare on him.

"I can handle myself." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "I know but…" Blake trailed. "Never mind. Go."

Tori climbed out of the car and went over to where there seemed to be a group of people. "You stupid son of a bitch!" Tori heard Roni and then something smash. Tori made her way through the crowd and up to Veronica.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tori asked. Veronica grinned at her. She held a baseball bat and the car before her had two busted headlights and some dents in the hood and the windshield was cracking. Tori didn't notice Blake make his way through the crowd and stand in front.

"Your bitch sister just started smashing up my car!" A guy walked over yelling at Tori getting in her face. She pushed him back.

"First off don't ever call her a bitch, secondly get your sick ass away from me." Tori said angrily. "I'll handle Roni."

"Sis you can't be serious. He hurt you and got away with it." Veronica said angrily.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Veronica!" Tori said agitated. Veronica held the bat up for Tori to take.

"Maybe not but the smashing makes you feel better." She said with a smirk. Tori bit her lip and took the bat. "Come on Tor!" Veronica coaxed. Tori looked between the car and Veronica for a moment and then at the cars owner and anger built up inside of her.

"Veronica you just feel guilty…" Tori started.

"Of course I do. You saved me and what did he do?" She asked rhetorically.

Tori looked at the bat and then at the car wondering what her chances were of smashing the car and not being found out by the sheriff in town. "Roni…"

"Tori what he did was way worse then this. It was a violation and because his rich daddy got him off he's walking around free. You don't come home to visit anymore."

Tori sighed agitatedly. "Roni! This isn't right!"

"But it feels good! Just take one hit Tori!" Veronica yelled amusedly.

Tori looked at the bat and then at the car and then her eyes scanned the crowd she saw Blake. She smiled inwardly just seeing him. He grinned at her knowing she was looking for an answer and Tori knew that grin. It was the one that said 'do it' no one will think the less of you, especially not me. Tori turned to the car and started walking around it the bat dragging along the smooth metal exterior of the car. It was a new model beamer. "Don't you dare you stupid bitch!"

Tori looked up at the guy. "Batters up." She remarked with a smirk. Tori took a swing at the side mirror on the driver's side. The mirror ripped off and flew out of sight into some bushes.

She continued around the car. She smashed in the back-up lights and then tossed the bat to veronica. "Feel better?" Roni asked. Tori grinned.

"Sort of." She walked up to the guy, Danny and took a swing at him. She got him right in the side of the head. "Now I feel better." She said stepping over him and walking towards Blake. As she walked away Danny got to his feet and started to go after Tori.

Tori saw Blake's eyes go wide and turned just as Danny came up to her and she elbowed him in the face. He fell to the ground holding his nose in his hands. Veronica chuckled and started to walk away. "Here's your phone." She dropped his cell phone next to him. "Come on Tor. He's broken his cars busted up I think our work here is done." Tori took Blake's hand and walked back to the truck. Roni road in the back silently, clutching her baseball bat as she rested on the seat.

After they got back to the house Tori went upstairs to her room and Blake followed. They ended back up on the roof where they had been before they were interrupted. "Tor?"

Tori turned her face to Blake. "I know you don't like talking about it, but would you…"

"Danny went after Veronica one night late in the park. I was out and about with my friends and we separated and started to head off home. It was quicker to walk home through the park so I headed that way and found that Danny had Roni backed against a tree. It was obvious to anyone that she was struggling.

"They had dated for about three months and Danny was…impatient I guess is the word. Well me being the idiot I am pulled Danny off of her and told her to run home that I would take care of it. Veronica took off just like I told her too. I turned my back on Danny for one second and he clocked me good right here…" Tori pulled her hair back and showed Blake a scar just behind her ear. "It basically knocked away any senses I had. The rest is pretty self explanatory."

Blake wrapped his arms around Tori protectively. "I can't believe he got away with it."

"Well after about an hour Veronica got worried and told dad what happened. They came looking for me and found me unconscious behind some bushes. My dad rushed me to the hospital and went directly to the sheriffs department from there." Tori finished.

Blake hugged her tighter. "That's just awful. No one should ever have to go through that."

Tori shrugged. "Veronica felt guilt afterwards, she kept saying it should've been her. Pig, Rocky, and Chase couldn't look at me afterwards. They felt so bad that they didn't walk me home that night like they usually would. Ellie and Beth tried to cheer me up. My mother was ballistic. My father was the only sane one in the bunch. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have left my room. Nick well Nick didn't know how to act really. He walked on eggshells around me for a while."

"I'm sorry Tor." Blake said softly.

Tori shook her head. "It's not your fault. Besides had that not happened my dad would never have sent me to the academy and you and I may never have met." She said thoughtfully.

Blake chuckled warily. "Good point. But still you didn't deserve that."

Tori shrugged. "I sure as hell didn't ask for it, but it was the hand that was dealt to me. I just have to deal with some of the emotional back lash ever once and a while."

"You seem to have dealt with it well." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "That was Sensei's doing. He showed me that every event has a purpose. I saw that purpose the moment we got our morphers, I saw it again the moment we met you guys, and again when you joined the team, and again when we defeated Lothor and saved the earth." Tori explained.

Blake kissed her cheek. "You are the strongest person I know."

Tori smiled and turned her head to him. "I'm only strong because of the people around me who make me so."

Blake smiled and kissed her lips. Tori moaned as his tongue traced over her bottom lip asking for passage and Tori granted his request. Their tongues met and massaged each other for what felt like a sweet forever and they slowly broke away. "I love you Tor."

Tori smiled softly. "I love you too." She said nuzzling closer into his body. Blake held her tighter loving their closeness. "You wanna watch a movie with me?" Tori asked.

"Everyone's downstairs hogging the TV though." Blake laughed lightly.

Tori smiled. "I have a TV and a dvd player in my room. We can watch one of those old kung fu movies?" She said trying to entice him.

"I dunno I don't want your dad to freak that we're in the same room." Blake said skeptically and a little afraid.

Tori giggled. "I wont let him hurt you. I promise. Besides I only get you for another ten days I believe."

Blake smiled at her and leaned in kissing her lips gently. "I've made up my mind about factory blue."

"What did you come up with?" Tori asked softly gazing into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm gonna finish out this year and call it quits. I just miss my family to much." Blake said quietly.

Tori bit her lip. "If you're sure that's what you want."

Blake nodded and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "I'm absolutely positive. I wanna be home with my family and the love of my life."

Tori sighed contently. "Come on. Let's lay down and watch that movie." Tori said. They got up and went in her window. Tori got the movie situated and her and Blake got comfortable lying together on the bed and fell asleep watching the movie.

The next morning:

Tori slowly became aware of her surroundings as her body awoke. She yawned gently and felt the surface her head was laying on move. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Blake still fast asleep. She smiled to herself thinking about their relationship. She had wanted one with him for so long, but first it was ranger duties, and then he left with factory blue.

But they were together now. Nothing was standing in their way. Tori remember back to the moment she had discovered she loved Blake.

Tori had been driving the guys to a camping sight, when they pulled off because of a distressed climber. Blake had too be lowered down to the climber and then they found out it was an ambush of Kelzaks. Tori heart leapt into her throat when she saw Blake plummeting to the ground, but she was quickly reassured when he called on his ranger suit and landed safely.

It was in that twenty seconds or less Tori realized she loved Blake. The moment he fell she thought she was going to lose him forever and her mind flashed back to the good memories they had shared.

Now they were together and Blake was going to come home as soon as his contract was up. That thought just brought a bright smile to Tori's face as she looked over at her clock and saw it was still early. She rested her head back on Blake's chest and closed her eyes and soon fell into a soft slumber.

An hour or so passed and Tori was awoken by soft lips pressed lightly upon hers. She felt a hand on her chin tilting her head up and her eyes slowly came open as the lips released. "Morning Tor." Blake said quietly.

Tori smiled looking up at him into his amazing brown eyes. "Morning." She said softly. "I don't think we made it far into the movie."

"I woke up at the credits and shut the TV off." Blake yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

Tori looked at him her stunning blue eyes glowing. "Amazing."

There was a knock at the door that knocked both Tori and Blake out of their gazing. Tori pushed Blake off her bed. "Tor?"

"Come on in dad." Tori took a quick look over her bed at Blake to make sure he was ok before looking at her door that was opening as her father popped his head in. "Morning Angel."

"Morning. What's up?" Tori asked quickly.

Eric looked at his daughter skeptically. "Everything all right?" Tori nodded.

"Yeah fine. Everything's great. You?" Tori said smiling.

"Ok. Well I was coming to tell you that it rained last night if you wanna head out to the field with your friends." Eric said.

Tori nodded. "Thanks. I'll ask them about it."

"Your mother was wondering is Blake a heavy sleeper?" Eric asked.

Tori was certain her heart couldn't beat any faster. "I dunno why?" She asked casually.

"Well she knocked but he didn't answer."

"Oh he is an early riser. He probably went for a run or something in the woods." Tori said lying through her teeth.

Eric nodded. "Dedicated, I like that. Ok I'll tell her."

Tori smiled. "Bye daddy have a good day at work."

"Bye angel." Eric disappeared shutting the door and Tori dropped her face into her hands in embarrassment.

Blake got to his knees and climbed back on the bed with Tori. "That was interesting." He said chuckling.

Tori laughed faintly. "oh god…are you ok?" She asked lifting her head to look at him. He smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blake said. Tori rested in to his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shove you off the bed." Tori giggled.

Blake laughed lightly. "It's ok you didn't do any damage. I've taken worse falls." He said kissing her head gently.

Tori sighed happily. "So where we're we?" She asked playfully looking at him. Blake grinned and leaned in capturing his lips as they adjusted to a more intimate and comfortable position. Blake's torso leaned over Tori as they continued to make out. Blake's hands ran along Tori's outer curves as hers lightly played over the hair on the back of Blake's neck. "So…" Tori breathed as they paused for much needed air.

"Yeah." Blake breathed softly.

"You wanna go do some mudding today?" She asked with a slight grin.

Blake smirked and nodded. "Sure sounds like fun."

Tori bit her lips randomly. "We should probably go wake the others then. Its better to get out there right after a fresh rain."

Blake sighed and nodded. "Fine…" He groaned playfully.

He started to move off the bed and Tori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Maybe a few more minutes won't hurt." She said impishly.

Blake grinned and they met in a heated kiss. They held it for a few moments and then separated. The two climbed out of bed and made the rounds of waking their friends. Shortly after they all headed out to the empty field and road four wheelers around splattering each other with mud.


	5. Girls with Guitars

After Mudding:

Tori walked into the house stripping of her shirt that was covered in mud. "I call the shower first!" Tori said as she walked up the stairs wearing jeans and a sports bra. She didn't care it was like wearing a bikini to her they could just deal with it.

The guys gawked at her departing form, even Blake found himself watching the muscles in her lower back as she climbed the stairs. And his eyes drifted a little further south. "Damn." He whispered to himself.

"Stop staring at my ass!" Tori called feeling their eyes on her body.

"We weren't!" The guys called. "Blake was!" They added pointing at Blake. Blake looked at all of them rolling his eyes as he went up the stairs after Tori.

"Sorry." He whispered sneaking up on Tori as she was just about to the bathroom door. Tori turned to him and rolled her eyes she gave him a soft kiss and went into the bathroom. A few minutes passed and Tori was standing under the hot running water when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Tori called.

She heard the door creek open. "It's me. Can I use the sink?"

Tori giggled. "Yes Blake you can use the sink."

"Thanks there's mud in my mouth and it's really starting to get gross." He chuckled. Tori heard the water come on, luckily her father had gas heating put in throughout the house and it didn't scold her or freeze her out. After about three minutes the water shut off. "Much better." Blake said.

Tori pulled the curtain back a little and grinned at him. "You can go now." She said with a playful grin. Tori heard her cell ring from where it sat on the toilet. "Hand that to me first though please?" She asked holding out her hand. Blake did so and left the bathroom. "Hello?" "Tonight!" Tori exclaimed. She grinned deviously. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a night we will never forget." "Ok later sis." Tori set her phone down next to the tub and finished washing.

Later on:

Everyone had a chance to shower and it was now late afternoon and there was a storm coming in from the south. Nick had firefly tied to the railing on the porch rinsing her off with the hose. It was his day to bath the horses. Nick left firefly unattended and went into the house to get a glass of water.

A crack of lightning startled everyone who was gathered in the kitchen, and the snapping of wood brought them back to reality. "Nick tell me you didn't leave firefly unattended?" Tori asked worriedly. Nick grinned sheepishly at her. "Shit." Tori ran out onto the porch. She looked out on the field and saw firefly running across the field and headed fast into the woods.

Tori ran to the stall and got Thunder and just behind her was Veronica hoping up on Shy. They road the horses bareback out of the stables and took off across the field as fast the two horses could carry them. "Firefly!" Tori shouted. Rain started pouring down on the two girls.

"Firefly!" Veronica yelled. They continued on in search of the loose horse.

With the gang:

The guys and Nick stood watching from the porch when Eric came out. "What are you guys doing?"

"Firefly she took off. The lightning must have scared her. Tori and Veronica went after her." Nick admitted. Eric got very nervous.

Blake was standing silently chewing nervously on his lip. He had seen the nervous look in Eric's eyes and wondered if Tori was going to be ok. "Why aren't they back yet? It's been a half hour."

"Blake Tori's fine." Eric said affirming, trying to believe it himself.

"I'm not worried." Blake said trying to think of other things. "I'm not worried."

"What's going on?" Heather asked coming out onto the porch.

"Firefly ran off, Tori and Veronica had to go after her." Eric said.

"Eric." Heather said worriedly.

"It's fine Tori's riding Thunder." Eric said.

"Eric!" Heather shrieked. "That horse is still half wild. Only you can control him like he needs to be!" She said pushing passed everyone to get a good view on the field.

Eric sighed. "Heather you're worrying her friends, now stop. Tori can handle Thunder just fine."

"Eric if my daughter get's hurt I will never forgive you!" Heather said sternly.

Eric wrapped his arms around Heather. "I promise she'll be fine." Just then Eric and Heather saw two dark brown horses and a white following behind riding across the field. Tori had a hold of Firefly leading with Thunder. A lightning strike hit just in front causing Thunder to rear up. "Oh no! Tori!" Tori tried to control Thunder and hold on to the reins of firefly at the same time, but had great difficulty.

Eric took off across the field.

Before they found Firefly:

"Tori this is hopeless. Firefly could be anywhere on these twenty acres. The storms getting to heavy, we need to ride in!" Veronica said over the pouring rain. Tori shook her head.

"You go! I need to find Firefly!" She said sternly.

Veronica shook her head. "I stay if you stay. Come on we haven't looked that way." They road off together and about twenty minutes passed when they spotted firefly lying down near a huddle of trees.

Tori held up her hand signaling veronica to stay put and she road over close to firefly and dismounted Thunder. "Firefly…" Tori said softly. Firefly jumped to her feet and started to rear up when Tori grabbed her reins and lead her to stand still. "It's ok. I wont let the storm get you." Tori looked directly into firefly's eyes and firefly bobbed her head. Tori brought her over to Veronica and thunder and climbed up onto Thunder's back and they started back for the stables.

Partially out of the woods Tori felt the rain become heavier and then a crack of lightning caused thunder to Jumped back and rear up. It became increasingly difficult for her to hold firefly and control thunder like she needed to. It didn't help that she was riding him bareback. "Tori!" Tori looked up and saw her father running in her direction.

"Dad!" Tori yelled. Thunder continued to rear up. Tori threw Firefly's reins to Veronica. "Hang on to Her Roni!" Tori got a good hold of Thunder's long mane and tried to calm him. Thunder planted all four firmly on the ground and Tori thought he was calm, but just seconds passed and he took off.

"Tori try to get him to stop!" Her dad called.

Tori held on and tried to pull back but Thunder wouldn't stop. "He won't!" She yelled back.

"Get control back Tori!" She heard her mother yell.

Tori gently applied pressure and tapped Thunder's sides and clicked her tongue. "Come on Thunder." Tori whispered leaning close to the crest of his long neck. Thunder started to slow. "That a boy. Come on it's ok!" Thunder came to a halt and Tori led him over to where her father was taking firefly's reins from Veronica and leading both horses into their respective stalls. Tori dismounted Thunder and switched with her father. "I will never do that again." She joked laughing lightly with her father.

"You seemed to handle Thunder just fine." Eric said giving her a smile. The got the horses in their stalls and headed up to the house. When Tori was securely on the porch Blake wrapped her in a tight hug not caring that she was completely drench from head to toe.

"I'm fine." Tori said patting his back. The others left the couple and gave them some privacy. "Blake I need to change before I catch a cold." Tori said playfully impatient.

Blake pulled away a sorrowful look on his face. "Don't make me worry like that again." He said firmly with fear in his eyes.

Tori brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. "I'm fine. I'll try to keep from making you worry."

Blake nodded. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

Tori smiled. "Come on let's go get ready for dinner. Veronica has someone special she wants to introduce to my parents and I don't want to miss it."

Blake chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tori's waist as they walked into the house.

Dinner:

Just as everyone was sitting down to eat their was a knock at the door and Veronica got up and answered it. When she came back in to the dinning room there was a tall blonde hazel eyed country boy with her. "Mom, Dad, guys this is Jake. Jake this is Mom, Dad, Nick, Tori and Tori's friends from California."

Jake waved at them but didn't say anything. "Please sit." Heather said gesturing to some extra chairs at the end of the table. Veronica led him over and they sat. "So Jake how do you know Veronica."

"We play guitar together." Jake answered.

"Are you in a band?" Tori asked hiding her all knowing smirk.

Jake nodded. "I am. Roni is our back up guitarist sometimes."

"Well that's interesting. "Eric mumbled. "So what haven't you told us Veronica?"

Veronica bit her lip nervously so Tori decided to answer for her. "Jake and Roni have been together for three months. Roni was afraid to tell you because of the last guitarist she dated and she didn't want you to hate Jake right away when she wasn't even sure if they were going to stay together." Tori finished her mouthful and took a drink of her cola.

"Thanks." Veronica whispered to her sister. Tori gave her a wink.

"Roni why do you and Tori seem to believe you can't bring guys home?" Eric asked. Tori and Roni looked at each other and then at their father. The look they gave was the same and Eric understood it no words necessary. "Oh." He said softly.

Tori bowed her head, as did Roni. Everything sort of fell silent for a while. "Dude I don't know about you guys, but that was the best meal I've ever had." Dustin said smiling brightly.

The Hanson's chuckled. "Come on Let's got to the living room and maybe sing a few songs." Veronica looked at Tori.

Tori shook her head. "Oh no I am not getting into that again."

"Tor you have a beautiful voice, just one song." Veronica pleaded with a pouty face.

"What's she talking about?" Blake asked his girlfriend. Tori turned to him and grinned.

"Nothing. Absolutely…"

"Don't lie to the boy. Blake Tori sings beautifully, you should hear her." Tori stomped on Veronica's foot under the table, knowing what she was getting at.

"Come on sing Tor. I wanna hear." Blake said with a sweet smile.

"Me too." Shane said smiling.

Tori sighed. "Fine. _One_ song." She emphasized. Roni got up and went to her room grabbing her guitar. She returned to the living room where everyone was gathered around. "So what song?" Tori asked.

Veronica started to strum a familiar tune and Tori chuckled softly. "You remember?" Roni asked. Tori nodded.

"Barely." Roni started the song over on her guitar as Tori sang…

"She turned fifteen with great expectations- Her older brother knew something was up- He caught her going through his record collection-looking at Hendricks like a love sick pup- she begged and she pleaded till dad finally listened- He drove her in the car down to Sears Roebuck -He bought her that guitar and that was the beginning -Now she's down in the cellar with the amp turned up…" Blake was enthralled by Tori singing acapella. 

Girls with guitars  
Daddy's little angel  
Girls with guitars  
What's the world coming to?  
Girls with guitars  
Mothers tend to worry about  
Girls with guitars 

Jake joined in when Tori sang the chorus, as did her sister Veronica and her mother Heather.

Well, Saturday nights she followed her brother  
It was socks and stockings on the old gym floor  
While everybody danced to garage band covers  
She was checking out riffs and memorizing chords  
She didn't care at all for the football heroes  
She didn't even notice the basketball stars  
Boys as a species were all a bunch of zeroes   
Except for the ones that played that guitar

Girls with guitars  
She wasn't any debutante  
Girls with guitars  
She didn't go out for cheerleading  
Girls with guitars  
Boys are kinda nervous 'round  
Girls with guitars

She went off to college, she got her degree  
Her parents breathed a sigh of great relief  
Daddy's thinking law school, Mother's thinking medicine   
Daughter's thinking how she's gonna break the news to them 

Tori took a breath as her sister played solo for a minute. All her friends and family were clapping along and Blake was grinning at her as best he could. His eye was still sore, but not as bad as it had been.

Now there's an old Chevy van just sitting in the driveway  
Filled to the gills with all her stuff  
She cut a deal with her brother to drive up the highway  
Figures New York City is close enough  
She gets the audition through a friend of a friend  
Who's checking out her legs saying, "This will never work!"  
She flips on her boogie and turns to the band  
Gives a little grin and blows away the jerk

Girls with guitars  
Now everybody's rocking   
Girls with guitars  
There ought to be a song about  
Girls with guitars  
There's just no stopping those  
Girls with guitars

Get your money for nothing and your guys for free

Veronica played a few more notes and then played out. Everyone applauded for the Hanson girls and Jake even. "Well didn't I tell you?" Roni said playfully.

"Tor that was awesome. You never told us you could sing." Shane said smiling at her.

Tori shrugged. "You never asked."

"We're southerners we sit around strumming banjos and guitars." Eric joked. The gang laughed.

Blake kissed Tori's cheek as she scooted over next to him away from her sister. "That was great." He whispered in her ear.

Tori smiled softly and turned to him. "Thanks." She whispered back. "You wanna fall asleep watching another movie?" She whispered so only he could hear over the loud chatter of the surrounding people.

"What about…" Blake looked from Tori to her father a silent statement in his eyes.

Tori scoffed playfully. "I promise he wont hurt you." She whispered back.

Blake smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Yeah I'd love to watch a movie with you." He said quietly in Tori's ear. Tori smiled softly and nodded. Later on lights were turned out and people were heading off to bed. Jake had long since left and Veronica had disappeared to her room. Eric and Heather turned in and Tori and Blake took this chance without anyone around to sneak into her room.

They lay down together turned on the TV muted it and made out for a while and then fell asleep in each other's arms wrapped in Tori's blue fleece blanketing.


	6. Returning

Returning:

It was now a week before Blake was to be heading back to factory blue and the gang was returning home from their week stay in Georgia. Tori promised her family that she would start coming home more often on holidays when she didn't already have plans. They tried to get her to come back in November for Thanksgiving but Tori had declined, promising she would come the next year around.

Hunter had gotten a Taxi to his apartment in blue bay where he would streak to the Thunder Academy, Shane and Dustin had taken off to go talk to Kelly, Cam had disappeared to his quarters when they hit Academy soil and Blake walked Tori to her homing quarters on the top floor of the West wing. (West wing – teachers, East wing- Students Main building – for classes and Dining)

"So this is me." Tori said reaching the door to her quarters. Blake set her duffle bag down. "Where are you staying?"

Blake smiled softly and leaned on the wall next to the door. "At the Thunder Academy with Hunter. Sensei Omino insisted when he found out I was coming for a visit." He chuckled softly.

Tori giggled. "I've been spending plenty of time around there. Trust me I know how insistent he can be."

"Yeah that's what you've said in your letters. But you never said why." Blake asked.

Tori shrugged. "Sensei Omino has me working with the water infinities, you know the navy guys." She teased.

"Wait you're saying I have an infinity for water?" Blake asked looking a little confused.

Tori pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but yeah. According to Sensei Omino."

Blake nodded idly. "Huh, I never knew that. So, what exactly are you teaching them?"

Tori chuckled softly. "Well basic water technics and he even has me teaching them to walk on water. Most of them got the hang of it, but there were a few who fell in." Tori giggled.

"So if navy's a water infinity, what's crimson?" Blake asked randomly.

"Air." Tori said dryly. She unlocked her door and through her duffle in. "Come on in." Blake followed Tori into her quarters. She had a nice size living room, small kitchen and dining area, and down a short hallway was the bathroom and her bedroom.

"So does that mean Shane and Hunter…"

"Air infinities have leader qualities it's why they clashed. But they actually work pretty well together. Shane and Hunter help each other out from time to time when their students need a change of scenery."

"Like?" Blake asked.

"Well I only teach classes once every two weeks, but Shane and Hunter give a day each week to switch places and take over each others classes." Tori informed him. "Hunter didn't tell you any of this?"

Blake shook his head as he took as seat on the couch and Tori sat next to him. "No. He doesn't seem to have much time to write me anymore. I get maybe two or three lines in each letter. It's usually 'Hey how are you? How are things? Hope your having fun. Can't wait till you come home for a visit. We miss you around her man. Sensei Omino and lee Ann say hi. Wish I could write more, but a head teacher's job is never done. Later Hunter.'"

Tori sighed. "Don't take it personally."

"I don't I just wish I knew why he worked all the time. I talk to Lee Ann on I.M. sometimes and she says that even the average Head Teacher shouldn't work as much as he does." Blake said a little down heartedly.

"He's dealing with things the best way he knows how. I've talked to him about it and I know why he does it." Tori said.

Blake looked over at her a little bewildered. "Why does he do it?"

Tori bit her lip. "I can't I was sworn to secrecy."

"Tor he's my brother."

"And I would tell you if anything was seriously wrong." Tori said. "It's not serious trust me."

"But Tor he's my brother shouldn't I get to make the call about whether or not its serious." Blake asked getting a little defensive.

Tori sighed and stood heading into her kitchen. "Blake I'm not gonna argue about this. Just trust me when I say things with Hunter will work out."

Blake seemed to get upset, not necessarily at the fact that Tori wouldn't tell him what was up with Hunter, but more so at the fact that Hunter had shared with Tori and not him. For a change Blake didn't know anything about Hunter's problem and it bothered him, it really did. "I gotta go." Blake said a bit harshly standing and heading for the door.

"Blake…" Tori was cut off by the slamming door. "Shit." She muttered to herself.

Later on that night Tori didn't sleep well. She couldn't help but feel bad, Hunter was Blake's brother and Blake had every right to know why Hunter was being the way he was. But in all honesty Tori didn't want Blake to feel bad it isn't really his fault. Hunter just feels a little abandoned at times and throws himself into work to take his mind off of things.

Tori knew it wasn't totally Blake's fault, but his being gone had triggered something in Hunter's subconscious that he was now alone in life. He had no one to take care of or look after, just the academy and Sensei Omino. But Tori knew something the other's didn't Blake would be coming home. Hunter would be all right once Blake came home permanently from factory blue.

Tori heard a loud knock on her door and got out of bed to answer it. Before her stood Hunter. "Why's Blake pissed?" He asked.

Tori bit her lip gently. "Because I couldn't tell him what was bothering you." She answered truthfully.

"Do you know where he is? I got a call saying he wasn't gonna be in till late and not to worry." Hunter said.

Tori shook her head. "No, so how do you know he's pissed?"

"He's my brother I can tell by his voice." Hunter said. "What brought me up anyway?"

"We were talking about me and Shane sometimes teaching at the academies, I thought maybe you had told him everything in a letter, but he said you barely right and then he got a little worried and…"

"Tor it's fine really." Hunter assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. Blake hates not knowing when something's up with me. He doesn't like the fact that I confided in you but not him."

Tori nodded. "I figured as much after he walked out the door slamming it behind him as he left." Tori said sadly.

"We need to find him." Hunter said. Tori grabbed her cell phone and called Blake but there was no answer. "Anything?" Hunter asked as she listened to his voice mail.

"Hey Blake it's Tori I was just wondering what happened to you. Give me a call when you get this. I think you and I need to have a talk about Hunter." Tori hung up.

"Why'd you say that?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter you need to know something." Tori said.

"What?"

"Blake is gonna finish out his factory blue contract and come home after this year is up." Tori informed him. Hunter slumped against her door jam. "One of us needs to talk to him. It doesn't matter anymore because he's already chosen to come home, you won't be dragging him from any dream."

"You're sure he made up his mind?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter I know you didn't want to confide in him afraid he would worry and come back and give up everything, would I lie to you about that?" Tori asked. Hunter gave a weak smile and shook his head.

"No." He said softly.

Tori felt her phone buzz. "Hello?"

"What did you want?" Blake asked coldly.

Tori sighed. "I wont talk to you if you're just gonna be a jerk to me." Tori said hearing the tone in his voice.

Tori heard Blake take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked calmer.

"Come to the Academy and I'll explain."

"Tor just tell me now." Blake said.

Hunter took the phone. "Blake get your ass to Tori's quarters right now." He said sternly and hung up the phone. Tori giggled.

"I hope that…" Tori trailed off seeing Blake running down the long hallway. "It' worked." She remarked punching Hunter in the arm lightly making him chuckle.

"Ok I'm here now what?" Blake asked coming up to them. Hunter and Tori lead Blake in closing the door behind them.

"Bro don't take it out on Tori, because you're upset with me." Hunter said.

"I'm not taking anything out on Tori." Blake said defensively.

"I beg to differ." Tori mumbled under her breath.

Hunter just rolled his eyes. "Look the truth of the matter is, when you left I felt like I had nothing. I had no one to take care of or look after for a change and it really got to me. So I through myself into my work to distract myself. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry and then quit factory blue to come home."

"Oh." Blake said.

Hunter looked over at Tori and then back at Blake. "Tori's been keeping me sane. Someone to talk to and confide in."

Blake gave a faint smile in Tori's direction shyly. "Yeah she's great for that." He said nicely.

Tori sighed. "So do you understand why I couldn't tell you? A) It wasn't my place to tell, B) I needed to talk to Hunter first and C) you owe me an apology for being a jerk."

Blake chuckled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a jerk." He said walking over and giving her a hug. Tori returned the warm hug. When he pulled away Blake look to his brother. "Bro, I'm…"

"Tori already told me." Hunter said with a smile. "I'm glad you're coming home."

Blake and Hunter met for a brotherly hug. "Yeah me too." Blake said releasing his brother.

"Now I'm gonna head out and leave you to apologize properly to your girlfriend." Hunter joked.

"Hunter you really do bring new meaning to the word blunt." Tori laughed.

"I know. I don't expect Blake home till late, keep him safe." Hunter said as Blake proceeded to shove him towards the door.

Hunter left with a final wave and Blake shut the door and turned to Tori. "I have to sleep. I have class in the morning so you might as well just go with him." Tori said smiling.

"I can't even have a minute to apologize properly?" Blake said teasingly.

Tori grinned and bit her lip. "Nope I want your apology in several different little things." She said playfully as Blake walked towards her.

"Like?" Blake asked taking another stepped forward.

Tori giggled. "Flowers, candy…" Blake taking the last step towards her and crushing his lips to hers cut off Tori. "A kiss." Tori breathed pulling away. Blake wrapped his arms around her and brought his face right up close to hers.

"That I can do." He whispered grinning as he leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss.

Tori broke away and sighed blissfully holding in a pleasurable moan. "You really need to go." She said softly her tone saying differently. "I have class in the morning." Blake grinned and leaned in taking her lips in another kiss. Tori broke away again. "I'm serious." She whispered not really meaning it.

"Uh huh, I know." Blake whispered kissing her again softly.

"I'm serious Blake you need to go…" Tori said quietly as Blake pressed his body into hers and pushed her back towards the couch. Tori and Blake sat down on the couch together their lips pressed together heatedly as their mouths opened and their tongues danced zealously together. Blake leaned into Tori and they fell down on the cushions of Tori's couch.

For some reason that Tori couldn't place she began to feel very scared and nervous. Her mind started flashing back to the night she had been rapped. Danny had straddled her almost the same way Blake was now. Tori remembered feeling trapped like that being pinned down unable to move. _He wouldn't hurt me._ Tori told herself, but she began to panic and breath erratically. "Blake?" Tori said shakily pulling back from his lips.

Blake looked down at her. She was covered in a light sweat and he took her face in his hands and she was quivering gently. "Tor you ok?"

Tori shook her head and held in tears. "No get off please?" She said trembling. Blake moved off her and sat beside her as Tori sat up and stood and started pacing. She felt the back of her neck, drenched in sweat and her face was clammy as well.

"Tor what's wrong?" Blake asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" He added standing and walking over to her. Tori was forced to stop pacing when he grabbed her arms and held her firmly in place, not being violent about it though.

Tori felt a tear run down from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "It's not you or anything you did." Tori said softly. "It's me." She sighed.

"We made out before why is it bothering you now?" Blake asked gently.

Tori shrugged. "I dunno before we weren't laying like we were, you were next to me not on top of me. I think. I dunno." Tori said dropping her face into her hands in confusion and frustration.

"Tor it's ok. I understand, don't be upset." Blake said softly as Tori leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Blake kissed her head. "Don't be. It's ok really. I'll help you get through this. I promise."

"I felt trapped and I couldn't breath…I dunno what's wrong with me. I know you'd never hurt me." Tori said as she began to cry softly onto Blake's shoulder.

Blake's heart cracked hearing the pain in her voice and feeling the tears seeping through his shirt. "We'll work this out."

"But I want to be normal and do normal things with my boyfriend." Tori cried.

Blake chuckled softly. "Tor we can do normal things, we'll figure this out."

"Maybe I need to start talking with sensei again." Tori said as her tears began to decrease.

Blake kissed her temple. "If you think that will help."

"I don't know what will help." Tori said. "I'm so confused." She said holding back tears again.

Blake hugged her tighter to him trying to give her some comfort and hoping he wasn't making her more uncomfortable. "Tor don't worry I'll help you figure this out." Blake said kindly.

Tori sighed. "Blake you're gone again in a week. I don't think a week is enough time to help me through my hidden troubles." Tori said seriously as she sniffled back some tears.

Blake pushed Tori away gently. "We'll figure something out." Blake said.

Tori gave a weak smile. "You should probably go. I have class in the morning." Tori said.

Blake nodded and he gave her a soft kiss as he released her from his arms completely. "I love you." He said tenderly.

Tori smiled softly. "I love you too. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll drop in on your class." Blake said teasingly.

Tori smiled. "I'd like that. Feel free to join in if you'd like."

"Can I spare with the pretty water Sensei?" He joked.

Tori giggled. "I dunno she might beat you up."

"Nah…" He said playfully. "She likes me, has since our ranger days together."

Tori laughed lightly and she walked him over to the door. "Doesn't me she wont hand you your ass on a silver platter."

"Like she could." He mocked playfully.

Tori scoffed at him teasingly. "Is that a challenge?"

Blake grinned "Maybe." He proclaimed mockingly.

"Ye have little faith in your girlfriends ability to kick your ass." Tori said jokingly.

Blake smiled. "She can try."

"Get out before I have the urge to beat the crap out of you." Tori teased pushing him out the door like he had done to Hunter. "Bye." Tori said waving to him girlishly as she shut he door.

Tori rolled her eyes and headed off to bed thinking about Blake and their playful banter. She had flipped him that one time in their ranger days, but her victory was short lived when Blake ruined the surveillance system Cam had been setting up for Sensei.

Tori lay down and fell asleep.

With Blake:

Blake walked into Hunter's quarters and headed for his old room they had shared the same quarters since they were kids. After their parents passed away Blake and Hunter were permanent residents of the Thunder Academy and Sensei Omino moved them to Teacher quarters to live on the top floor. Their quarters were similar to Tori's except there were two rooms not just one.

"Hey bro." Hunter said coming out of the kitchen with the carton of milk.

Blake looked at him and shook his head with a playful smirk. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." Hunter admitted with a grin. "So?"

"'So' what?" Blake asked.

"How'd it go after I left? Did you apologize properly?" Hunter asked smirking at his brother.

Blake rolled his eyes. "It's late. Goodnight Hunter!"

"Oh come on I'm your brother you can't even talk to me about making out with your girlfriend?" He asked falling Blake back to his room.

"Not can't, just wont." Blake said throwing his jacket across the room. "Besides I don't think you need a mental picture of me and Tori making out."

Hunter shuttered. "Good point."

"See. Hunter?" Blake said getting serious.

Hunter looked to his brother. "Yeah?"

"Tori…" Blake paused unsure if he should talk to anyone, it wasn't really his place.

"Tori what?" Hunter asked growing concerned for his friend.

Blake sighed. "Tori freaked out a little on me when we were making out and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her get past what happened five years ago."

Hunter sighed. "She freaked out because of…" Hunter said knowing Blake understood. Blake nodded.

"She said she felt trapped and she couldn't breath. Tori was trembling, I don't know what to do." Blake said worried.

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know either. The best thing you can do is be there for her. I think Tori needs you more then ever now."

"I hope that you're right." Blake said.

"Just don't push things. Take your guys' relationship slow and occasionally test her to see where she's at in her inner healing." Hunter suggested.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. But I'm leaving in a week."

"I personally think it's better that way bro. That gives you guys some time to get to know each other on an intimate level, more so then just friends, and when you come back you can be even happier together." Hunter explained.

Blake chuckled faintly. "Why don't you date?"

Hunter laughed. "My personal life is off limits."

"Oh but mine isn't?" Blake asked smirking at his brother.

Hunter shrugged grinning playfully. "You're an open book we all know about your personal life."

Blake rolled his eyes and through a pillow at his brother. "Go to bed!" Blake said.

"Goodnight Blake!" Hunter said.

Blake rolled his eyes as he quickly changed. "Night Hunter!" He said as his brother disappeared shutting his door.

Blake lay down in his bed and could help but think about Tori. He fell asleep with pictures of her in his memory. Tori smiling as she road her horse firefly, the day on the beach he confessed he liked her and she blushed shyly, Tori's beautiful eyes…


	7. Sparring Together

The Next Day:

"Ok pair off and practice the techniques I demonstrated." Tori said. Her class was being held on the empty training field. Her students broke off into pairs and began to spar carefully as they practiced the techniques Tori had demonstrated moments before.

Tori walked casually around her students correcting their technics and steps as the class continued to practice. "Hey!" Tori turned to the new voice and found Blake in his thunder ninja uniform.

"Hey it still fits." Tori teased.

Blake gapped at her playfully. "You saying I got fat or something?" He joked with her. Tori walked over to him.

"Not in front of my students." Tori whispered to him. Blake nodded.

"Fine." He said.

Tori grinned at him. "You up for a short demonstration?" Tori asked. Blake shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"You see what their doing?" He nodded. "Their doing it wrong well most of them." Tori said. "Abby is my best student." Tori pointed to a young girl brown hair and green eyes about Tori's height and build.

"I thought teacher's couldn't have favorites?" Blake teased.

Tori pushed him playfully. "I'm not playing favorites, she's just the best student in the class."

Blake rolled his eyes. "So what, you want me to spar with you?"

Tori grinned and nodded. "Still think you got what it takes to beat me Thunderboy?" Tori said quietly keeping their conversation private. Blake grinned cockily.

"We'll see." He said. Tori whistled catching the attention of her entire class.

"Follow me to the practice platform!" She announced. Blake and Tori led the way to a flat wooden platform close to the main building of the academy and surrounding by a wood fence. Tori and Blake could hear snickering in the back and people whispering. When Tori turned her students straightened up, when she faced forward again the students went back to their private discussions.

Tori giggled. "What?" Blake asked quietly so only Tori could hear,

"Remind you of anyone?"

Blake chuckled faintly. "What do you think they're whispering about?"

"You." Tori whispered to with a smirk. They reached the platform and the student lined up in four rows of five in front of it while Tori walked up to the platform with Blake. "You're all probably wondering what we're doing here!"

The class nodded. "Sensei who's with you?" Abby called from the back. Tori grinned and turned to Blake.

"Master Bradley is visiting from out of town and he is here to help me show you what you're doing wrong." Tori said.

"But he's a thunder." One student blurted.

Tori giggled. "Does that bother you Jake?" Tori asked.

The student, Jake, was about fifteen years old. He shook his head. "No Sensei Hanson."

"It is true Master Bradley is a Thunder, but he knows several water techniques that I inadvertently taught him back when we were rangers!" Tori called out. Blake looked over and smirked shaking his head.

"No you didn't." He whispered.

Tori looked to him. "You know that kick you picked up from me?" He nodded. "Strictly a water ninja technique. It wont be taught in any other of the elements." Blake thought for a moment and realized he had picked up a lot of defensive techniques sparring with Tori. Her techniques were very different from what he was use to and very different from Shane and Dustin as well. If he thought about it, it was true she had inadvertently taught him water techniques.

"Good point." Blake whispered back.

"Master Bradley and I will demonstrate the proper techniques for you." Tori turned to Blake. "Ready?" She grinned. Blake nodded and he went to one side of the platform and Tori to the other. Both faced each other and bowed then dropped into ready stances.

Blake made the first move and came at Tori with a fist, Tori parried and blocked as kicks and punches were thrown and reversed on each other. They fought with fluidity and grace dually matching each other almost to a tee as they continued. In a moment of weakness Tori swiped her leg under Blake and knocked his feet out from under him. Blake landed on his back and when he tried to kip up Tori placed a pinning knee on his chest and pulled her fist back, to signal that she won the fight. Tori stood helping Blake up.

Tori and Blake bowed to each other and then faced the class Tori's students applauded their Sensei's victory. "So what did Master Bradley do wrong?" Tori yelled out onto the field.

Abby raised her hand from the back. Tori pointed to her. "He didn't block properly in the move prier to the swipe. It caused a weakness and you took full advantage."

Tori nodded. "Correct. But we can't blame Master Bradley if he's a little rusty can we?" She mocked him. Blake stood their hiding his grin. "Ok mimic what we showed you, teach each other and I'll observe from here." The students bowed, paired off, and began to spar. "Told you I could beat you." Tori mocked not taking her eyes off her students.

"That's ok I'll get you back later." Blake said with an impish grin.

Tori grinned. "You see what I'm wearing?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You see what you're wearing?'

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should just listen to the teacher for a change." Tori kidded. Tori was wearing a teachers uniform and Blake was wearing his old student uniform.

Blake pursed his lips shut trying not to grin acting playfully disgusted. "That's it you are so in for it when we're alone." Blake informed her.

Tori pretended to shake like she was scared. "I'm shaking in my boots thunderboy, but it's too bad we wont be alone tonight." She said quietly. Her eyes never left her students but once every few minutes.

"What? Why?" Blake asked softly.

"Dinner with the guys. Not to mention I go to the thunder academy tomorrow so I have to turn in early. Oh and I have a scheduled online chat with Lee Ann about something I don't know what." Tori said.

Blake shrugged. "Well it's not like Lee Ann will be there." He said playfully.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You'd have to be invited in first."

"You're not gonna invite your own boyfriend in to visit?" He asked acting hurt like she had wounded him.

Tori looked over at him and smirked. "I haven't decided yet." She said teasingly.

Blake scoffed sarcastically. "I leave in a few days and you 'haven't decided yet.'" He said jokingly disgusted.

"Ok you get a maybe." Tori said mockingly.

"I don't like maybe." Blake said.

"Tough." Tori saw a wrong move amongst a sparring group. "Jeremy that's wrong, try to get more lift in the kick." The kid Jeremy nodded and he and his partner went back at it. Tori watched carefully and saw him correct himself and the move was properly executed. "Perfect." Tori called. The students continued and Tori turned to Blake. "Maybe we could skip dinner with the guys tonight I can cook and we can watch a movie." Tori said suggesting it as an alternative.

Blake smiled at Tori. "I like that a whole lot better then 'I haven't decided yet.'" Blake teased.

Tori shook her head idly grinning in amusement. "Glad I could make your day."

"You make my day everyday." Blake said thoughtfully.

Tori rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of what he just said. "So you get the movie and be at my place by let's say seven."

"Why seven?"

"Because my chat with Lee Ann is at nine. I plan to kick you out before then."

"And if I'm late?" He asked playfully.

"Then you're shit out of luck." Tori verbally sparred.

Blake laughed lightly. "Ok seven it is."

"Good." Tori said. There was a loud gong. "Ok that's it for today. Class dismissed." Tori called. Her students turned to her bowed and then exited the grounds back to the dorms. "So what are your plans today?" Tori asked Blake as they began to walk back to the main building hand in hand.

"I was thinking about heading to Storm Chargers and visiting with Kelly." Blake told her.

Tori giggled. "She's been really busy lately I don't know how much visiting you'll get in."

"Well I was also thinking about sparring with Lee Ann. She offered when she found out I'd be home." Blake said.

Tori bit her lip out of habit. "Good maybe she'll stop telling me to take up thunder blade so she'll have someone to spar with."

Blake looked over at Tori. "Lee Ann's been telling you to take up thunder blade?" He asked rather intrigued.

Tori nodded but didn't see the look of fascination on Blake's face. "Yeah. I dunno why though."

"You know it's an honor just to be taught right?" Blake asked. Tori turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"No…I thought I was a disgrace." She remarked sarcastically. Blake chuckled and put his arm around Tori's waist as they walked into the main building heading for Tori's office.

"Ok I left myself open for that hit. But seriously why wont you let Lee Ann teach you?" Blake asked.

Tori shrugged. "I dunno. It's a thunder thing for one and two I just never thought of myself as the blade kind of girl." Tori said a little jokingly.

"You have the abilities needed for it. Your quick, flexible, well coordinated…"

"You can stop right there. Lee Ann has already told me all that. I just don't think I'm totally cut out for something that…intricate." Tori said.

Blake laughed. "You're scared." He claimed poking her side.

"What?" Tori scoffed. "You're nuts."

"No you are I can totally see it in your eyes. You're scared you'll fail." Blake said playfully.

Tori pushed him away from her. "No I just don't have all the skills for something that intricate and complex."

"Tori you bring new meaning to the word complex, I practically had to move at the speed of light to keep up with you in that spar session." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "Ok I'll admit maybe I'm a little scared. I hate failure."

"Look you'll succeed if you just put your mind to it." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Why are you pushing for this?" She asked.

"Because I think you'd be an amazing thunder blade student. I think you would do really well and just to be asked to train is an honor." Blake said. Tori reached her office and they opened the door and walked inside.

Tori sat behind her desk at Blake sat in the chair directly opposite Tori. "I'll think about it." Tori said.

Blake sighed playfully. "Fine. I guess I can't force you." He said softly. "Man I feel like I'm in trouble or something." Blake commented sitting across from Tori.

Tori stood and made her way around the big oak desk to Blake and sat in his lap with an impish smirk. "Why do I get the feeling you were in trouble a lot when you were a student?" Tori asked with a playful grin.

Blake wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in his lap. "I plead the fifth." Blake joked.

"I'm sure you use to say that a lot too." Tori kidded leaning in to his lips smiling.

Blake grinned. "Maybe." He said softly against her lips. Tori giggled and they pressed their lips firmly together kissing passionately as their mouths opened and their tongues caressed each other. Neither noticed Tori's office door open and they weren't aware of their audience until they heard someone clear their throat. Tori and Blake broke away and turned towards the person.

"Sensei!" Tori exclaimed standing quickly from Blake's lap trying not to laugh at being caught making out with her boyfriend.

"Tori, Blake." Sensei bowed. Blake stood.

"Sensei." He bowed respectively.

"Tori I was wondering if you could take this package to Sensei Omino tomorrow, when you go to teach?" Sensei handed her a large tan envelope. Tori nodded.

"Yes Sensei. But Blake will be there before me. Is it important?" Tori asked.

Sensei shook his head. "Not particularly."

"Well I can deliver it tonight Sensei if you like?" Blake asked. Sensei smiled at them.

"That would be fine Blake. Thank you." Sensei said. "Blake you will have to join us all for the celebration dinner this Thursday."

Blake looked at sensei in bewilderment. "Celebration dinner, sir?"

"Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino are receiving high honors from the Academy council for their performances in running these academies." Tori said.

Blake smiled. "That's way cool." He told Sensei. Sensei smiled at him.

"Thank you. I believe it is a great honor as well." Sensei said.

"So dinner Thursday?" Blake asked. Tori nodded.

"I'll fill him in Sensei." Sensei nodded.

"I will be seeing you both, I must go meditate." Sensei said in his serenely calm voice.

Tori and Blake bowed and Sensei nodded his head once and left the office. They broke into hysterics and her and Blake collapsed back into the chair they had been sharing. Tori landed on his lap where she had been before. "Oh that was almost too much." Tori laughed.

Blake calmed himself. "Well we can cross sensei finding us making out off our list of things to endure." He joked.

Tori giggled and kissed his cheek. "You should probably go. I have work to do and rosters to go over for next semester. Not to mention I don't need Sensei walking in on us again."

"But you have to admit he handled it rather well." Blake joked. Tori giggled and nodded.

"Yeah he did." She said softly as she smiled at her boyfriend. "All though for some reason I don't think it was that big of a shock to him."

"Yeah I got that vibe too." Blake said.

"Anyway you really should go." Tori said. "Go see Kelly and Lee Ann and I'll see you at my quarters around seven." Tori kissed him softly on his tender lips. Tori ran her fingers lightly over the sides of his face and he winced slightly. "It can't possibly still hurt." Tori said looking at his eye that was almost back to normal.

Blake chuckled. "I thought maybe you give me another kiss if I was in pain." He kidded.

Tori shook her head and laughed in amusement. "You know if you want another kiss all you have to do is ask." Tori informed him teasingly.

Blake smiled. "Can I have another kiss?" He asked.

Tori stood and headed for the door. "I'll think about it. Now you need to go so I can work." She said with a devious smirk.

Blake stood and walked over. "I'm not leaving this office till you give me another kiss." He insisted playfully.

Tori formed a small water orb in her hand. "You might want to rethink that stand there thunderboy."

"Don't you dare." Blake said cockily.

Tori closed her hand and the orb dissolved. She leaned in and gave Blake another gentle kiss. "Love you. See you tonight."

Blake nodded and gave her a series of quick kisses. "Tonight. Love you Tor." Tori gave him one last goodbye kiss and he disappeared.


	8. Dates & Goodbyes

The Movie & Dinner Date:

Tori finished up what she was doing in the kitchen just as there was a knock at her door. She ran slightly to the door to answer it and found a bouquet on blue tipped white roses and a box of chocolates being held out to her. She laughed and accepted the gifts. "My apology for being a jerk." Blake said as he walked in shutting the door behind him.

Tori took the flowers in to the kitchen and put them in a vase and set the candies on the counter. When she turned around Blake was standing right there about to lean back resting his hand on the stove. "Stop!" She almost shouted. Blake froze as Tori came over and moved his hand away from the burner she had just been using. "Unless you want to go to the infirmary I suggest you don't put your hand there." She said almost teasingly.

Instead Blake wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks. You like the flowers?" He asked.

Tori laughed. "I love them their beautiful, but you already apologized for being a jerk. You didn't need to get me flowers." Tori said with a sweet smile looking deep into his brown eyes. As they spoke Tori put her arms around his neck and walked into him forcing him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Blake gave her a soft kiss as they stood holding each other in the middle of her living room. "Yeah I did."

Tori played with the hair on the back of Blake's head twirling the short strands with her fingers. "So what movie did you get?" She asked.

Blake took one hand and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dvd case. He showed it to Tori. "I got…blue crush."

Tori grinned at him. "You just want to see girls walking around in bikini's." She remarked.

"Yeah but you like the story line." He joked. Tori had gotten the guys to go with her to the theater to see blue crush only after she told them that the actresses would spend most of the movie in bikinis had they agreed to come.

Tori looked at the case closely. "Blake that isn't a rental." She commented.

Blake smiled. "Nope I bought it for you since you liked it so much."

Tori laughed. "That's sweet thanks." She said smiling vigorously.

"So where's the food I was promised?" Blake asked teasingly. Tori lead him over to the couch and they sat down together.

"In the oven." Tori said as she watched his eyes in the dim lighting of her living room.

"So what are we having?"

"Roast with baked potatoes and green beans since I know you hate peas." Tori told him.

Blake smiled brightly. "You made me roast?" He asked fairly intrigued.

Tori grinned and nodded. "It's one of your favorites and I actually know how to make that. If my deep fryer wasn't in storage I would've made fried chicken."

Blake chuckled. "How is it that you stay so skinny? You eat whatever you want and you still…"

"I can't believe your asking that?" Tori said in playfully disbelief. "Girls don't talk about their weight with their boyfriends."

Blake laughed. "I wasn't trying to offend you."

"You didn't I was only kidding. I eat what I want and I work at a ninja academy." Tori said. "There isn't much to my routine." She joked. "And I surf of course."

"Of course. So when's dinner gonna be ready?"

Tori smiled. "About a half hour. You want to put the movie in?"

"No sense starting it when we're just gonna have to pause it to get food." Blake said with a mischievous smile.

Tori giggled. "Well…what did you have in mind then Mr. Bradley?"

"This." Blake said simply as he closed the distance between their mouths and took her lips in a heated passionate kiss. Tori moaned softly and broke away.

"Hang on." Tori got up and went to her computer.

"Tor what are you doing?" Blake asked confused. Tori turned to him and smiled.

"I was chatting with Kira while I was cooking, I have to shut down my I.M." Tori said.

Blake chuckled. "Oh yeah cause I would hate for her to I.M. you while were making out." He said sardonically.

"Well you might be glad to know that I…got an email from Lee Ann and she said that she's busy tonight and we'll talk tomorrow." Tori said with a grin as she walked back over to Blake.

Blake smiled. "So does that mean I can stay longer then nine?"

Tori bit her lip with a coy glint in her eyes. "I dunno I haven't decided yet." She teased him playfully. Blake sealed the gap and leaned in capturing her lips in a pleasantly enticing kiss.

"How about now? Do you know now?" Blake asked. Tori smiled and shook her head. Blake kissed her again softly. "Now?"

Tori grinned and shook her head shrugging slightly. "I dunno. I just haven't…" Tori was cut off when Blake captured her lips hungrily. Tori sighed softly as they broke away smiling on each other's lips. "Yeah if you want." She whispered softly.

Blake smiled. "I want. I definitely want. I wont get to see you till Christmas and then I wont get to see you till the end of summer." Blake said just inches away from her lips.

Tori sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go back. But you have to you can't just break your contract." Tori said sullenly.

Blake brought his hands up and held her cheeks in his palms. "Just do what I'm doing and remind yourself that I'll be home for good next September when my contacts up."

Tori smiled softly at him and nodded. "And we'll still talk and write when we can."

"We're really good at that." Blake laughed.

Tori smiled sweetly. "Yeah." Tori giggled. "Oh and I've been meaning to tell you, tell Jesse to stop sending me dirty pictures. It's only funny once and then it's just annoying." Tori said laughing a little.

Blake chuckled as his arms wrapped around Tori's torso holding her closer. "I'm sorry I didn't realize he was sending you things." Blake said quietly.

Tori giggled. "It doesn't matter. I get them from Shane and Dustin and weirdly enough even Cam sometimes. Hunter just forwards things lately. But I don't mind it's just he's sent me the same inappropriate messages like six times."

Blake gave her a tender affectionate kiss. "I'll tell him to stop sending inappropriate messages to my girlfriend."

"Oh you're gonna kill his fantasy about Internet sex with a girl he's never met." Tori laughed.

Blake hung his head in playful disgust. "He's been sending you that kind of dirty stuff?"

Tori lifted Blake's face to hers. "Yeah, but it's ok I just send back messages short a simple. You perve. Go find a trophy girl. Don't make me call Roger! Funny things like that."

Blake shook his head and rolled his eyes with an amused grin. "That will not continue." He said certainly.

"Tell him he can message me as long as it's not inappropriate." Tori laughed lightly.

Blake gave her a soft kiss. "Jesse's just strange don't hold it against him. But I will see to it he doesn't send you anymore inappropriate messages."

"Thanks. " Tori said sweetly. There was a dinging in the kitchen and Tori looked away from Blake and then back quickly. "Dinner. Come on I'll pull it out and we can dish up." Tori stood and helped Blake up and they went into the kitchen and got food.

Blake's Departure:

A Few days later:

It was now the day Blake was to be flying to meet up with the factory blue in Houston. The guys had said their goodbyes at the Wind Academy and Tori took him to the airport.

Blake had announced to his friends that he would be finishing his last year with factory blue and he wouldn't be resigning at their Sensei's dinner. It had gone over well and Sensei Omino had told Blake that when came home he had a position available at the Thunder Academy.

Tori and Blake stood in the airport waiting by the security gate for his flight to be announced. "I really wish you didn't have to go." Tori said her eyes sad and slightly dull almost gray.

Blake felt a twinge in his heart. He didn't want to leave but deep down they both knew it would be a good thing for their relationship. "I know, Tor, but Christmas isn't that far away."

Tori nodded idly. "I know I miss you though already and you're not even gone yet."

Blake chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. "Maybe in a few months you can come visit."

Tori sighed and shook her head. "I don't think that'll work."

Blake gave her forehead a skin tingling kiss. "You never know."

"Yeah." Tori said softly. "Please don't forget to write and email." She said sweetly as their eyes locked.

Blake shook his head. "Never." He breathed calmly

Tori giggled faintly. "If you forget I might have to find what I'm looking for in Jesse." She teased playfully trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Ok that's it I'm deleting Jesse's account."

"What good will that do?" Tori asked playfully.

"Do you honestly think Jesse has the mental capacity to remember your email address?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori giggled and shook her head. "No." She laughed. Tori heard them announce Blake's flight number and her heart started to fall into her stomach. "I guess you better get going or you're going to miss your flight?"

Blake sighed and nodded. "I'll email as soon as I get there, and write a letter by the end of the week."

Tori giggled and held back her oncoming tears. Tori handed Blake a sidekick mobile. "Here. It's on my plan so don't go hog wild, but you can message me whenever you feel like it. It's the easiest way to get a hold of me." Tori said softly.

Blake took the phone and put it in his duffle that he was going to carry on to the plane. "Don't worry I'll stay in touch." He said giving her a kiss.

"Hunter is on my plan to and his numbers programmed in." Tori said. "And don't give Jesse the number ok?" She laughed lightly.

Blake chuckled. "Promise. I love you." He whispered hugging her tight. Tori held on to him like she didn't want to let go for a few moments and then they released. "So I'll see ya?"

Tori nodded. "I love you too. I'll be seeing ya." Tori said giving him one last kiss and then watching him walk away through the security gate, as he walked off he turned and waved one last time. Tori waved and started walking towards her van small tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Three Weeks Later:

Tori was walking through the empty grounds of the Academy with an envelope in her hand. It was a letter from Blake that a student had delivered to her during class and she wanted wait till she was alone to read it. Tori walked into the woods to a small waterfall. She walked out onto the pool of water and sat Indian style floating above the gently churning waters. She opened the envelope and read.

_Hey Surfer Girl,_

We just got to Louisiana. You probably watched it on TV, but I won my last race. I beat Jesse by one point six seconds, needless to say the words 'you stole my win, I'm stealing your girl' came out of his mouth. So be careful what you say to him. Just kidding. Anyways Roger says that our next stop believe it or not is Blue Ridge Georgia. At first I thought he was kidding and then he showed me the itinerary. You think I'll have a place to sleep away from the guys and the bus?

Well besides all that I miss you. I cant wait till I can come home for a visit in December, the last three weeks I fell asleep just thinking about you. That probably sounds weird, but I swear I'm not a stalker. I hope classes are going well and the guys are staying in line. The guys here swear I'm making you up. Maybe you could send me a picture just to prove I'm not dating a dream girl. Well not that you aren't my dream girl cause you are one hundred percent the girl of my dreams. Anyways we just got here and Roger's calling us for practice, sometimes I swear it looks like he's cracking a whip on us. So I hope you have happy holidays and I love you so much and know how much I miss you and multiply that times infinity.

_Love Ya, _

_Thunderboy_

(A/N: A little cheesy but I'm horrible at that stuff)

Tori chuckled as she read the letter and when she finished she folded it up and put it back in the envelope. She stood and headed back to dry land and walked to her quarters to write back to Blake.

_Hey Thunderboy,_

_Congrats on your race! I'm so proud of you, you really don't even know. If Jesse can steal me his smarter then I thought, but unlikely. You see I have this boyfriend and he's handsome and smart and funny and I love him a lot. Trust me Jesse doesn't even compare to him. _

_I'm sure I can get you a nice stay at the Hanson residence. My mom loves having guests and my parents really liked you. I'll get back to you on that as soon as I can._

_I can't wait till Christmas when I can see you for a week. I miss you so much. I'll send a picture along with this letter. I wont promise it'll be one you'll want to show around, since I only have pictures of me in a bikini, but if you feel secure enough in our loving relationship to watch your friends ogle my picture then do what you please. _

_Things are going great here. Dustin, Shane, Cam, Hunter and I got together for a movie night last week and have another one planned for thanksgiving. My students haven't stopped talking about you since you helped that day when I beat you…applause for the smokin' hot wind ninja who beat the thunder…Just kidding. Well I'm missing you a lot! Write back ASAP!_

_Love Ya,_

_Surfer Girl _

_P.S. I'll be on I.M. next Friday for a conference chat with Lee Ann and Sensei Omino to discuss my impending Thunder blade training. I'll be hearing from ya soon… _


	9. Visiting

Just Before Blake's Visit:

"Hey Lee Ann." Tori said walking into Lee Ann's office.

Lee Ann looked up and smiled. "Hey have a seat." Tori sat in the chair opposite Lee Ann. "Ok so I know I said I wanted you to train in thunder blade, but I have something better more suited for your element."

"Lee Ann you don't know much about my element, how come you know this and I don't?" Tori asked.

Lee Ann chuckled. "The Wind Academy hasn't taught with this in centuries. When my father talked with Sensei Watanabe about you training with the thunder blade, he recommended this instead."

"Ok what is it?" Tori asked.

"It's similar to the thunder blade, but the weapon can only be wielded by a true water ninja. Water blade training is similar to that of the Thunder blade, but the attacks are better attempted on water." Lee Ann explained. Tori pursed her lips in thought.

"So how am I gonna learn that? You can't walk on water, and Sensei Watanabe is an Air ninja at heart." Tori asked.

"I am gonna teach you the basics like I would teach a thunder blade student, and then from their Sensei Watanabe has a friend who can teach you the water attacks." Lee Ann said.

Tori nodded. "Ok. Maybe if I learn this I can teach it to my advanced students." She said thinking towards the future. "Anyways my class is over so I'm gonna head back to the Wind Academy and finish up some paperwork."

Lee Ann smiled and nodded. "Tor cheer up, he'll be home for Christmas in a week."

Tori sighed. "If he doesn't get snowed in at the Chicago Airport." She said sullenly.

"Tor you just have to have faith in the elements that he'll be here." Lee Ann said.

Tori nodded idly. "Yeah I guess. I'll see ya later." Tori got up and headed out of Lee Ann's office.

The Airport A Few Days Later:

Tori waited patiently for Blake's flight to come in. She wanted to tell him about her week, about water blade training, just in general about life since he'd been gone. Tori sat down in a chair close to baggage claim, where they had agreed to meet, and she rubbed at the bridge of her nose. She had an oncoming headache for hours and it just wouldn't go away. Tori was certain that it was because she was worrying too much that Blake wouldn't make it home for his visit.

"I'm looking for my beautiful surfer girlfriend, you wouldn't have happened to see her would ya?" Tori looked up and saw Blake standing before her. She stood quickly and wrapped him in a tight hug. Blake returned the hug kissing her temple lovingly. They pulled away only so they could share a sweet kiss.

"What took you so long?" Tori asked as they sat down together and waited for his suitcase.

Blake laughed lightly as their fingers intertwined. "My flight was a little delayed."

"Well at least it wasn't grounded. I've been dying to see you for days." Tori said as a smile appeared on her face. Blake smiled back and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Me too." After that they got Blake's suitcase and headed for the Academy.

Tori's quarters:

Blake dropped his suitcase. "So when's Hunter coming?"

"Later for dinner. And then you'll ride back to the Thunder Academy with him." Tori said as she stuck her coat on the rack and took Blake's from him and did the same thing.

"Ok. Just means I get to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." Blake said taking Tori in his arms and planting a soft kiss to her sweet lips.

Tori smiled as he moved back. "I like that idea. I've also been dying to tell you something." Tori said as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Blake asked his hand wrapped around her shoulder playing with her hair playfully.

"I'm not training with the thunder blade." Tori said.

Blake frowned. "Why not?" He asked.

Tori smiled. "Because I'm gonna train with the water blade. It's different and specifically meant for my element. Sensei Watanabe suggested it to Lee Ann and Sensei Omino."

Blake smiled. "Oh ok. All though I was looking forward to put you through the ringer a few times when I got home for good."

Tori chuckled. "You can try, but according to Lee Ann my attacks have to be on water…you'd have to learn to walk on water to keep up with me." She said playfully.

"Well I know this pretty water ninja maybe she'll show me." Blake said leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah maybe." Tori breathed when they broke away. "So I've also been talking a lot with sensei."

"About what happened?"

Tori nodded. "He says my subconscious is causing my feared reactions because deep down I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

Blake sighed softly. "I'd never hurt you Tor." He said softly.

Tori nodded. "I know that, but my subconscious obviously doesn't. Sensei and I are going to work on maybe meditating the fears away, but he isn't certain if that'll work." She said quietly.

"And if it doesn't work, we'll figure something else out." Blake said thoughtfully as he ran his friend hand along Tori's cheek. Tori smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I hope so." Tori whispered. "So you wanna go down the practice room and spar a little?" She asked changing the subject.

Blake chuckled. " I dunno last time you hurt my ego a little." Blake joked playfully.

Tori giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your manly ego." She said teasingly. "I'll let you have a chance to redeem yourself." She said playfully.

Blake grinned at her. "You wanna make a wager?"

Tori looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What kind of wager?"

"If I win I get…I get whatever I want."

"And if I win?"

"Whatever you want?" Blake said.

"So I if I wanted you to walk around in tights for an entire day you'd do it?" Tori asked jokingly.

Blake frowned at her. "That wouldn't be cool."

Tori started laughing. "No but it would be absolutely hilarious." She exclaimed through her laughter. Blake scoffed at her playfully.

"Would you really do that to me?" He asked with a slight pout.

Tori smiled as her breathing regulated. "No, but I can think of worse things."

"Ok maybe a wager isn't such a good idea." Blake commented timidly.

Tori giggled. "I was only kidding. I wouldn't do that to you."

Blake grinned. " I thought so. Anyways yeah sure I could go for a little sparring."

Tori and Blake readied and headed down to the practice room for a little fun sparring. The first time Blake flipped Tori after about ten minutes of punches and kicks and swift moves, but the second time around Tori pinned Blake. It all came down to the tiebreaker.

"So which do you prefer tutu or tights?" Tori asked teasingly as they circled each other ready to attack.

Blake grinned at her. "You're not that cruel." He remarked.

Tori went after him. "Bet me." She breathed. Blake blocked her oncoming kicks, but missed a punch that Tori didn't pull back. She hit Blake right in the gut and winded him. Blake hunched over clutching his stomach. "Oh crap Blake are you ok?"

Blake nodded but didn't say anything waiting for his breath to catch up to him. "I think so."

"You win by default." Tori joked. "I forgot to pull to punch are you sure you're ok?"

Blake nodded again. "Yeah. Let's do a rematch. I don't want to win by default." He laughed lightly.

Tori giggled. "Blake no…you win fair and square."

Blake stood. "Come on one more go." He said the color that had left for a moment returned.

Tori sighed. "You sure?" Blake nodded. "Ok." They dropped into ready stance and this time the blocks, parries, punches, and kicks were fluid like they had been practicing for days to master each others fighting technics. Blake swept Tori's feet out from under her and she landed hard on her back. Blake didn't pin her with a knee not wanting her to panic. "Ok you win fair and square." Tori said as Blake gave her a hand up.

"Not rusty anymore am I." Blake joked.

Tori giggled. "I was just trying to get your goat when I said that."

"So I guess I get whatever I want then." Blake said with a slight grin.

Tori bit her lip out of habit. "And what is that?"

"Umm…" Blake tapped his chin with his finger and looked like he was thinking. "I want to spend the night watching movies with my girlfriend at her place."

Tori rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. "What no make out privileges?"

"Those are automatically included." Blake said playfully.

"Who says?" Tori asked as Blake grabbed his training jacket and put it back on over his navy tank top. He walked over to Tori and took her hand leading her out of the practice room.

"I say." He said smugly playful. Tori laughed and let him lead her back to her quarters. Once there they found Hunter standing by the door. Tori looked at her watch. "Oops." Tori said sheepishly when she got to her door with Blake holding tight to her hand.

"It's cool. I think this is the first time in two weeks I've been able to stare at the wall in complete silence. It was actually relatively relaxing." He joked playfully. Hunter pointed to the pizza boxes. "But the pizzas probably a little cold."

Tori laughed a little and opened her door. "I have a microwave." They went inside and ate pizza and talked. "So Hunter who might I ask have you been text messaging with?"

Hunter looked at Tori in shock. "What?"

Blake became interested. "Yeah Tor what?"

Tori grinned. "I pay the bill remember. I know what messages are sent from what phone, it's part of my bill that I get in the mail. So who, Hunter Bradley, have you been sending messages too?" Tori asked playfully.

Hunter shrugged. "Lots of people."

"Snow babe forty five isn't a lot of people. Just one." Tori remarked trying not to laugh.

"Wait…wait…hold up…Tor are you saying my bro has been messaging with quite possibly a…girl?" Blake asked in disbelief.

Tori bit her lip holding back a smile. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"How do you know it's not a guy?" Hunter asked.

Tori chuckled faintly. "A) _She_ types like a girl and B) I would be very aware if you thought of guys the way you think of her."

"You read the messages?" Hunter asked.

Tori shrugged. "I got curious so I called the company and had them start faxing your messages to me." Tori said.

"That is an invasion of privacy." Hunter said looking at Tori with a smirk.

"My plan remember I can do what I want. I'm just your worried sister to the phone company." Tori said with a playful smile.

Blake slapped five with Tori. "Smooth."

Tori smiled. "Thanks."

Hunter looked at both of them in playfully disgust and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Fine it's a girl. Are you happy?"

Tori shook her head, as did Blake. "No." They both said in unison throwing them into light fits of laughter.

"We want details." Blake said.

Hunter sighed softly. "She's a snow boarder I met online. We've been messaging back and forth for a few months. She's been thinking about moving to Blue Bay, alright?"

"What's her name?" Tori asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Hunter asked.

"We'll either you can tell me or I can go online and look her up." Tori said.

"You've already done that and you couldn't find anything, that's why you are asking?" Hunter said with an all-knowing grin.

Tori rolled her eyes slightly. "Come on bro just tell us?" Blake said seeing Tori's sarcastic eye roll.

"Her name's Charlie." Hunter said.

Tori's smiled faded. "Charlie what?" She asked quickly.

"Charlie…

"Michaels." Tori and Hunter said at the same time.

Hunter looked at Tori slightly confused. "How do you know that?"

Tori smiled at him sheepishly. "You're dating my cousin." She remarked. "I only know one snowboarder named Charlie."

"You must be the reason she's thinking about moving here." Hunter said. "She never really explained."

Tori nodded. "We've discussed it. Oh and her full name is Charlene…tell her that and see what happens." Tori joked.

"Ok I used to think it was a small world, now think it's really, really small." Blake said laughing lightly.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "And we're just friends, we're not dating."

Tori giggled. "Well if you say so."

"How come you didn't recognize the screen name?" Hunter asked.

Tori shrugged. "I haven't talked to her in a while and she has a tendency to change her screen name like every two months."

"Right." Hunter said. After that things settled and Hunter left after they finished the pizza and chatted for a long while. Blake stayed behind going against plans but he had won their sparring match fair and square.

"So what do we watch first?" Tori asked.

Blake yawned. "I dunno I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

"Ok Honey it is." Tori put the movie in and then sat down close to Blake on the couch. Blake put his arm around Tori's shoulder and pulled her close. He fell asleep about an hour into the movie and Tori moved gently from his one-armed embrace and turned the DVD off.

Tori grabbed a pillow and blanket from her hall closet and adjust Blake so he was lying comfortably on her couch. She leaned down and kissed his temple. "Goodnight Thunderboy." Tori whispered softly and then headed off to be herself.


	10. Tender, Love and Care P1

I.M:

Tori was sitting at her computer in her little living room logging on to her I.M. for hers and Blake's scheduled chat. He was on the bus to whatever city they were heading to next and she had the entire night free for a change.

…

ThUnDeRbOy19: Hey hot stuff!

SurferGirl20: Don't call me that! ;)'

ThUnDeRbOy19: Alright fine have it your way!

SurferGirl20: So heard you won!

ThUnDeRbOy19: Yeah!

SurferGirl20: Jesse upset!

ThUnDeRbOy19: LOL yes of course he is!

SurferGirl20: Too bad

ThUnDeRbOy19: So Your birthday's next week

SurferGirl20: Yeah

ThUnDeRbOy19: And I talked to Sensei

SurferGirl20: Yeah…

ThUnDeRbOy19: How does a week off, to come visit me in Florida sound?

SurferGirl20: Are you Serious?! 0

ThUnDeRbOy19: Yeah! Please???…I'm begging here!

SurferGirl20: I'd love to come visit you for a week!

ThUnDeRbOy19: Good! Then it's settled…

SurferGirl20: I guess so…so wait when do I leave?

ThUnDeRbOy19: The day of you birthday. Early morning.

SurferGirl20:Ok

ThUnDeRbOy19: So…what are you wearing?

Tori thought that to be an odd question. Blake had never asked her that before. Unless it wasn't Blake.

SurferGirl20: Oh you know a little this a little that…

Tori was pretty certain it was Jesse and he had some of the guys holding Blake back while he took the laptop and typed to Tori.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Like?

SurferGirl20: This and that.

Tori typed teasingly.

ThUnDeRbOy19: That isn't very descriptive.

SurferGirl20: Trust me you don't want me to get descriptive.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Sure I do.

SurferGirl20: Well I had the stomach flu this week and I look all messy and gross in sweats. You still love me right.

There was a long wait for a reply and Tori was certain Jesse didn't know exactly how to reply and was trying to get Blake to cooperate and tell him how to answer back.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Of course I still love you. So what would you be wearing if you felt better?

In all actuality Tori was wearing some short daisy duke sweats in blue and a white tank with a blue lace bra that could be seen through the thin material of her shirt.

SurferGirl20: Jesse let Blake go and give him back the laptop!

Tori rolled her eyes.

ThUnDeRbOy19: But how did you…

SurferGirl20: Blake would never ask me what I was wearing.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Are you sure?

SurferGirl20: Pretty damn positive.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Fine have it your way. Here's Blake!

SurferGirl20: Thanks

ThUnDeRbOy19: Hey Surfer girl!

SurferGirl20: Favorite color?

ThUnDeRbOy19: Blue.

SurferGirl20: Middle name?

ThUnDeRbOy19: Maree

SurferGirl20: Dustin's real name?

ThUnDeRbOy19: Waldo

All of her questions were answer quickly without hesitation and they were all right.

SurferGirl20: Good I was just checking.

ThUnDeRbOy19: Sorry about Jesse.

SurferGirl20: It's fine!

ThUnDeRbOy19: I'm going to have to get going, but your ticket will be there tomorrow, and I can't wait to see you.

SurferGirl20: Love ya Thunder Boy

ThUnDeRbOy19: Love ya Surfer Girl…see you soon.

Tori closed out her I.M. and went off to shower and head for bed after a long day of teaching and extra water blade training with Lee Ann.

With Blake:

Blake was lying in his small bunk in the back of the bus with his laptop waiting for Tori to log on so they could chat and he could tell her his surprise. He was finally going insane thinking about her non-stop and he wanted to see her. So he talked with Sensei Watanabe and he agreed that if Tori said yes he would allow her the vacation time. Blake knew Sensei was sympathetic because he was in love once with a beautiful woman.

Tori was finally logged on and her and Blake chatted and he told her his surprise. For some reason reactions weren't the same over the internet, but it was better then nothing and talking on the phone always seemed to make them sad and they would just sit in silence listening to each other breath.

In a split second Jesse reached in grabbed Blake's laptop and took off to the living room area of the bus. "Jesse!" Blake yelled. He quickly got of his bunk. Two of the other riders pinned him into a chair across from Jesse.

"Let's see what SurferGirl20 is wearing." He grinned at Blake.

Blake laughed at him. "She won't tell you anything." He said struggling against his friends to get to his laptop, but having no luck.

"Is she always this evasive?" Jesse asked. "And what the hell does a little of this a little of that, mean?" He asked Blake.

Blake shrugged somewhat. Jesse went back to typing. Jesse turned the laptop around so Blake could see what he was typing. He instantly started laughing. "Oh man…" He laughed.

"What do I type back Blake? Would you still love her if she looked like a grossly sick person?" Jesse asked.

Blake thought it best to tell him so he wouldn't piss Tori off. "Of course I still love you." Blake said for him. Jesse typed that in.

"Wait how did she know it was me?" Jesse asked out loud.

Blake rolled his eyes. "I would never…"

"Ask what she is wearing. Yeah she said the same thing. And she said she's pretty damn positive." Jesse laughed.

Blake grinned. "That's my girl." He said brightly. "Now give me back my damn laptop." The guys let him go since their cover was blown and Blake took his laptop back to his bunk. He was amused at Tori's questions and answered them all the same so that she knew she was talking to him.

In all honesty Blake knew Tori wasn't sick, she had just been fooling with Jesse. Blake just imagined her in normal clothes in his head as they said goodnight and signed off. Damn he really missed her, but he would get to see her soon.

Arriving in Florida:

Tori stepped off the airplane her small suitcase in hand ready to find Blake and spend some time with him. Tori made her way to baggage claim. She didn't see Blake so she waited. "Tori?" Tori turned around knowing that wasn't Blake. "Jesse remember me?"

Tori smiled softly and nodded. "Where's Blake?"

"That is where I am suppose to take you." Jesse said. He held out his hand and took Tori's suitcase.

"Jesse I don't like surprises, what's going on?" Tori asked skeptically. Jesse led her over to a cab and they climbed in together.

Jesse looked to her and smiled. "I can't tell you."

Tori bit her lip nervously. "Can you tell me if I'll like it?"

"I don't know you that well so I really don't know if you will or not." Jesse answered truthfully.

Tori nodded. "Good point."

Thirty minutes passed and they pulled up in front of this amazing building. "Roger sprung for Trump this trip." Jesse joked seeing Tori's eyes go wide.

"Why?"

"Cause we've been living in a bus, five guys in one bus isn't the best idea." Jesse joked.

Tori nodded her head in understanding as the cab driver opened the door and they stepped out of the cab and went into the lobby. Jesse led her to the elevators and as they went in Tori heard snickers. "I hear she's had work done." Tori heard some girl whispered. As she turned to face the elevator doors two blonde scantily clad dressed girls walked by looking evilly at her.

"Ok what did I do to them?" Tori asked Jesse.

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing. Don't mind them they like to hang all over Blake. He didn't use to care, he just ignored them, but now that he's with you…" Jesse trailed off know she got the hint.

That thought made Tori smile. "So he's been good?" She asked jokingly.

Jesse chuckled. "Why you gonna give him a treat if he has?" He remarked teasingly looking her up and down.

Tori's smile faded. "Uh Jesse could we not go there?"

Jesse nodded seeing her uncomfortable demeanor. "Sure. You ok?" Tori nodded and remained silent as the elevator doors opened. Jesse stepped off with her handing her a card key. "Ok go straight down last room on the right of this wall."

Tori's eyes went wide again. "Wait you mean…"

Jesse shrugged. "Like I said Blake's wants it to be a surprise." Tori kissed Jesse's cheek and then took her suitcase and herself down to the room as instructed. She used the card key and went into the hotel room.

Tori's jaw practically dropped to the floor. There were light blue carnations laid out on the floor like arrows leading to the open balcony where a candle light setting for two was. Tori let go of her suitcase and it fell over on the floor as her hands went over her mouth. Tori wasn't normally one for the girlie romantic thing but this was very sweet.

"Happy birthday Surfer Girl!" Tori heard as to arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Tori felt her heart pound rapidly against her ribcage as her hands went form her mouth to her clavicle still in shock.

"I…it's…" Tori stuttered practically squeaking.

Blake chuckled softly and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Well I figured I get you for your birthday I might as well make it a special one."

Tori turned in his arms and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"This isn't even the best part." Blake said as he walked over to the room service cart and showed her a small cake perfect for two or three people. It was shaped and decorated like Tori's surfboard.

Tori giggled. "Aw Thunderboy…" Tori said softly.

"That isn't the best part either." Blake said laughing lightly. Tori giggled.

"Well when are we gonna get to the best part?" She asked in playful impatience. Blake walked her over to the relatively small closet covering her eyes.

"Close your eyes." He insisted. Tori closed her eyes tight and Blake moved his hands away. "Are they closed?" He asked.

Tori bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah." Blake opened the closet and pulled out Tori's present.

"Ok open!" He said eagerly. Tori paused for a moment and then opened her eyes to see Blake standing with a brand new surfboard.

"Oh my god…" She gasped not moving from her spot.

Blake grinned. "You like it?" He asked.

Tori stared at him in a daze for a moment. "You got me a new surf board?" She asked threw pools of water that were forming in her beautiful blue eyes. Blake nodded. "Blake it's wonderful!" Tori said happily as her tears spilled over her tear ducts. Blake rested the board up against the wall and wrapped Tori in a tight hug.

"Don't cry. "He said worriedly.

Tori giggled. "I promise they're happy tears." She said. Blake pulled away gently. "How on earth did you do all this?"

"Well this stuff…" He gestured to the room." Was sheer luck because of Roger." That just made Tori laugh lightly. "And the board I had shipped from Hawaii. I told the guy what you were like, the color schemes you like and my own personal touch." Blake turned the board around and Tori saw that down the seam of the board it read, 'My Surfer Girl.'

Tori smiled vigorously and wasn't exactly certain when she was going to stop, but she knew her jaw was already starting to hurt. "Blake this is very sweet and thoughtful thank you." Tori said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the most passionate loved filled kiss she could muster.

"Come on. "Blake said gently as he broke away smiling on her slightly swollen and tender pink lips. "Let's eat lunch."

Tori nodded and gave him one last soft kiss before they got food and sat at the small table set for two on the balcony. "Blake this is really…wow." Tori said.

Blake smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said happily. Then he seemed to grow semi nervous. "You don't mind sharing the room with me?" He asked. Tori looked from the sky to Blake who wore a slightly timid expression.

Tori smiled. "No I don't mind. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Sensei and I tried everything to meditate away those stupid fears, but in the end it didn't work." Tori said shrugging.

Blake sighed softly. "Oh." He said casually.

"So we've come up with another way. It's a little more you involved, but I'm hoping it'll work." Tori said. Blake looked at her intently as he set his fork down on his plate in front of him.

"What do I have to do?" He asked willing to do anything to help her move on from that horrible experience in life. Also to help her move on in their relationship, he knew it upset her they could do what normal couples did. If they fell asleep together Tori was rested next to him in his arms. When they made out Blake made sir to take special care not to let his emotions take over and do what he did the first time they saw these problems come out.

Tori looked at him and bit her lip. "You remember why I freaked out the first time?"

"You said you felt trapped and you couldn't breath." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "I need you to do the same thing and if I freak out, don't stop just give me a little TLC."

"TLC?" Blake asked confused.

Tori smiled shyly. "Tender love and care. Sensei thinks I need to work through the fears instead of trying to meditate them away. He says if I just work through them I can learn to ignore them all together."

Blake didn't even know how to respond to any of that. Tori was talking about freaking out and him not stopping just letting her hurt. It Tor him in half to see her cry and he didn't want that. "I don't know Tor."

"About?" Tori asked seeing some skepticism in his dark brown eyes,

Blake sighed. "I can barely see you cry. I can't pin you down and force you to do something if you're freaking out."

"I thought you might say something like that, but Blake I don't know any other way to work through this stuff." Tori said sadly.

Blake was caught in a conundrum either way he chose Tori would be sad. He could either watch her cry and help her through the fears or never get close to her like he knew she wanted but just couldn't. Either way he was screwed. But he promised he'd help her through it, and he was willing to do anything at this point if it would help her past her fear so they could be close like they wanted for so long.


	11. Tender, Love and Care P2

Later That Night:

Tori and Blake had spent the afternoon just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. After talking about Tori Blake had become silent and Tori decided to change the subject. If it happened it did if not, Tori would find another way to have those special moments with her love.

They now lay in their pajama's resting in each other's arms on the bed staring at the TV that was playing Tom and Jerry. Tori grabbed the remote from the table stand next to the bed and shut the TV off when she felt Blake's soft breath on her neck knowing he had fallen asleep. Tori adjusted him under the covers and then got up to brush her teeth and then went and lay down next to Blake. He instinctively put his arm over her holding her close face to face as Tori closed her eyes.

Blake's eye's opened softly and he looked to Tori's soft glowing skin in the pale light of the lamp. She was sleeping softly but he couldn't help but think about 'tender, love, and care.' He desperately didn't want to hurt Tori, but he didn't want her to be afraid either. His heart said maybe and his head said no. At least part of him was partially on the yes side. Blake sighed as Tori squirmed slightly in her sleep and he gently pulled her closer into his warm body and she settled in.

His mind wouldn't shut off for a while and Blake had found it increasingly difficult to fall asleep, but a few hours later her fell into a silent slumber with Tori close to him.

Next Morning:

Tori awoke to a light kiss on the tip of her nose and she moaned softly wanting to turn away and go back to sleep but she was held tight to a familiar body. The body she noticed smelled of Axe cologne and mud. "Mmmm…you smell good. "Tori whispered. She heard Blake chuckled faintly and leaned in taking her lips in a sensuous kiss.

"Morning Tor." Blake said. Tori groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked as her eyes slowly opened. The room was still dark, it was still dark and she was awake.

"Six thirty." Blake answered.

"To early." Tori commented rubbing her eyes.

Blake chuckled. "Want me to wake you up?"

Tori turned her sleepy stare on him. "Just how do you plan to do that?"

Blake leaned in and took her lips in a passionate kiss as he slowly rolled so he was lying intimately on top of her. Somewhere along his restless sleep Blake had decided to go with the maybe instead of the no. He concluded he would just do his best to go with the flow and not over do anything and scar her for life.

Tori started to feel the familiar fear rising up and she started to see the memorable images that haunted her life and wouldn't let her move on. She whimpered softly against Blake's lips and pulled back. "Stop." She said softly. Blake saw that she was sweating again and shaking lightly. "Please get off." Tori said tears welling up in her eyes. Deep down she knew she didn't want him too, didn't want him to stop she loved kissing him, but at that moment her mind was taking control and her mind and subconscious were screaming at her to make him stop.

"I can't Tor." Blake said softly in a rueful tone. He leaned down and kissed her eagerly again. Tori felt the tears begin to run out of her eyes.

"Please don't." She cried. "Please get off." She whispered hoarsely as Blake broke away from her trembling lips.

"Tor I love you. I don't want to hurt you." He said cupping her face in his hands. Tori shook her head.

"Please get off. Don't hurt me!" She said through her raining spouts.

Blake held Tori's face in his hands and looked into her eyes intensely. "I'm not going to hurt you Tor!" He said sternly. "I don't want to now or ever! I love you so much." He said trying to help her like she had asked, but it was hurting him to see her tears.

Tori's fists started to lightly push on Blake's chest. "Move." Blake shook his head. "Move." Tori said a little more forcefully her eyes growing more into hatred. Blake had never seen Tori look that mad except for when he had tried to surprise her. Tori started to shove on him.

"Tor no!" Blake said sternly.

Tori started to hit his chest with her balled fists, it didn't hurt it didn't even phase him, repeatedly. "Get off Please!" She almost practically yelled. She continued to hit his chest getting a little more forceful with each hit. It was starting to phase Blake. "Get off of Me!" She yelled. "Get off!"

Blake didn't know what to do it wasn't working like Tori wanted it to. He knew she, deep down, didn't want to say those things but her mind and subconscious were taking over. "Tor stop yelling." Blake said calmly not knowing what else to do.

Tori started thrashing about beneath Blake. "No! Get off!" She yelled. "Don't please!" Blake looked down and saw Tori wasn't making any efforts to hide her tears and it was killing him inside. Soon her forceful hits stopped and before Blake realized what was happening Tori managed to flip them and she was on top of Blake. Tori gazed down at him for a moment throw water eyes a little breathless and sniffling. Blake was surprised when she took his lips in a heated kiss.

He felt her tongue ask for passage and he granted her request with no hesitation. Tori was kissing him and life was good, but what the hell had happened? Tori pulled away gasping for air. The crying and passionate kissing had winded her. Blake reached up and used his thumbs to wipe her blotchy cheeks of the wet tears.

"I'm so sorry Tor." Blake said softly.

Tori lay on his chest resting her head where his heartbeat was slowly returning to it casual thud. "I know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I was so scared?" Tori said softly. Blake wrapped his arms around her and held her on top of his body.

Blake kissed her head softly. "Why?"

Tori sighed. "I was afraid of losing control. I lost control of my body my own personal space and I was afraid to let that happen again even with someone who cared about me."

"I'm sorry Tor." Blake repeated sullenly.

Tori shook her head. "Don't be." There was a knock at the door and Tori and Blake went over to answer it. Before them stood a six-foot tall African American male in a security suit.

"We've gotten calls about a possible attack in this room." He said in this deep monotonous voice.

Tori sighed and stood in front of Blake. "No attack, just a bad dream." She said. What had she done, if someone had busted in on them while she was screaming for him to get off he would've gotten arrested.

"Miss are you sure?" He asked seeing her red face and puffy swollen eyes.

Tori nodded and gave him a gentle smile. "Positive. It's one of those ones that feels real, but when you wake up all your left with his the watering eyes and sniffling nose." She said trying to joke.

The security guard nodded and dismissed himself. Tori shut the door and turned into Blake leaning into his arms. "Well that was eventful." Blake said as he walked Tori over to the bed and they collapsed together.

Tori groaned. "Sorry." She said feeling awful.

Blake shook his head. "Don't be." He said like she had so soft and caring.

"I know you'd never hurt me, I just have to remember that it's my control and I chose whom I hand it over to." Tori said finishing what she had been saying before the security guard had come. Tori lay on her back and pulled Blake over to lay a top her body.

"You ok?" He asked gently as he ran his hands along the sides of her face.

Tori bit her lip, she could still fill pangs of fear in her gut and her mind was whispering softly to her that this should stop, but it wasn't screaming like before. _This_ Tori could control, Tori could ignore the soft voices and the small bits of fear she felt. "Not totally, but I will be." She said softly. Blake leaned down giving her a soft kiss and Tori returned it gladly. She was just happy she wasn't screaming at her boyfriend to get off of her.

Blake's fingers wove into Tori's hair while her hands found the back of his neck and lightly scratched the surface of his tanned skin. Blake broke away smiling at Tori it was nice being able to be this way with her and not have her panicking. Tori shuddered slightly and when Blake opened his eyes he saw that tears had built up in her beautiful blue orbs. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Tori smiled softly. "Nothing I just got a chill and the tears are happy tears I swear." She said laughing lightly.

Blake chuckled and leaned in to give her another kiss. This time they allowed each other to go deeper and their mouths opened and their tongues met, rolling around slowly together as they continued. "Tor?" Blake muttered against her lips.

"Yeah?" Tori breathed taking his lips in another kiss.

"I have…mmmph…" He didn't want to ruin this but he had practice.

"What?" Tori asked breaking away to look up into his eyes. Blake dropped his forehead onto hers.

"Practice." He said quietly.

"Oh." Tori said. "Well then you should probably go get ready."

Blake gave her another sensuous short kiss. "I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." He said on her lips.

Tori grinned and pealed her lips away from his. "Oh yeah I can see you not showing up for practice, going over real well." She teased.

Blake groaned. "I don't want to go. I like spending time with you. I missed you so much."

"Roger isn't gonna like me being here I can feel it." She joked. Blake laughed lightly and rolled off Tori to lie next to her. Tori leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "You have to go to practice."

Blake whined. "I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"Want to and have to are two very different things, Tor." Blake said rubbing the bridge of his knows. Tori smiled at him.

"Blake…" She said is a stern but teasing voice. Blake grumbled.

"Fine I'm getting ready." He whined rolling off the bed and going in to the bathroom to shower and change. When he returned Tori was change into some jeans and a blue tank with a jean jacket over top. "Where're you going?"

Tori grinned at him as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm going to meet with my other boyfriend." She teased.

Blake gave her cocky grin. "I'm serious."

"I was going to go get a coffee and then head over to see Charlie for a bit." Tori said.

Blake looked at her oddly. "Charlie lives here?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "Did I forget to mention that?" Blake nodded. "Oh sorry. Yeah she moved here about two years ago, she's looking for a change of scenery so I'm gonna go help her pack a little."

"Wait she's moving?" Blake asked.

"Yeah to Blue Bay…and Hunter still hasn't mentioned me to her. I'm gonna screw with her." Tori said with a playful grin.

Blake chuckled. "I have a feeling Hunter's gonna get caught in this." Blake said jokingly.

Tori smiled. "No more then usual. She was doing the Hunter thing and telling me she wasn't seeing anyone when I finally got in contact with her again. She's been traveling like crazy all winter."

"So what does she do the months of the year that she can't snowboard?" Blake asked.

Tori shrugged. "I know she lives off of grandpa's inheritance most of the time, but last I heard she got a job as a bartender in blue bay."

"How old is she?"

"A year old then me…and I just turned twenty so twenty-one." Tori said. Blake started laughing. "What?"

"You had to remind yourself how old you turned yesterday I just thought it was funny." Blake said still laughing.

Tori crossed her arms and looked at him with a playful smirk. "See if I put a bikini on this whole trip." She commented and Blake stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry." He said instantly.

Tori giggled and walked over and put her arms around his neck. "I was just kidding. You wanna hang out with me at the pool after we get back?"

Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands rested on the bare part of her lower back. "Mmmm…maybe." Blake said.

Tori smiled. "What can I do to make that a yes?" Tori said with an impish grin. Blake smirked at her.

"Nothing that wont make me late for practice." Blake commented mockingly.

Tori sighed playfully. "Fine go to practice." She said teasingly disgusted.

"If you and Charlie get bored packing you should come check out my practice." Blake said.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Maybe."

"Is there anything I can do to make that a yes?" Blake said playfully.

Tori bit back a grin. "Nothing that wont make you late for practice. So you better get going." Tori said as she released him and pushed him away from her playfully.

"I don't even get a good luck kiss?" Blake asked jokingly backing towards the door. Tori smiled as she walked quickly towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms planting a firm passionate kiss on his lips. They slowly started to sink into each other's embraces and Tori forced herself to pull away.

"Good luck! Now go to practice." Tori said a little out of breath.

Blake released her and she stood on her own as he walked out of the door.

With Blake:

Jesse saw Blake walking up to the trailers to get his bike and riding gear for practice. "Hey man!" He said as they met in a handclap and released. "So did Tori like it?"

Blake smiled and nodded. "She loved it."

"Loved it so much she gave you a little something extra?" Jesse joked as the other three riders came over.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oh come on you've been together since November and you've seen each other a few times and you haven't done that yet?" Chad another of the riders asked.

Blake shook his head. "There's stuff you guys don't know."

"You guys share hotel rooms and you haven't gotten that far?" Devin another rider asked.

Blake sighed. "Guys drop it. Unlike some couples me and Tor are just happy being together without that getting involved."

Devin put a hand to Blake's forehead. "Man are you ok?"

Blake shoved his hand away. "Guys seriously there are things you don't know. When we're ready to take that next step I promise you _wont_ be the firsts to know." He laughed lightly. The other guys all rolled their eyes and went off to their trailers.

With Tori:

Tori walked up to the apartment door with the number she was looking for and knocked. When the door opened a brilliantly blue-eyed blonde resembling Tori stood before her. The only difference between them was Tori was a little taller and her hair was a lighter shade of blonde. "Hey Cuz!" Charlie said in a southern accent. Tori and Charlie met for a brief hug.

"Oh hey!" Tori said happily. "It's good to see you!"

"And you. Last time I saw you, you were fourteen and flying away from home." Charlie said. Tori smile started to fade. "Nope you are not allowed to frown."

Tori giggled as Charlie pulled her into the apartment. "So how's life? When are you moving? Why are you moving?" Tori asked.

Charlie led her into the living room. "What do you mean why am I moving? I told you I need a change of scenery. Life's good and I'm moving in two weeks."

Tori nodded. "Got a boyfriend?"

Charlie grinned at her. "You first."

"Fine. Yeah he's why I'm in town. His names Blake and I love him." Tori said.

"First since?"

Tori nodded. "Yep still working through some stuff, but he's being very patient with me."

"Blake what?" Charlie asked.

"No you first." Tori chided playfully.

Charlie nodded somewhat. "I guess you could say I have a boyfriend. We met online and it just so happens he lives in blue bay harbor."

"Oh maybe I know him. What's his name?"

"Hunter."

"You mean Hunter Bradley?" Tori asked with a smirk. Charlie looked at her a bit oddly.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked.

"You've heard of Blake Bradley, right? The Motocross rider for factory blue." Charlie nodded. "That's my boyfriend and his brother is Hunter."

"You're shitten me?" Charlie said in shock.

Tori shook her head. "You know I never really understood that expression but no I'm not shitten you."

The girls continued to talk as they slowly began to work and pack up a few boxes of stuff from the living room. When they got bored Tori got a cab driver to take them to where the Motocross practices were being held and they looked around.

There were riders everywhere. Some where on the track doing practice heaps with their team mates other's where working on their bikes next to their trailers and some were being fondled by scantily clad trophy girls. "I'm sorry do you think those girls have any decency at all?" Charlie asked.

Tori shrugged. "I met a few that were pretty decent only doing this to get noticed and get exposure, but there are those that do it to land themselves a rider and take him for all he's worth." She said uncertainly.

Charlie looked around. "So which one is he?" She asked.

Tori spotted the factory blue trailers parked together and headed in that direction with Charlie. When she reached the bus and trailers she spotted Jesse. "Jesse is my internet boyfriend." Tori joked as she walked over to him. "Hey Jesse!" Jesse looked up from his bike.

"Oh hey Tor! You here for Blake?" Jesse asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No I'm here to see my other four boyfriends." She remarked sarcastically.

"You have five boyfriends." Charlie asked out loud.

Tori and Jesse started to laugh. "Blake's the only one of us five with a girlfriend, we all sort of adopted her as our honorary girl interest." Jesse joked.

Tori giggled. "What he means is they send me dirty messages hoping I'll reply and I do just not the way they would've hoped."

"Heck only me and Blake really know what she looks like." Jesse said. "The other's are left to create an image in their heads."

Tori shuddered slightly. "I didn't want to know that." Tori said playfully.

"Anyways Blake is somewhere…you could try his trailer." Jesse said. Tori nodded and was just about to head off when something, better yet the blonde girls from the night before stepped in her way.

"So your Tori." The one on left said. She was skinny and had relatively large chest and green eyes with way too much make up on.

Tori nodded and bit back a bitchy retort. "That would be me. Could you move?"

"We thought Blake made you up." The other retorted. She was a little taller then the first and she had brown eyes and a smaller chest, but had just as much make up and was almost sickly skinny.

Tori saw the slight glare on Charlie's face and when she went to open her mouth Tori put her hand over it. "Look if he had been it was probably just to get you two skanks to leave him alone. Now please get out of my way." Tori said calmly.

Both girls' mouths fell open at Tori's last comment and they both scoffed. "What did you just call us?"

"Shawnna, Kelsey leave Tori alone." Jesse said from where he still sat working on his bike.

Tori looked at Jesse. "It's fine." She said Jesse shrugged and went back to his bike parts. "You heard me I'm not gonna repeat myself. Now move!" She said. The one Tori thought was Kelsey lifted her hand like she was going to smack Tori and Charlie grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that." Charlie said. "Be smarter then you look and just get out of our way."

Shawnna lifted her hand next and actually came close to smacking Tori and Tori grabbed her hand before she could. "What afraid to fight us?" Shawnna snided.

Tori shook her head. "Not really. I'm more afraid of breaking you and having to pay for the plastic surgery to fix your already messed up faces." She said casually. Tori could hear a slight snicker from Jesse.

Tori and Charlie shoved the girls arms away as they stood their staring mouths a gap at Tori. "Now move!" Charlie said with a smirk.

"There a problem here?" Tori turned her head and saw Roger and Blake walking over. She turned back to the two girls and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You tell me." She said to them.

Both girls scoffed in disgust and walked away. "Whatever." They mumbled as they walked away. Tori and Charlie turned to Roger and Blake.

"No." They both said. Blake walked over to Tori and gave her a kiss.

"Where they bothering you?" He said to her so only she was privy to his words.

Tori smiled softly and shook her head. "No. I'll tell you about it later." She said softly.

"Rog you remember Tori?" Blake said as he turned to face Roger and brought Tori into view. Tori gave a half-hearted wave and a smile.

Roger smiled. "Of course how could anyone forget that pretty face?" He said shaking her hand. Tori blushed slightly as she tried to duck her head and hide it. "Blake if you want to head off I think four practice heaps is enough?" Roger asked.

Blake grinned. "Thanks Rog that would be great."

Roger nodded and walked back off to the bus. "Blake this is Charlie. Charlie this is Blake." Tori introduced

"Nice to meet you." Blake said shaking her hand. He looked at Tori. "Does she know?" Tori grinned and nodded.

"How long has Hunter known that I was your cousin?" Charlie asked.

Tori looked at Blake and bit her lip nervously turning back to Charlie. " I don't want to say cause you might smack him when you meet him."

Charlie looked her giving her the most intense stare and Tori was certain if this look could do anything I could get her to break. "Victoria Maree Hanson…" She said sternly.

Tori scoffed. "What is my full name gonna do?"

"Victoria Maree Hanson…" Charlie said louder. Tori's eyes grew wide. She didn't mind people close to her knowing her full name, but anybody else would here it and assume to call her Vicky and she hated that name.

"Ok since Christmas would you quite." Tori said quickly. Blake chuckled and wrapped his arm around behind her waist.

"Way to stay strong Surfer Girl." Blake said teasingly as he kissed her cheek.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh he is so…getting an ear full from me."

"An ear full or an eye full?" Tori asked and then paused. "That sounded a little dirtier then intended." She said but no one noticed except Jesse who was snickering behind them.

Blake just chuckled. "Don't hurt him to bad, Tor could've told you to." Blake said. Tori shoved him playfully.

"Shut up she hits hard." Tori said.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah and that bleach blonde skank was close to finding out how hard. Look I better get going I still have lots of packing to do. It was nice meeting you Blake."

"Nice meeting you to Charlie." Blake said nicely.

"Bye Charlie." Tori said giving her a small hug only to get a good smack in the arm. "Ouch." Charlie skipped away waving over her shoulder before Tori had a chance to retaliate.

"So you wanna tell me what was going on between you, Shawnna, Charlie, and Kelsey?" Blake asked as they stepped over closer to where Jesse was still working on his bike.

"Bro, she slammed those two so bad." Jesse commented snickering.

Tori looked at Blake a shrugged. "They got in my way, wouldn't move, and made bitchy sadistic comments to me so I just politely through it back in their faces." She answered his question.

"The best part was when Tori said she was more afraid of breaking something and having to pay for the plastic surgery to fix their already messed up faces." Jesse laughed.

Blake looked at Tori a serious look on his face. Tori saw his stare and shrugged. "I love you." She said sweetly with a small smile.

Blake's serious look turned up into a small smile. "Tor I have to deal with those two when you aren't around." He said.

Tori just smiled. "What are they gonna do, tie you to a chair and have their way with you?" Tori asked sarcastically. Blake put and hand over her mouth.

"Shh…they might hear you." He whispered jokingly. Tori pulled his hand away and laughed lightly.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"Blake you better get out of here before Roger takes back what he said about you leaving early." Jesse said.

Blake nodded and let Tori go. "I need to get out of my gear and put my bike away."

Tori nodded. "Ok. You want to get some food on the way to the hotel?" Blake smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure." He kissed her cheek and then disappeared on the bus to change out of his riding gear and then he went to his trailer and put everything away. After all that was finished he and Tori left and headed off to get food and then lounge around by the pool with each other.


	12. Not Pushing

A Few Nights Later:

Tori was lying silently in bed while Blake took a shower. Her eyes began to feel very heavy and she slowly started slipping into a soft slumber. Tori heard the bathroom door open but she didn't bother to open her eyes. "I can't wait for my race to be over tomorrow, cause then I can spend the last two days with you. Just you and me no practice at all for two days straight." She heard Blake, but she just ignored him because her mind was already so foggy with sleep.

Blake looked over at the bed and saw that Tori was sleeping softly. He smiled to himself and threw his dirty towel into the bathroom and went over and lay down with Tori. Tori mindlessly shifted into his embrace her head resting on his chest as his arm went under and around her protectively. Just as Blake was falling into a content sleep there was a banging at the hotel room door.

"Blake! I know you're in there man!" He heard Jesse yell. It was eleven and the guys undoubtedly wanted to go out and party or something.

Tori cracked an eye open. "Please make him go away." She whined softly. Blake chuckled and got up to go to the door. He swung it open and there stood Devin, Chad, Jesse, and Matt.

"Dude come on Rog got us VIP passes to this hot club!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Three of us aren't even old enough to drink what's the point of going?" Blake asked.

The guys looked between one another and then turned to Blake. "Girls!" They said firmly in a serious tone.

Blake gestured with his thumb into his room. "I already have one of those."

"Bring her with!" Jesse said. "Come on Blake!" Blake sensed Tori walking up behind him and turned slightly towards her, giving the guys a chance to see her as well.

"What are you trying to talk him into?" Tori asked the guys. She hadn't actually yet been introduced to Devin, Chad and Matt.

"Told you she was a fox." Jesse said to the guys as they sort of gapped at Tori in her short sweat shorts and white tank.

"Hey, my girl back off." Blake said blocking the guys view of Tori. Tori giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head in the center of his back between his shoulder blades. "They want to go to a club, Rog got us VIP passes to."

Tori rolled her eyes. "No point going if you cant drink." She muttered. The others chuckled.

"Bradley said the same thing." Matt said. "Come on it'll be fun! There'll be dancing and this great DJ."

Blake wrapped his arms over Tori's over his abdomen. "Guys…"

"We'll go." Tori mumbled.

"What?" Blake asked turning in Tori's embrace to look at her. Tori smiled softly and nodded.

"We'll go! It'll be fun!" She said yawning.

Blake smirked at her. "Two minutes ago you told me to get rid of them and you were practically dead to the world."

Tori giggled. "I know, but come on I'm only here for three more days one of which you are racing all day."

"Yeah what about are races tomorrow?" Blake asked turning to the guys.

They shrugged. "Don't know Rog just gave us the passes." Matt said.

Devin chuckled. "Look we'll go, be back by three and be ready for races by ten, unless we get lucky. Then we ain't gonna be ready for much." He joked. The other's laughed while Blake felt Tori shudder. He turned.

"You ok?" He whispered. She nodded and smiled. "You sure you wanna go?"

"Point me to a gas station where I can get an energy drink and yeah I'm sure." She laughed lightly. The other's pumping their fists in the air once.

"Woo yah!" They chorused.

"Might I say Bradley you are one lucky son of bitch!" Chad remarked jokingly. Blake turned from Tori to the guys and he smiled.

"That I am!" He said happily causing Tori to blush and luckily none of the guys caught on. "Meet you downstairs in ten?" They nodded and walked off.

Tori went over and grabbed her cell phone. "Hey Charlie." She said when the other end was picked up. "Wanna go out?" She asked. "Yeah see you in the hotel lobby in fifteen."

Blake chuckled. "Couldn't go alone with us five?"

Tori turned to him as she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase. "No I just thought I would get Charlie away from packing for a while. Maybe I can get her to forget that Hunter didn't tell her he knew and she wont slap him."

"It also so happens she is old enough to purchase alcoholic beverages." Blake said with a slight grin.

Tori pursed her lips shut to keep from smiling as she walked into the bathroom and changed. Blake changed in the room and waited for Tori to come back out. When she did he was a little surprised. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a blue tank and a navy zip up hooded sweater jacket that was outlined in studs. Tori grabbed her black converse from next to the bed and put them on.

Tori stood and looked at Blake stunned face. "What?" She asked.

"You look…" He trailed off just staring at her. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I look what? Different?" She asked. Blake nodded. Tori giggled and walked over linking her arm in his. "Come on thunderboy let's go have some fun."

Blake nodded mindlessly and followed Tori out of the room and down to the lobby where they met up with the guys and when Charlie arrived they headed off in two cabs to the club they had passes for.

Once inside the club they headed over to the VIP lounge and chilled for a while chatting and then things got bad. "Hey guys!" Shawnna and Kelsey said huskily coming into the lounge. When they saw Tori and Charlie they scoffed. "Why'd you bring them?"

"Oh give it a rest!" Blake said. Tori felt Blake's arm pull her in closer and just to piss them off she leaned over and met his lips in a soft kiss. Charlie grinned at Tori and then turned to the other and made 'what?' kind of face.

But before they got to far Charlie decided to get one good hit in. "Oh by the way the strippers down the street called they want their performance outfits back!" She yelled. Tori and Blake broke away from each other and looked at Charlie who was watching the other to girl's faces get really read and pissed off. Charlie turned to Tori. "I think I struck a nerve." She whispered jokingly.

Tori refrained herself greatly from cracking a smile and she looked at Blake and rolled her eyes. He just ignored everyone but Tori. "Come on!" Charlie said to Tori. "Let's dance!"

"Hey what about me?" Blake said as the two got up. Tori grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You can dance with us to." Tori said. Charlie grabbed Jesse and pulled him up as well. "Don't get to touchy Jesse! I know Hunter and I know what he's capable of when pissed off." Tori remarked. The four set off brushing passed Shawnna and Kelsey heading out to the rapidly dancing crowd of people.

Blake held on to Tori from behind as they worked their way into the crowd. Jesse and Charlie just started dancing, but kept things pg-13. Tori and Blake however were dancing all up on each other and having a good time just moving to the techno music that was playing for the moment if it was rated some could say it was R. Blake turned Tori to face him and planted a firm kiss on her lips as they pulled each other close dancing torso to torso and pelvis to pelvis moving in sync with each other as they slowed but the music kept a steady fast beat.

Tori broke away smiling on Blake's lips as they just danced and held each other. "Wow!" She whispered in awe.

Blake grinned. "Glad I can still make you say wow."

Tori giggled. "I'm sure you can make me say it again." She grinned impishly. Blake smirked and pulled her in for another heated tongue tasting sweet zealously passionate kiss.

About five minutes later both Tori and Blake found and intense need for oxygen as they broke away moaning at the loss of each other's lips. The song turned slow and Blake decided they need something to drink so he walked Tori over to the bar, where Shawnna and Kelsey just happened to be standing. "My, my aren't we slutty!" Kelsey said with a vindictive grin. Tori was closest to her and turned her head.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me I'm not going to repeat myself." Kelsey snided. Blake put his arm around Tori's waist.

"Ignore them." He whispered in her ear and then turned to the bartender to order some non-alcoholic beverages.

Shawnna looked at Tori with a malicious smirk. "You know he's just like all the other riders. They find a girl, court her, sleep with her, and leave her. Your just a little more trouble then your worth." She snided. Tori tried to ignore them, but found it very difficult with every word that came out of their coligine filled lips.

Tori looked back at Charlie who happened to look up and catch her eye just as Tori released herself form Blake's arm. "Even if that was true, you're just pissed you never had a chance." Tori remarked with a slightly vicious smirk of her own. Charlie started over in Tori's direction.

"You two have a problem?' Charlie asked squeezing in between them and Tori. Tori looked over at Blake and then back at Charlie as she hopped up on a barstool.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kelsey said viciously.

"You two just get lost." Jesse said walking over to get himself a drink as well.

Charlie got her drink and turned to the two slutty 'sisters'. "I suggest you two beat it, before I give you another reason for a face lift." Charlie said taking a sip of her rum and coke.

Shawnna and Kelsey's arms crossed over their chests defensively. "Make us?"

Charlie shrugged. "Ok." She dumped her drink and Jesse's over their heads. Tori and Blake looked as the girls squealed in horror.

"Oh shit." Blake said chuckling lightly. Tori grabbed Charlie's arm and Charlie grabbed Jesse who whistled to the guys in the crowd and they took off with the girls they met. They all started out of the club.

"Oh did you see their faces!" Charlie exclaimed smiling sadistically. "Oh it was to perfect for…"

"Hey!" The group turned around and Tori and Charlie stood in the back so facing the two girls they were in the front. "You stupid bitch!" Tori walked up to Shawnna and Charlie walked up to Kelsey and they each gave them a good right hook.

"Stay the hell away from us!" Tori said seriously and walked back over taking Blake's hand and the group started off down the street together Charlie practically giddy at the looks on the girls' faces and such. Once back at the hotel Rog was waiting for them in the lobby.

"What is going on?!" He practically shouted. "I got a hysterically phone call from Shawnna and Kelsey…"

Jesse stepped forward. "Roger they started it."

"Started what?" Roger asked his voice calming.

Tori and Charlie stepped forward. "Look it's our fault don't get mad at them." Tori said.

"I'm not mad at anybody I just need to know why I got a hysterical phone call from Shawnna about being in the hospital with a bloody nose?" Roger asked. The guys in the back started laughing and the girls they were with remained quiet. "And this isn't a hook up night it was a night to have fun, get rid of them." Roger said motioning to the girls that clung to Devin, Matt, and Chad.

"Roger we're having fun." Devin said.

"Guys it's already two thirty in the morning please you have races and I don't want any of you going to the hospital because you've fallen off your bikes due to lack of sleep." Roger said.

Devin, Chad, and Matt kissed the girls cheeks wrote down their names and numbers and sent the girls on their way to leaving the hotel. "This blows." Chad remarked.

"Now back to Shawnna and Kelsey, what happened?" Roger asked looking intently at Tori and Charlie.

Blake stepped forward. "Rog it really wasn't them. Shawnna and Kelsey started stuff with Tori and Charlie was just being a good cousin and defending her. The girls wouldn't back down so they put them in their place."

"Who the hell is Charlie?" Roger asked. Charlie raised her hand slightly.

"That would be me." She said. "Look I'll take the blame. They goated me I dumped a drink on them and then when they came at us again and we decked them."

Tori shook her head. "No it's my fault."

"Look I'm not asking who's fault it is I just wanted to know what happened. And now I do. Shawnna and Kelsey started something with Tori, undoubtedly because they like Blake or better yet like what's in his pants, and they set you two off wouldn't leave you alone and you gave them a good punch. Am I right so far?" Roger asked.

Tori and Charlie looked at Blake and bit back laughter about why Shawnna and Kelsey wanted him. "Yes sir." Tori said.

"Not like it hasn't happened before. Trust me my girlfriend didn't like the trophy girls much either." Roger said slightly laughing.

"You had a girlfriend when you were a rider?" Matt asked. Roger nodded.

"And I call her my wife now." Roger said with a smile. "Look I'll talk to Shawnna and Kelsey, they wont press any charges."

Charlie scoffed slightly. "They better not or I swear I'm suing on behave of Tori for harassment."

Tori giggled and Roger just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about anything. Now I want you five to get off to bed I will see you bright and early at nine o'clock." Roger said.

The guys saluted jokingly and headed off to their rooms while Tori said goodnight to Charlie and she headed off home. Tori and Blake went up to their room and as soon as they were in the door and it was shut Blake pinned Tori to the door his lips firmly caressing her mouth and Tori, though taken off, sank into it. "Hi." Blake whispered pulling away slightly.

Tori giggled. "Hi. What was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever." Blake said smiling vigorously. Tori got her jacket off and through it to the floor as she backed Blake over to the bed.

"You heard Roger, it's your bedtime." Tori grinned.

Blake chuckled. "As long as you go to bed with me." Blake said. Tori laughed lightly as they fell onto the bed, Tori on top of Blake.

"I think I can do that." Tori grinned. "But did you see that girl she went down like a brick in water. It was a priceless moment." She laughed as she got up and went to change back into her pajamas and then returned to Blake. Blake had stripped off his jeans and jacket and was left in his boxers and navy shirt. They got in bed and settled in together.

Blake held Tori in his arms as she lay with her head rested on his chest. "Thanks for not believing the worst in me." He whispered.

Tori sighed contently. "I've known you longer, I know more about you then they do."

"All the same you could've believed them and gotten mad at me." Blake said softly.

Tori shook her head slightly. "Never. I'll believe you over them any day of the week."

Blake smiled and tilted Tori's head up by her chin. "I love you." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you too." Tori whispered back. Blake pulled Tori in tighter causing her body to slightly lean over his as they started making out again. Blake's tongue invaded and probed Tori's mouth in search of her velvety mass of muscle.

Tori felt her body tingle when his other hand that wasn't holding her around her shoulders began to rub small circles in her back. Tori grabbed his wrist gently with one of her delicate hands and led his hand up her shirt to her covered chest. Blake was surprised to start but moaned into the kiss as he cupped her lace-covered breast in his hand. Tori let out a soft groan as well feeling his hand touch her and begin to gently need the small, but plump, mound of flesh.

Blake broke away. "Tor?" He said softly.

Tori was panting for air. "Yeah?"

"This is ok, right?" He asked. "Cause I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into anything.

Tori smiled softly at him knowing why he was asking the question. "No you're not it's ok. " She whispered. Blake smiled and then took her lips in his again for another heated kiss as his hand continued to caress her breast. Some time passed and they both began to grow tired and light headed from the lack of oxygen to their brains and broke away from each other's swollen lips. Tori turned her head slightly and looked at the clock it was already three thirty in the morning. "We need sleep." Tori whispered.

Blake nodded his head slightly and Tori sank down onto the mattress next to him and snuggled close to him her head back on his chest. Tori was a little disappointed when Blake's hand fell from her chest to rest over hers on his abdomen. But they were taking baby steps until Tori was completely comfortable and that was just a short step closer to what they both wanted but Tori couldn't give, just not yet anyway.


	13. Racing

Next Morning:

Tori awoke in Blake's arms and sighed. She turned her head slightly and saw that it was eight o'clock and that meant Blake needed to get up and get ready. Roger needed them at the track early to do a final tune up on their bikes and prep for the race.

"Blake?" Tori whispered kissing his cheek. He stirred but didn't wake. "Blake?" She whispered again. He still didn't wake and Tori got a wicked grin on her face. "If you don't wake up I'm gonna roll you off the bed." She said teasingly.

Blake still didn't wake and Tori giggled to herself and she pulled her arm out from under him swiftly and he flipped off the bed, but she forgot he had a hold of her other hand and she fell on top of him. When she started laughing and looked down his eyes were open and she started laughing harder. "What did you do?" He asked a bit winded and still sleepy.

Tori didn't move she just laid there a top him laughing uncontrollable. "I…I…" She gasped for air trying to steady herself. After a few minutes she caught her breath and was able to form words. "I was trying to wake you up and it backfired." She giggled.

Blake chuckled warily around a yawn. "Is it that time already?" He asked softly. Tori looked down at him and nodded.

"It's passed that time Thunder Boy." Tori said with a soft smile.

Blake grinned. "Can I have a good morning?"

Tori laughed lightly. "I thought me laying on top of you was a good morning." She joked playfully.

Blake shook his head. "No that doesn't cut it." Tori grinned and bent down to his lips giving him a tender passion filled kiss.

"Good morning!" She whispered against his lips.

Blake smiled into the kiss and gave her another few quick pecks. "Now it is." He whispered. Tori broke away from his lips and got up helping Blake up with her.

"Come on." She pushed him towards the bathroom, into it, and then shut the door behind him. Tori went back over and lay down on the bed. Contrary to popular belief sleep was a good thing to Tori and she wanted more of it.

Tori set the alarm clock on her cell phone and snuggled back into the warm bedding wear Blake would've been laying and she inhaled. It smelled of axe and mud and she smiled to herself and fell into a very light slumber. A few minutes later she heard Blake emerge from the shower and opened her eyes to see him standing going through his suitcase in nothing but a towel.

With an inward grin Tori closed her eyes again and fell back into her light sleep. Another ten minutes later Blake re-emerged from the bathroom dressed in his riding clothes and went over to Tori. "Tor?" He whispered hovering over her. Tori opened her eyes slowly. "I'm going. Are you gonna come my first race?" He asked quietly.

Tori nodded her head. "Of course." She whispered.

Blake gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you around ten sometime then?" Tori nodded and he gave her another kiss. "Bye!" He gave her one last soft kiss and then headed off leaving Tori to sleep for a little while longer.

The Race:

After sleeping for another hour or so Tori got up, got ready, and headed off to meet Charlie who was going to watch the races with Tori, and then headed off to the track.

When they got there it was busier then it had been the first day they had gone. Tori an Charlie found the Factory Blue bus and Roger right away. "Hey Roger!" Tori said walking over. He was standing with a pretty petite blonde.

Roger turned and saw Tori. "Tori! Good to see you!"

Tori gave him a slight hug. "Yeah. Blake got here alright, didn't he?" roger nodded.

He pulled the petite brunette forward gently. "Tori this is my wife Rebecca." Roger introduced. "Rebecca this is Blake's girlfriend Tori and her cousin…"

"Charlie." Charlie said shaking her hand after Tori.

"You are the two that put Shawnna and Kelsey in their places?" Rebecca asked with an amused grin. They nodded sheepishly. "Oh don't feel guilty they probably deserved it."

Roger chuckled. "They've been after Blake since he started riding with us, well as I said early this morning after something of his and I would bet that, that something is located south of the border." He joked with the girls.

Tori laughed. "Yeah well south of the border or not they can't have him." She joked.

Rebecca put her hand up and Tori slapped high five with her. "Amen sister." Rebecca laughed. Roger kissed her temple.

"I need to go talk to some of the rider's so why don't you guys hang out and find a nice spot to watch my boys win from." He said cockily.

Rebecca gave him a kiss and Roger headed off. "So Tori how long have you been dating Blake?"

Tori smiled. "Since the beginning of November."

"Oh that's nice is this the first time you've been out to visit?" Tori nodded. "And Charlie what about you, you dating a rider?"

Charlie shook her head idly. "Uh well sort of, but not a pro rider. Hunter he's Blake's brother."

"Oh right Roger said Hunter turned down his second offer to ride for Factory blue." Rebecca said. "So did Tori introduce you?"

Charlie laughed slightly. "No actually it must be a very small world cause we met online. I didn't know Tori knew him until she got here."

"It is a very small world." Tori commented. The girls walked over to the stands that had been set up and took up some seats in the first row.

Tori caught sight of Jesse and Blake who were walking their bikes up to the start. "Look." She pointed. Blake looked up and saw Tori pointing and he waved with a huge grin on his face; Tori waved back and blew him a kiss.

The announcers called for the riders to ready and they put their helmets on and checked their riding gear climbing on their bikes. There was a sounding of a horn and the riders were off zooming around the track. Blake and Jesse kept the leads with several riders falling behind them. One was knocked off the track and sent into a hay bail along the side making the whole crowd wince, but he got up and got back on his bike and back into the race.

Several laps later it was coming to the end and Blake shot out in front of Jesse to take the lead. Tori left the stands running up to the finish line and reaching it just as Blake passed in first place. The crowd cheer and Blake road his bike around in a victory lap before coming around stopping his bike, getting off, and hurrying over to Tori. He ripped his helmet off, wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her deeply spinning around.

Tori smiled on his lips as they released. "You won." She whispered looking down at him since he had her lifted up. Local press and media started to gather around and Blake set Tori down and held an arm around her waist as he smiled for the cameras. Tori turned and buried her face in his shoulder shyly. Then the questions started flying as microphones and tape recorders were shoved in Blake's face.

"How does it feel having your ninth consecutive win, in the second tour with factory blue?"

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"What's her name?" And so on and so on but Blake just smiled and answered the questions he wanted shaking his shoulder and forcing Tori to sit up. She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly trying to block her face not wanting her face to end up in some magazine. After a few minutes Blake made his way through the crowd of reporters pulling Tori along out of the group. Once they were free from the reporters Tori put her arm around her waist and he around hers.

Tori giggled. "You know I really didn't want my face in a magazine."

"Oh well." Blake grinned. "It's what you get for dating me." He said. Tori saw Charlie running up with Rebecca.

"Congrats on the win." Charlie said.

"Blake I like Tori keep her." Rebecca said. Tori laughed lightly and Blake's grip on her tightened.

"I'll never let her go." He said looking to Tori with a soft smile. "So my next heap isn't for a while you wanna go chill in the bus?" He asked.

Tori looked at Charlie. "What about Charlie?" She asked.

"Bring her with." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Oh yeah like she wants to watch us make out."

"I'll take her around. There's plenty of stuff to do around her." Rebecca said.

Charlie nodded. "That sounds cool. Besides Tori in a few weeks you and I will only live a few short minutes apart. Spend time with Blake." She said insistently.

Tori looked at her and bit her lip. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yes go, have fun with your boyfriend. Don't let the two hoochie's any where near south of the border." She joked.

"What?" Blake asked.

Rebecca giggled. "Roger mentioned that Shawnna and Kelsey want what's south of the border."

Blake nodded his head in understanding. "Well they can't have what's south of the border." He laughed.

Tori chuckled. "Come on. I'll see you guys around the next heap?" She asked looking at the girls. They both nodded. And the four separated in groups of two. "I like Rebecca." Tori commented as her and Blake headed over to the bus for some privacy.

"Yeah she's pretty cool. Roger brings her along occasionally, but none of us knew they dated during his factory blue years." Blake said. They reached the bus and went inside to find in completely empty. Tori yawned. "Come on we can lay down in my bunk." Blake said.

Tori shook her head and yawned again. "I'm fine."

"Trust me it's a lot safer then sitting on the couch." Blake chuckled. Tor scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ew I didn't need to know that." She said. Blake chuckled and led her down the short hallway to the bottom bunk. Tori scooted in laying on her back an Blake laid down beside her propped up on his side

"Why is everybody so fascinated with Shawnna and Kelsey's fascination for me?" Blake asked randomly.

Tori started laughing. "Thunderboy they don't have a fascination with you they have a fascination with what's in your pants." She said.

Blake nodded. "Which Roger has pointed out twice now." He said.

"Hey was just saying…" Tori said teasingly.

Blake chuckled. "Well like I said they ain't getting anywhere near south of the border unless they're heading to Mexico." He said leaning in kissing Tori's tender lips. Tori grinned and her thumb lightly traced over Blake's lips.

"Does that mean I get first dibs?" She asked mischievously.

Blake smiled. "If you want first dibs." He said softly.

Tori bit back a grin. "Maybe." She whispered as Blake leaned in kissing her lips softly. Tori pulled on Blake's arm gently and he took the hint and lay on top of her all the while making out. When they broke away Tori groaned unhappily, but Blake trailed his lips down her neck and she let out a pleased whimper.

"Weak spot." Blake whispered against her skin. Tori's eyelids fluttered at his warm breath on her neck and caught something above her head on the roof of his small bunk.

"Blake?" Tori whispered. Blake pulled away and looked at Tori, seeing that her eyes were trained upwards he looked at the top of his bunk.

"Oh that." He said chuckling softly. He turned his head back to Tori and gave her a soft kiss.

"Why is there a picture of me on the top of your bunk?" She asked grinning at him.

Blake smiled. "Helps me fall asleep."

"Yeah but why there?" Tori asked.

"Cause I want your beautiful face to be the last one I see before I close my eyes." Blake said sweetly. Tori started laughing. "Did I say something funny?" He asked.

Tori bit her lips trying to contain her laughter long enough to say what she was thinking. "That is quite possibly the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." She said with a slight smirk.

Blake smiled. "But it's the truth."

Tori smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna keep my retort to myself." She said holding back her peals of laughter.

Blake's eyes narrowed at her playfully. "What were you going to say?" He asked with a smirk.

Tori grinned. "Nope." She laughed. "My lips are sealed."

Tori felt Blake's hands slide down along the sides of her body sending shivers up her spine. "Tell me or I'll be forced to tickle it out of you." Tori pursed her lips shut and shook her head, her eyes giddy. "Your choice." Blake started attacking her waist and Tori kept her mouth shut holding in hysterics that so desperately wanted to get out. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and her mouth opened and laughter filled the bus.

"Ok! Stop!" She yelled through her fits of laughter.

Blake grinned down at her and shook his head. "Not till you tell me what you were going to say."

Tori looked up at him trying to stop laughing, but it was so hard. And her breath was started to catch and the weight of Blake in full riding gear was starting to make her a little light headed. "Blake!" She said breathlessly laughing still.

"Tell me!"

"Ok I was gonna say maybe I shouldn't be laying in your bunk either!" She cried out playfully. "Now get off." Blake chuckled and rolled to lie next to Tori.

Tori was going to sit up but it would be difficult so she just turned on her side taking in precious oxygen. "You ok?" Blake asked seeing her face flushed slightly.

Tori panted for air lightly. "A little light headed that's all." She whispered looking at him with soft eyes.

Blake just watched her beautiful sea blue eyes. "I can't believe you said that." He remarked sarcastically.

Tori shrugged slightly grinning at him playfully. "You told me to tell you, I wasn't going to say anything."

"But you thought it."

"Well I don't know what you do in bed when I'm not around." Tori proclaimed mockingly.

Blake frowned at her teasingly. "Not that." He said dryly. Tori was tempted to say something but didn't. "I can see it in your eyes. Say it." He urged.

Tori grinned and licked her lips. "I don't think you want me too. "She said playfully.

"Do I need to tickle it out of you?" He asked with an impish smirk.

Tori sighed hotly. "Fine. "She said playfully. "I was gonna ask if you were shy with four other guys around?" She mocked him lovingly.

Blake's mouth dropped and he smirked at his girlfriend, whose heaving chest had steadied. "I can't believe you just said that."

Tori put her hands up in a slightly playful defense. "You wouldn't leave it." She said jokingly.

"I'll show you shy." Blake said huskily leaning over and capturing her lips in a heated tongue-swapping kiss. When he pulled away Tori grinned.

"Thunderboy there's nobody around." She said with a slight laugh.

Blake shrugged. "Oh well. And to answer your question no I'm not shy with the others around."

"Blake I was just teasing." Tori said softly.

Blake smiled and nodded. "I know." He said quietly placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You know what time it is?" Tori lifted her wrist so he could see her watch. He sighed. "Come on my next race is in ten minutes."

Tori smirked and pulled Blake in for a sweet kiss. "Five more minutes. Please?" She said with a pouty face.

Blake smiled. "How can I say no to that face?" He said rolling his eyes. Tori pulled his to her and he kissed her passionately taking in every sound she made, the taste of her sweet lips and the longing that he felt every time he kissed her. It was the longing that remained in his heart until he could be home where he wanted to be. With Tori, Hunter and the rest of the guys.

After making it to his race, Blake won two out of his last three heaps and Jesse took the finally heap by a short distance. After an hour of press interviews set up by Roger and another forty-five minutes packing up his trailer so they'd be ready to leave in a few days Blake and Tori headed off to their hotel room. Charlie had long since headed home claiming she had tons more to pack.

Roger decided to take Rebecca to dinner and left the guys to their own devices for the night.


	14. And Such

Couple Days Later:

Airport:

It was time for Tori to get on a plane and fly back to blue bay harbor. Her and Blake had spent the last two days together happily enjoying being together. Tori had managed to avoid Shawnna and Kelsey like the plague and the other riders had said their goodbyes that morning at the hotel.

Now Tori and Blake stood at the gate not wanting to let go. "Blake I have to go, my flight leaves in ten." Tori said.

Blake shook his head. "No come on you can ride on the bus with me and you can sleep in my bunk."

Tori giggled and held back tears. "Blake you're gonna make me cry you need to let go." Tori said sadly.

Blake reluctantly loosened his grip slowly and pulled away tears in his eyes. "Tor I don't want you to leave."

Tori smiled softly and caressed his face with her fingertips. "I don't much want to leave myself, but I have to. Just remember September is just around the corner." She said.

Blake nodded somewhat and turned into her palm and gave it a gently kiss. "I love you Tor." Blake said softly. Tori leaned in and met him in a soft kiss.

"I love you too Blake." She whispered loving looking deep into his brown eyes. Tori normally saw fire and passion, but all she saw was sadness now. "Please stop looking at me like that you're gonna make me cry." She said softly. Blake chuckled softly and wiped at his eyes sniffling.

"Sorry." Tori leaned in and gave him one last hug and laid a feather light kiss on his ear.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever." She whispered softly.

Blake nodded and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. "Welcome. Now you better go, the guys are gonna tease me so bad about crying." He said laughing lightly.

Tori giggled and turned to walk away suitcase in hand. Blake was having her board shipped to Hunter's place since they couldn't very well write 'secret ninja academy' on the envelope. And why have P.O. boxes when they could just have their mail sent to Hunter's and have a schedule on who picks the mail up what days. It worked best for them and that was what mattered.

Blake gave one last wave when she turned back and smiled at him softly. Then she was gone.

With Blake:

Blake got out of the cab and went straight to the bus and straight to his bunk. The others were quiet knowing that his life had just gotten on a plane to go home and it was killing him. They all knew he was the happiest talking to Tori these days. He hadn't been happy in a long while and then he came back from a visit home and he was glowing.

They attributed this to the beautiful blonde, blue-eyed, surfer girl he had told them all about. He had told them he cared for her deeply but was to chicken to ever tell her. That was why Roger had given him time off, the guys had pulled for him and Roger was sympathetic. Devin, Matt, Chad, and even Jesse encouraged him that if he loved someone he needed to tell her.

But now she was gone again until he could see her in September and they knew he wouldn't be happy go lucky Blake he had been for a week. He would win races purely to tell Tori he had beaten Jesse and get praise for his great efforts.

Not to mention he missed Hunter they had never been apart according to what he had told the guys when he first began touring with factory blue. They were close and really only what each other had until they had met Tori, Dustin, and Shane. And they were all sympathetic to the fact that it would be a long almost six months before he could go home.

"Blake?" Jesse asked looking into his friends bunk.

Blake had his face buried in his pillow that still smelled of Tori's shampoo from the short time she had spent in his bunk. It smelled of cucumber melons, salty seawater, and something he couldn't place but was uniquely Tori.

"Blake?" Jesse repeated.

"What?" He mumbled face down in his pillow.

"She get off ok?" Jesse asked.

Blake lifted his head and looked at Jesse. "No she's sitting at the airport and I left her their." Blake said sarcastically.

Jesse stepped back a bit at the tone in Blake's voice that made him sound upset and pissed off by that ridiculous question.

"Blake, man, no need to be short." Devin said jumping in on Jesse's behalf.

Blake sighed. "I know. I'm sorry man I just…"

"We know." Matt said. "But dude I thought you were kidding when you said she was hot!" Matt joked trying to cheer his friend up.

Blake grinned slightly and buried his face in his pillow feeling his cheeks rose a little. "Awe we made Blakey boy blush." Chad teased playfully. Blake lifted his pillow and threw it at Chad. Chad caught and was about to sit on it when Blake remembered something.

"No don't." He said urgently getting out of his bunk in a flash.

"One reason." Chad said smirking at him.

Blake grinned shyly. "It still smells like her, give it back please." He said quietly.

Chad raised and eyebrow at him as he handed the pillow back. Blake clutched it to his navy plaid chest. "Why does it smell like her Blake?" Chad asked grinning at his fellow rider.

Blake started back for his bunk. "What was she doing in your bunk?" Devin asked mischievously.

"Yeah Blake?" Jesse in put.

Blake lay down in his bunk not saying a word. He rolled onto his back still smelling her sweet scent on his pillow and looking up at the picture of her on the top of his bunk. "Did she give you a little something extra for those races the other day?" Matt asked mockingly kissing the air.

Blake looked at his fellow riders. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said smirking at them.

They all shouted and then looked at Blake again. "Yes we would Blakey boy." Chad said leaning in very intrigued.

"Like I'd ever tell you four losers." Blake said jokingly.

"Come on man!" They all threw their pillows at him laughing and what not trying to get him to talk.

With Tori:

Tori was sitting on the plan on the way back to blue bay harbor ignoring everything around her. The stewardess had come by several times and Tori hadn't said a word, the man in the seat next to Tori was chatting to her occasionally but she just disregarded him as well. She was sad and deep down she wished she could've just traveled with Blake. Then she would be happy with him every night and every day until he could come home, but she had other commitments other things to do.

Blake was most important to her, along with both of her families, but so was normalcy in her life. She needed her life to be normal it's what kept her going all these years. The normalcy in Blue Bay had kept Tori from giving up on the life left in her, though at times she hadn't known if it was still there. Her training, the guys, surfing all of it had helped her in one way or another to cope with some part of what had happened to her. But Blake had helped her cope most of all.

She hadn't cried about what happened to her really in significance till the day she told Blake, she had been afraid to let any man into her heart in fear of what he could do once there. But Blake brought her reassurance that men were not the same, as had the others but they were more like brothers her protectors if you would and they helped in that manor as well. Blake had helped her fight the hidden fears Tori knew had been locked deep within her mind and subconscious by simply doing what she had asked and now they were all the happier because of it.

Tori sat drowning out the world wiping away the occasional tear as she sat in her seat looking out the window over the grounds and the clouds. This would be hard, but six months would come and go and Tori could have the man she had fallen in love with home with her.

August:

With Tori:

The months had come and gone for Tori. With all her water class, not to mention her one class a week now at the thunder academy things had gone by at a steadily fast rate. Her water blade training was completed and she was now what Sensei's friend, Nasha Gurieoka a Water Blade Warrior. Tori just giggled and said she was crazy and accepted her own water blade as the sign that she had completed her training.

Both schools were doing relatively well. There were several more students in the last few months who had enrolled and were now training at their respective schools. Dustin and Shane were becoming quite the teachers, more then they already were, Cam was doing fairly well and was enjoying teaching the way of a samurai to the ex-rangers classes of different days of the week. He was currently in the process of negotiating with his father about putting in a samurai program.

Tori was out on the empty grounds her class long since over and she was practice water blade technics slowly and precise. "Sensei?" Tori stopped practicing and turned the voice that had snuck up on her.

Tori smiled. "Ally, what can I do for you?"

"Well Sensei I know this is going to sound…odd."

"Ally just say it." Tori insisted with a smile.

"You know my mom passed some years ago and I don't have anyone else to go to for girl advice?" Tori nodded.

"Is this about a boy?' Tori asked.

Ally nodded sheepishly. "A thunder student I met while you were away a while back."

"That's right Hunter asked for you to do one on one with Bret and Christopher I believe." Ally nodded. "So which one?"

"Bret." Ally answered honestly.

"Ally do you just not know if he likes you?" Tori asked.

Ally nodded. "Sort of. I mean he flirts one minutes and then tenses up the next and is back to work."

"You practice together?" Tori asked.

"We go to the same high school." Tori nodded in understanding. "What do I do? I mean he didn't have a clue who I was until I helped with his training and now…"

Tori smiled this sort of reminded her of Blake. He flirted one minute and then the next clammed up. It was classic Blake the unforgettable shy boy she remembered from their ranger days. He was still that shy boy underneath but now he was a little more outspoken with her and comfortable in whatever he was doing. Tori thought he had grown up somewhat while away on tour. "Ally do you think he likes you?"

Ally shrugged. "I dunno. How can you tell?"

"Does he get a little nervous more so than shy around you, stuttering not sure of what to say, scratching the back of his head a lot." Ally nodded. "Well I'm not a love guru but I'd say its safe to say he likes you at least."

"So what do I do?"

"Ask him out on a coffee date or ice cream." Tori suggested.

Ally smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks how do you know all that anyway. The nerves stuff I mean?"

"It reminds me of someone I know."

"Oh the cute thunder master who was here in November?" Ally asked with a grin.

Tori laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah water ninja have a thing for cute thunders." She joked. Ally laughed and bowed to Tori. Tori nodded in dismissal and Ally left.

With Hunter:

Hunter was on his way to the wind academy to visit with his friends after classes when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey bro?"

"Blake hey bro what's up!" Hunter asked eagerly. He hadn't talked to Blake on the phone in a while.

"Hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure." Hunter said.

"Pick me up from the airport." Blake said brightly.

"What?" Hunter asked in shock.

"Airport pick me up like now." Blake said.

"I thought…"

"Roger decided to cut my races short we got rained out by strange whether and racing is up in two weeks, I thought heck why not." Blake said happily.

Hunter smiled so bright; he would finally get to see his little brother again after all these months apart. "Why not just call Tori bro?"

"Well because you have a car and I was hoping to spend some time with you first and then surprise Tori sometime later tonight." Blake told him.

"Yeah bro, I'll be there shortly. But I have to call the others and tell them I'm not gonna make it for movie night at the house." Hunter said.

Blake sighed. "Movie night, so we wont be able to hang out just us at the house?"

Hunter was puzzled at Blake's response and then there was a beep on his phone. He looked at the caller ID. "Bro, hang for just a sec Tori's on the other line."

"Don't tell her."

"K…" Hunter switched over calls. "Hey Tor!" He said brightly.

"Hey Hunter. Dustin isn't feeling well and Shane is doing some extra training with a few of his students. So I was calling to cancel movie night. Is that cool?"

"Uh sure yeah, but what about you?" Hunter asked.

Tori laughed lightly. "I sort of forgot that I agreed to take Marah and Kapri to the mall. I don't want to but Sensei needs some peace and quiet for a while."

Hunter chuckled at her predicament. "Alright then. I'm here all weekend feel free to give me a call tomorrow, maybe we can all go hang at the beach."

"That sounds cool. I don't know what's wrong with Dustin he was fine, but something upset him. Anyways I gotta go Marah is threatening to try and drive my new car, bye!"

"Bye…" Hunter switched over back to Blake's call. "Movie night is cancelled bro. Dustin's sick, Shane's over teaching again and Tori has to take the space alien sisters to the mall so sensei can get some peace and quiet." Hunter told him amusedly.

Blake chuckled. 'Poor Tor! I don't know how long she'll be able to handle them."

"Well her last words were Marah is threatening to try and drive my new car…does that tell you anything?" Hunter asked jokingly.

Blake just continued to laugh. "Alright well I'll meet you outside at the pick up drop off. I've already got my luggage."

"Alright twenty bye!"

"Bye!"

Airport:

Hunter got out of his car to help load Blake's luggage in the trunk but not before wrapping him in a lung squeezing breathing disabled hug. "Hunter…" Blake gasped. Hunter loosened his grip and they hugged for a short moment and then got in the car.

"Bro, it's good to have you back." Hunter said happily.

Blake smiled as he buckled his seatbelt and they headed away from the airport. "Yeah it's really good to be back."

"So what are you gonna do now that you're here?" Hunter asked.

Blake chuckled. "Not even five minutes into the ride and I've already got the where are you going now speech."

"No. I was just trying to make conversation." Hunter said playfully defensive.

"Uh I don't know really. I know I could've been thinking that far ahead but I was just to distracted."

"By the trophy girls?" Hunter teased.

Blake rolled his eyes. "No."

"Charlie told me about her and Tori hitting those two…uh…" Hunter drew a blank at their names.

"Shawnna and Kelsey." Blake said for him.

Hunter nodded. "I was getting to that." They shared a good laugh.

"How are things with you and Charlie?" Blake asked.

Hunter looked to his brother and smiled. "Things are really great, right now she is off at some god forsaken cold place snowboarding her heart out."

"You don't know where she is?"

"I lost track around June. But we call every night and email three times a week."

"How long does she stay gone for?"

"Up to two weeks now a days. Tori says she's slowing down she use to go for a month or more."

"How does she pay for it all?" Blake asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Inheritance, money she wins from competitions sometimes, work…she's pretty much got things down to a tee."

"So how much time do you guys actually spend together with you working at the Thunder Academy most days?" Blake asked.

"Well since she knows about both secret ninja schools I streak back to her apartment three nights sometimes four a week when she's here. She goes two weeks, takes four off, goes for another two…" Hunter explained.

Blake frowned at that. "You guys barely see each other and you are like the happiest in the world." He said as a small smile crept across his face. "You get laid don't you?"

Hunter smirked at his little brother. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer little bro."

"Whatever I know the answer." Blake said cockily.

"So you didn't tell Tor you were home two weeks early?" Hunter asked changing the subject.

Blake shook his head. "Nope I'm hoping to surprise her tonight."

Hunter opened the ashtray and pulled out a key and handed it to Blake. "That is my spare key to Tori's place. Ever since you two were late that one night she wanted me to have a key to let myself in whenever."

Blake put the key in his pocket since his brother still had his set of house keys as well. "Thanks."

"Just don't scare her, please? I don't want an angry phone call from Tor." Hunter laughed lightly.

Blake nodded. "No worries."

"So…I was thinking maybe you'd come and work with me at the thunder academy now that you're home." Hunter said casually.

Blake chuckled. "I dunno Hunter I told you I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well it's not like you have to discuss it with anyone other then me and sensei Omino." Hunter said.

Blake nodded. "True, but I want to talk to Tor first."

"The word whipped comes to mind." Hunter teased. Blake punched him in the arm lightly.

"Shut up!" He said playfully. "I got enough shit from Devin, Matt, Chad and Jesse I don't need it from you too."

"But I have privileges being the older wiser one. I get to tease you." Hunter proclaimed mockingly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said as they drove along to the Bradley place.


	15. Losing Control

Hunter and Blake's Place:

"So bro, why did you want to see me first?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged. "Haven't seen you in a while. Missed you, that sort of thing." Blake said collapsing on the couch. Hunter sat to the right of him in his recliner.

"Oh. So tell me all about factory life."

Blake chuckled. "What did I tell you in my letters?" He asked.

Hunter thought for a moment before answering. "You didn't tell me much about the guys?"

"Devin he's a ladies man and a piece of work. I mean this guy can go from city to city and get laid at least once." Blake said.

Hunter laughed. "Jealous?"

Blake stopped laughing and got serious. "Hunter to joke about that stuff. I'm perfectly content being with Tori."

"Bro it was just a joke but if you'd rather I not."

"I would."

"Fine so what about the others."

Blake went back into fun mode. "Well Jesse you met him he, uh, well he's Jesse you can't really say much. Perverted, sick minded Jesse. He tried to get Tori to tell him what she was wearing over I.M. once as me and she caught on and messed with him."

Hunter laughed. "Well Tori knows you'd never ask what she was wearing."

"At least not over the internet." Blake muttered out loud.

Hunter got a stunned shocked look on his face and he threw a small pillow at his brother from wear he sat. "You dog."

Blake chuckled realizing what he had said. "Ok. I'll admit I'm just like any other hot blooded male." He laughed.

"Does she answer?" Hunter asked with a slightly wicked grin in his brother's direction.

Blake put on his best serious face trying desperately not to blush. "Anyways Chad is well Chad…He's like Jess but superbly over confident on two fifty…"

"Way to dodge little bro." Hunter commented.

"And then there's Matt, well let's just say that Matt has some seriously weird quirks and Roger has had to practically tie him down to make him stay put a few times."

Hunter got a very strange look on his face. "What?"

"He sleep walks and one night he walked right onto Roger's bus…his wife was visiting." Blake said trying not to crack up at that.

Hunter started laughing so hard he thought he would piss his pants. "Are you serious?"

Blake nodded. "Needless to say the next night he practically tied him onto his bed. It was very comical." Blake chuckled.

"Wow…"

"Not to mention we've waited for him to crash and set traps for him before to. Jesse like I said has the sickest mind…I would hate to be on his shit list." Blake commented.

Hunter just laughed as Blake continued on with his stories of being on tour with his friends and Roger. After about four hours and the sky darkening even more so then it was, being almost pitch black, Blake stood from the couch and stretched.

"I should probably head over and see Tor. She'll murder me if I tell her tomorrow I arrived today." Blake chuckled softly.

"Not murder, bury alive maybe but not murder." Hunter joked.

Hunter's cell rang and he answered. "Hey Babe!" Blake looked at his brother. "Hang on K!" Hunter gave Blake a quick hug and the keys to his car.

"No I'll streak."

"Do you still know how?" Hunter teased holding the phone away from his ear.

Blake frowned at him playfully. "Yes." He said. He grabbed the small duffle that he had set inside the door leaving the other bigger suitcase and headed off streaking to the wind academy.

Tori's Quarters:

Blake unlocked Tori's door and let himself in to the always-clean small bigger then a dorm quarters. He set his duffle down and went to see where Tori was. The lights were off and it was close to midnight Blake assumed she was in her room probably fast asleep and in that case he would crash on the couch.

But he was surprised to find that when he passed the bathroom door he heard the shower and splats of water. He grinned to himself and went and sat on the couch turning the TV on and waiting for her to get out of the shower.

Tori turned the shower off and grabbed the towel on her towel rack wrapping it snuggly around her slim figure. She was slightly startled to hear the TV on in the living room. She could've sworn she had turned it off before getting in the shower. She put panties, shorts and her white tank no bra so she could sleep comfortably.

After brushing the tangles out of her hair and brushing her teeth Tori opened the door to the bathroom. The hallway and living room were still completely dark except for the light from the TV. She walked out and grabbed the remote from the side stand and looking around she turned the TV off. There was nothing so she must've left the TV on. The only thing out of place was a duffle bag Tori could make out by her door; she didn't have a dark duffle.

A thought sprang into her mind. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. Tori when taking away the distractions and focusing in on all her senses she could smell cologne and boy was it familiar, she sensed…_Blake!_ Tori thought opening her eyes. The bag was dark probably navy it was Blake's.

Blake sensed Tori opening the bathroom door and snuck across into the kitchen and crouched down. He wanted to see how long he could allude the pretty water sensei and see if her senses were still what they were back when they had honed their skills upon defeating Lothor.

Grinning to himself Blake kept quiet so Tori couldn't hear or see him. These skills had been mastered after years of ninja training.

Tori grinned to herself. "Blake Owen Bradley get your butt out here." Tori said. She looked around and finally a minute after or so she saw Blake emerge from the kitchen. Tori looked at him tilting her head to the side with a grin.

Blake walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. "Where did I go wrong?" Blake asked laughing slightly.

Tori pointed to his duffle. "I don't own a dark duffle. And besides I know the smell of your cologne anywhere." She grinned.

"Damn me for having to smell good." Blake chastised himself playfully.

Tori smiled and her fingers grazed over the hair on the back of his head lightly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Roger cut me early. There was some sort of freak rainstorm and he figured why prolong my torture. So he cut me from the rosters." Blake said.

Tori looked at him expectantly. "Did you have something to do with the storm?" She asked teasingly.

Blake shook his head. "I can make it thunder twenty four seven but I don't have any control over the rain." Blake said with smile. "You however…"

"I can't make it rain." Tori said. "Had that been the case you would've been rained home a long time ago." Tori said resting her head on his shoulder. In all honesty she was exhausted. She had spent the better part of the evening running along the beach and using what use to be ninja ops, using the personal work out room Cam had there.

Blake heard a yawn escape Tori's soft lips and he cold just feel how exhausted she was as she rested against him. "Come on Tor. I'll sleep here tonight with you." Blake said softly kissing her head.

Tori sighed softly. "I'm happy you're home I am but I am just beat." Tori said.

Blake walked into her backing them towards the room at the end of her hallway. He got to her door and just next to the door jam in the corner of the hall was a weapon the looked relatively similar to his thunder blade. But it was black with blue ribbon wrapped tight around the handle and the blades weren't so jagged. Blake went to grab it and before Tori could stop him…"Blake no…" Tori said to late, he touched it and it sent a pulsing water shock throwing him.

"What the hell?" He asked.

Tori grabbed for his hand and looked at it. His fingertips were burned slightly with a light blue looking cut. "Oh sorry. It can't be touched by anyone who's not a full fledged water ninja."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Blake chuckled as Tori led him into the bathroom instead of her room. She turned the faucet on and stuck his finger under cold water.

Tori sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine it doesn't hurt." Blake said looking at the worry on her face. "Is there something you aren't saying?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just be glad you're a water infinity, anyone else would've gotten jolt across the room."

Blake chuckled again. "Wow you water ninjas are very protective of your stuff."

Tori smiled. "Yes we are." She said. She grabbed her hand towel turned the running water off and dried Blake's dripping hand. "Better?" She asked.

Blake looked at the cut and it was healing. "How?"

"Water burns go away when run under cold water." Tori proclaimed around another yawn.

Blake took the hand towel from her hands and the shut the bathroom light off. "Come on it's late, let's go to bed."

"Lead the way." Tori said as Blake and her walked together to her room. Tori lay down and got comfortable while Blake quickly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He lay down next to Tori and she burrowed herself close to his warm body. Tori yawned again softly as her head rest upon Blake's evidently chiseled chest. "Love you Thunder boy, goodnight." She whispered.

Blake smiled he'd missed hearing that the last almost six months. "Love you too surfer girl, night." He said quietly into the dark room. He soon heard the soft even breathing indicating Tori was asleep and allowed himself to drift off in the comfort knowing he was with her and they were happy.

The Next morning:

Tori stretched slightly and realized she wasn't the only person lying in her bed. She opened her eyes and seeing Blake there still sleeping softly she smiled to herself. The night before Tori hadn't been dreaming Blake's arrival. Life was good with him home now.

It took a second for Tori to realize Blake's hand was slowly moving up her side from her thigh to the side of her breast. Tori giggled. "Blake…"

Blake's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at Tori. "Good morning." Blake said happily.

Tori grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "Good morning."

Blake in one swift maneuver was over Tori pinning her down beneath his weight holding her in a lock stair of brown and blue eyes. Tori smiled as Blake leaned down and kissed her heatedly. One of his hands released hers and she took it into hers and ran it along her torso, up her shirt to her perfectly plump mass of uncovered flesh.

Tori could feel Blake's hand take in her breast as he moaned melodiously into her mouth from feeling the silky flesh under his fingertips. Tori whimpered in the heat of the moment as his lips left hers and went to the crook of her neck nibbling at the sensuous cucumber melon smelling flesh.

The heat was rising in Tori's skin she loved how Blake made her feel, loved the way he touched her, kissed her it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming softly in pure ecstasy.

Blake could feel himself getting lost in her. Not matter how you said it Tori was perfect to him. The touching and soft moans were starting to get to him and if they didn't break soon Blake would quite possible take it too far. Truth was he didn't want to stop and Tori didn't sound or feel like she wanted to stop him.

Tori was in heaven. She had been doing a lot of thinking about taking hers and Blake's relationship to that next step. In all honesty the thought or possibility of sex had frightened her before she and Blake started dating. But not anymore he was so gentle with her, even when they sparred she knew he held back a lot of the time to keep from hurting her. Sometimes it agitated her and she knew he saw that at would pick up pace a little.

But the thought of sex with him was appealing and right at that moment Tori wanted it. She could feel her senses leaving her as his lips met back up with hers. It was funny in moments like these Tori could understand truly how much love she had for Blake and how much he did for her helping her through whatever was going on inside.

"Blake?" Tori whispered softly when he broke away from her lips again. Blake paused dropping his hand from her shirt.

"Sorry." He said quickly. Blake started to move off of her but found it difficult when Tori clung to him keeping him where he was.

"No Blake please don't stop." Tori whispered blissfully. Blake smiled softly and leaned in to her lips again. "Make love to me." She breathed on his lips.

Blake pulled away and looked at Tori hesitantly. "What?" He asked.

"Blake I want you to make love to me." Tori said growing a little shy.

"I knew that I was pushing." He sighed.

Tori brought one of her hands up to his cheek and shook her head. "No you're not pushing Blake. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She said softly.

Blake saw the reassurance in Tori's eyes and knew she wanted what she asked of him and it wasn't him pushing. But he was still skeptical. "Classes?"

"Saturday." Tori said softly with a smile

"You sure?" Blake asked coming around to the idea.

Tori grinned biting her lower lip and nodded. "More sure then I've ever been." Tori said sweetly bringing him in for a soft passionate kiss. "I'm giving you my control." Tori whispered against his lips. Blake smiled softly taking her lips into his again. Their kisses were slow and loving as Blake reached down to the bottom of Tori's shirt and pulled up. Tori sat up somewhat giving him the space he needed to remove the shirt completely.

Blake sat up somewhat gapping at her wondrous body lying beneath his half naked. Tori grinned as he leaned down kissing her lips softly and then taking his lips and trailing a sensuous line down her torso. Tori closed her eyes softly as he slowly began to remove her shorts taking her small lace panties down with them. All she did was focus on him, his touches, caresses, all over her body and the small voice in the back of her head telling her that it would happen again disappeared. Tori believed in Blake believed in his ability to make her feel loved and not used like she had been.

Tori's eyes fluttered open as she felt Blake hovering over her face, straddling her now nude body to the bed. He kissed her forehead, tip of her nose, and her lips gently. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Tori smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm with you of course I'm ok." She whispered giggling faintly. Blake smiled softly as he sat up removing his shirt revealing his perfectly fit body to her and he leaned down to her lips again quickly removing his boxers as well.

Blake naturally positioned himself between Tori's legs and dropped his head down to her collarbone. "Last chance to stop Tor. Are you sure you want this?"

Tori sighed happily. "Blake, please?"

Blake looked up into her eyes and she was smiling brightly. "Ok." He said softly taking his lips back to hers and kissing her passionately as he slowly began to enter her. Tori trembled gently feeling him begin to penetrate deep within her body and then again when he was fully embedded into her. "You ok?" He whispered running his hand along her cheek. Tori nodded.

It awed Tori that he was being so fragile with her. It just made her surer of this then she had already been. So sure now that this was right. Blake began to move within her beginning to rock her gently back and forth and Tori slowly began to catch a rhythm with him. Blake had long since dropped his face to the valley of Tori's neck trailing passionate kisses along her skin of all the exposed flesh and down to her chest.

Glorious moans of pure pleasure escaped from deep within Tori when Blake sucked the tender flesh of her right breast into his mouth. They both felt a shock wave of pleasure wash over them but were still reaching for their climaxes. Blake reached over hungrily for the other breast and Tori whimpered in satisfaction feeling herself began to lose on track of the world around her.

Blake brought his lips back up her body taking her mouth in a deep exploration dive as his tongue ventured into her mouth causing them to groan and sigh softly at the intensity. They continued to move together their speed having picked up and a light mist covering their bodies holding on tight to each other not wanting this time to end, but alas after an all to extravagantly torturous eternity they both peaked blissfully and were forced down from the paradise they had found being together. "Oh Blake…" Tori cried out softly into Blake's ear as he panted for air his forehead rested on the pillow next to Tori.

Collapsing in sheer exhaustion Blake grunted softly laying completely on top of Tori. Tori cupped Blake's neck in her hands and pulled him into a fervent hot kiss. "Wow." She breathed smiling pulling away. Blake grinned, but unhappily pulled out of Tori and rolled off her. Tori quickly rolled to lie in his arms. Tori grabbed her light blue sheets and pulled them up to hers and Blake's waists. "That was…"

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it." Blake said amusedly. Tori grinned and tilted her head up to him.

"Want to do that…" Tori paused her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. "Shit." She muttered. Tori began rolling away to answer it, but Blake stopped her.

"Don't it might be one of the guys." Blake said. Tori smiled and lay back down with Blake. "I think I would be perfectly content to just lay in this bed the rest of the day."

Tori smiled. "I probably could handle that." She giggled. Blake caught his second wind and rolled on top of Tori causing her to laugh out loud…


	16. Interrupted Moments

A few hours later:

Tori was sleeping comfortable in Blake's arms was being the key word. She was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. Tori groaned and looked at her alarm clock next to the phone and it said three p.m. Her and Blake had spent hours making love and repeating that act more then once to her recollection. Tori reached out grabbing for her phone and her hand finally landed on it.

"Hello?" She answered groggily her head resting back on Blake's chest that was softly rising and falling.

"Hey Tori! Where have you been?" Dustin asked.

Tori yawned. "Sleeping why?"

"Sleeping, really? It's like three in the after noon." Dustin asked.

Tori groaned angrily. "Get to the point Dustin. So what I'm tired for a change." She said grumpily for being awoken from a very peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

"Ok well your sister's on her way up to you."

Tori yawned again. "What are you talking about?"

"Veronica tried calling you last night to tell you but you weren't answering last night or today."

"Dustin!" Tori groaned.

"Ok getting to the point. She flew here and when she couldn't reach you she called me. I took the store van and picked her up. She is on here way up to your quarters right now." Dustin said.

Tori sat up in bed Blake's arm falling to the bed from where it had been laying around her. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding!" Tori said.

"Nope Shane's walking her up now because I have to go meet Marah." Dustin said.

Tori hung up tossing her phone onto her bed and jumped out of bed nude as the day she was born. "Shit!" She yelled. Tori walked in to the bathroom and brushed her hair, turned the shower on, and then ran back into her room.

"Tor?" Blake asked sitting up open groggy eyelids at her. Tori smiled softly and leaned over the bed to give him a kiss.

"Get up. My sister is on her way up right now." Tori said quickly.

"Tor come back to bed, that isn't a funny joke. Blake said wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her down on the bed.

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Not kidding…" There was a knock at the door. "Shit."

Blake's eyes went wide. "Tor?"

"I just found out. Get in the shower." Tori said. The last thing she needed was Shane running back to the guys telling them he found Tori and Blake in her room naked together. Blake jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom jumping in the shower Tori had turned on. Tori threw on her shorts not caring about her discarded panties at the moment and her shirt.

Tori ran to the front door and swung it open only to have her sister fall onto her crying. "Shane!" Tori yelled thinking he did something wrong.

"Tor she's been like that since we got her from the airport. Where the hell have you been?" Shane said letting himself in he heard the shower and then he looked back to the door and saw the duffle. "Tor who else is here?"

Tori was a little busy with her crying sister to notice Shane's question and when she did register to the question she answered. "Blake he came home early."

"And he stayed here?" Shane asked with a grin.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Get out." She grumbled. Shane chuckled.

"What should I tell the others?" He asked jokingly.

"Nothing. Would you just go?" Tori asked. Shane walked over to the door with a wave and left shutting it behind him. Tori set her balling sister down on the couch and went to the bathroom. "Blake?" Tori asked walking in.

Blake looked around the shower curtain. "Is it safe?" Tori grinned.

"No." She said softly. "Shower and then you can get dressed in my room. I'll take your bag back there." Blake nodded and Tori left the bathroom. She got Blake's duffle and took it into her room and then went back to her sister to see what she was doing there.

_Almost six years, no visit and she picks the one day I chose to spend making love with my first boyfriend to come for a visit. Sheesh!_ Tori thought. "I…I'm sorry…Tor…" Veronica sobbed out. Her elbows on her knees her face in her hands her fingers partially clench in her hair.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Tori asked gently sitting with her sister rubbing her back.

Veronica sat up and Tori got a good look at her face. Her cheeks were soaked through and blotchy and her eyes were very red. "Jake…proposed…" She cried even harder.

Tori looked at her sister softly. "Honey that's a good thing?"

Veronica started to cry harder. Her breath was heavy and ragged and she was sniffling almost uncontrollably. "I…I…know…but he…he…cheated on…me."

Tori was beyond confused. If Jake proposed that was a good thing, but what about the cheating. "Honey I'm gonna make you some tea cause I cant understand a damn word you're saying."

Tori got up and as she passed the hall she saw Blake walk out of the bathroom and go into her room to get dressed. She went into the kitchen made some tea for her sister and as she came out Blake was coming out of her room fully clothed. Tori pointed for him to go back in her room and he obliged. She then took the tea to Veronica. "Thank you." She breathed hoarsely.

"I'm gonna go change." Tori said. Veronica nodded in understanding holding the warm mug in her hands.

Tori walked back to her room opening and quickly shutting the door. Blake was sitting on her bed and when she walked in he sprang up to her eye level. "What's going on?" He asked.

Tori shrugged. "Veronica's upset. I'm sorry I wanted to just spend the day with you." Tori said with a soft smirk in his direction. Blake took her in his arms and kissed her gently as his hand ran up her shirt along her bare back. "Don't." Tori whispered breaking their lip lock.

"Tor…"

"No it's nothing you did, but if you keep touching me like that I'll want you and I can't have you right now. So just don't for now." Tori said with a soft smile.

Blake nodded grinning at her. "So should I plan to stay at the apartment tonight with Hunter?" He asked.

Tori sighed. "As much as I want to say no, yes you probably should." She said sullenly.

"It's ok we have an endless supply of time these days to be together." Blake said with a smile and a soft caress under her chin. Tori smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly. "You better go. I have to change and get back out to Roni." Tori sighed.

Blake nodded and he gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and then a very faint kiss on her lips. "Love you." Blake said.

Tori sighed contently. "Love you too. Call later?"

"Of course." Blake whispered as he released Tori and she escorted him to her door.

"Oh I'm sorry I…" Veronica said seeing Blake come out with Tori.

"It's fine." Tori and Blake said. Tori gave Blake one last kiss goodbye.

"See you later." He muttered softly. Tori nodded. "Feel better Roni." He threw a gently halfhearted wave in her direction. Veronica bobbed her head gingerly.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Blake kissed Tori's cheek and disappeared down the hallway. Tori shut her door and turned to head back to her room. "Did I interrupt something?" Veronica asked softly.

Tori shook her head. "Nothing that we don't have forever for." She said softly and went to her room for a quick change of clothes. When she came back out Veronica was calmer then when she had arrived and her tea was gone. "Ok so let's take this slow."

Veronica nodded. "Jake proposed to me yesterday afternoon after he told me he cheated a few weeks back. He said it meant nothing and he was just very drunk after this gig he did with the guys…" Tori wrapped her sister in her arms as she started to cry again. "I just…I couldn't even say anything I got in my car went to the airport and came here." She cried.

Tori kissed her head. "It's ok. Why'd you come to me?"

"I didn't want to here dad say I told you so. You know how he feels about musicians." Veronica said sadly.

Tori snorted back a laugh. "So you just came here? Just like that?"

Veronica nodded. "I didn't go home and pack or anything."

"Ok. Well I don't have anything that will fit you, so we must go shopping." Tori said. "And you can stay with me for a few days. Then you need to go home and face this."

Veronica snorted. "Oh yeah I'm just supposed to walk up to Jake and accept."

Tori shrugged. "That's up to you. Do you believe that he meant what he said about it not meaning anything?"

Veronica sighed sadly. "Yes and despite my attempts on the airplane to convince myself I hate him I still love him."

"Veronica you need to work this out with him. I'll help you as much as I can while you're here to clear your head but you need to decide what you want. Ok?"

Veronica looked to her sister with a teary smile. "Ok." She replied softly. "Look at this I'm the older sister and I turn to my younger sister for advice and comfort."

"You're always there when I need to talk, so I should be here for you." Tori said sweetly. Veronica gave her another hug.

"I'm sorry I interrupted whatever was going on with you and Blake." She said laughing lightly.

Tori pulled away and shook her head. "Don't be. He's finally home for good we can spend time together any time, but you're only here for a short while." Tori said.

"You're way to happy, what happened?" Veronica asked seeing a difference in her sister and then a look of epiphany crossed her face. "You two slept together didn't you?" She asked in shock her woes forgotten for the moment.

Tori felt it hard not to blush. "He sleeps with me a lot. We share a bed whenever we're together."

Veronica smirked at her sister. "That isn't what I meant and you know it Victoria Maree Hanson."

Tori bit her lip and had the nerve to look guilty. "Maybe."

"You slept with Blake?" Veronica almost shouted.

"Shh…keep your voice down the last thing I need is the guys giving Blake the old you hurt her speech." Tori said. "Look we've been working through everything I was going through there for along time and it just felt right."

Veronica just stared at Tori for a moment before catching her words. "So…"

"So what?" Tori asked.

"How was it?" Veronica asked grinning wildly at her sister.

Tori sighed and looked disgusted. "Oh Veronica come on this isn't something we need to discuss."

"You're a girl, I'm a girl, and this is what girls discuss. Come on…" Veronica said.

Tori rolled her eyes and stood. "Veronica it's not like I have anything to compare it to."

Veronica stood with and followed her into her kitchen so Tori could make a late lunch. "Ok that was a little harsh Tor."

Tori sighed. "Ok I found myself wishing that I wasn't only mentally a virgin but physically as well, if you catch my drift." Tori said.

Veronica grinned. "So that good?"

Tori turned to her smiled and blushed. "That good." Tori said a bit bashfully. "I mean I gave myself to him, but I just wish I could've given _all_ of myself to him."

Veronica sighed. "I'm so sorry Tor."

Tori walked over and grasped Veronica's shoulders looking her straight in the eye. "I did what I did to keep you safe, what happened to me doesn't matter." Tori said.

Veronica pulled away and started pacing. "Yes it does Tor. You don't get to experience your first time like the rest of us do."

Tori grinned. "Look you may not believe me but yes I did." Tori said. "I gave myself to Blake and I love Blake that's all that matters."

Veronica bowed her head. "I don't know how you did it Tor. You are so strong and it's like nothing happened."

Tori shook her head. "Not true. Ask Blake. I have my weaknesses like everyone else, but the people around me are what keep me sane."

Veronica looked up a little hurt in her eyes. "And we couldn't do that?" She asked.

Tori sighed. "Roni it was dad who sent me here. At the time you were all experiencing the trauma with me. It wasn't that you couldn't but it was hard. Here I had a fresh start and nobody knew what happened. It was exactly what I needed. They treated me normal like nothing happened."

Veronica nodded. "Well it worked and your happy I guess that's all I can ask for."

Tori smiled. "I am very much happy. What do you say we forget food and I show you around the academy and then we head into town to do some clothes shopping."

Veronica nodded. "And Charlie? Where is she? I've been dying to see her."

"She should be flying in tonight I believe." Tori said. "I'll ask Hunter when I see him."

"Hunter? Why him?"

Tori crossed her fingers making a coupling gesture. "They are together have been for a while."

Veronica nodded. "Come on show me your home." She said happily. Tori linked arms with her and they headed out of the apartment so Tori could give Veronica the tour she had offered.

"And this is the student dormitory, then in the main building are classrooms, and the cafeteria, over there is the stables. Now there aren't any horses in them but we still have them. You saw our waterfall on the way in and the surrounding area is where we train our students in elemental tests to see what they can do, and sometimes we go on hikes and stuff." Tori said explaining everything in as best detail as she could.

"Sensei!" Tori turned at the sound of a young girl and saw two very similar girls running up.

"Ally, Abby." Tori said as the students bowed respectfully. "Veronica these are two of my finer students Ally and Abby."

Veronica smiled at them. "Cute twins. Let me guess Alexandra and Abigail?"

They nodded. "We like the shorter versions though. "The one Ally said. "Sensei I did what you told me."

"And?" Tori asked with a smile.

"I have a coffee date tomorrow." Ally said happily. "Thank you for the great advice sensei."

"No problem." Tori said.

"By the way will the Thunder Master being demonstrating with you while he's here?" Abby asked. "That was very useful."

Tori smiled. "How did you know thunder master Bradley was here?"

"I saw him wandering around the grounds a little while ago." Ally said. "He called me Abby." She giggled.

Tori laughed. "He doesn't know there are two of you." Tori said. "Uh maybe I will talk with him and see what I can work out." Tori said.

"Thanks sensei." The girls said in unison bowing and walking away.

"Look at you _Sensei Hanson_." Veronica said sardonically.

Tori laughed and shoved her sister lightly. "Come on let's get you some clothes." So with that they left the Academy and headed off in to town to do some shopping.


	17. Thanks

Bradley house:

Tori let herself in with the spare key and her and Veronica walked in. "Hunter! Blake!" Tori yelled.

"Tor that you?" She heard Hunter from the kitchen and then she saw him pop his head around the corner. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Veronica shut the door behind her. "We were out shopping and I thought I'd stop by and find out when that cousin of ours is do home?"

Hunter chuckled. "Hey Roni how you feeling?" Blake had obviously mentioned that Veronica hadn't been doing so well when she arrived at Tori's.

Veronica gave a weak smile. "Good. Tori has a wicked therapy session called shopping."

"I hate shopping she was dragging me from store to store." Tori groaned.

"Yes but you knew as long as I was happy…" Veronica kidded. Tori rolled her eyes.

Hunter laughed at the girls. "Charlie should be flying in around midnight but I wouldn't swear to that?" He said.

Tori nodded. "Where's that boyfriend of mine?"

"His room." Hunter smirked. "Sleeping. What the hell did you do to where him out Tor?" Hunter asked.

Tori frowned at him. "Nothing." She retorted and then turned a stern gaze on her sister. Veronica put her hands up in defense and went about her business. Tori walked down the hallway while Veronica joined Hunter in the kitchen.

With Hunter and Veronica:

"So what did you walk in on this morning?" Hunter asked.

Veronica shrugged. "This afternoon and nothing they were just asleep." She said knowing Tori liked to keep her personal life personal.

"Right. I'll believe that when pigs can fly." Hunter said grinning as he made himself a sandwich.

Veronica chuckled. "Well believe it." Hunter just shook his head in amused dismissal.

With Tori:

Tori knocked on Blake's door and when she didn't get an answer she let herself in. The sight before her made her smile from ear to ear. Blake was sleeping on his bed holding a pillow to his chest where Tori would normally rest her head. Asleep was the one time when Blake was out cold, he couldn't sense a thing if he was asleep. Tori pulled out her cell phone and snapped a quick picture of Blake sleeping looking so sweet.

Making her way over to his bed Tori looked down and saw his suitcase open and on top was a framed picture of him and Tori from some magazine with the title 'Down to earth romance' it made Tori laugh. She finished her short walk to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Blake.

"Blake?" Tori prompted. Blake grumbled something and Tori giggled. "Blake wake up!" Tori said softly running her hand along his cheek. Blake stretched slightly and his eyes fluttered open ignoring any protest. His gaze fell on Tori and he smiled warily.

"Hey." He said softly

Tori smiled. "Wake up!"

"I am awake, I'm talking aren't I?" He asked teasingly.

Tori grinned at him. "Wiseass! Get up come on!" Tori said somewhat pleadingly pouting her bottom lip. "If you love me you'll get up."

Blake didn't hesitate to sit up. "Happy?"

"Awe you do love me." Tori said wiping at a fake tear being factious.

"Of course I love you." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"Come on. Come with me a Roni to dinner. We'll take Hunter too." Tori said. "After we swing by the academy and drop her stuff off."

"Tori you wore me out I'm exhausted." Blake said falling back on the bed. Tori grinned and straddled Blake's abdomen to the bed.

"Please!" She pouted leaning down to his face. Blake felt her soft breath on his lips and his eyes closed lightly for only a second.

"Tor…fine I hate seeing you pout." Blake said jokingly. Blake sat up and Tori slide from his torso into his lap with a plop. "Oh." Blake gapped.

Tori bit the right side of her lip. "Blake you ok?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah just startled me." Tori grinned.

"Come on thunder boy let's go." Tori said pushing herself up and getting off the bed. Blake stood quickly and grabbed Tori's wrist and swinging her around to meet his gaze.

He smiled. "Don't I get a kiss?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled and leaned in with Blake meeting in a passionate slow kiss. "Mmmm…I want to kick my sister out." Tori whined breaking away.

Blake chuckled. "She could stay here." Blake suggested teasingly.

Tori raised an eyebrow in thought. "You know…I really don't have room for her at my place. Charlie!" Tori said eagerly.

"What?"

"Charlie has a spare room." Tori said brightly. "It's settled I'll take her to Charlie's and dump her."

Blake laughed. "What about Hunter and Charlie?"

"Uh, hello…" Tori gestured to their surroundings. "Roni's a big girl she can handle herself." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Good point."

"Come on." Tori grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of his room.

"Wait Tori I need to grab a bag." Blake said.

Tori shook her head. "You left your duffle at my place."

"Alright drag away…" Blake said as Tori pulled him out the door and down the hall.

"Roni I don't have room for you at my place so you're going to stay with Charlie." Tori said as she pulled Blake along. "Hunter put that gross sandwich down and come with us three to dinner."

Blake laughed at his brother knowing Tori was probably right. "Yeah bro, pickles, potato chips, mustard and bread isn't a sandwich." He mocked.

"Ew…" Veronica and Tori said.

Hunter frowned at them. "I eat what I want when I want." He said.

Tori glared at him. "Hunter Eugene Bradley get your ass out of that recliner throw that sandwich in the trash and let's go." She said sternly.

Hunter jumped up from his recliner ran in the kitchen and came back out without his sandwich. "Gees Tor no need to get grouchy."

Tori perked up. "Got that sandwich out your hands didn't it?" She asked jokingly.

Later On:

After eating Tori, Hunter, and Blake dropped Veronica off at Charlie's. Tori and Hunter both having spare keys and knowing exactly where everything was gave her the grand tour and where she could find what. Charlie had a sneaking suspicion she knew why Tori wanted her to stay there instead, but she couldn't blame her little sister.

Once Veronica was settled for the night Tori and Blake dropped Hunter off and then headed to the academy. Leaving Hunter with very specific instructions to tell Charlie when he picked her up that Veronica was at her place, so she wouldn't freak out upon arrival.

Getting back to the thunder academy Tori and Blake headed up to Tori's quarters and decided to watch a movie before heading off to bed. "So what shall it be?" Tori asked kneeling next to her DVD cabinet. Blake was lost in thought enjoying the particular view of her behind and didn't think to respond. "Blake?" Tori asked turning her head.

Blake snapped to attention. "Uh something with action." Blake said.

Tori smirked knowing exactly why he hadn't answered. "Fast and the Furious?" She asked.

Blake nodded. "Sure. Hey wait, you own fast and the furious?" Blake asked a little shocked and amused at the same time.

Tori chuckled lightly and put the DVD in before going over and getting comfortable on the couch with Blake. "Nick went through this faze, he wanted to race cars for Nascar and when he goes through a faze we all go through a faze. I got it for my birthday last year from Nick." She explained amused at the whole situation.

Blake laughed lightly and pulled her back against his chest. Tori sat in between his legs, their legs up on the couch and her rested back against his chest arms wrapped around her under a nice blue fleece blanket. "That's funny."

Tori nodded. "I think also my dad got days of thunder…you know the one with Tom cruise."

Blake chuckled. "For some reason I can't picture your dad sitting and watching Tom Cruise in Days of Thunder."

Tori giggled. "That's because he hasn't even opened it yet." She said. The movie started to play and they got quiet. About forty-five minutes in Tori was bored and if she wasn't mistaken Blake had fallen asleep. But she still couldn't manage to move; his arms were wrapped tight around her.

It took force to pry Blake's arms from around her torso but Tori escaped his grasp standing from the couch and hearing a grumble of protest. Tori turned back and looked at Blake just sitting there sleeping peacefully. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to wake him and have him go to bed with her, or if she just wanted to let him sleep on the couch.

The conclusion came to be that the couch wasn't the best place to leave him because it was uncomfortable and the last time she had left him there he had complained about a neck cramp for a few days. Tori knelt down in front of him and used her left hand to grab his shoulder and shake him gently. Nothing. So she tried again with a little more force. "Blake!" She said loud enough to wake a normal person out of sleep.

Blake groaned and turned away from her. Tori rolled her eyes. What could she do and then an idea hit her. He was either going to be really upset or just really wet. Tori called on her inner ninja power forming a water orb about the size of a baseball in her hand, held her hand over Blake's head and dropped the orb. The orb came down on Blake's head jolting him awake in seconds. "What the…" He trailed off wiping the water from his face and running his hands through his wet hair.

"Morning sunshine." Tori said with a smile. "You wouldn't wake up."

Blake looked at her and smirked. "Or you just wanted to soak me."

Tori shook her head rolling her eyes sardonically. "Blake I didn't soak you. I gave you a little splash."

Blake got out from under the blanket and stood. "I take it the movies over."

"No I was bored, you were sleeping I just figured it was time to go to bed." Tori said.

Blake grinned. "That's all you had to say."

Tori looked at his impish grin and rolled her eyes. "Blake Owen Bradley you disgust me." She said playfully. Blake grabbed Tori around the waist and lifted her so her feet weren't touching the ground and started walking back to her bedroom. "Blake!" Tori laughed giddily. "Put me down I can walk." She protested with a small smile.

Blake didn't put her down until they made it to her room and stood just before her bed. "You're so beautiful." Blake said sweetly looking into her blue irises as his plams cupped her face and his thumbs traced along her cheek bone and down her jaw line.

Tori giggled hiding any kind of rosy shade her cheeks became. "You don't have to bait me." She joked.

Blake smiled. "I'm not baiting, I was just stating a simple fact."

Tori smiled softly and looked at him intently. "Got any more simple facts?" She asked jokingly.

Blake walked into her forcing Tori to sit down on the edge of her bed and he leaned into her forcing her to lie down. "Ummm…I'm so happy I'm home and here with you." He said sweetly.

Tori sighed contently as her smile grew wider. Her hands went to Blake's face and her thumbs lightly caressed the soft skin of his cheeks. "I'm happy you're home too."

Blake didn't say anything else as he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Tori's hands traveled down his face, over his shoulders, down his arms to his waist where the bottom of his shirt was. She lifted the shirt and they broke away for mere seconds as she removed the article. Tori tossed the shirt behind Blake as he returned to her lips enthusiastically.

Tori soon found herself shirtless in her bra, jeans and underwear just like Blake. But things soon began to change as they removed each piece of clothing as they sensuously took their time pleasing one another with a touch or melodic sound. Once all their clothing was removed they scooted back on the bed getting comfortable under the covers.

In the heat of the moment as Blake hovered over Tori's immaculate body he bent his head to her chest kissing the ample flesh of her breasts before taking his soft lips and devouring the tender body part. "Blake." Tori moaned finding euphoria as his warm mouth consumed the rounded mass suckling and nipping at her skin. After a moment of heated pleasure Blake's mouth pursued the other breast giving it the same treatment making Tori writhe beneath him as her skin tingled for more. He broke away and looked up into Tori's eyes.

As Blake lay his bare chiseled chest down on to Tori's marvelous chest she gasped feeling his smooth, dark and creamy flesh touching hers. Blake tilted his head downward taking her lips in a pleasing kiss as she gave him the permission his body sought to be with hers in more ways then just one. Tori felt his lustrous tongue bag for admittances as well as his lower regions and granted all the access he wanted.

It was wonderful being held in his arms and Tori was in heaven as he gently entered her their bodies coming together and fusing as one. Just like that morning each and every time they made love Tori shuttered feeling him fully enclosed by her warm opening. They began to move together as they slowly released each other's lips in a hunt for oxygen that their brains ached for.

Tori's hands lightly skimmed the fleshy muscular skin on Blake's back and she felt his slight tension release and send a beckoning of pleasure through her as she groaned blissfully for only his ears to hear.

Blake couldn't breath feeling her hands creating goose bumps on his skin as any tension he held dissipated and released shocks of indulgence through his veins. "Tori." He whispered his head lifted not for from her shoulder next to her ear.

Shivers ran through Tori like going outside in the cold after sitting next to a hot fire when he whispered her name smoothly, huskily just for her. And with each sound, touch, kiss light consequential waves of satisfaction seeped through their skin fogging their brains and blurring their vision as they reached out grabbing for the intense explosion of ecstasy and enlightenment.

A light film of sweat began to cover their bodies as they rubbed together passionately picking up the pace as they moved with one another in harmony. Tori began to feel herself reaching that breaking point and Blake if she was right was almost there as well.

A tightening of her muscles and an increasing stimulus pushed Tori to her limits and she reached her ultimate climax. Blake felt Tori's body clench around him and found that to be the key he was searching for and found his climax just seconds after hers. "Oh…" Tori sighed with an exhausted smiled as they slowed their movements and finally came to a stop.

Blake quickly brought his lips to Tori's kissing her passionately as his body relaxed slightly collapsing on top of hers. Tori grinned when he pulled away. "Tor there's something…I wanted to tell you." He said taking in a few deep breaths trying to get his heart beating at normal speed as his lungs working properly.

Tori smiled and her palm came up and caressed his cheek as the other hand rested on the back of his neck. "What's that?" She asked softly gazing into his deep brown intense eyes.

"You're the only one I've ever done this with." He said smiling softly at her. Tori smiled back.

"Well past experience aside you're the only one I've done this with too." Tori said quietly. Blake rolled and tumbled to the soft mattress next to Tori. Tori sat up a little as Blake put his arm under and around her and she lay back don her head on his chest and her breasts pressed against his side. "Thanks." Tori said as her fingers lightly dragged over Blake's forearm on his abdomen.

Blake kissed her head softly. "For?"

"For helping me through everything. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you." Tori said thoughtfully her eyes focused on his arm and her fingers.

"I'm always going to be here for you Tor. I promise." Blake said kissing her head again.

Tori placed a feather light kiss to his chest with her soft lips. "I love you."

"Love you too Tor." Blake said softly. They both drifted off to a light slumber close as their breathing matched and their hearts beat to a steady drum only they could hear.


	18. When the Sensei is my Girlfriend

Couple Days Later:

Tori was walking around her students admiring the intensity the students had being second years. "Good! Switch partners!" Tori said aloud. The students rearranged and started sparring with a new partner. This was good to keep the students alert and not knowing exactly what to expect, everyone had a differently style.

"Can I steal the pretty water sensei for a minute?" Tori grinned and turned around.

"Five minutes and class is over." Tori said. Blake nodded and stepped outside the group and waited for Tori to end her last class of the day. When class ended Ally and Abby walked up to Tori, as did Blake.

"There are two of you?" Blake asked.

They nodded. Ally laughed lightly. "You called me Abby the other day." Ally said. "I'm Ally."

Blake chuckled softly and bowed to them as they bowed in respect for their elder ninja, but he wasn't too much older than them yet. "Sensei?" Abby asked.

Tori looked to Abby. "Yes."

"You wanted to talk to me." Abby informed her. Tori snapped her finger remembering she had said that.

"Blake will you wait five more minutes?" Tori asked looking at him sweetly. Blake smiled and nodded. Tori walked away with Ally and Abby just enough to keep the conversation private. A few minutes later Tori and the girls bowed and separated. "Ok now I'm yours. What's up?" Tori asked reaching Blake. She walked around the teaching area she had been holding class in and grabbed the staffs she had her students using and pilled them up.

"I was at the Thunder Academy today talking with Sensei and Lee Ann." Blake said.

Tori turned to him as she waved her hand over the staffs and they evaporated into water seeping into the ground. Blake's eyes widened in shock. "You'll get use to it." Tori giggled. "So what did they have to say?"

Blake shook his head snapping from his stare. "Sensei Omino wants me to work at the Thunder Academy."

"That's great." Tori said with a bright smile as she took Blake's hand and they headed to her office.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Well Sensei Omino said for me to be the best Sensei and be able to teach my students properly I need to embrace the fact that I'm a water affinity." (A/N: correct spelling sorry affinity not infinity like in previous chapters)

Tori nodded her head idly grinning wide. "You want me to help?" She asked.

Blake shrugged. "If you want to."

Tori smiled. "Sure. I'll teach you what I taught them. I mean it makes sense they can walk on water and you can't."

"The second years yes, first years not yet." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "True. So how do you want to train?"

"Whatever's best for you." Blake said.

Tori and Blake entered the main building and her and Blake made their way to her office closing the big wooden doors behind them. Tori sat down in her chair and Blake half sat on her desk. "Well I could do one on one with you after classes and sometimes on weekends." Tori suggested.

Blake sighed. "That takes away from our you and me time."

Tori giggled. "Not to mention hang out time with the guys and Charlie."

Blake nodded. "I guess."

Tori smiled. "I promise to make training fun." She said with an impish smirk. Blake grinned all of a sudden getting her meaning.

"Somehow I don't think training with you is going to be the same as working out with Lee Ann." Blake said jokingly.

Tori smirked. "Not so much."

"Plans?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head. "Marah and Dustin went out to an early meal and then a movie. Shane is taking Kapri I want to say to the beach but I wont swear by that. Hunter had dinner date plans with Charlie. And Veronica was going to spend a long night on the phone with Jake. Oh and Cam supposedly has a girlfriend, I'm not quite sure who, but I have a sneaking suspicion."

"Who?" Blake asked eagerly. Cam was so personal about his private life, very touchy and secretive.

Tori smirked. "You know her better then I do." She mocked playfully.

Blake's jaw dropped. "Lee Ann!" He asked loudly. Tori nodded grinning like a goof. "Are you serious?"

"They're always conveniently missing at the same time. Not to mention Cam has come around me smelling of eau de toilette, that as far as I know only Lee Ann owns between all of us." Tori said.

Blake just sat their stunned for a moment. "So am I registering this in my brain? Cam and Lee Ann may be…a couple?"

Tori nodded. "That's just my theory." Tori said.

"Wow." Blake said softly. "Anyways I was thinking maybe you and me could go train with blades." Blake suggested.

Tori grinned. "I'd hate to hurt you." She mocked.

"Hurt me?" Blake asked. Tori nodded. "Me? Blake Bradley second place thunder blade champion behind Lee Ann?" Tori nodded.

Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair and out of her office. They reached the clearing where the waterfall and small lake were. "You sure?" Tori asked smirking. Blake nodded.

"Thunder blade!" Blake hollered his thunder blade appearing above him as his hand reached out to grab it.

Tori stepped out onto the water. "Water blade!" She called holding her hand over the water. The water blade rose from the churning waters into her down faced palm. She turned back to Blake and walked back on to land. "Last chance thunder boy." Tori grinned.

"Tor." Blake said with a smirk. With that they attacked one another. Dueling with their double bladed weapons. Blocking and attacking each other in almost a random synchronization. Tori swept her blade under a pre occupied Blake and he fell back on his back, but before Tori had time to end the battle he kipped up.

"Nice try." Blake said with a grin. Tori shook her head and they continued to go at one another for a while until Tori got sick of being on land. She walked out on the water to the center and turned facing Blake. "How is that fair?" Blake asked.

Tori shrugged smirking. "It's not and neither is this…" Tori spun the weapon like a baton in front of her before the blade him the water directly aimed for Blake. "Water attack!" Water came at Blake like a shark fin and he dove out of the way just as it reached landed.

"Oh that was so unfair." Blake stated still dry from where he rolled and got back to his feet.

"First lesson babe it's all fair in love and war." Tori shouted over to him. Blake shook his head grinning at her. Tori walked to the edge of the water close to Blake. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same to me if you could." Tori proclaimed.

Blake tried not to smile, but he did. "Ok you're right if I hadn't not used my thunder powers in a while you'd be a fish out of water right now." Tori was close enough and she reached out and smacked his arm. "What I'd reduce the power of the hit." He said laughing lightly.

Tori held her water blade and then it disappeared in a puddle. "Put the blade away. Training starts right now." Tori said.

Blake sent his thunder blade away and looked at Tori. "What do I do?" He said dropping his hands to his sides. Tori held out her hands and Blake took them in his. She started walking back when Blake pulled his hands back. "What are you doing?"

Tori smiled. "Give me your hands."

"I don't know how to walk on water Tor and I would really prefer to stay dry." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "As long as you hold my hands you'll be fine." Tori said. Blake trusted her taking her hands again and stepped onto the water. "See I promise not to let you fall in."

They got to the center of the lake where Tori had been and she felt Blake's grasp on her hands tighten a little. "You didn't get me out her to just let me fall in, right?" Blake asked nervously looking down at the water beneath him.

"Looking at the big bad thunder." Tori joked. "I told you I wont let you fall in."

"That's what you said trying to teach me to surf too."

"That's inevitable I was just trying to make you feel better." Tori laughed. Blake looked up and gave a soft smile.

Tori smiled back. "So what now?" Blake asked his girlfriend slash water techniques teacher.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts, feelings, empty everything."

"Like meditating?" Blake asked. Tori nodded. "I hated meditation." Blake grumbled.

Tori giggled. "Blake."

"Ok, ok." Blake closed his eyes and took some calming breaths.

"Focus on the sound of the water beneath your feet and online that." Tori said. Blake's head bowed slightly as he listened to the water moving trickling in a steady circulation beneath his feet. "Take away the sounds like the water has been replaced by land. Imagine dirt or cement." Tori whispered.

Slowly Tori released Blake's hands knowing that he was using his own energy to stay above water know. She hadn't taught the others like this, she had started out on land, but Blake was capable and very well taught to listen. "Ok on the count of three you'll open your eyes, but you must remain calm and steady like the flowing waters." Tori said smoothly. "One, two, three." Tori said Blake's head lifted and his eyes opened.

He looked around and then realized the warming reassurance he felt from Tori's hands was gone, her hands were gone. "Wow." Blake said softly looking around where stood.

"See? Not so hard." Tori said smiling. Blake smiled back and saw Tori take a few steps away. "Walk." Tori instructed.

Blake shook his head. "Nope I'm not moving till you come back."

Tori grinned. "Ok well I'm not coming back you need to come to me." Blake shook his head. "Ok fine." Tori unzipped her top and took it off to reveal a light blue tank.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled. "Figuring a way to entice you to walk towards me." She untucked her top.

"Do all your students get this treatment?" Blake asked taking a step. He realized he hadn't fallen in and took another step. Tori kept backing up as she walked closer to the fall.

Tori smirked. "Nope just you." Tori said playfully. Blake reached Tori and she put a hand up creating a block in the falling water and her and Blake stepped through for privacy. Blake took Tori in his arms as they stood on the rocky ledge of the stonewall that lead all the way down from the top of the fall. Tori dropped her jacket on the ground as Blake pushed her against the walling kissing her heatedly.

Blake's hands lifted Tori's tank top over her head to reveal a form fitting blue and black lace bra and added it to her jacket on the rocky surface. "Uh Tor?" Blake said pulling away from kissing the invisible line from her ear down over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Tori said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"We should go to your quarters." Blake said a little out of breath from kissing her.

Tori groaned. "Come on." Tori put her shirt and jacket back on and they left the fall for the teacher quarters.

Inside Tori's door Blake kicked it shut and they stumbled their way back to her room holding each other making out along the way. Tori giggled as Blake pushed her down on the bed and leaned down and kissed her.

Tori grinned and flipped Blake so she was on top. They scooted further on to the mattress and Tori took her jacket off looking into his eyes a seductive glint behind them. After that she pealed her tank top off and leaned down kissing Blake passionately her tongue pleading for passage as it ran across his bottom lip. "Mmmm…" Blake moaned as his mouth open accepting her gesture. Their tongues fought for power rolling around in the warmth of their mouths.

Tori broke away smiling at him. Blake groaned at the loss of her lips and tongue. Tori liked him pleasing her and so assumed he would like the same thing from her. Her head bent down to his neck and she nibbled on the flesh and his ear playfully. "Maybe I should use this method more often." Tori joked whispering in Blake's ear.

He groaned. "Nope you're mine." He said softly his eyes closed as Tori kept sending shivers up his spine.

Tori giggled against his skin. "I'm not a piece of property." She teased.

"Well still…" Blake moaned as she bit playfully at the lobe of his ear. Tori trailed kisses along Blake's jaw line to his mouth. He greeted her lips eagerly as they met and held for along time tilting in tune with each other's desires. "Ok Tor this is just making me harder, please can we?" Blake asked putting on his best pout.

Tori grinned. "Oh but teasing you is fun."

"Come on Tor." Blake said groaning as Tori grinned her pelvis into him.

Tori smiled and looked down at him. "If you can take me I'm yours." She said playfully. Blake flipped Tori know back on top and started kissing down her clavicle to her chest and over all the exposed skin.

"Looks like I win." Blake mumbled on her abdomen.

Tori grinned. "I let you win…"

Blake returned to her lips as his hands fumbled with the fasteners on her pants. "I'll get you later for that comment." He said cockily. Tori smiled as Blake left her lips and pulled her pants off.

"It's sort of cold." Tori laughed lightly. Blake lay on top of her and Tori giggled just knowing what he was going to say.

"I'll keep you warm." He whispered causing Tori to laugh lightly. But she let him do what he wanted to keep her body warm beneath his fit form.

Later on:

It was around nine o'clock when Tori's phone rang. She almost rolled off the bed trying to reach it and if it wasn't for the hand that reached out and grabbed her she would have. "Thanks." Tori whispered to Blake, who obviously saw before she did how close she was to the edge. "Hello?" Tori answered seeing Blake smile in return.

"Hey Tor. My bro there?"

"Yeah Hunter what's up?" Tori asked.

"Can I speak with him?" Tori handed her phone to Blake.

"What's up Hunter?" Blake asked.

"You have visitors?" Hunter said.

Blake frowned at that. "What?"

"Visitors that I can't bring to where you are." Hunter said emphasizing on something.

"Ok me and Tor will be there shortly." He hung up.

"What's up?" Tori asked wiping her eyes of the sleep.

Blake shrugged slightly. "Apparently I have visitors that can't come to the academy."

Tori looked at Blake and got wide eyed. "You don't think it's the other's do you?" Tori asked grinning. Blake smiled brightly and he and Tori hurried out of bed and dressed before heading out to the Bradley place.


	19. Lately

Bradley place:

Tori and Blake let themselves in to see Hunter and Blake's buddies from factory blue sitting around the living room. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Jesse almost shouted. Blake could see the bright smile on his face as he walked over to give him a quick hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked.

"Well…" Derrick started as the rest of the guys came over to greet them. "Roger decided we wouldn't be able to race and gave us the rest of that two weeks off."

"So we decided to come here and check out Blue Bay Harbor." Chad finished. They all met in slight hugs and then the four turned on Tori.

Tori smiled knowing what was coming. "You grope me we're gonna have serious problems." She teased. The guys walked over and encompassed her in a massive group hug. "Ok oxygen would be nice." Tori breathed out. Hunter sat on the couch with Charlie and they just laughed at the display. The guys broke away from Tori and she laughed lightly as Blake wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You just keep getting prettier every time I see you." Jesse commented flirtatiously.

Blake pulled Tori closer. "Back off Jesse." He said jokingly. Tori laughed lightly and let Blake lead her over to the living room. He sat in the recliner and Tori sat in his lap so the guys would all have places to sit.

"So how did you guys find this place?" Tori asked.

"Phonebook." They chorused. Tori laughed lightly.

Hunter looked to his brother. "They were wondering if we all wanted to go out tonight and party." He said.

Tori and Blake shrugged. "I know of one place we can all go." Tori suggested. "I mean with some of us still being under age and all."

Matt looked at Tori. "And there won't be any Shawnna and Kelsey." He said jokingly.

"Good." Tori and Charlie muttered softly. The group got up and headed out to separate cars. Hunter took Charlie and went to see if Veronica wanted to go while Tori sent a text to the others telling them to come if they wanted.

Tori and Blake road with Matt and Jesse in the backseat. While Chad and Devin road in Hunter's car. Tori pulled into a parking spot of a near by restaurant and they all got out of the car, walked over to the club and waited by the door. There was a line half way down the sidewalk to get in and the bouncer was a burley man, bald, Caucasian and he looked like he could spit nails.

"Uh Tor how do you plan to get us in there?" Jesse asked.

Tori grinned. "Have faith." She commented. Tori saw Charlie walking up Hunter's arm around her waist.

"Ready?" Hunter asked everyone. They nodded.

"Dude seriously I don't think we can get in there, look at that guy." Matt said as they walked all the way up to the door.

Tori looked at Blake as he took her hand. "Guess it's a good thing we know the bartender." Tori commented.

Charlie reached the bouncer. "Hey George!" She said brightly. "These guys are with me." She pointed behind her. George nodded and he let them go in while Charlie stayed behind to leave the names of the other's with him incase they showed.

Inside there were people everywhere. The definition of packed had been redefined seeing the number of people out on the dance floor. The way the set up was they walked in on the second floor and took stairs down to the main level.

Matt, Devin, Chad, and Jesse split off to go look around for some ladies to dance with. Charlie and Hunter went out on the dance floor together leaving Blake and Tori all alone. Veronica had been occupied on the phone and wouldn't go. And the others hadn't shown up yet. Tori pulled Blake to a back hallway that led to the bathrooms but it was quiet. "What?" Blake asked.

Tori looked at him intently. "I think we should stay at your place tonight." Tori told him.

"Why?"

"Because with the guys around if they think I have my own place they'll want to visit." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Good point. Ok we stay at my place tonight." Blake said. "Now come on let's go have some fun." He smiled brightly.

Tori let Blake lead her out to the dance floor and they stayed with each other dancing close together intimately as the music ranged from techno to pop to grunge and slow jams. It was like everyone else vanished and Blake and Tori were dancing to their own music as they keep sinking deeper and deeper into each other's eyes.

A few hours later Tori felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Charlie. "Come on time to head out."

"What time is it?" Tori asked looking around and seeing that a lot of the people had long since left.

Charlie grinned. "One a.m."

Tori looked at Blake and they laughed lightly. "Didn't think that much time had passed." Blake said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said. Tori and Blake followed the others out of the club.

They left the same way they had come and headed back to the Bradley house. "Where are you guys staying?" Charlie asked the other's as they entered the house.

They shrugged. "We spaced on getting a hotel when we got into town."

Hunter chuckled. "If you don't mind the floor you can crash in the living room." He suggested seeing Tori's look telling him her and Blake were going to sleep there.

Jesse looked at the guys and they nodded. "Sure." They said. Charlie went down to the linen closet and pulled out the extra blankets and sleeping blankets she had brought over from when she moved because she didn't have a place to store them. She dropped them on the floor by the guys and then went to get some extra pillows as well.

"Bro I didn't know we camped that much." Blake commented see all the sleeping bags.

Tori and Hunter laughed lightly. "They aren't all ours some are Charlie's."

"She didn't have anywhere to put them." Tori said softly leaning her head on Blake's shoulder her eyes heavy with want for sleep. "I'm gonna go get some water." Tori yawned. "You want?" She asked Blake.

Blake nodded. "Sure." He said kissing her temple. He released her hand and Tori walked off into the kitchen. Tori grabbed two glasses from the dish cupboard and she turned the faucet on and waited to let the dirty water that had been sitting in the pips run out. She got the glasses of water and just as she was getting ready to walk out Charlie walked in.

"Do I need to talk to you about safe sex?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"What?" Tori yawned.

Charlie giggled. "Safe sex? Do we need to talk?" She joked.

Tori laughed lightly. "What gives you the impression that a) I need to talk about safe sex and b) that I'm even having sex?" She asked setting the water down and then turning and leaning back against the counter while Charlie rummaged through the fridge in search of a diet soda.

Charlie chuckled. "Tori you obviously didn't see how you and Blake were dancing tonight, not to mention you're happy more carefree then you have been in years." She explained.

Tori yawned again. "No we don't need to talk about safe sex. I've been on the pill since…well you get the idea. And if we _were_ having sex Blake would use protection he's not stupid." Tori said softly as her cousin grabbed a glass and poured the can of diet cola she found into it with some ice.

Charlie nodded. "That's all I wanted to know." She said. "I just want to look out for you."

Tori smiled. "And I appreciate it. But really there isn't anything to worry about." Tori said. "See you in the morning." She started to leave the kitchen and realized she forgot the glasses of water.

When she turned back to grab them Charlie smirked at her. "By the way. No hanky panky the walls in this place are really thin and Blake's bed and Hunter's bed are butted up against the same wall." She said softly.

Tori giggled. "Same goes to you then." She said retorted playfully as she grabbed the glasses of water and left the kitchen. Matt, Jesse, Chad and Devin were all situated and laying on the gray carpet in the middle of the living room. "You guys want the remote?"

They shook their heads. "But Tor if you could put in some sort of decent tunes that would be much appreciated." Jesse said smiling like a goober.

Tori set the glasses of water down and stepped over the guys to the entertainment center. She opened the glass door that the stereo was behind and turned on the CD player. Papa roach started to play.

"Rock mix good with you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah." They all chorused. Tori turned it down a few notches and then walked back around the guys, grabbed hers and Blake's water and headed down to his room. "Night guys!" She called.

"Good night Tori!" They called back snickering and laughing at being like little boys.

Tori went into Blake's room and shut the door behind her. Blake was sitting on his side of the bed removing his boots. "Hey." He said softly. Tori handed him his water and kissed his cheek.

"Here." She said softly as he took the glass. Tori went around to the other side of the bed and set her water down on the lamp stand. She kicked her converse off and took off her jeans as well leaving her in boy short panties and a form fitting blue tee.

"What took you so long?" Blake asked as they lay down together and got comfortable in each other's arms.

Tori yawned. "Well Charlie wanted to talk about safe sex?" She said almost teasingly.

Blake chuckled. "Are we that obvious?" He asked.

Tori sighed contently. "Apparently it's a vibe thing we give off. We can't just be happy." She giggled softly against his chest where her head rested at ease.

"So what did you say?' Blake asked as his eyes drifted lightly shut.

"That I've been on the pill for six years and you're not stupid." She said her eyes too drooping shut.

Blake smiled softly as his eyes remained closed. "That all?" He asked quietly.

Tori shook her head slightly. "She gave specific no hanky panky rules, since yours and Hunter's beds are butted up against the same wall and the walls in this place are paper thin." Tori laughed faintly.

Blake yawned. "I'm to tired for hanky panky anyways."

Tori sighed softly. "Me too. I've had enough hanky panky to last a week." She joked lightly.

Blake rubbed his hand up and down her arm where it rested. "Night Tor!" He whispered. "Love you."

Tori's hand lightly brushed repeatedly over Blake's abdomen returning his gesture before stopping. "Night Thunder boy. Love you too." She said softly.

Blake and Tori fell into a sweet sleep together.

Next Morning:

There was a long pounding in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Then she realized it wasn't in her ears it was someone banging on Blake's bedroom door. Knowing Blake couldn't hear a damn thing Tori got up and went to the door. "What?" She practically growled.

Jesse smiled at her. "We're heading out to breakfast, wanted to invite you two along?" Tori groaned and slammed the door in his face before walking back over to the bed. "Guess that's a no!" He hollered going back down the hallway.

Tori got back in bed just as the front door slammed shut, possible all the guys on the outside of it. Tori looked over at the clock and saw that it ready nine thirty. She turned back to go back to sleep when her eyes snapped open. "Holy shit!" She yelled jumping out of the bed and putting her pants on and as she did that another thing hit her. _Mental note: punch Jesse for seeing my underwear._ Tori said to herself silently. Once her jeans were on Tori grabbed the glass of water she had gotten the night before and never drank and splashed it on Blake.

"Jesus Tori!" Blake grumbled sitting up wiping his face.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Get the hell up! We're gonna be late for classes." Tori said as she slipped her converse on and ran out of the room to the bathroom to make it look like she hadn't just woken up.

Tori ran out of the bathroom as Blake came out of his room. "Dude where'd everybody go?' He asked seeing an empty living room.

"Breakfast now let's go." Tori said quickly grabbing Blake's hand and dragging him from the house.

Tori drove to the Wind Academy and Blake streaked to the Thunder Academy from there as Tori ran threw the portal to her quarters and quickly changed into her teaching garb and headed out to the training fields.

"Sensei." The students bowed seeing Tori arrive.

Tori looked at her students. "Excuse my absence I over slept." Tori said calmly even though her heart was racing a million miles a minute from the entire running she did. In the back of the first year students stood Ally and Abby, Tori waved them forward. "Water ninja's meet Ally and Abby two of my finest second years and also my S.A.'s. Sensei's assistants kind of like a teachers ad. They will walk around while you proceed with class correct or re-demonstrate any techniques any student may be having a difficult time with. Feel free to ask them for help."

"We're also available for extra training if you require it." Abby put it for Tori. Tori nodded her thanks and proceeded on with teaching the basics to the first year students.

After Class:

Tori was sitting in her office when someone knock on the tall wooden doors leading in. "Come in!" Tori called. Tori looked up and saw sensei and smiled as he took a seat in the chair directly across from her. "Good Morning Sensei." Tori said brightly.

"Indeed Tori it is a good morning." Sensei said calmly. "I couldn't help but notice though that you were late for class."

Tori smiled guilty. "Sorry Sensei I slept away from the Academy last night. Some friends came in from out of town and Blake and I couldn't very well sneak off to the Academy's."

Sensei nodded. "It does become quite difficult keeping the Academy a secret from friends, but it is understood."

"Thanks Sensei. I promise I won't be late again."

Sensei smiled softly. "So how were your students adjusting?"

"Well I fell a few might need to be re placed, but I'll give it some time to see if I'm wrong." Tori said smiling gently.

"Good. I hear that you are teaching Blake to use his affinity for water?" Sensei asked.

Tori nodded slightly. "Yes. Sensei Omino would think it best if he understood his full potential."

Sensei nodded in agreement. "Good. Well keep me up to date on those students." Tori smiled.

"I will Sensei." Tori said softly. Sensei bowed to her and Tori nodded back as he left her office.

Tori sat back in her chair exhausted. First she had been late to teach her class, then she had to work with students who didn't get what she was teaching which was all right because they were beginners. And in a few hours Blake would be back from the Thunder Academy and she would have to train with him. "This is going to be a long couple of weeks." Tori muttered to herself.


	20. An Innocent Critique

Days Later:

Tori stood with Veronica at the Airport on Saturday afternoon. "Ok so you sure you want to go back?" Tori asked.

Veronica nodded. "Yep I'm ready!" She said happily.

Tori smiled. Her and Veronica spent as much time together as they could those last few days but Tori was mostly consumed by the Academy, teaching Blake, and not to mention they had to hang with the guys. The day before had been perfect because the Sensei's had gotten out of classes early and they decided to head to the beach with Matt, Devin, Jesse, Chad, Charlie, and Veronica. It had been just a very fun relaxing experience.

Not to mention Tori had gotten Blake through one wave on the board he had gotten her for her birthday. The guys then proceeded to torment Blake cause he had collapsed into the water at the shallow end of the waves. Tori just chuckled and said it was a part of life.

"So what are you going to say?" Tori asked.

Veronica bit her lip. "I think yes is going to be my answer." She said softly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You mean you don't know yet."

Veronica giggled. "I have a whole flight to finish making up my mind." She said jokingly.

Tori gave her a hug. "Ok tell Nick, mom, and dad I said hi. And uh don't talk to mom about me and Blake…yeah know. I mean it wouldn't bother me normally but mom and dad talk about everything and I don't want mom to slip to dad." Tori said.

Veronica nodded. "Your secrets safe with me little sis. I love you. Tell Blake I said to take good care of you."

Tori smiled softly. "I will. Have a safe trip ok?"

Veronica laughed lightly. "That's up to the pilot." She joked. Tori and her released and with one last wave Veronica headed off to her gate.

Little Less Than a Week Later:

Tori, Blake, Hunter, Charlie, Dustin, and Shane were all gathered at the airport to say their goodbyes to Devin, Matt, Jesse, and Chad. Cam had mysteriously disappeared again. "We're gonna miss you." Jesse said giving Tori a big hug, as did the other guys. Blake chuckled.

Tori smiled hugging each guy. "Me and Blake will eventually get out to some of the races." She told them.

Blake, Hunter, Dustin, Shane and Cam shook hands with them while Charlie gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be seeing you guys." Matt said as him and the other's started backing away before they turned around and headed off. Blake wrapped his arms around Tori and kissed her cheek and then all of them left.

A Few Weeks Later:

"Sensei Hanson?" Tori turned around and looked to a navy clad student.

"James?" Tori asked.

The kid reminded her a lot of Dustin. He hand shaggy brown hair was tall, skinny, with dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. "My mom calls me James I prefer Jimmy, if you don't mind."

"Ok, Jimmy what's up?" Tori asked.

Jimmy kicked at the dirt nervously. "I was just wondering whether or not I'm cut out to be a water affinity. I'm not getting this whole walking on water thing." He said softly.

Tori nodded her understanding. "What do you think?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you doing well in Sensei Bradley's class?" Tori asked.

Jimmy nodded. "He says for being a first year I'm catching on quick."

Tori smiled. "I can tell you for a fact Sensei Bradley doesn't hand out compliments easily. Just hang in there I'll help you out as much as I can. You just need to loosen up a bit."

"Well Sensei says we need to 'lock down.' Whatever that means." Jimmy said shyly.

Tori bit back laughter. "He wants you focused, but you also need to just relax a bit. Trust me you'll get it. And if you need extra help you could ask Ally or Abby."

"Those two assistants that accompany you?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "They are very helpful and great water ninjas. All you have to do is ask for help."

"Thanks Sensei."

"No problem. Now shouldn't you be heading off to Sensei Omino's lecture in the great hall?" Jimmy got wide eyed and ran off towards the main building. Tori smiled when Jimmy stopped bowed to Blake who was walking across the field and then took off again.

"Do I need to be worried?" Blake asked jokingly walking up to Tori.

Tori smirked and shook her head. "No he just was worried that he wasn't placed properly."

"Why? He's one of my better first years." Blake said.

Tori smiled softly. "He's not sure if he is really a water affinity."

Blake winced. "Yeah I saw that dive he took today."

Tori chuckled softly. "He's to tight, he needs to loosen up and relax some."

"Well he's just focused."

"Only cause you're making him that way." Tori retorted.

"What?" Blake scoffed brushing it off. "No way."

Tori looked at him. "Do you tell your students they need to lock down? Whatever the hell that means." Tori asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah so. I'm just teaching what I was taught."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blake do you remember how you were before you started training with me, Shane, and Dustin in our ranger days?"

Blake shrugged. "Like I am now I guess."

Tori shook her head. " No you had this giant stick up your butt. You were so uptight and over focused."

"What are you saying?"

"Blake you've changed. You started training with us and you loosened up and relaxed and now you're reverting back to the uptight guy you use to be. It's not helping your students." Tori said.

Blake crossed his arms defensively and got an irritated look on his face. "So what are you saying? I'm a bad Sensei? A bad teacher because I'm teaching like I was taught?"

"Blake you were taught differently then what Sensei Omino is doing for these students now. It's different but they can't relax if you're telling them to lock down." Tori said frustrated with his growing attitude. Blake opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you're just gonna be defensive and argumentative and you haven't listened to a word I've said." Tori turned and streaked off leaving Blake in a stupor.

Hunter and Blake's quarters:

Blake walked through the door slamming it behind him. "Whoa bro careful sensei will be pissed if you break another door." Hunter said chuckling and then paused seeing the agitated look on Blake's face. "What's wrong?"

Blake sighed angrily. "Tori doesn't think I'm teaching my students right?"

"What did she say?" Hunter asked knowing that if Tori was speaking there was a point to it.

Blake scoffed. "I don't know. But she isn't a thunder what does she know?"

Hunter sighed. "Blake did you even listen to what she had to say?"

"She said that I shouldn't be teaching my students to tighten up that they need to loosen up."

"She's right."

"What?" Blake asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Sensei Omino asked her to teach the water affinities?" Blake shook his head. "Tori and Shane have a relaxed nature about them as does Dustin. I mean think we used to be so edgy and very intense, now we are more relaxed it helped us work as a team when we were rangers and it helps us keep patience now."

Blake sighed. "You're right. She was right."

Hunter chuckled. "She usually is. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"I got all defensive and before I could respond she just left." Blake said softly.

Hunter patted his shoulder. "Trust me she wont stay mad long."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Blake said. Hunter nodded.

"See you tomorrow morning bro."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Good bye Hunter!" He said walking out of the door.

Tori's quarters:

Tori stood in the kitchen as her microwave oven heated her ham and cheese hot pocket. She couldn't help but think she had been a little harsh on Blake. But he was still knew to teaching she had been doing this longer, he should know she only said the things she said to help.

But she hadn't given him a moment to argue with her. Tori couldn't handle his stubborn thunder self sometimes, but it was something she admired about him. He was dedicated, but when they had first joined the rangers him and Hunter were so distant and tense around them. It took some time, but they finally loosened up and it really helped them work better as a team.

Now Blake was reverting back to his old edgy too intense self and it wasn't doing any good for his students when it came to helping them with their water affinities sides.

There was a knock at the door that drew Tori from her thoughts. She turned the microwave off and walked to the door in her pajamas. Opening the door she saw Blake. "Oh great." Tori said softly.

Blake rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender. "You were right, I was wrong."

Tori let him enter her quarters. "Look I wasn't trying to be bossy or a know it all, but I just want you to be the best Sensei you can."

"I know and I was wrong. I guess being gone for those two years I didn't really know what Sensei Omino was doing for the students. What you and Shane were doing for the students."

Tori sighed. "I'm sorry I just can't handle an argument that's why I walked away." Tori said. "Well streaked but you get the point."

Blake nodded. "I'm stubborn I know and you were probably right at the time I wasn't really listening to what you had to say. All I could think was that you were critiquing me."

Tori smiled softly. "Only cause I care." She said. "About you and the students." She added. "I've just been feeling funky lately."

"Funky like sick or funky like bad mood?" Blake asked.

Tori shrugged. "I dunno I just have this funny feeling something's wrong in the pit of my stomach or something's going to go wrong." Tori said as she walked in to the kitchen to get her hot pocket.

"You talk to sensei?" Blake asked putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Tori shook her head softly. "No. I haven't even seen sensei in the last two days. I've been too busy. With teaching the students and training with you I've been kind of overwhelmed."

Blake hugged her closer. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were so overwhelmed."

"No it's fine. Besides we're almost through with your training which will free up some of my time." Tori said quietly. She grabbed her hot pocket and as a unit her and Blake walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. Tori snuggled close to Blake's sides resting her head on his shoulder as she ate her hot pocket. Blake grabbed her hand and stole a bite of her food. Tori giggled.

"Well what if you and I went out to a really nice dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me." Blake asked.

Tori swallowed her food first before speaking. "Sure. Do I have to dress up?"

Blake laughed lightly. "I was thinking that new Italian restaurant, so I think so."

Tori nodded. "Ok."

"That easy?" Blake asked.

Tori chuckled. "I'm not a complete tomboy I do like to dress up on occasion." She said softly.

Blake smiled. "Well you can dress up for me any time you want to." He said teasingly. Tori lifted the pocket to his mouth and he took another big bite.

"I don't think I own what you're talking about." She said jokingly.

Blake chuckled. "That can be easily fixed."

"Please do not by me any kind of naughty lingerie." Tori said insistently.

Blake grinned. "Ok I wont." He said seriously.

Tori was skeptical but she let it drop. "You going back to the thunder academy or am I stuck with you for the night?" She asked jokingly.

Blake smirked at her. "You're stuck with me for the night."

Tori rolled her eyes and gave Blake the last bite of her pocket. She got up, help Blake up and they walked back to her room.

Dream Sequence

Tori was standing next to a hospital bed holding a cold hand. She looked up at the occupant in the bed and her heart sank into her stomach. 'Daddy.' She wept softly.

End

Tori sat up in bed tears streaming down her face and her heart breaking, her breath was shallow and uneven and she felt the snot beginning it's decent down her nasal passages.

Tori wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She had this feeling something was wrong, but she didn't know if her dream had anything to do with it. Was there something wrong with her father? Was he ok? Or was she just being overly paranoid?

Laying back down next to Blake in her bed Tori looked over at his angelic face and couldn't bare the thought of losing her father, but Blake he had lost not just two parents but four. He hadn't ever known why he had ended up having to be adopted, but all the same he had lost two sets of parents. One of which they were certain loved him very much.

Just the thought that something was wrong with her father upset Tori. She couldn't breath normal and her tears wouldn't stop flowing. It didn't help that she was thinking about the Bradley's death and them ending up leaving Blake and Hunter alone in the world with nothing but the Academy, Sensei Omino, and Lee Ann.

This was just making her miserable thinking about it all. Now wondering if her mother and nick would end up alone cause Veronica was getting married. Tori sighed and snuggled closer to Blake for comfort and tried to control her tears but nothing was working. She slowly drifted off to sleep silent tears raining down her cheeks.


	21. It must Happen

Morning:

Blake awoke alone in Tori's room. "Tor?" He asked groggily looking around aimlessly for his blonde blue-eyed girlfriend. There was no response so he got up and walked out of her room. He heard the shower and decided to go make breakfast.

Twenty minutes passed and the shower was still running. Blake knew from his many nights spent at Tori's she didn't take that long to shower, not to mention he didn't know how long she had been in before he was woke up. Blake walked back to the bedroom put his jeans on and then went to the bathroom door. He knocked but there was no answer. Tori always answered.

Blake opened the door slightly. "Tor?" Blake asked but still no response. Blake saw Tori's pajamas neatly folded on the toilet; she had taken time to fold them. That wasn't Tori. He walked over and knowing she wouldn't care, being that he had already seen her naked, several times, he opened the curtain slightly and looked in. He caught a wave of cold air and looked down at Tori.

Tori was huddled together her arms wrapped tight around her knees held close to her chest. Her teeth were chattering and her whole body was shaking. "God Tori!" Blake said worriedly, upon seeing her, as he reached over and turned the shower off. Tori didn't respond or move or indicate in any way that she saw Blake.

With the sound of running water gone Blake could make out the silent but present sound of light sobs coming from Tori as her gaze was fixed on the wall ahead. He opened the curtain fully and now with the new light he saw her eyes were no longer vibrant blue but a dull hue gray. There was something wrong here, seriously wrong. Blake grabbed the towel she had on the towel rack and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up rather difficultly in her huddled form and walked her into her room.

Blake sat down Indian style on the bed and set Tori in his lap. He hugged her close to his bare torso. She was so cold. Blake unconsciously started heating himself with his thunder power, in turn heating Tori a little. Her teeth slowly stopped chattering after a few minutes, but her sobs didn't stop and it looked as though she was in a comatose state. She didn't blink; she just shook as tears slide down her still soaked cheeks. "Tor?" Blake asked softly.

Tori didn't respond but her arms released her legs and wrapped around Blake's neck. Well that was something. Blake sat a while longer in silence with her as she slowly loosened up. Her head rested on her shoulder and his arms wrapped tight around her. Occasionally rubbing the towel around trying to get her dry and get the cold water off her body.

"Tor?" Blake asked again.

Tori sobbed a little louder. "I…" She started but was cut off by more weeping.

Blake kissed her forehead softly. "Shh…Tor it's ok." It didn't take a genius to know something was very wrong for Tori to act like this. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Tori seemed to take some calming breaths and sat up slightly to look at Blake. He saw her eyes were blood shot now; he hadn't seen that before just the dull gray that they still were. "I don't know what's wrong. I can't…" She paused to steady herself. "Stop crying. And I just have this feeling something is horribly, horribly wrong." Tori said here eyes glazed over, gray and sullen.

"Like something evil wrong? Or something else?" Blake asked cautiously calmly so not to upset her.

Tori shook her head kind of like a twitch. "I had this dream about my dad…something isn't right."

"Tori why don't I go get Sensei and have the other's cancel your class for today?" He said softly.

Tori closed her eyes and a few more tears rained down from the corners. "Ok." She whispered softly.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?" Blake asked.

Tori tried to laugh at that, it was funny but she just didn't have the want to laugh or the energy at this point. Something wasn't right. She could feel this awful dread in her stomach and her heart just told her it had something to do with her dream. "Could you just get me my shorts and a t-shirt?" She whispered. Blake nodded as he lifted her out of his lap and set her down on the bed.

Blake went over to her dresser grabbed her out some undergarments as well as what she asked for and went back over and handed them to her. Tori dressed as quickly as she could while Blake finished dressing. Tori lay down on her bed and Blake covered her with the comforter. "You stay put." He said as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Give me your jacket." Tori said quietly to him. Blake grabbed his jacket off the chair in the corner and brought it over and laid it over her torso. "Thanks." She said the tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"I'll be back." He whispered as he started out of the room. He grabbed her cell phone incase she did get a call; he didn't want her to be upset anymore. He also checked to make sure he had his phone and he did. He left the quarters and headed off to get Sensei.

As he walked along Blake couldn't help but think about what Tori was going through. He had once felt sick to his stomach before he found out about his foster parents. He hadn't been able to place the uneasiness until Sensei Omino pulled him and Hunter aside to tell them the bad news about their parents.

He was heartbroken then and there and he knew he had sensed it, but he hadn't been able to do anything about it. From then on Sensei Omino trained them together and they were all each other had in the world.

The Bradley's had given them each a home and a loving family. Blake didn't really remember much about meeting them, but he did have slight memories of Hunter that first day he had gone home with the Bradley's. Hunter was five at the time and he was four and Hunter gave him the grand five-year-old tour, ending with Blake shoved into the linen closet. Blake didn't remember too much, but he did remember Linda opening the door. (A/N: She looked like a Linda when you saw her on the show, so that's what I'm going with in my stories)

From then on him and Hunter were best buds. They joined the academy at eight and seven and lost their parents two years later.

Before he knew it Blake was standing in front of Sensei Watanabe's office. He knocked and then walked in. Sensei was in deep meditation so Blake waited quietly patiently knowing it was not good to pull someone from meditation. A few minutes passed and Blake was getting antsy. Sensei must have sensed his uneasiness because his eyes open and landed on Blake. "I know why you're here." He said softly.

"Sensei, Tori's not doing so well." Blake said.

Sensei nodded. "Did you know water ninjas have a deep seeded gift to sense things good and bad alike?" He asked. "Only few have the gift. Tori hasn't ever been aware it was there she just got feelings occasionally."

Blake nodded. "Ok but she needs to see you."

Sensei stood and stepped over to Blake. "I will go see her. You must call the other's and let them know of her condition."

"Tori wont like that."

"She needs all the support she can get for what she will learn in only a few short hours." Sensei said.

Blake paled. "No." He said breathlessly.

Sensei nodded. "I afraid what happens will not be up to us, but to the hands of destiny." Blake nodded, but he didn't want to. He wanted to save Tori that pain of loss he had felt all those years ago. It had consumed him and made him revengeful leading him down the wrong path. There was no knowing what it would do to Tori. Seeing Blake's thought Sensei sighed. "Blake everything must die. It is the way of life. Reincarnation can not occur without death."

Blake bowed his head in sadness and sighed. "I'll call the others."

"I have informed the students that today's classes have been cancelled. It is still early and the ones who do not live at the Academy will find out from the guards of the portal." Sensei said. He nodded once to Blake and then left the office.

Blake left the office as well and started to walk the grounds pulling his cell phone out to call Hunter. "Hello?"

"Hey Lee Ann, my bro by his desk by chance?" Blake asked.

"Yeah Blake hang on…wait where are you?"

"The wind academy. Look Hunter will explain but I need to talk to him." Blake said. A few seconds of silence passed before there was anything again.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro."

"Hey where you at? Classes start in twenty minutes." Hunter said. "Did you over _sleep_ with Tori again?" He asked jokingly.

Blake sighed. "Bro, this isn't a joking kind of conversation."

"Bro what's wrong?" He asked hearing the sadness and dreary tone in his brother's voice.

"Tori is not feeling so great. Apparently water ninjas can sense when something good or bad is going to happen and right now Tori's getting her first experience, but the problem is…it's not good news about her father." Blake said softly.

Hunter sighed softly. "I'll cancel classes and be there as soon as I can." Hunter said.

"Thanks bro."

"Anything for Tori." He said before hanging up. A few minutes after that Blake found himself knocking on Shane and Dustin's shared quarters, door.

Dustin swung the door open smiling, but his face drooped seeing Blake's not so happy nature. "Dude, what's eating you?"

Blake hated this having to tell them Tori wasn't ok. He felt like he was telling some brother's that their little sister was dying of an illness or something. "Tori feels something is wrong. Sensei said that it's part of a power Tori didn't know she had…bad thing about it is it has to do with Tor's dad." Blake said.

Dustin paled. "Shane come on Tor needs us!" He shouted. Shane came running in from the kitchen.

"I heard I was turning everything off. The already dressed Sensei's walked down the hall and took the stairs up to Tori's level. They got to her hall and saw Hunter waiting.

"Why didn't you just go in?" Blake asked.

"I was waiting for you guys not to mention you have my key." Hunter said quietly. Blake nodded and walked in with them. They saw Sensei sitting with Tori on the couch and Cam sitting in front of her on the coffee table. Tori was still crying and she looked so worn so distant. "Sensei what's wrong with her?" Hunter asked.

"She feels something's going to happen." Cam answered for him cause at the moment he was sitting with Tori's head rested on his shoulder giving her all the energy he could to help calm her down.

"With her dad?" Shane asked softly.

Cam nodded in response. Cam stood and motioned them to her room leaving Tori with Sensei. "Tori has a strong bond to her father. That is why she is sensing what's coming." He said softly.

"Why didn't she go home more often then to visit?" Hunter asked randomly.

Dustin sighed. "Tori missed him for months, weeks even after she got here. But what we know now and didn't know then is what kept her here. She was terrified to go home right away afraid she couldn't handle it. It took the slightly newer confidence from our ranger years and being pissed off for Tori to go home." He said thoughtfully. Everyone just stared in shock for a moment and then they were startled when a phone rang.

Blake pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was Veronica's cell. "Uh I don't know if I want to answer this."

"Blake you have to." Shane said. Blake nodded and hit send putting the receiving end to his ear.

"Hey Roni." He could here sobs and deep gasping breaths.

"Blake why are you answering Tori's phone?" She asked taking deep breaths to calm herself slightly.

Blake sighed. "Tori isn't feeling so well."

"Blake I need to talk to her."

"Veronica you can just tell me I'll tell her." Blake said softly.

"No Blake I need to tell her." Blake closed his eyes for a moment before walking the phone out to Tori.

Tori looked up when Blake entered the room and saw the sullen look and the phone and just new it was bad news. He handed her the phone sitting on the other side of her sandwiching her between him and sensei. "Hello?" Tori said quietly in soft gasps.

A few minutes of listening went by and Tori's eyes started to rain down heavier now and she dropped the phone. Sensei understood when she threw her arms around Blake's neck. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist for support and closed his eyes hearing her sobs. The guys came out and saw Tori wrapped around Blake crying so hard she couldn't breath and slight tears sliding down Blake's cheeks.

They knew it was killing Blake, especially Hunter, to hear her cry. They had felt this before and they knew all to well how much it hurt to lose those you loved, those who cared for you.

Sensei waved them forward and he moved and let Dustin sit next to Tori while Shane sat beside him. Tori reached out one hand and took Shane's while Dustin's rubbed her back soothingly. Cam and Hunter sat on the coffee table each with a hand on Tori's knees for support.

Sensei watched as his young Sensei's remained close unmoving and each connect in some way to lend support to their saddened friend/teammate/love. Tori was in truth the heart of the team anyone could see it. She was the one who spoke with reason and had clarity like the water power that ran through her veins. They needed Tori as much as Tori needed them. They would get passed this and help Tori get passed this.

A long while later Tori's crying ceased momentarily as she pulled away from Blake slightly to look at him and then at the others. "I was wrong." She whispered her throat hoarse and sore from crying so much.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked bringing his hand up to her cheek and wiping away some tears that remained on her spongy cheeks.

Tori took a deep breath. "My parents were in a car accident. My mom died on the way to the hospital and my father is in critical condition." She said holding back the urge to just keep crying, but she just didn't want to cry anymore it was exhausting her energy.

"Tori?" The group all looked up at Sensei. "You have as much time as you need as well as the rest of you. I will speak with Sensei Omino." Sensei said. They all nodded and then sensei head off to speak with his friend.

Cam stood. "I'm gonna go make flight arrangements." Cam said Tori smiled weakly and nodded.

"We'll go pack." Shane and Dustin said standing.

Hunter stood too. "Cam plan an extra ticket. I'm going to go call Charlie." Hunter said giving Tori a small kiss on the head, as did the others as they started off.

"Guys?" Tori said softly. They all turned as they reached the door. "Thank you." She said softly. They each gave her, a gently smile and a wave and left. Tori looked at Blake and gave a weak smile. Blake wiped away some more tears.

"I'm sorry Tor." Blake said with a sad smile.

Tori took a deep breath. "I just need to go home and see my dad. I just want him to be ok. I can't lose both of them all in one day." A few more tears came and Blake couldn't keep he just pulled Tori close hugging her to him as she started crying again.

"I know it sucks." He whispered in her ear.

Tori steadied her self for only a moment. "Will this ever go away?" She asked.

Blake sighed. "Not totally but I promise it'll get better. We're all here for you Tor. I'm here for you."

With that Tori started crying again onto Blake's shoulder and he just held her thinking back to the day he had spent after his sensei had told him and Hunter. It had been a slightly gray day, rainy mostly and he sat in his room staring out the window. Silent tears trickled down from his deep brown eyes glazed over with pools of water. And he just sat there feeling grief, loss, sadness, hate, want for revenge, it all just seeped in to his skin and it all ended in hurt…


	22. Painful

Georgia:

The day after finding out about her parents Tori and her friends found themselves driving from the Atlanta airport to Blue Ridge Georgia. Tori had been silent the whole trip, barely speaking when spoken to, and she never looked at any of the guys.

It wasn't that she didn't want to look at them, but if she looked at them she might start crying again and she knew she hadn't any more willpower to stop herself. It had taken about two hours before Blake had finally calmed her down enough so she could rest a little and catch up on the sleep she had lost after her dream.

Her body was exhausted, her mind hurt, and the numbing dread she had been feeling turned into something else. Something Tori couldn't place, but it still hurt. Tori sat in the front seat of the rental SUV with Blake, if they got pulled over the guys would hate to be the cop trying to make her sit in her own seat. Tori had been fairly adamant on sitting with Blake. It was the only time she felt comforted when not being held together by her friends.

Hunter was driving and the others sat in the back quietly. Blake was uncomfortable no doubt having Tori in his lap, but he just sat Indian style with her huddled close to him because he knew she needed the comfort. Lee Ann had been the one to comfort him when he lost his parents. Sensei Omino though like a father was their sensei first, and Hunter had chosen to ignore what he was feeling, he pushed it aside and used his disdain for whomever had killed them to fuel his quest to be the best ninja and get his revenge.

Blake had only cried that one rainy night, Hunter was off walking the dormitories, and he hadn't meant for Lee Ann to find him, but she had. When she had seen him crying and being like an older sister she had wrapped him in a hug and wouldn't let go. Blake had then cried for what felt like days, but had only been mere minutes. Then everything went dark. Blake had fallen asleep and Lee Ann being a decently strong girl dragged him over to his bottom bunk and lay him down.

The next morning was like any other. Hunter was snoring on the top bunk, and Blake was up early and walking through the gardens. He hadn't spoken of the night before not even to Hunter and Lee Ann hadn't ever told a soul.

The guys pulled up to the familiar house off the familiar long dirt road and saw that Veronica was sitting on the front steps of the porch waiting for them to arrive. Hunter got out with the others and then Dustin helped Blake with Tori.

Once out of the car Dustin and Blake got Tori standing as she leaned on them for support, her body to tired to walk on its own. Blake and Dustin each had a hold of her hands guiding her to the house. When they reached the steps where Veronica was now standing Tori looked at her sister sadly. "Hospital called." She said softly.

Blake felt Tori start to sink and he took her one hand in his other and put his other back around her waist to keep her up. Dustin did the same helping keep her supported. Shane, Hunter and Cam stood behind them with a hand on Tori's shoulders. "Let's go in." Blake said gently. Veronica nodded and she led them into the house.

"Nick is staying with a friend for right now and Jake is giving me some space." Veronica said as they went into the living room. Blake and Dustin sat with Tori on the couch and Shane, Cam, and Hunter sat in front of her lending their energy and support by keeping close and connected to her at all times.

Charlie had flown with them, but had rented a separate car to go to her family and speak with them about what had happened. She would be with them later on that night. "So you said the hospital called?" Tori asked weakly.

Veronica gulped holding back her tears, not wanting to set Tori off again, she looked so tired and miserable. "Yeah. Dad made it through the ER. He's in the ICU so they can keep an eye on his lungs and breathing, but other then that it's just a bunch of bumps and bruises." She explained gently.

Tori let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Some relief washed over her, but she still knew that her mother was gone and even though it didn't sound so bad her father was in the ICU. "What happened?" Tori asked softly.

Veronica shrugged looking down at the floor. "Your guess is as good as mine. Police said they attribute the blown tire to the loss of vehicle control. Mom was driving." That's all Veronica could get out before leaving the room in tears.

Tori desperately held hers back. "I wanna go to the hospital." Tori said softly. When the guys didn't move Tori got a little grumpy. "Now." She demanded dryly. The guys got up quickly and helped Tori to the truck and then climbing in themselves Hunter left.

"Tor?"

"Left at the end of the driveway." Tori said softly from where she sat cradled in Blake's lap once again. "Go down five miles and take a right. At the end of that road is the hospital."

Hunter nodded and did just as he was told and in no time they were at the hospital going the nurses desk of the ICU floor. "Hi how may I help you?" The older nurse about forty-five dark brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Eric Hanson." Cam said softly seeing Tori's mute state again.

The nurse typed something into her computer. "Room three thirteen down that hall to the left." She pointed. The guys nodded and walked Tori down that way. When they reached the door, they weren't sure what Tori wanted. She just stood there staring between the number and the handle.

"Tor?" Blake asked cautiously.

Tori looked at him tears welling up in her eyes again. "I thought I did, but I don't." She said. Blake looked at the guys.

"Will you guys go get us some drinks?" He asked. Tori hadn't eaten all day or the day before and wouldn't drink anything. They nodded and all four headed off leaving Blake with Tori. "Tor why don't you?" He asked gently.

Tori felt a few tears rain down on her cheeks. "I'm afraid." She whispered hoarsely.

Blake pulled her into his arms and she didn't resist. He kissed her temple lovingly. "Tor we're here. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

Tori sighed and then took in some heavy gasps of oxygen. "What if he has amnesia or it's worse then what Veronica said?" Tori asked softly.

Blake rubbed his hands over her back soothingly. "We're here with you you'll get through this. We all will. We always do."

Tori bobbed her head in understanding and Blake saw the others coming back. "Do you want to go in alone first?" Blake asked pulling away gently his hands holding her biceps to keep her standin. Tori shook her head. The guys reached them and Shane handed Tori a bottle of water.

"Please?" Was all he said.

Tori laughed very faintly. "I drink this I may start crying again." She joked lightly. This was more for there benefit. That she was ok enough to do something other then grieve. It was ok to laugh in hard times, her father had told her that.

The other's chucked very lightly as Tori opened the water and took a drink. She hadn't had anything to drink in so long she about down the whole bottle, but save a little to keep them from freaking out and going and getting her a new bottle. Then a nurse came over.

"Are you guys family?" She asked pointing to the door.

Tori nodded. "I am." She said softly.

"You're the other daughter?" The nurse asked. Tori nodded again. "He's been awake since two hours ago asking for you." Tori looked a little stunned, but nodded all the same.

The nurse moved passed them and opened the door. Tori and others took that as their queue to enter the room. At first glance Tori could see an IV and some very serious looking hospital machines around his bed, but what caught her eye was that he was awake eating what looked like jello. He didn't look to bad, but Tori wondered if he knew about her mother yet.

"Hey dad." Tori said softly plastering on a fake smile as Blake squeezed her hand for reassurance. And Tori could just feel Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Cam's presence right behind her. It was comforting for her.

Eric looked up and Tori saw a small butterfly bandage on his forehead. "Angel." He said with a gentle smile. Tori could see the genuine gladness to see her in his eyes. "And look you brought everyone." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Mr. Hanson." The guys chorused. Tori stepped closer to the bed and used her free hand to take her fathers.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked.

Eric just smiled softly. "I have a bit of a headache, and the doctor finally took me off that breathing machine."

"They had you on a breathing machine?" Tori asked worried.

Eric nodded. "Don't worry they just wanted to check my lungs. I'm alright." Tori nodded in understand feeling another squeeze from Blake's hand. Tori looked at the others, they didn't see, but her father was holding back and she needed to speak with him alone.

"Guys could you give us a minute?" Tori asked. They nodded and Blake kissed her cheek sweetly.

"We'll be in the waiting room ok?" Tori nodded and the guys left. Tori turned back to her father.

"He still treating you good?" Eric asked.

Tori sighed. "Dad cut the crap." She said softly.

At that moment in time Eric's eyes glazed over and one blink was all it took for him to lose his composure. Tori hugged him as best she could. "She's gone." He cried.

Tori felt her heart breaking all over again. It was one thing to lose your mother, but something else to lose the love of your life. Though they hurt one always hurt more then the other. Tori couldn't even imagine losing Blake just like her father couldn't imagine losing and living without her mother.

"Dad it's ok. It'll be ok." Tori said sound surer then she felt. Who was she to be telling him this, in a few weeks after the funeral and her father was released from the hospital she had another life to go back to. Another life that was completely different from the one she had here.

"She's gone." He cried again. Tori broke away gently and looked him dead in the eye. "Angel she's gone and she's never coming back."

Tori took a deep breath. "Dad she's never gone." Tori said a few tears leaving her eyes again. "She'll always be in our hearts."

Eric sniffled and wiped his eyes. He was never much for crying but this was a special occasion. This he would allow himself the time to grieve like any normal person would. "I loved her so much." He said sadly his tears slowly beginning to subside.

Tori nodded as a few more tears rained down her own cheeks. "I know. I loved her too dad. And Veronica and Nick. We all loved her, but she's not gone she'll always be with us."

"It should've been me. She shouldn't have been driving." He said sullenly.

Tori shook her head. "Dad this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is. I was drinking and your mother came to the bar to drive me home." Eric said.

Tori shook her head again. "Do you think mom would rather you have driven home drunk?" Tori asked logically. If only for a little while Tori could put aside her feelings to help deal with her fathers it was enough.

Eric chuckled sorrowfully. "No she would've given me a good tongue lashing and then made me sleep on the couch." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I'd give anything to be asleep on that couch right now." He said as more tears started to come.

"Dad please don't do this. Don't play the blame game. Mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She came to you cause she loved you, wanted you safe." Tori said.

Eric nodded. "I know I just…I can't help thinking…it's my fault."

"Dad please." Tori said softly.

Eric wiped his eyes again. "I want to go home. I want to be there for the funeral."

Tori nodded. "I'll talk to the doctor."

Eric gulped. "Your mother's will is in her favorite book. Will you get that out for me?"

Tori nodded her answer as well as verbalized it. "Yeah."

"Thanks." He wiped some more tears. "I'm sorry it took this to bring you home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't just come home on my own, I've been overly busy. But I'll change things around so I can get home more often." Tori said. Now it was a casually conversation again, the weight partially lifted from the room.

"And Blake?" Eric asked thoughtfully.

Tori smiled weakly. "Still a great guy."

"Good. Your mother really liked him. Tell him that." Eric said. "You and I both know how your mother feels about boys and her little girls."

Tori giggled softly. "Worse then you sometimes, she just never said it out loud." Tori said smiling softly.

Eric nodded. "Yeah. So how are Nick and Veronica?"

Tori shrugged. "Veronica wasn't doing so good when I got here, but then again neither was I. And Nick is staying with a friend for now."

Eric sighed softly. "Go take care of them for me." Tori nodded.

"Yes sir." She said somewhat teasingly. "I love you daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you too Angel." Eric said softly as his eyes became heavy and he drifted off. Tori pulled her hand from his and moved his food tray down to the end of the bed before leaving the room.

Tori reached the waiting room and upon seeing the guys sank to the ground. Tori was collapsed to her knees her eyes freely flowing again and her fingers scrunched through her hair holding her head down. The guys rushed over and immediately embraced Tori getting sad looks from the others in the waiting room.

It had taken everything in Tori not to break down in that room, but she didn't want to upset her father any more. Everything she had said was true to the heart, but Tori's was still breaking. Still aching for her mother and father. He was alive and all, but you can never replace a mothers love nor would any one want to.

Blake wrapped his arms around Tori's back and under her knees and picked her up as the guys broke away. They all headed for the truck heading back to the house to let Tori lie down and maybe get some rest.

After the Funeral:

A Few Days Later:

Blake knocked on Tori's bedroom door to get no answer. He opened it and saw that she wasn't in her bed, but he also saw that her curtains were flowing in a light Georgia night breeze. He shut the door turned the light off and walked over to the window slowly climbing out to see Tori sitting much like she had been the day he found her in the shower.

Her teeth weren't chattering and she wasn't crying, she just sat in silence. "Hey what are you doing out here?" Blake asked cautiously sitting next to her.

Tori shrugged slightly. "I wanted to watch the fireflies and think."

"About?" Blake asked gently.

"My mom and dad. He's so heartbroken and he's blaming himself." Tori said quietly.

Blake nodded. "I think everyone has that reaction after losing a loved one in a traumatic accident."

Tori sighed. "Blake…I don't…think…" Tori paused having difficulty with her words.

"You don't think what?" Blake asked calmly.

Tori sighed again. "I don't think we should be an us anymore." She whispered as if to soften the blow.

"What?" Blake asked incredulously.

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself." She said quietly. Tori took the cowards way out and jumped off the roof, finding that some of her former energy had returned, and it wasn't that far to the ground. No worse then climbing a tree. Blake stood on the roof and watched Tori run out into the stables and when she reemerged a few minutes' later firefly and her galloped off quickly to the dark woods.

His heart was breaking and he couldn't figure out why she was doing this. He and his breaking heart went into the house. Blake walked down stairs like one condemned in life. "Bro?" Hunter asked seeing him enter the kitchen. Blake looked up and Hunter saw sadness that had nothing to do with the day's events.

"I think Tori just broke up with me." Blake said in a bit of a trance.

"What?" The other's chorused.

Blake nodded. "She doesn't think we should be an us anymore." He said in response.

The guys just sort of stared. Veronica walked in and saw that they were silent. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Tori broke up with Blake." Dustin said softly.

Charlie came in to. "That's completely ridiculously Tori loves Blake why would she break up with him?"

Blake blinked a few times. "I just…I don't understand." Blake said quietly. The others too did not understand why Tori had done that. They all just remained silent.

With Tori:

Tori was riding through the woods finding the familiar path that wood lead out to another property. A friend she desperately needed to see right now. In her mind Tori justified her breaking things off with Blake as a way to save him and herself pain. Today she had watched her father cry in front of everyone, she herself had been unable to complete her eulogy, but her father had let any and everyone see his tears, his hurt, and his anguish.

Tori didn't want that to be Blake someday if anything should happen to her. She didn't want him to blame himself and she didn't want to blame herself if she lost him.

The knowledge that she couldn't live without Blake fueled her final decision to break up with him. At least this way Blake was alive and she wasn't losing him to death.

Tori road up to the house in the distance just off the path tied firefly's reins off on the porch handle and walked up to the back door and knocked. When the door opened there stood pig. "Pig." Tori said her eyes glazing over instantly.

Pig opened the screen door and lead Tori into the house. "Shift it's ok."

Tori just cried as he pulled her into his arms and let her tears flow freely onto the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. After a long talk, about what happened with her mother and father and Blake Pig had gotten Tori to sleep on his bed. He sat with her cuddled to his side awake just thinking.

Tori had given up the man she truly loved to save him from the anguish of her possible death, but he was probably more heartbroken now that she had just dumped him with no explanation. But he had promised he would not go over and talk with the others. He never broke his promises to her.

A Few Days Later:

Tori had gotten Pig to go over and collect her suitcase when she knew the others would be out. She was leaving early so she didn't have to fly back with Blake. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then she knew she already had. But at least this pain would pass and he wouldn't be left like her father. Grief stricken and alone with only the kids left.

Nick had found Pig getting her things and had yelled at him for giving Tori the easy way out. Pig had just taken it knowing exactly why Tori had done what she did, it was a matter of the heart and he felt for her in that situation. Pig gladly took the verbal lashing and then left Tori's suitcase in hand. He returned to his house where she had spent the last few days, picked her up and they left for the airport.

Once she was gone Pig would go back to her house and tell the others that she had returned home to blue bay harbor.

Hanson residence:

Pig stood on the front porch not wanting to knock but he forced himself to. Veronica answered the door and looked at pig slightly glaring. "What?" She asked a bit harshly.

"I am supposed to tell you Tori's on a plane back to Blue Bay harbor." Pig said softly.

"You gave her the easy cowards way out Pig. You didn't do her any good." Veronica said coldly.

Pig couldn't take it. "You just don't understand. I know why. And no I can't tell. I've never betrayed my promises to her and I don't plan on it now. But just believe me in her own mind this was the right thing to do." He said only to have the door slammed in his face.

About a Week Later:

Tori's quarters:

Tori was sitting on her couch eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream and watching a blank snowy TV screen. The movie had stopped some time ago but Tori just didn't want to deal with it. There was a knock on her door. "Go away!" Tori yelled.

Tori had told sensei that even though she was back she still needed a bit more time before returning to her classes. There was another knock. "It's me Charlie!"

"Go away!" Tori yelled back.

"Come on Tori this is getting old. You don't take our calls, you wont see us when we come over." Charlie hollered.

"I don't want to talk now go away." Tori said as more tears threatened to fall as she aggressively dug her spoon repeatedly into her ice cream.

Other side of the door:

"Charlie let's just go."

"Blake…"

"No it's not worth upsetting her." Blake said sadly. Charlie sighed and they headed off down the hallway.

Two Days Later:

Tori was surprised when another knock came to her door, but it was softer then the others she had been getting for the last week or so. Tori opened the door to find Ally and Abby. "Sensei." They bowed.

Tori let them come in. "Girls what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"Sensei we were wondering when you were going to start teaching class again." Ally said.

Tori sighed. "I don't know."

"Sensei Omino asks about you when we are there tutoring some of the navy thunders." Abby said.

Tori nodded. "I suspect he would. Look tomorrow, all right." The girls nodded and left Tori's quarters. Tori knew tomorrow was a day she taught early morning water ninja classes and then headed to the thunder academy to teach the navy thunders.

She would eventually have to see Blake again she couldn't just shut herself in and she couldn't shut the guys out forever. They were already slightly mad at her for what she had done, which told Tori pig had not betrayed the promise to stay quiet when he saw them.

Tori grabbed her light blue fleece blanket with navy stars and wrapped up in it going to her room and laying down. She hadn't washed her sheets to this day. They still smelled like Blake. They still smelled of mud and axe cologne a scent she only associated with him. Tori slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day:

Tori had finished her classes at the wind academy, less then enthusiastically, she headed for the thunder academy. Tori walked through the portal and was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. "What the hell? Let me go!" Tori shouted. She saw a blond head of hair and knew it was Hunter.

Hunter stopped where they were out of eyeshot and earshot and turned her to face him. "Why?" He asked angrily.

Tori ripped her arm from his grasp and started to leave. "Tell them I couldn't come." Tori said going to leave. Hunter grabbed her arm again and this time when he pulled her around he saw that tears had welled up in her eyes. "Let me go Hunter." Tori said gritting her teeth to keep her tears and pain back.

"Tori why?" He asked softer.

Tori let a few tears lose. "You wouldn't understand."

"Tori please." Hunter pleaded.

Tori's lip started quivering. "Because I don't want him to end up alone." She said more tears raining down her cheeks. "I don't want him to blame himself if something happens to me. I had to watch my dad cry non stop through my mothers funeral because he blamed himself for her death now, please just let go." Tori begged. Hunter released her arm and Tori turned and ran away back to her quarters at the wind academy.

Hunter and Blake's quarters:

Hunter walked in to his quarters in sort of a daze. He sort of understood what Tori was saying, but there must have been pieces missing. "Hey Bro." He looked up and saw Blake drinking a glass of tea.

"Hey." He said softly.

Blake looked down still and very unhappy. "What's eating you?" He asked quietly as he went over some of the old textbooks he found in his closet.

Hunter shrugged. "No…nothing." He stammered.

Blake looked up at him oddly. "Ok are you sure?" Hunter nodded slightly. "Did she show?" Blake asked looking away from his brother.

Hunter didn't know what to say. She had shown and then he had mad her retreat back to her closed quarters. "Uh…" He paused.

"Hunter it's a yes or no question." Blake said impatiently.

Hunter decided the truth was best. "Yes, but I tried to talk to her and she left."

Blake nodded and then looked to his brother incredulously. "Wait you talked to her? What did she say?" He asked quickly.

Hunter put his hands up to deflect the slight almost brightness in Blake's voice. "I said 'I tried' to talk to her." He responded.

Blake's hope died away again. "Oh." He said softly. Hunter was tired of this obviously there was something Tori was afraid of. And Hunter needed to get the guys to help him get her to talk to them or maybe just to talk to Blake. He was so tired of seeing Blake moping around. He decided there and then that he was going to come up with a plan.

Another Week Later:

Tori answered her phone, cause it had been ringing non-stop since she walked in the door from her classes. "What?" She asked harshly.

"Tori please don't hang up it's me Dustin."

"What?" Tori asked again gentler this time around.

"Me, Cam, Shane, Hunter we want to talk. You don't have to worry we wont bring Blake. We just want to talk to you."

"Guys I just I cant." She said sadly.

"We'll come to you. All we want to do is talk." Dustin said.

Tori took a deep breath. "Fine."

Tori hung up the phone and not two minutes later there was a knock at her door. She opened it and let them in. "Tori we just want to understand." Cam said. "We miss you."

"I'm still here." Tori said looking a bit confused.

Hunter shook his head. "That's not what we mean. You hide from us, don't take our calls…"

"I…" Tori shook her head. "I haven't got an excuse. I pretty much just hate myself." She said sadly.

Dustin stepped forward with Shane. "Tori we just want to know why you broke things off with him?"

Tori nodded. "Because I love him." She said softly.

"You broke up with him because you love him?" Shane asked.

Tori took another deep breath. "I had to watch my dad cry that day in the hospital, and blame himself for my mothers death. And then he cried through the entire funeral. It was killing him that he lived and she died. I don't want Blake to go through that. And I would die if I lost him. At least it doesn't hurt as bad this way."

They all nodded in understanding knowing now her fear was losing Blake or Blake losing her and being completely lost like Eric was now. "But Tor that's not true." Hunter said. "Blake is miserable without you."

Tori sighed. "Better misery then widower."

"No. You're not helping any one here Tor. You're miserable he's miserable this isn't helping its just not." Dustin said.

Tori knew they were right. She was miserable and something told her Blake was just as bad. She missed him, his laugh, the way he kissed her, touched her, hugged her…in general she just missed everything about him and them. Tori gulped. "I just don't want…"

"Tor we know. We understand, but this isn't the way to live life. You can't spend the rest of your days alone because of your fear, it'll just eat you alive." Cam said.

Tori sighed and looked at them ruefully. Hunter handed her a key. "Go."

"What? No I cant." Tori said trying to hand him back the key but he wouldn't take it.

Hunter nodded. "Yes you can." He said insistently.

Tori looked at the key and then at the guys, she gave a faint smile and left here quarters. "You think we should go after her and make sure she does it?" Shane asked.

The others chuckled. "Nah man, I think Tori will be fine." Hunter said. "But can I crash on your guys' couch?"

Dustin and Shane nodded. "Sure. Cause they need to be alone." Dustin said. Hunter nodded.

"Exactly my thoughts man."


	23. MakeUp

Blake & Hunter's Quarters:

Tori reached the door to the Thunder brother's quarters and froze. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She sat down next to the door her back leaned against the wall and her knee bent.

Sitting there Tori wondered how she would apologize for the heartache she had caused him. Sure she knew he would understand, she knew he would quite possibly accept her apology any way, but she didn't know about anything right now. Tori was mixed up.

Tori tilted her head back hitting the wall a couple times her eyes closed lightly. "You just gonna sit there?"

Without opening or moving Tori held up the key to the familiar voice. "I was just going to go inside, but I thought I better have a damn good apology first." She said softly. Tori put the key back in her pocket and stood opening her eyes and seeing Blake standing there carrying his riding gear.

"Tor you don't need to apologize, you just don't want to be with me anymore. Whatever." He said casually.

Tori shook her head slightly. "That's not it at all."

"Then what?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed. "The day in the hospital and the day of the funeral I watched my father cry as he blamed himself for my mothers death. It killed me to see him like that. And then I started thinking about if that was us and I died what would happen to you. I can't bare the thought of you blaming yourself and being that miserable about me dying. And I know I can't even think about losing you, so I did what I thought was right at the time. I thought it would be easier." She said softly looking down as her shoe kicked at the carpet of the hallway.

Tori heard a thud and knew Blake had dropped his riding gear by the door and she sensed him moving toward her and she looked up just as he reached her. "Tori…" Blake brought his hand up to her cheek and Tori felt tears again.

"I was wrong." Tori said softly before he could continue. "This was a lot harder. I miss you." She whispered.

Blake put his other arm gently around her waist and brought her close to his body and they leaned in and met in a soft tender affectionate kiss. "I miss you too." Blake whispered breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry." Tori said tears freely streaming down her face now. Blake pulled her into another kiss this one more wild and passionate as they allowed their tongues to meet and fight for supremacy. Without releasing Tori Blake slowly back towards the door. "What about Hunter?" Tori whispered breaking away.

Blake's hand went from her back to her front pocket and dug for the key she had stashed away. "This is his key. I don't think he was planning on coming back tonight." He said laughing faintly as he used the key to unlock the door and turn the handle. They backed in to the room and Blake slammed the door.

Tori giggled meekly. "You're stuff." Tori said. Blake shook his head.

"You're all I need." He said softly. Tori reached back and locked the door before Blake pulled her back to him kissing her heatedly. Tori smiled into the kiss, he smelled like mud and axe cologne. Blake's hands reached the hem of her shirt and pulled up, breaking their lip lock for a few moments as he through the shirt aside. Blake backed them towards his room as Tori's hands untucked his riding shirt and removed it throwing it behind her. Blake got her in his room and shut the door they laid down together wanting to enjoy this after what felt like an eternity apart.

Tori's fingers ran along the top of Blake's riding pants and his worked on the fasteners on her jeans while they kissed heatedly. Blake left her lips and scattered kisses down her abdomen as he removed her jeans; Tori having already kicked her shoes off made it easier. Once her pants were off Blake got his boots and pants of as well.

Reaching for his hand Tori quickly pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her softly as he slowly searched for the clasp of her bra and then removed it. "Blake? Tell me you forgive me." Tori whispered as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck.

Blake moaned softly. "Of course I forgive you." He said on her skin. "I love you Tor. You're my surfer girl." He breathed.

Tori smiled. "I love you thunder boy." She said as his hand slide down over her plump breasts and down her abdomen to her panties. Tori felt his hand slide into her panties and his fingers gently entered her warm opening. Tori threw her head back in heaven as Blake's lips traveled down her chest while his fingers slowly began to work her.

After a while of torturing Tori Blake brought his hand out of her panties and removed them and his boxers. Tori looked up at him and smiled blissfully as he slowly leaned in kissing her lips. Tori used her legs and arms to flip Blake so she was on top. She pulled all her hair to one side as she sat up and placed herself down on him. Tori slowly began to work her hips in a steady motion feeling Blake's hands fondling her body.

Tori felt him tense slightly as she had hit a sweet spot for both of them and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tori was experiencing what she could only describe as euphoria as Blake kissed along her clavicle and up to her neck nipping at the silk like flesh while she moved up and down on him in almost slow motion.

This was better then anything they had ever done. The slowness allowed them to feel more love and excitement as they moved. The spasms chorused through their bodies repeatedly like heavy tidal waves, but the big one had yet to show. They just kept moving as their breathing slowly become one and their hearts beat in tune like most nights they fell asleep in each others arms.

Tori let out jubilant melodious sounds of pure delight as they're bodies worked together like a well oiled machine sending shocks of electricity and tidal waves through them pleasurably.

Blake bent his head down taking her satisfyingly ample breast into his warm succulent mouth. Tori let out a slight scream of enjoyment as he sucked and nipped the pleasing flesh. Allowing his tongue to glide over her aroused nipple. "Blake…" Tori whimpered in exhilaration.

Blake grinned as his mouth left her breast kissing up her torso to her neck. Tori tilted her head down and captured his lips in a zealous kiss. Blake's hands ran up Tori's back creating goose bumps on the misted sweaty skin. The temperature in the room was high from the way they moved together for what seemed like a few hours.

Tori felt a tightening in her abdominal muscles and her whole body started tingling and quivering in anticipation. Tori allowed Blake's tongue access as she felt him on the verge of his climax. She wanted to push him over the edge for her own pleasures as well as his. Tori purposely pressed her breasts against his chest sealing the slight inches between them and heard him moan into her mouth.

The next feeling Tori felt was that of his eruption and they both broke their kiss panting. Tori climaxed mere seconds after moaning loudly for him and her whole body released as Blake released her waist and fell back on the bed exhausted. Tori tilted her head back letting her hair fall as she sat there in blissful silence smiling up at the ceiling.

Tori lifted her head up when she felt Blake's fingertips run across her abdomen. She leaned down resting her torso on his chest as she gave him a giddy kiss. Tori gently dismounted her boyfriend's hips and fell onto the bed next to him completely worn out. After several extravagant spasms and that one overwhelming climax Tori was ready for a nap.

Blake adjusted his covers over their sweat-covered bodies and pulled Tori into his arms. "Tor?"

"Yeah?" Tori yawned resting her head in the crook of Blake's neck taking in his marvelous scent.

"Please don't leave me again." He said softly.

Tori kissed his neck tenderly with her swollen moist lips. "Never again I promise." She whispered close to his ear.

"So we never got to go do dinner." Blake said casually.

Tori sighed contently. "Yeah sorry about that."

"No worries, I was just thinking maybe we could reschedule it for tomorrow night." Blake said.

Tori nodded slightly. "I would love to go to nice, fancy normal dinner with you."

"You gonna come teach at the Thunder Academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was going to last week, but…"

"Hunter told me. He scared you away. It's ok, but the guys are really starting to miss you." He chuckled.

Tori smiled at that. "I hope Jimmy doesn't think I abandoned him."

Blake laughed lightly. "Nah…I've been working with him. He walked on the surface of the lake the other day and didn't fall in."

Tori giggled. "And did you tell him to relax?"

"Yes." Blake said defeated.

"And did you strip for him…" Tori teased.

Blake rolled his eyes. "No. That would just be weird." He shuttered

"Oh and if do it its not weird?"

"No when you do it it's sexy, but you're only allowed to do it for me." Blake said huskily.

Tori laughed. "Who says I'm gonna do it again anyway? Maybe that was a one time deal."

Blake smiled. "I just have a feeling.

Tori rolled her eyes amusedly. "Well you can take your feeling and wish in one hand and spit in the other, which one fills up faster?" Tori joked.

"My mom use to say that when me and Hunter wanted something." Blake said softly.

Tori sighed. "Mine too. You know I was doing laundry the other day and I was using some detergent that smelled like a meadow or something and it made me think of her. I sat in the laundry room and cried for two hours."

Blake hugged tighter to Tori and he felt her warm breath on his neck. "It'll get better." He said turning his head slightly to kiss her temple.

Tori nodded gently. "I know. I just need some time." She said quietly.

"As long as you need." Blake said softly.

"I'm just glad I don't feel that awful pit in my stomach any more." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "I bet that sucked."

Tori giggled. "You have no idea. That night was awful. I didn't want to wake you so I just went and got in the shower. I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't figure it out."

"Tor you could've gotten hypothermia." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "I was to lost in my own thoughts to care. I didn't even realize you were holding me or that I was even out of the shower till I put my arms around your neck."

"Well next time just wake me ok?" Blake said.

Tori laid a faint kiss on his neck. "Ok." She whispered. "I just really hope sensei can teach me how to harness it."

"Well I know of a way to get rid of all of our worries." Blake said impishly.

Tori giggled. "In your dreams thunder boy."

"I don't need to dream. I already got my dream come true." Blake said affectionately. "I got my beautiful blonde, blue-eyed surfer girl laying next to me."

"Awe…" Tori said lifting her head and leaning slightly over his face to give him a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll never break up with you again. If you want to get rid of me you'll have to dump me." Tori said. "And that might just be hazardous to your health." She threw in jokingly.

Blake chuckled and gave her another quick kiss before she rested her head back in the crook of his neck. "Do I look like I have a death wish?" He joked back.

Tori giggled and kissed the crook of his neck where her head rested on his pillowed nestled into his neck. "Not so much." She whispered around a yawn.

Blake smiled to himself. "How long has it been since you slept?" Blake asked softly.

Tori yawned again. "Couple days maybe."

"Tori…" Blake said a little panicked.

Tori put her hand over his mouth. "Please don't lecture me. I've just been having a bad couple of days. First I got a letter from my sister. She basically was bitching at me the first half and the second half she was telling me about what mom left me in the will. Second I've felt like crap the last few weeks after breaking it off with you. And third I had to wash your smell out of my sheets, which didn't help any."

Blake moved her hand. "Well you need to call Veronica, you and me are back together and last I'll come over tomorrow and make your sheets smell like me again." Blake said somewhat teasingly.

Tori yawned again. "What no funny remarks about make-up sex?" She joked her eyes drifting shut as she spoke.

Blake chuckled. "Well that didn't help to the list of reason why Tori's exhausted, did it?"

"No it made me more tired then I already was, but I am not complaining." Tori whispered responsively.

Blake smiled. "Go to sleep Tor we have to be up early in the morning."

"Will you set the alarm for eight so I can get back to the Academy early enough to change?" Tor requested.

With is free arm Blake reached back and set the alarm for Tori. "Done." He said. Tori's right arm was wrapped under Blake's neck, and her left hand was now being held in his right. Blake's left arm was under and around Tori and Tori snuggled closer to him putting her left leg over his left to have him wrap his right over hers. "Night surfer girl."

"Night thunder boy." She said warily. It didn't take long and Blake heard and felt her even breathing and he knew she was out. He just laid there in silence for a little while.

He had a special gift for her the next night, he was planning do give it to her weeks ago when they had dinner plans but that had gotten a little messed up. But he had her back now and he never wanted to lose her again. Tori and Hunter were his life and he couldn't live without either one. Blake took a long look as he turned his head to her beautiful angelic face and his heart soared, he owed his friends dearly for talking to her.

They didn't know he knew, but something in his gut told him that they had planned it this way. He would bet money Hunter had brought it up to the guys to. He always hated seeing Blake unhappy. But that was all going to change tomorrow night. Blake let his wariness get the better of him and he fell asleep.


	24. Personalities

Next Morning:

Tori awoke to the loud annoying alarm clock. Blake was still sleeping and Tori couldn't reach to turn the alarm clock off. Tori was trapped in Blake's embrace so she leaned up a little and over his face. "Blake?" She whispered on his lips.

Blake didn't budge. Tori grinned to herself and gave him a small kiss massaging his lips with hers for a few moments waiting for a response. Finally Tori felt him respond and she broke away smiling as his eyes opened. "What a way to wake up?" He said softly.

Tori smiled. "It's better then the water orb. Please turn the alarm clock off." Tori said. Blake rubbed his eyes for a second before reaching back and turning the alarm off. "I don't even know why you bother having an alarm clock, it takes sheer force just to wake you up." Tori said jokingly.

Blake chuckled sleepily. "Because Hunter hears it, gets pissed and comes in here and wakes me up." He said. "So what time do your classes start?"

"Nine thirty so I need to get back to the academy and shower and change." Tori said.

Blake grinned. "You could take a shower here with me." He said suggestively.

Tori shook her head and giggled. "No because I actually have to shower." Tori said teasingly. Blake reached over the side of the bed grabbing his boxers and put them on under the covers and then got out of bed. Blake went to his dresser and grabbed out his teaching uniform and threw Tori one of his oversized Motocross shirts.

"Here. You can where that while you gather up your clothes." He joked.

Tori laughed lightly. Her pants were thrown across the room, her blue bra and matching boy cut panties were scattered on the floor by the bed, and her shirt was somewhere in the living room area. "Well who's fault is it that my clothes are scattered about?" She asked playfully putting the shirt on and getting out of bed. She grabbed her panties and put them on the picked up her bra and jeans.

Blake started out of the room grinning at her. "Would you rather me stop and neatly fold them into a nice pile for you?" He joked.

Tori smirked at him. "Maybe." She said teasingly.

Blake rolled his eyes amusedly. "I'm gonna take a shower. Will you be here when I get out?"

Tori shook her head. "Nah I'm gonna throw my clothes on and head back to my place." Tori said walking up to him to give him a kiss. "But I'll see you some time around noon."

Blake gave her another quick kiss. "Ok. See ya then." He went to the bathroom and Tori dressed quickly. She grabbed her shirt and headed out of Blake and Hunter's quarters still wearing Blake's Motocross shirt. She took off for the wind academy so she could shower, change and be to class on time.

Dinner:

The hostess escorted tori and Blake to a nice table by the window overlooking the dark moonlight beach. The hostess left them with menus and went about her own business. "Tor have I told you yet how beautiful you look?" Blake asked smiling at her.

Tori had her hair in loose curls, light make-up, and she wore a simple light blue v-neckline silk empire slip dress that hung just about her knees with white sling strap heels. "Once, yes." Tori said smirking at him.

"Well consider this my second compliment. You look gorgeous." Blake said smiling at her.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I think I might take offense to that." She joked.

"What? Why?" Blake asked grinning at her.

"Cause you're implying I don't look gorgeous everyday." Tori teased him playfully.

Blake smiled. "Well this is a different kind of gorgeous."

Tori nodded. "Right. So like there are many different sides to my beauty?" She asked mockingly.

Blake smirked and nodded. "Exactly."

Tori put her menu down and folded her hands neatly on the table looking completely serious. "So which one is your favorite?" She asked with a serious smile on her face looking at him from across the table.

Blake put his menu down and looked at her a little baffled. "My favorite?" He asked. Tori grinned impishly and nodded. Blake thought for a moment his lips pursing and his eyes closing. When he opened his eyes he shrugged. "I love them all do I have to chose just one?" He asked slyly.

Tori bit her lip out of habit with a sexy glint in her eye as she sat back against the seat her hands falling onto her lap where her legs where crossed elegantly. "Yeah just one." She informed him chuckling softly.

Blake shook his head. "I can't it's just too hard." He said.

Tor laughed lightly. "Come on humor me. Pick one." She said playfully.

"Can I have more time to think about it?" Blake asked teasingly.

Tori pouted slightly and then nodded. "Fine. But I want to know before the end of the night." She said smugly.

Blake nodded. "Deal. So how were classes?"

Tori shrugged. "Good I guess. The guys were so happy to show me they could all walk on water today." She giggled to herself. She sat forward setting her clasped hands back on the table. Blake reached over taking her right hand in his and their hands locked and rested on the table together.

Blake repeatedly swiped his thumb over Tori's knuckles gently while they continued to talk. "I bet." Blake said. "So Ally and Abby have been hinting around at maybe combing the two classes for a day." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Yeah they've been dropping hints during their classes."

"Hi I'm your waiter Dillon." A nicely dressed waiter said making Tori and Blake turned their heads.

"Dill?" Tori asked.

The waiter, Dillon, looked at her a smiled. "Hey Tori." Dillon said simply. "What can I get for you guys? Drinks to start or are you ready to order?"

After ordering their meals Blake looked at Tori like she was hiding some big secret. "Don't look at me like that." Tori said laughing lightly. "We went on one date back when you and I were still color coded." Blake knew what she meant.

"Before or after me and Hunter?" Blake asked calmly.

Tori thought for a moment. "It was when Shane called me a guy/girl shortly after we got our cool gadgets so before. Long before." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Ok." He said brightly.

Tori just laughed. Dill brought them their drinks and then they were left alone again. A little while later they got their food and ate while they chatted. After they finished eating Tori was watching the water glisten in the moonlight. Blake noticed and decided he would take her on a walk to a special place to give her his surprise. "You want to go walk on the beach for a little while?" Blake asked.

A smile broke out on Tori's face and she nodded. "Sure." She said sweetly. Blake paid the bill and they started to head out. "Oh let me get a jacket from my car first." Tori said. Blake and Tori walked to her car and she opened the trunk and before she had a chance Blake grabbed her jean jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." Tori said looping her arms threw her jacket sleeves as Blake closed the trunk.

Blake took her hand and they walked down onto the beach and started walking in the one direction Blake knew Tori would instantly remember. Tori paused for a second and reached down to take her heels off. "Much better." She said walking him one hand held in Blake's and the other carrying her shoes. "So know that we're all alone and you've had time to think, which one of my many beautiful looks do you like the most?" Tori asked grinning at him.

"Well there's Ninja Tori, she's just gorgeous in black leather, but no it isn't that one."

Tori laughed. "Are you going to go through all of them before you tell me which one?" She asked.

Blake smirked at her and nodded. "Then there's tomboy Tori and she's just stunning in her nice jeans and a plain t-shirt, but no it isn't that one either." Blake joked. Tori giggled at his definitions of her beauty. "And there's surfer Tori and though she's an absolute knock out in a bikini it's not that one either."

"Blake get to the point." Tori laughed.

Blake nodded. "I'm getting there. Then there's clubbing Tori and she has the most incredible legs accentuated by the fact that she wears short jean skirts out to party, but no its not that one either." Blake chuckled seeing Tori getting eager. "Then there is this Tori who's all fancy with a dress and heels, make-up and nice hair, but nope it isn't that one either."

Tori was getting antsy. "That's all of them and you don't like any of them." She said grinning at him.

Blake shook his head. "Nope I love all of them, but my favorite is dream girl Tori. The one I get to wake up to after hours of lovemaking, no clothes, no make-up, no fancy hair do…just plain old beautiful Tori."

Tori turned her head away hiding a soft rose shade that her cheeks turned. She turned back to Blake and smiled. "So I could walk around naked for the rest of my life and you'd be happy?" Tori asked jokingly.

"No." Blake said.

Tori frowned at him. "No?"

Blake nodded. "I love all of the Tori's you wouldn't be the same if you just were one gorgeous part of the set."

Tori giggled. "So you're saying you like me just the way I am."

"No I'm saying I love the way you are." Blake said sweetly. Tori smiled softly and then realized they had been walking for a while.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Blake looked to her and grinned. "Not going we're already there." He said stopping with Tori lingering at his side.

Tori looked around and smirked. "It's where I tried and failed miserably at teaching you how to surf." Tori said brightly.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. And now it's going to be even more special." Blake said.

Tori looked at him confused. "What are you talking about more special? It's already special."

"Well it's already special because this is where I confessed that I liked you, and it's the same spot I failed miserably at surfing, but you were happy. And now…" Blake released her hand and grabbed something out of the pocket of his black slacks and got down on one knee.

Tori dropped her shoes and threw her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god." She gasped. Blake held out a simple white gold band with encrusted blue topaz and sapphire jewels, pinched between his fingers.

Blake smiled at her reaction. "Tor we've been together as friends and teammates and now you're my everything, my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you want the same. I love you. Will you marry me?" Blake asked.

Tori blinked a few times slowly and let loose some happy tears. Her hands dropped from her mouth to her chest as it heaved in excitement. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. I will. I'll marry you." She said softly. Blake stood up and took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Once the ring was in place Tori threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When they broke away Tori giggled as happy tears continued to run down her face and Blake was smiling so bright it put the moon to shame.

"I love you Tor." Blake whispered. Tori smiled and leaned in giving him a faint kiss.

"I love you too. So much thunderboy." She said happily. "I've been meaning to tell you something that my dad told me in the hospital."

Blake kissed her lips softly as they pulled away a little to look at one another. "What's that?"

"My mom really liked you. Trust me that may seem like an easy task to accomplish, but it's not." Tori said softly.

Blake chuckled softly. "I'm glad she liked me."

"Me too. She always wanted the best for me and he is standing right in front of me." Tori said sweetly.

Blake smiled and gave her another soft kiss. "I love you surfer girl."

"And I love you thunderboy." Tori whispered. She gently pulled away from Blake bent down and grabbed her shoes. When she stood back up she looked at him and smiled. "You promised to come over and make my bed smell like you, so let's go." She said grinning. Blake took her hand and they started off back the way they had come.

Next Morning:

Tori rolled over and grabbed her cell phone off of her nightstand and muted the ringer. She put it back and rested back next to Blake. Her phone rang again and Tori just answered it. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Jeez great way to greet your favorite cousin." Charlie joked.

Tori yawned. "I was sleeping."

"It's noon." Charlie replied.

"Saturday and I had a late night." Tori informed her.

Charlie sighed. "So Hunter said he sent you over to see Blake night before last."

Tori laughed lightly. "Calling to check up and make sure I haven't broken his heart even more?" Tori asked.

"No Hunter told me also that he saw Blake yesterday and he was happy, so does that mean you two are back together?"

"Yeah…and…"

"So it was the hanky panky that kept you awake last night." Charlie said teasingly.

Tori chuckled. "Maybe. But since you interrupted me I'm not telling you my good news."

"Good news?"

"Bye!" Tori said. She hit end and turned the phone off setting it back on her nightstand. She rolled back over and saw Blake's eyes opening. "No go back to sleep." Tori whined.

Blake chuckled and turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Morning." He said quietly.

"More like afternoon." She retorted sleepily.

Blake yawned. "You serious?"

"Dead." Tori said pointedly.

"Maybe we should get up." Blake said rolling over to face her. Tori turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head making him laugh. "Tor?" Nothing. Blake put his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. "Tor?"

Tori moved the covers off of her. "I want to sleep." She pouted. Blake chuckled.

"Come on Tor let's go do something fun."

"Sleeping is fun." Tori countered.

Blake laughed lightly. "I mean like let's go spar or go to the beach or the track." Blake said.

Tori rolled over and looked at him. "Fine I'm awake. Where do you want to go?" Tori asked.

Blake smiled. "Well we could do all three. We could spar a little and then go to the track and ride down to the beach." He suggested.

"That's far to much stuff to do in one day." Tori giggled around a yawn. "I know I have to call my sister today and I should probably visit with the guys a little."

Blake grinned. "Fine beach hang out it is. Then we can tell everybody our good news." He said happily.

Tori gave him a soft kiss. "Yeah." She said with a sweet smile. "You call the guys while I call and talk to Roni." She said. Blake nodded. Tori got up and grabbed Blake's cotton navy dress shirt and put it on buttoning it all the way down. She went to her dresser grabbed out some boy cut panties and put them on under it.

Looking over Tori saw Blake in his boxers walking over to the chair his jacket had been thrown on and grabbed his phone from the pocket. Tori grabbed her phone and went out to the kitchen to make some tea while she talked to her sister. She hit speed dial and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tori was a little taken aback by the voice.

"Uh Hi I'm looking for Roni. This Jake." Tori said.

"Uh yeah but she isn't…"

"Look I know she is, tell her its about me and Blake." Tori said. It got silent for a moment before anything new was said.

"You have two minutes." She heard her sister.

Tori sighed. "I can't explain in two minutes but I'll try. I couldn't stand seeing dad cry blaming himself for mom's death and then I got to thinking if it was me and Blake and my thoughts just got all jumbled and I thought it would be easier on both of us if we just didn't see each other anymore but I was really wrong and we are back together now and I did apologize." She said quickly.

There was a few moments of silence before Veronica responded. "Let me talk to Blake." She said.

Tori sighed and took her phone into the living room where Blake was laying on the couch talking to one of the guys. "Blake?" Tori said. Blake looked up smiled. "Veronica." She held out her phone.

"Hang on just a sec." Blake said into his sidekick and grabbed Tori's holding his away. "Hey." Blake said.

"Ok put Tori back on." Veronica said. Blake chuckled and handed Tori back the phone.

"Believe me now?" Tori asked leaving Blake in the living room.

"Yes."

"Well there's more." Tori said.

"Oh?"

Tori smiled to herself. "Yeah um last night Blake he um he proposed." Tori said softly.

"What!" Veronica yelled happily it sounded.

Tori laughed. "Yeah."

"What…what did you…say?" Veronica asked in shock.

"Yes." Tori said brightly.

Veronica screamed happily and Tori had the hold the phone away from her ear. "Tori this is great! You have to come home for the wedding and…"

"Roni we just got engaged."

"Good point." Veronica said. "Well me and Jake set a date and it's in three months, so you better plan on being here with all the guys."

"We will. Promise." Tori said. "Hey look I should probably go, we still need to tell the guys and Charlie so uh don't say anything to her if she calls you ok?"

"Ok!" Veronica said. "Oh and uh sorry about that letter."

Tori chuckled softly. "Don't worry. Love ya sis."

"Love ya." Veronica and Tori ended the call.

Later on at the beach:

"So why a beach day?" Hunter asked from where he sat on his crimson towel with Charlie sitting between his legs rested back against his chest.

"Yeah we haven't been at the beach in a while." Dustin said.

Blake and Tori looked at their friends and just laughed at how oblivious they were. Tori was wearing her ring and she never wore rings and the guys nor Charlie had noticed. Tori leaned on Blake as his arm wrapped around her shoulder where they sat on Tori's blue picnic blanket. "We want to tell you guys something." Blake said. "We're just waiting for Shane."

"Oh yeah dude, he had to pick Marah and Kapri up from storm chargers. They are like driving Kel nuts." Dustin said laughing.

"Why Shane?" Tori asked randomly.

Dustin chuckled. "Sensei asked one of us and we did rock paper scissors. Well he lost."

"Yeah but Marah's your girlfriend." Cam said.

Dustin nodded. "And I love her, but sometimes even she can get on my nerves."

"I what?" Tori and the other's looked up at the shrieking brunette. "Waldo Dustin Brooks…" Marah said turning red.

Dustin quickly stood and went over to her. "Babe I meant that…"

Tori leaned in to Blake's ear. "Should we say it to keep Marah from decking him?" She whispered.

Blake looked at her smirked and when Tori gave him a look he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Tori said over Dustin and Marah who were arguing like a bitter married couple at the moment. They turned to her.

"What?" Dustin and Marah said at the same time.

"Me, Blake, news…remember?" Tori said. They nodded. "Kiss and make-up." She instructed.

Marah rolled her eyes. "I am not kissing this buffoon." Marah said sitting down.

"Oh come on Marah…" Dustin pleaded.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Marah if I say you get on my nerves would that lessen the blow of it being just Dustin whose voiced it." Tori said.

Marah pouted. "No. It still hurts."

"Are you kidding we use to say it to you all the time when we were fighting each other." Shane said stepping in.

Marah thought for a moment. "Good point. Make him apologize and maybe I'll kiss the buffoon."

Charlie stood and smacked Dustin upside the head. "That is for saying she gets on your nerves." She smacked him upside the head again. "And that's for being a buffoon. Now apologize." She insisted.

Dustin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Marah." He said sitting down beside her.

Marah smiled brightly and gave him a kiss. "Apology accepted."

"Good!" The rest of them chorused.

"So Blake, Tori what's this news?" Kapri asked.

Tori smiled at Blake and he looked to their friends. "You guys really are oblivious." He joked.

"Why?" They all asked.

Tori held up her left hand to show them the ring. "I never where jewelry." Tori said with a grin.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "You're…" They paused.

"Dude…" Dustin said.

"We're engaged." Tori and Blake said happily. After staring at them blankly for a few moments the gang erupted in cheers and congratulations. After that things calmed down and they chilled the day away on the beach.


	25. I dont Want to

Three months later:

Veronica's Wedding Time:

Tori and the guys arrived at the Hanson residence after a long flight from blue bay. Not to mention the drive from the airport in Atlanta. Tori was a little nervous about seeing her dad. One reason being she hadn't seen him since the day of her mother's funeral and two though they had talked Tori didn't want to tell him she was engaged over the phone.

Veronica had kept Tori secret understanding that over the phone was never a good way to tell your father you're getting married. Tori and Blake climbed out of the back seat of the suv with the guys close behind. "Blake?" Tori turned to him and looked to see that the guys were pulling the suitcases from their rental.

"Tor it'll be fine." Blake said rubbing his hands up and down her arms for comfort. Tori smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. They all got their suitcases and headed in to the house. "Roni, Nick!" Tori called.

Nick came barreling down the front stairs and grabbed Tori in a hug. Tori was about knocked over. "You can never, ever, leave without saying goodbye to me again." Nick said insistently.

"Sorry." Tori said softly.

Nick broke away smiling. He started to speak and got close to. "So I hear you're…" Tori covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh…I haven't told dad yet." Tori whispered. Nick nodded and Tori removed her hand.

"Told dad what?" Tori saw her father walk out of the kitchen. He looked happier then when she left before.

Tori smiled. "Hi daddy." Tori walked over letting go of her suitcase to give her father a hug.

"Angel, how ya holdin' up?" Eric asked.

Tori bit her lip. "Good, but I'm supposed to ask you that." She grinned.

Eric chuckled softly. "Better. But the reason I asked you is because Veronica filled me in on this break-up nonsense. Tori…"

Tori turned and waved Blake to come to here. He did and she wrapped her arm behind his waist. "Dad we're fine. See?"

Eric smiled. "Blake." He greeted.

Blake smiled. "Mr. Hanson." They shook hands.

"Well nice to have all of you here, but I'm afraid I have some work to attend to." Eric said waving slightly at the guys that were standing now in the living room. "You can have the same rooms as last time."

Tori started to protest. "But…"

"Angel I'll be home later." He kissed her cheek and then walked passed her and out the front door.

"Damnit!" Tori cursed.

Blake chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's fine we'll tell him later."

Tori sighed. "I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't tell him." Tori said.

"Tori!" Tori turned and saw Veronica rushing over to her taking her hand and pulling her away from Blake and the guys. "You're singing." She said.

Tori got wide eyed. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"You're singing at my reception." Veronica said. Tori tried protesting but Veronica just kept pulling her away. She turned to Blake.

"Help me." She said softly. Blake walked over and took her hand.

"Veronica explain first, you're freaking her out." Blake said as Veronica was forced to stop or play tug of war with Tori. She let her go and Tori scooted back into Blake's embrace as if he could protect her.

Veronica sighed. "The lead of Jake's band isn't going to be able to make it and we need a replacement." She explained.

Tori looked at her. "Why me?"

"Cause you sing beautifully and it's your maid of honor duty to make me happy." Veronica deadpanned.

Tori stared at her blankly. "I want no key role in any wedding. You never said I had to be maid of honor." Tori almost shrieked.

Veronica grinned. "Yes I did. When I was twelve planning my Barbie and Ken wedding. I told you that you were going to be my maid of honor."

"That doesn't count." Tori whined.

Veronica nodded. "Yes it does. Ask Blake."

"I want no part in this." Blake said. "But Tor it wont kill you to be maid of honor."

Tori shuttered. "Fine."

"Ok now the band is practicing out back and we need you to come learn the song." Veronica said.

Tori clenched a handful of Blake's shirt. "Save me." She whispered to him.

Blake chuckled. "Tor I'm sure you'll do great."

Tori scoffed. "Some boyfriend you are." She mumbled following after her sister to the back yard. "So what songs am I supposed to know?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to by Ashley Monroe and of course our song Wynnona Girls with Guitars." Veronica said.

"That's all?" Tori asked just to be certain.

Veronica nodded. "I need a guy for the others."

Tori smirked and found a way to pay Shane back for the grape juice incident a few weeks back. "Shane can sing. Give him the puppy dog eyes and he wont be able to resist." Tori said. Veronica got all sorts of excited. She introduced Tori to the band and then left to go talk to Shane.

Later On:

After two hours of rehearsal Tori was allowed to stop and she went back in the house while the band packed up. "So?" Blake asked seeing her come in the back door. The guys were gathered around the table stuffing goodie bags for Veronica.

"Looks like she suckered you guys good." Tori said jokingly. They all made faces at her. "It's fine I guess. A little weird, but fine." Tori said. "My stuff?" She asked.

"In your room." Blake said giving her a sweet smile. Tori walked around the table to give him a kiss and then went upstairs to change. When she walked in to her bedroom she saw Veronica rifling through her bag.

"Roni what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Veronica looked up and smiled. "Well I needed to think of bridesmaid dresses and I want you guys to match." She said. Tori groaned. "And this…" She held up Tori's v-neckline blue silk empire slip dress. "Is perfect."

Tori looked at her. "So what you're going to make them from scratch in two weeks?" Tori asked.

Veronica shook her head. "No but Larissa will." She said happily. "You don't mind if I borrow this do you?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Its Blake's favorites so don't screw it up." She joked.

Veronica smirked. "Oooo Blake's favorite…I wonder why…maybe cause it's the simplest to take off." She teased.

Tori shook her head grinning. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She mocked playfully. "But why my dress?"

"Cause I know whatever you brought you're comfortable in and I would hate for you to be uncomfortable."

"It's your wedding."

"And you're my sister." Veronica said. "I know I should have told you about the maid of honor bit but…"

Tori shook her head again. "Don't worry about it. I had a sneaking suspicion you'd do something like that to me. It's ok I owe you for not telling dad about me and Blake."

Veronica chuckled. "Well it wasn't hard I've been running ragged the last few months just trying to get everything organized."

Tori nodded. "Still thanks. So um we're not all gonna stand there wearing blue right?" She asked laughing lightly.

Veronica shook her head. "No. Elle's will be a light purple and Meg's will be a pale yellow." She said.

"Then borrow away." Tori said. Veronica kissed her cheek and rushed out the door. Tori changed quickly and then went downstairs to help the guys. "Need help?" She asked coming down the back stairs that lead to the kitchen. The guys looked up and groaned.

"Tori I hate your sister." Dustin commented.

Tori giggled. "Sorry guys."

She took a seat next to Blake and start filling up the small gift bags with the right stuff. Candies, picture frames, etc…"So what took so long for you to change?" Blake asked.

Tori laughed lightly. "Roni was going through my bag to find my dress so she can have copies made for her bridesmaids so we're matching."

Blake chuckled. "Wait…the blue one?" Blake asked. Tori looked over smirked and nodded. "I like that dress."

"Get a room." Hunter joked at them.

Tori smirked and stood. She held her hand out to Blake and he accepted. "Good idea. Have fun boys." She said as her and Blake walked out of the kitchen leaving Shane, Cam, Hunter and Dustin to finish the gift bags.

"But…" Shane started.

They gave up before they really started to protest. Tori led Blake upstairs to her room and they went in. "Come on let's sit on the roof." Tori said. Blake nodded and the climbed through her window. They sat leaning on each other as the sky around them started to darken.

"So what are you thinking about?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori looked at him baffled. "What?"

"Every time you end up out here you're thinking about something." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "I'm not thinking about anything. I want my dad to get home so we can tell him our good news. Or quite possibly give him a heart attack." She joked.

Blake chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder. "It'll be fine." He said softly kissing her cheek. Tori nodded and turned her head giving his lips a soft kiss.

"Love you." She whispered resting her forehead to his.

Blake smiled softly. "Love you too."

There was a knock on Tori's bedroom door and her and Blake climbed back through the window to get it. Tori opened the door to see Nick. "Dad's home." He said. Tori practically pushed Blake out of the room.

She went with him of course but she didn't need her dad thinking anything wrong when she told him the news. They went downstairs to greet Eric and tell him their happy news. "Hi dad!" Tori said walking into the kitchen with Blake.

"Hey Angel! Come with me to my den for a minute I have something for you." Eric said. Tori nodded. Blake released her waist and Tori followed him into his den.

"So what is it?" Tori asked. Eric handed her a book. Her mother's favorite to be exact. "Dad?"

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it."

"No I cant this is yours."

"Yes you can." Eric insisted and then smirked. "Consider it a pre-wedding gift."

Tori gulped. "Pre-wedding gift?"

"You don't where jewelry. I noticed that ring the moment I saw you." He said looking at her left hand that held the book. Her wing was evident even in the pale room lighting.

Tori bit her lip. "Dad I wanted to tell you in person."

Eric smiled. "And I appreciate that. I couldn't be happier for you angel."

Tori smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Your mother would say that she was really happy and that she wished you both the best." Eric said his eyes watering slightly.

Tori smiled sadly. "Yeah." She spoke softly.

"Well come on I should probably go congratulate my soon to be son in law." Eric joked.

Tori laughed. "Dad don't scare him."

"I didn't say scare. I said congratulate." He laughed. "You know you to don't have to have separate rooms while you're here."

Tori giggled. "Thanks dad."

Tori and Eric walked out of the den. Blake looked up and smiled seeing Tori grinning. "What's got you so happy?" He asked.

"We don't have to sneak around anymore we can share a room." Tori said brightly.

Eric walked over. "Congratulations Blake. Take care of her." He said.

Blake smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Ok its all well and good that dad knows the good news know but I'm the one getting married here people." Veronica said rushing through the house on the phone. "Tori call Pig and tell him to get his but over here."

Tori cringed at her sister's tone. "Ok. What did he do now?"

"Oh yeah know he thought it would be funny to order Cardenas for my center pieces when I told him carnations." Veronica said loudly.

"Well that's what you get for having pig do it." Tori retorted. Veronica turned and glared at her. Tori whipped out her cell phone quickly and called pig. This made Blake and Eric and the rest of the guys bust up laughing.

Wedding Reception:

After the wedding ceremony that afternoon everyone was gathered at the Hanson residence for a nice reception in a party tent set up in the back yard. "Tori I cant believe you snickered through my vows." Veronica said irritably as she harassed Tori.

Tori bit back laughter and looked at her shoes covering her mouth. "I'm sorry the metaphors were just…to much…" She said holding in her laughter.

Blake was standing with her and he looked to Veronica. "What she means Roni is she's sorry." He said.

"No I don't." Tori said looking at him grinning. "Veronica half the people in the church were snickering."

Veronica scoffed. "Still you're my maid of honor Tori!" Tori cracked up laughing and had to be led away by Blake before Veronica decided to take action.

Tori tried calming herself. "I mean the metaphor about the bird and letting it fly…I'm not the only one who found that absolutely hysterical right?" Tori asked Blake.

Blake chuckled. "No. But Tori you snickered half way through the ceremony."

Tori giggled." Hey I told her I didn't want to be maid of honor." She countered playfully.

"Tori?" Tori turned and saw Jake.

"I'm not apologizing." Tori said.

Jake chuckled. "No not that, I barely kept a straight face, but the guys they need you on stage for the first dance song."

Tori reluctantly released Blake's hand and walked over to the small stage. She walked up to the microphone. "Can I get the bride and the groom on the dance floor please?" Tori said. Jake escorted Veronica in her beautiful flowing white gown to the small dance floor. "Hope this makes up for the snickering sis." She joked. The band started to play and Tori sang:

I could go out tonight and find some stranger  
It wouldn't be wrong   
No, It wouldn't be wrong  
Cause it ain't no crime, no felony   
There ain't no chains here holding me down  
Holding me down   
There ain't no place here on this earth I'd rather be  
So why would I leave? 

Jake and Veronica danced slowly laughing softly with one another as they just danced their first dance as a married couple.

I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to

There is no good out there for me now  
There's nothing I can't do without  
I can't live without  
You make me feel like heavens pouring down on me  
I know I'm free

I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by someone else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to

I don't want you to leave

I could want somebody else (I could want somebody)  
I could need somebody else (I could need somebody)  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I don't want to (I don't want to)  
I don't want to...  
I don't want to...

Tori grinned at Blake as she sang the last part of the son and he gave her a wink.

When the song finally came to an end everyone applauded and the band started to play the next song. Girls with Guitars by Wynnona Judd. Tori sang and watched as Veronica danced with her father. Everyone joining in now the place was started to kick up a notch.

After she finished Tori was down on the dance floor with Blake while Shane sang some songs he had just learned that week for Veronica's sake. The night went well and everyone had a good time.

It was finally time for the speeches and Tori was up first since Jake's band mate was a little on the drunk side. Tori stood getting everyone's attention. "Ok so I'm supposed to give some miraculous speech about how lucky Jake is and how special Veronica is, but I'm not going to." Tori grinned at her sister and Veronica just laughed knowing that Tori was different from everyone else and that this speech would definitely be one to remember.

"Jake, Veronica can be a pain in the ass!" Tori said jokingly. The crowd whistled and applauded and Veronica just chuckled. "Trust me I know I lived with her for fourteen years. She is stubborn something we both get from our mother. Our mother tied us to a chair once and wouldn't untie us until we apologized to each other. That went on for an entire day before she finally decided we'd never give in. But push come to shove Veronica is also the most incredibly talented inspiring older sister anyone could ask for.

She's as tough as nails and can spit a luggy further then any guy I know. So with that I wish you both a long happy life together and Jake good luck. You're gonna need it!" Tori finished raising her glass of water, as did the others.

When all the speeches were finished and the cake was all gone guests started clearing out. Tori grabbed Blake before they became part of the clean up crew and snuck off back to the house to go to bed.


	26. Houses and Wedding plans

March:

"Blake what are we doing?" Tori asked. All she saw was dark because Blake was using his hands to cover her eyes.

Blake chuckled. "Trust me you'll love this surprise." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Blake, please what is going on?" Tori asked.

"You'll see." He said simply. Blake walked behind Tori to keep her eyes closed. "Ok stop." Blake said.

"Blake can I see now?" Tori asked.

"Ok I'm gonna pull me hands away but do NOT open your eyes until I say so." Blake said. "Promise Tor?"

Tori nodded somewhat. "I promise." Blake moved his hands and Tori kept her eyes shut tight. She felt him walk away from her.

"Ok open!" Tori slowly opened her eyes afraid of what was to come. The first thing she saw was the light and when her eyes adjusted she saw Blake standing on the front porch of a house hands in his pockets grinning. "So?" Blake asked.

Maybe it was just her, but Tori wasn't getting what was so great about this. "So what?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"Of the house?" Tori asked.

"No of the front yard." He said sarcastically. "Yes Tor of the house?"

Tori shrugged. "What am I suppose to think? I'm a little confused her thunderboy."

"It's ours." Blake said.

Tori blinked. "Ours?"

"Ours." Blake repeated with a smile.

Tori grinned. "No way." Tori said in a bit of denial. Blake walked off the porch and down the little cement walkway to where he had left her.

"Yes way!" Blake said smiling at Tori's sudden bafflement.

"No way." Tori repeated shaking her head.

"Yes way Tor. I bought us a house." Blake said insistently as he smirked at her.

Tori laughed timidly. "You're serious?" She asked unsure of how she felt at the moment. Of course it was a beautiful house. It was slightly old Victorian looking with what looked like lots of property and not a lot of neighbors.

"What you don't like it?" Blake asked.

Tori opened her mouth to speak and found that she had no words. It took a few moments before she really new what to say. "It's not that I don't like it babe, but you bought a house. It's kind of like the time you told me you loved me and I was to shocked to say anything." She said.

"Well come on I'll take you on a tour." Blake said holding out his hand to her with a smile. Tori gladly took his hand and let him lead her up to the front door. "According to the original owner it was built five years ago and the owner had it built to look modern but at the same time look like an old Victorian manor."

Tori smiled softly and nodded just taking in the fact that Blake had bought a house. It was overwhelming, but she wasn't opposed to the idea. The house was beautiful outside and the double front doors were amazing. The wood was cedar and the windows were stained glass. Blake opened the door and they walked in together. To the left was a quaint dinning area and to the right a living room, just inside the foyer there were stairs that lead up to the second floor.

Just past the stairs there was a family room that was connect to the living room by a study. Just off the family room to the left was the breakfast nook and the kitchen and to the right was the utility room and garage. Off the breakfast nook was the back porch. "Blake this place is huge." Tori said walking to the stairs with him. Just across the stairs was a half bath for guests.

"I know, but it's still smaller then your home in Georgia."

"Good point." Tori said as they walked up the two small flights of stairs.

"Besides we'll have kids someday, right?" Blake said grinning at her.

"Yeah I hope so." Tori said smiling as they reached the second floor. To the left of the stairs was the master bedroom, which was huge with a master bath. Across from the stairs was the second bedroom with a small alcove the looked out on the front yard and an attached bathroom. Down from both of those were two small rooms with a connecting bathroom. Closets were plentiful on both floors and they definitely had all the room in the world to put whatever they wanted.

"So what do you think now?" Blake asked as they stood in the master bedroom looking out on the front yard from one of the many windows in the room.

Tori laughed lightly and smiled. "Its definitely a beautiful house."

"I was serious when I said it's ours. The sale went through two days ago. I wanted to surprise you." Blake said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Tori giggled as she brought her hands up to rest on his back where his shoulder blades were located. "I'm definitely surprised. You are aware this means we have to go buy real furniture." Tori joked.

Blake chuckled. "Well I have the money for it, why not use it?"

"Blake we are not gonna spend everything you made on tour." Tori said seriously. "You worked hard for that money." She added softly.

Blake smiled at her. "Trust me it'll take a while before we blow threw it all. I mean there was the money I got from signing with Factory blue, lots of winnings from different races, and not to mention my departing payment." Blake said.

Tori smiled weakly. "Blake, just promise me we wont use it all." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "We wont. I promise. So did I do good?" He asked.

"I'll say yes when you tell me where we are. We were driving to long to be in blue bay harbor still." Tori said.

Blake chuckled. "We are in a small little town called coral city. It's perfect distance between both academies. And we're only about thirty minutes outside of blue bay."

Tori nodded and then smirked at him. "So technically we're in the middle of nowhere without very many neighbors."

"Exactly we can do whatever we want and be as loud as we want." He said grinning at her impishly.

Tori laughed. "You perve." She accused flatly.

Blake chuckled. "A loveable one at that."

Tori shook her head in amusement. "So do the others know?"

"Hunter knows I bought it, but the others haven't got a clue." Blake said. "And I thought we'd wait and show them when we were ready to move in."

Tori smiled. "And when will that be?"

"After we paint or put up some wall paper cause these walls are very boring." Blake said looking at the dull beige on the walls.

Tori nodded. " I agree." She said. " A fish tank would look cool right there." Tori pointed. "Can we get a finish tank with lots of colorful fish?" Tori asked almost child like.

Blake chuckled. "If you want a fish tank with lots of colorful fish who am I to stand in your way?" He teased. "I'll go one better let's do this room in a deep sea blue and put down light gray carpet?"

Tori nodded. "Ok now we have several other rooms to deal with. I think that we should do the kitchen in light yellow…" Tori covered his mouth to stop his protest. "Hear me out. Dustin yellow, loves to eat thus the kitchen."

Blake chuckled. "That is absolutely perfect. Ok so we should do one of the guest rooms in reds."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Ok how about this that small study downstairs will be our little office like deal and we'll do it in green." Tori said giggling.

"I'll do one better the two other bedrooms. Light blue and navy." Blake suggested.

Tori grinned and nodded. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a very colorful house. And we still need to come up with colors for the dining room, breakfast nook, living room, family room, and all three and a half bathrooms."

"Ok so let's see…how about the connecting bathroom for the two rooms be a neutral light gray." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "The guest bathroom in the second room a deep brown."

"And our bathroom of course blues." Blake said laughing slightly.

"Of course." Tori giggled. "I think that's more than enough color for one house. The rest will just put lots of colorful things in them to take away from the white." Tori said jokingly.

Blake nodded. "Whatever you want."

"And if I said I wanted to hire professional painters you would say…" She coaxed.

Blake chuckled. "I would say sure, whatever you want."

Tori smiled. "I love painting as much as the next person, there is just a lot of it."

"So it's early you want to go do some shopping for furniture."

"Blake we don't have anywhere to put it."

"Garage." Blake said in reply.

"Let's go talk to some professional painters first."

"What about carpet?"

"Well the downstairs is all wood, the carpet up here is a light gray already why change it?" Tori asked.

Blake looked down. "This is light gray?"

"Are you color blind?" Tori asked teasingly.

Blake shook his head. "No. It looked more like white I guess with the sun on it."

Tori nodded. "Sure whatever you say thunder boy." She joked.

"Come on!" Blake said taking her hand and dragging her out of the house. First they went to a company for the painting and when they had everything arranged and colors and price agreed on they headed off to shop for some real furniture.

Furniture shopping:

"Blake that is the most hideous thing I've ever seen." Tori said laughing as she walked passed him standing next to some random statue that was certainly on the obscene side.

Blake chuckled and caught up with her. "Good then we agree. Steer clear of that." He joked.

Blake wrapped his arms around Tori from behind while they strolled around the store. "So what do you want the two rooms at the end of the hall to the right to be?" Tori asked.

Blake shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is they'll be navy and light blue." He said.

Tori giggled. "Well I guess they can be guest rooms."

"Then we'll have three guest rooms and if and when we have kids we'll convert them to baby rooms." Blake said in agreement.

"You know we've never talked about that."

"What?"

"Kids." Tori said softly as she looked at different bed sets and such.

Blake rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well you want them right?"

"Of course I want them. I grew up in a family with three kids, being the middle child I always wanted kids of my own."

"How many?" Blake asked.

Tori giggled. "I'll let you know after we have our first." She joked playfully.

Blake chuckled getting what she meant. "I can't wait to marry you and start our own family." Blake said kissing her cheek softly.

Tori smiled sweetly. "Right back at ya thunder boy." A bed set caught Tori's eye. "It's perfect." Tori said looking at it.

Blake saw what she was talking about and lifted his head up. The bedspread was mainly black with different size navy, white and light blue bubbles all over it. The sheets were light blue and the pillowcases were navy. The two pillow shams were white with black, navy and light blue bubbles. And the sheets and pillowcases were cotton and the rest was a satin like material. "Let's get it."

"Serious?" Tori asked.

Blake leaned forward planting another soft kiss on her cheek. "Dead." He said. So they continued on doing things like that for a while before they were tired and just purchased all the beds and bed sets for the upstairs bedrooms. The four bed sets fit in Tori's car, but the actual beds were going to be delivered along with the headboards they had picked out to go with the bedrooms. "Let's go take these to the house and then head over to your quarters." Blake said.

Tori agreed and that's what they did. Walking down Tori's hallway to her quarters they saw Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam standing at her door. "Where the hell have you two been all day?" Hunter asked quickly.

"Yeah you just disappeared and you didn't answer your cell phones or anything." Cam said.

Tori pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hmm…must not of gotten service out there." Tori said softly to herself.

"No service." Blake said after hearing her mutter.

"Where were you?" Shane asked casually.

They both shrugged. "Here and there." Tori said. "Why's it so important?"

"Why are you being so dodgy?" Dustin asked.

Tori scoffed playfully. "Me? Dodgy? Never…" She said sarcasm dripping off her words. Blake chuckled and backed her up.

"What does it matter? We were out doing couple things." Blake said casually.

"And what do couple things entail?" Hunter asked.

Tori and Blake looked at each other and then at their friends. Tori smirked knowing a good way to shut them up. "Sex in random places." She deadpanned. Blake held back his laughter. "Want me to elabor…"

"No!" They all shouted.

"You sure cause I can draw you guys pictures?" She joked.

"No!" They all shouted again.

"Ok you've made your point. It's none of our business what you two were doing." Dustin said. "Now if you guys don't mind I need to go get a drill and drill the image I just got out of my head." Dustin ran down the hallway.

"I'm with Dustin!" Shane said running away quickly.

Hunter and Cam looked at each other. "Wait for us guys!" They yelled taking off down the hallway.

Tori started laughing uncontrollably. "That was better then I hoped for." She said as she unlocked her door and they went inside.

Blake fell on the couch laughing and Tori took her coat off and then fell on top of him looking down at his face. "That was priceless Tor." Blake said chuckling still lightly.

Tori grinned. "It was definitely worth it." She said slightly vicious. "So what now?"

"Now…well we have a house and I'm engaged to the prettiest woman ever so now I kiss her." Blake laughed lightly.

Tori smiled. "I like that idea." She whispered as his lips neared hers. Their lips met and held in a heated make-out session for a long time until it became clear that their brains were seriously lacking in oxygen and they broke away. "Ok so I like that idea, but I meant when are we gonna talk about the wedding?" Tori said a bit winded.

"Whenever you want." Blake said softly as they gazed at one another. Tori edge herself down between Blake's side and the back of the couch with his arm around her shoulder. "What do you want big or small?" Blake asked knowing that she was hinting at wanting to talk about wedding details.

Tori smiled softly. "Small. Close family and friends."

"Where?"

"Roni wants it back home in Georgia, but…" She paused.

"You don't want that." Blake said for her. Tori nodded sheepishly. "What's wrong with you not wanting that?" Blake asked pushing some fallen strands of hair back behind her ear with his free hand.

Tori sighed. "It's like saying that isn't home anymore."

"Tor it's our wedding we'll have it where we want it. It's not saying one place or the other is home, it's what suits us." Blake said.

Tori smiled softly and kissed his lips. "You're right. I want it here at the academy. Out by the waterfall. What do you think?"

Blake grinned. "I think that's a perfect idea."

"Me too." Tori said giving him another kiss. "Maybe we can talk our sensei's into performing the ceremony."

"Well Hunter's the best man of course." Blake said chuckling.

Tori bit her lips gently. "That makes my decision easier. Charlie will be my maid of honor." Tori said.

"Not Roni."

"No cause her and Hunter cant seem to stand next to each other and keep straight faces I would hate for them to start laughing walking up the aisle before we even start the ceremony."

Blake laughed. "Good point. Ok so then it'll be Shane, Dustin, and Cam."

"Then it'll be Roni, Marah, and Kapri. Nick can…"

"Be the ring barrier."

"Aren't those supposed to be children?" Tori giggled.

"Shh…don't tell him that." Blake said jokingly.

"Ok and my dad will of course walk with me down the aisle." Tori said. "Now we just have to talk about what we wear."

Blake chuckled. "Somehow I don't picture you in one of those over the top white wedding dresses."

Tori giggled and shook her head somewhat. "No way. What if I went and had a long version of my blue silk slip dress made?"

Blake smirked. "I like that dress."

"And I know why." Tori retorted playfully.

"No zippers or buttons." Blake said mischievously. "Makes it easy to remove."

Tori slapped him in the chest playfully. "Pervert." She teased.

"Yeah but you're marrying me." Blake retorted playfully.

Tori laughed lightly. "Yes I am. So what do you want to wear?"

"Right now or at the wedding? Cause right now I'd kind of like to not be wearing anything." He said jokingly.

Tori giggled. "Get your mind out of the gutter for five minutes and finish this with me and we'll go take a bath or something." Tori said.

"My uniform. Hunter will wear his as will Shane, Dustin, and Cam." Blake said.

Tori nodded. "Ok. And I'll have some simple dresses made up for the girls. I think that's everything."

"One more little detail." Blake said.

Tori smiled. "What's that?"

"When?"

"Oh yeah that's sort of important." She giggled.

"Yeah we can't really have all these plans and not a day for them to happen." Blake said jokingly.

Tori sighed and then smiled. "When did the Bradley's get married?"

"If I remember correctly their anniversary was in July." Blake said.

Tori smiled softly. "My mom and dad were married July fourth." She informed him. "Weird coincidence."

"My parents celebrated the fourteenth."

"The twenty-fourth of July?" Tori asked.

Blake smiled. "Great idea. And that gives us plenty of time to get it all set up."

Tori nodded in agreement." Ok so it's set then. Let's just hope we remember everything we talked about." She laughed lightly.

"What color is the study of the house?"

"Green." Tori responded without hesitation.

"If you can remember that. I doubt will forget anything." He chuckled.

Tori smiled brightly. "Good point. Ok you ready for that shower thunderboy?"

Blake nodded and they got up from the couch together and started for the bathroom so that they could shower together.


	27. Getting Settled

April:

Tori and the girls were at a custom dress shop being fitted for the dresses Tori was getting for hers and Blake's wedding. This was the last fitting and then everything with the girls would be set. Veronica had just sent measurements for the woman doing the dresses. "Tori these are so perfect." Marah squealed looking at the simply elegant cotton sundress that hung just above her knees.

"Yeah Tori these are great." Charlie said. They were all the same design but Kapri's was a light pink, Marah's a light yellow and Charlie's was a soft red. Veronica's would be a soft green being that it was her favorite color.

"Glad you like them guys." Tori said from inside the dressing room where she was trying her dress on. She got it on and walked out. It was very much similar to her blue empire slip dress but the length was different. This dress pooled at the floor. "So?" She asked.

Charlie, Kapri, and Marah's jaws dropped in shock. "Tori you look stunning!" Marah exclaimed.

Tori smiled softly. "Really?"

Charlie walked over and grinned at her. "I wouldn't lie to you. You look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks. It's just I don't where dresses often and when I do they are so simple, but this is different. I've never worn a long dress before." Tori said wary.

Charlie, Kapri and Marah all giggled. "Tori you look great." Kapri said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Blake's face." Charlie said.

Tori bit her lip. "He already knows what it'll look like."

"Tori!" They exclaimed.

"What? I told him I was just gonna have a longer version of the blue dress made." Tori said slightly defensive.

The all frowned at her. "Now he isn't going to drool at your wedding."

Tori scoffed playfully. "Guys I don't want him to go brain dead on me." She joked.

The girls laughed. "Ok so everything fits?" Rachel the dressmaker asked.

They all nodded. "Yes Rachel all the dresses look amazing. It's just what I was looking for." Tori said happily looking herself and her friends over.

Rachel smiled. "Good. Ok so after I finish up with seems and what not I'll call and you can come pick them up." She said. Tori nodded. Rachel disappeared to go help another customer while the girls changed out of their dresses and back into their clothes.

The House:

After leaving the fitting the girls separated off on their own. Marah and Kapri went back to the Academy to have dinner with Cam and Sensei and Charlie went over to see Hunter at his place. Tori headed off to coral city thirty minutes out of blue bay harbor and the quietest little town you will ever find. But she had to admit it was still near the water and had some of the best surfing waves.

Tori pulled around to the garage and parked and went in to the house through the utility room. "Blake!" Tori called, bringing back memories.

_"Blake! We're here! Tori called leading the way into the kitchen from the utility room with all her friends following._

_Dustin, Shane, and Cam were definitely surprised and Hunter was just surprised because he hadn't seen the house. He only knew about it. "Hey guys!" Blake said walking in the kitchen over to Tori. Tori smiled and she turned in his gentle one arm embrace to look at their friends. "So?"_

_"Holy crap dude!" Dustin said looking around._

_Tori giggled. "Go look around. But don't get lost and don't break anything please." Tori said jokingly. The guys wandered off to look around the house. "I really like the color so far." Tori said to Blake._

_Tori hadn't been present when the professional painters were working on the rooms. Blake had been off for a few days from the thunder academy since Lee Ann and Hunter were taking the students on a small hike up the mountain. Blake should've been there but Sensei Omino was very kind when he found out what Blake had done and gave him a few days off._

_"Well wait till you see the study." Blake said. Tori walked with him and when they stepped into the small study Tori gaped._

_"Holy crap! It's definitely green. Cam will love it." She joked._

_"Come on." Blake dragged her around to each room with colors occasionally passing one of the guys along the way. They reached the master bedroom and Tori was flabbergasted._

_"Wow! Blake this is really cool." Tori said looking at the blue on the walls. It was sort of a mix between Tori's shade of blue and Blake's navy. And Tori caught sight of the fish tank in the spot she had pointed out. "Awe you got me fish." Tori said sweetly._

_Blake smiled and kissed her temple. "You wanted them."_

_"Thanks thunder boy." Tori sensed something out of the ordinary. Tori stepped away from Blake and walked into their bathroom and over to their over sized walk in closet door. She opened the door and Dustin and Shane fell on to the floor. "Get out of our closet." Tori said plainly._

_Shane and Dustin got up and grinned at Tori and she followed them out of the bathroom. "Sweet room dudes." Dustin said casually._

_Tori laughed slightly. "Get out you perverts." Dustin and Shane laughed and took off out of the room. "Can you believe those two?" She asked Blake as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Tori put her arms around his neck._

_Blake leaned in and kissed her. "I'm surprised it took you that long to figure out they were in there." He said chuckling._

_Tori shoved him away playfully and walked out of the room. "I'll be getting stuff out of the car." Tori said._

_"Wait up Tor!" Blake laughed as he went after her._

"Hey Surfer Girl!" Blake said walking in to the kitchen from the family room and wrapping her in his arms. Tori settled in to his embrace putting her arms around his neck, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter behind them.

Tori smiled. "Hey. So you get everything completely unpacked yet?" Tori asked teasingly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "No. But more furniture came. All the beds are set up. And I got our closet set up so you can unpack your clothes now."

"It's been really great having spring break off." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Tell me about it. We've had this stuff here for a few weeks and we still aren't unpacked all the way." He said jokingly. Tori giggled.

"Alright let's go set up the guest rooms first and then our room." Tori said. "Do we have all the furniture for the rooms?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah all that came today. I called Hunter and he said he'd be here later to help me take things up and down the stairs."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered to herself. "Come on we can probably get most of it up together."

Blake looked at her a little wary. "Tori I don't want you getting hurt."

Tori scoffed. "Blake Owen Bradley how many times do I have…"

"One more." Blake informed her.

Tori giggled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do any and everything the guys do." She said. Blake smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"Fine. But we are leaving the really heavy stuff for Hunter and me. Got it?" Blake said giving in slightly.

Tori smiled. "No complaints here." She joked. They released on another and headed to start taking desks, nightstands, and small dressers up to the second floor.

Once they had the furniture set up in the rightful places in each guestroom, Tori put the bedding on to the beds and the walking into hers and Blake's room where he was opening up their boxes full of clothes. Tori saw him eye a box and grin. "What are you grinning about?" Tori asked.

Blake didn't say anything as he used his pocketknife to cut the tape on the box and he opened it and held up blue lace thong underwear. "My favorite box." He joked. Tori walked over and grabbed her underwear from him and shoved it back in the box.

"Do those belong to you?" Tori asked standing between him and the box smirking playfully.

Blake grinned impishly and set his pocketknife down on a box behind him. "Ummm…no but I know the owner and I don't think she'll mind much if I touch them."

"And if she does?" Tori asked.

"Then I apologize profusely for touching her delicates." Blake chuckled.

Tori grinned. "Delicates?"

"That's what you women call them." Blake said mockingly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Calling them that is just stupid. And I don't mind if you touch them. Just don't get smashed and walk around wearing them on your head." Tori laughed.

Blake chuckled. "Charlie told you?"

Tori just kept laughing and nodded. "I can't believe Hunter did that."

Blake shrugged. "I dunno Charlie has perfect blackmail now, I think she might have talked him into it."

Tori grinned. "My lips are sealed." Tori pursed her lips shut.

Blake leaned in to her body. "Not to me." Tori nodded. "Come on Tor." Blake said grinning. Tori shook her head. Blake kissed her sealed lips. Tori didn't budge so he did it again.

"That's not fair. "Tori whined.

Blake grinned and met her lips in another kiss. "Please tell me. I promise I wont tell Hunter."

"He's your brother."

"And you're my fiancé." Blake retorted. "You have to tell me these valuable things." He said jokingly.

Tori smiled softly. "Ok maybe Charlie persuaded a very intoxicated Hunter into putting underwear on his head." Tori said.

"Maybe?" Blake asked.

Tori nodded. "That's all I know. Charlie said maybe she did maybe she didn't when I talked to her." Tori said smirking.

Blake nodded. "Fair enough. Ready to sort out who gets what in the closet."

Tori smiled and she bobbed her head up and down. "Sure." They walked in and Tori saw that the closet had been transformed. There were shelves for shoes, places to hang things and drawers everywhere and even some small cabinets. "So what do you need?"

"I hang most of my clothes besides socks and underwear." Blake said looking around.

Tori giggled. "So you think I can fill most of this closet up with my stuff?" Tori asked.

"Most girls can?" Blake said jokingly.

Tori smirked at him and then went to grab a box. She carried it back in to the closet. "Jeans, skirts, shorts and shirts, I have one with my _delicates_ and socks." She teased. "And I need to hang my teaching uniforms."

"Well we can always go shopping and fill the closet up with new clothes." Blake joked.

Tori chuckled. "No. We'll just add on as time goes by." She said.

"Ok. Well the hangers are over in that corner I guess we should start unpacking." Blake said.

Tori nodded. As they were unpacking the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Tori said.

"Oh that ummm…security company guy will be coming a few weeks to install the security system." Blake said as Tori walked out.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Like anyone could get us out here, in the middle of no where." Tori muttered to herself jokingly. She made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She opened the door to her left and saw Hunter and Charlie. "If it isn't underwear boy! Your brother and I were just talking about you." Tori teased mockingly.

Charlie giggled and pushed Hunter inside as he gaped at Tori. "You know one of these days I'm gonna get you hammered and make you do something completely ridiculous." Hunter said pointing a finger at Tori playfully.

Tori grinned. "You sure can try. Blake is upstairs in our room. Go on up." Tori followed Charlie and Hunter upstairs to her room and when they got in Tori walked passed them and led them into the closet where Blake seemed to be dumping a box of stuff into a drawer. "Blake why are you dumping that in there."

"It was taking to long to just sort through." He chuckled as he dropped the box that read underwear. Tori giggled and quickly closed the drawer as Charlie and Hunter walked in.

"So I take it the crimson and red room is dedicated to me and Shane?" Hunter joked. Blake stood and turned to his brother.

Tori and Blake chuckled and nodded. "We were deciding on colors and we thought what better then to dedicated rooms to our friends. The kitchen is yellow cause of Dustin and his love for food." Tori explained.

"The study is green cause that is where we are putting our computer." Blake said.

Hunter and Charlie nodded. "So I call first dibs on staying in the red room." Hunter said.

Charlie laughed. "Why would we sleep here we have both of our places?"

"Cause I brought beer and I plan on drinking it." Hunter said.

"And he cant ninja streak if he's drinking. And I'm just going to assume that's how you got here?" Blake asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Made me sick to my stomach."

"Well the red room is yours for the night. Just don't break any of the new furniture." Tori said. They nodded.

"So what do you need help with?" Hunter asked.

"Well you and me can go downstairs and set up the entertainment center that came today while Tori and Charlie finish unpacking the clothes up here." Blake suggested.

Hunter nodded. "Sounds good to me."

So Blake and Hunter went downstairs to set up the entertainment center in the living room while the girls unpacked.

With Blake and Hunter:

"So Bro how is it living with Tori?" Hunter asked as they lifted the shelf up onto the base. Blake took an electric drill and drill in the screws to keep the shelf in place.

Blake chuckled. "What's it like living with Charlie?" He retorted.

"Charlie and I don't own a house together or live together nor are we engaged." Hunter retorted.

"How many nights out of the week do you two spend together?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much all of them now that Charlie only snowboarders during the season here in the states." Hunter said. They pieced together the entertainment center slowly and then decided to start putting the electronics in their places.

"And besides the fact that sometimes you sleep at her place and sometimes she sleeps at your place what's the difference between that and me and Tori living together?" Blake asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Good point bro. I never thought of it that way. But there is a critical difference."

"What's that?"

"We don't have to share things. When she's at my place it's my stuff and when we're at here place its her stuff."

Blake laughed. "Bro, sharing things is so easy. I mean Tori and me get along great and we have the same taste in things. Like that couch we picked it out together."

"And the bedding in your room? I've seen it though your guys' room is the last to be set up." Hunter chuckled.

Blake nodded. "Believe it or not we did that on purpose. But the bedding Tori loved and it suits both of us so why not just let her be happy."

Hunter chuckled. "The fish tank?"

"Tori's idea but I like the fish." Blake said. "It's sort of relaxing."

"So what's your idea in that room?" Hunter teased.

Blake smirked. "The flat screen TV that will go up on the wall across from our bed tomorrow. Look me and Tor agreed on everything we bought for the house. It helps that Tori's not a total girlie girl when it comes to decorating." He joked.

"Hey I heard that." Tori said walking in to the living room with Charlie. She was holding two glasses of tea and handed one to each of the guys. "Hunter before you start gulping down beers eat some food, and drink something non alcoholic please." Tori said.

Hunter laughed lightly. "You got it Tor."

With the Girls (prier to them joining the guys):

"So how is it living with a guy?" Charlie joked.

Tori giggled. "No different then living with my best friend. Blake and me are perfect for each other. We get along and agree on almost everything. We did have a little dispute about the dishware, but we settled that."

"How?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We bought both sets. The set I liked which was very funky and fun and then Blake's which was very casual and I guess a little bland." Tori said. "We agreed that every six months we'd switch up." Charlie chuckled and hung up some of Blake's jeans. "No you did that wrong."

"What?" Charlie asked. Tori stood and grabbed the jeans. She folded them in half and then hung them over the base of the hanger and did the same with another pair on the same hanger. "You know how he hangs his pants?" Charlie asked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "He likes doing it this way so he gets more room in his closet."

"He has all the room he needs in here."

"Still this is the way he likes it." Tori said hanging up the hanger. Charlie nodded.

"Ok. Well all I'm saying is it seems like a lot."

"The folding?" Tori asked a little confused.

Charlie giggled. "No the way you two compromised about the dishes."

"Why we're both happy that way?"

"I guess your right. Who am I to but in?" Charlie said. She hung up the rest of Blake's pants the right way and then moved to the box he had full of his crazy button down shirts. "Any special way he likes these?" Charlie asked.

Tori looked up and shook her head from where she was trying to arrange her underwear and sock drawer. "Not particularly. Just hung and the second button done so it doesn't come off the hanger." Tori said.

Charlie nodded. "That I can do." She did with all his shirts and by the time she was finished with that Tori was finished with hanging and putting her clothes away as well. "Shoes?" Charlie asked.

Tori grabbed two boxes and set up Blake's boots, and her variety of shoes up in the shoe area putting his riding boots on the floor in front of it because they were muddy. "Ok so let's go down and make some ice tea and some sandwiches." Tori suggested. Charlie nodded and they headed downstairs to do just that.

Once the ice teas was made and poured into glasses Tori took two and started for the guys. "…Look me and Tor agreed on everything we bought for the house. It helps that Tori's not a total girlie girl when it comes to decorating." Tori heard Blake just as she reached the living room.

"Hey I heard that." Tori said walking in holding two glasses of tea and handing them to the guys. "Hunter before you start gulping down beers eat some food, and drink something non alcoholic please." Tori said.

Hunter laughed faintly. "You got it Tor!"

"So you ladies get everything put away in the closet upstairs?" Blake asked.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "I almost hung your pants up wrong, but your lovely fiancé corrected my mistake." She joked.

Blake chuckled. "I am kind of picky about that." Blake said taking a sip of his tea and then taking up a seat next to Tori on their dark blue suede sofa.

Hunter laughed and joined Charlie on the matching love seat to the couch. "He is. I hung his pants once the wrong way and he flipped on me." Hunter said.

"I did not flip. I took the pants off the hanger and re did it." Blake said playfully defensive.

"Ok stop!" Tori interjected. "Everyone has their own idiosyncrasies Blake's just happens to be how his pants are hung. It's ok stop teasing you guys." Tori said looking at Charlie and Hunter slightly daring them to argue.

"She's right. We shouldn't tease you Blake." Charlie said.

"It's fine." Blake said softly taking another sip of tea.

Tori smiled. "So I think I'm gonna call Cam and see if Lee Ann answers." Tori giggled.

She grabbed her phone of the small black wood coffee table in front of her. "What do you mean see if Lee Ann answers?" Hunter asked.

"Cam had secret plans today and I have a sneaking suspicion they have to do with our very own lady thunder." Tori joked.

"Wait so are you saying you think Cam and Lee Ann are together?" Hunter asked a little stunned.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Come on Hunter when Lee Ann goes missing who else is always missing?"

"Cam." Hunter answered a slight look of epiphany hitting him.

Tori smirked and nodded. "I've been trying to catch them for months now cause it's been like forever and they still haven't told anyone." Tori grinned and dialed Cam's cell phone. Tori was silently praying that Lee Ann answered so she could finally force Cam to tell her the truth.

"Hello?" There was a groggy female voice.

Tori bit back her laughter and spoke in the most serious voice she could muster. "Lee Ann? I called Cam's phone what are you doing answering it in the middle of the day?" Tori asked trying desperately not to snicker.

The line went dead and Tori hung up. "So?" Blake asked laughing slightly.

Tori grinned at him. "I think Lee Ann has some explaining to do. She just hung up on me." Tori said giggling. Tori's cell phone rang and she looked down and saw that it was Cam. "Oh this'll be good." Tori said as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tori! What did you need?" Cam asked.

"Was I mistaken or did Lee Ann just answer your phone a few minutes ago?" Tori asked.

Cam sighed. "Tori I…"

"It's ok I already new. I'm not stupid Cam. I've been trying to catch you two together for a while now."

"Don't tell the others just yet." Cam said softly.

Tori bit her lip. "Well…Hunter and Blake are right here with me."

"Of course." Cam grumbled. "Look just don't tell my dad or Sensei Omino just yet."

Tori sighed. "Fine, but you two need to come out of the closet or motel or whatever you two have been hiding in all this time." Tori chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Cam groaned.

Tori giggled. "I know. Look we need help setting up some of our electronics stuff and we were wondering…"

"Can I bring Lee Ann?"

"Of course." Tori said brightly. "Lee Ann is like my sister these days."

"Ok give us an hour or so." Cam said.

"Ok an hour. Bye!" Tori hung up. "I love being right." She said happily.

"So Cam and Lee Ann are a couple?" Blake asked.

Tori nodded. "And you two aren't allowed to tell Sensei Omino or Sensei Watanabe." She said firmly looking at Hunter and Blake.

"What? Don't look at me like that? I don't have a death wish." Hunter said jokingly.

Tori looked at Blake and he smiled. "I wont tell."

"Why can't they tell?" Charlie asked.

Tori shrugged. "I dunno. Its just Cam and Lee Ann said not to."

"Alright let's get the rest of the furniture situated." Blake said standing and helping Tori up from the fairly comfortable couch.

"Ok." Tori said happily and they all got back to work.


	28. Stability

Same Day:

Tori, Charlie, Hunter and Blake were all waiting for Cam and Lee Ann to show in the kitchen munching on some sandwiches when the doorbell rang. Tori grinned. "I'll get it." She said putting her sandwich down on her paper plate and running to the front door. "If it isn't…" Tori froze not seeing Cam and Lee Ann but seeing Sensei Watanabe. "Sensei!" Tori practically shouted.

Blake came running in. "Tor you o…k." He drawled seeing Sensei. "Sensei I thought you don't leave academy grounds?"

"You both act as though you don't want me here." Sensei said slightly grinning at them.

Tori smiled and let out a breath. "Um, no Sensei that isn't it at all. We'd love for you to come in." Tori moved and Sensei walked in. "Does Cam know you're here?" Tori asked.

"No I am afraid Cameron has disappeared again." Sensei said as he waited for Tori and Blake to lead him to wherever he should be going.

Tori looked at Blake, Sensei's back turned to them and mouthed 'what now?' Blake just shrugged. "Um, Sensei Charlie and Hunter are in the kitchen eating sandwiches would you like one?" Blake asked.

"Oh no thank you." Sensei said nicely. "But I would like to speak with Hunter about the air ninja program between academies." Sensei said. Blake smiled and nodded.

"Follow me." Blake said leading sensei to the kitchen while Tori pulled out her cell phone to call Cam and Lee Ann. But she got no answer. It didn't matter not two minutes later the doorbell rang again. Tori answered the door and before they could step in Tori stepped out shutting the door.

"Sensei's here." Tori said.

Cam chuckled. "Tori you are really bad at jokes." He said.

Tori grinned sheepishly. "Not joking. So whatever you two do don't act like a couple."

"Tori seriously quit kidding around." Lee Ann said.

Tori sighed heavily. "I'm not kidding you two. I'm completely serious." Tori said insistently.

"I'll believe dad's here when I see him. He never leaves the academy." Cam said laughing slightly. Tori sighed and opened the front door.

"Welcome to your doom." Tori said as they passed her into the house. They walked in arms around each other's waists like a couple and headed straight back for the kitchen. Tori stepped in a moment later and shut the door.

"Dad!" She heard Cam speak loudly in surprise.

"I tried to tell him." Tori muttered to herself. She walked back in the kitchen to see Lee Ann and Cam drop their arms from around each other waist and stepped away from each other. "Sensei you remember Lee Ann Omino!" Tori said walking over to Blake with a smirk.

Sensei smiled softly and nodded. "Indeed."

Lee Ann bit her lip nervously and looked over at Cam. "Uh…um…" Cam stuttered.

"This is how it goes down…" Tori started looking from the clearly nervous couple to Sensei. "They are together. I don't know why they don't want to tell you or Sensei Omino but they just need to get it over with." Tori said as she took another bit of her sandwich.

Cam sighed. "Thank you Tori." He said sarcastically.

Tori grinned at him. "Now sweat." She retorted cockily.

"Cameron why did you feel it necessary to hide your relationship?" Sensei asked.

"Um, might I interrupt?" Charlie asked. Sensei looked to her and nodded. "Maybe you would like privacy and we should go and leave you three to discuss this." Charlie suggested. Hunter, Tori and Blake agreed and left the kitchen heading in to the living room snickering softly.

"Cameron?" Sensei Watanabe asked him calmly.

Cam sighed. "Lee Ann and I have been together for some time now and we weren't really sure how well you and Sensei Omino would feel about it after that falling out you had back when we were still kids."

"We were afraid that you two would not approve even after the recent years of your re-developing friendship." Lee Ann put in. Cam nodded in agreement.

Sensei smiled softly. "I'm sorry we put you in such and awkward position, but Sensei Omino and I have reconciled our differences since Lothor's demise."

"So you don't mind me dating Lee Ann?" Cam asked.

Sensei smiled and shook his head. "I would not have minded even when Sensei Omino and I were still disputing as long as you truly found the one you are meant to be with. Who would either of us old Sensei's be to stand in your way?" He asked slightly joking.

Lee Ann and Cam scooted back together and put their arms back around each other's waists. "Thanks dad."

"Yeah thanks Sensei Watanabe." Lee Ann said brightly.

Sensei nodded. "Promise you will tell Sensei Omino the moment you see him?"

"We promise." Cam and Lee Ann said.

"So dad why are you here?" Cam asked as they started out of the kitchen for where the others were.

"I was coming to speak with Tori about something I have spent some time discussing with her father."

"I've never asked before but how do you two know each other?" Cam asked.

Sensei nodded. "I will explain in a moment to all of you." They walked in to the living room and when Tori saw Cam and Lee Ann's coupliness she smiled.

"Lee Ann you got sloppy." Tori joked as her and Cam took up some space on the floor together.

Lee Ann chuckled. "After all the times you've tried catching us I picked today to answer the wrong phone." She joked.

Cam laughed. "Ok enough about us. Dad?"

Sensei took a seat in a comfortable recliner just across from the love seat. "I guess I should explain why I am here."

Tori giggled. "That would be nice sensei. All though I don't mind seeing you outside of Academy grounds." Tori grinned. "It's good to get out once and a while." She teased slightly.

Sensei smiled serenely. "I know Tori and Cameron have both wondered over the years since Tori came to us how Eric and I knew each other."

"Yeah that always was a mystery to me." Tori said.

"Your father was a student here long before he moved to Georgia. He maintained the stables as well." Tori nodded.

"Sounds like my dad." She laughed softly as Blake put his arm around her should and pulled her closer to him.

Sensei nodded. "Quite. But I wish to discuss something with you Tori."

"Shoot." She said brightly.

"Your father and I have been talking as of late and were wondering if it might be possible to bring horses back to the academy?"

"Horses? Yeah I guess but what does that have to do with me?" Tori asked.

Sensei smiled. "Your father would like to bring Firefly, Shy, Thunder, Buzz, and Tessa to live in the stables at the academy."

Tori grinned. "That's great." She said happily. "But I still don't get what that has to do with me."

Sensei chuckled softly. "We'll need someone to look after them and take care of them."

"Uh, five horses? Taking care of five horses is a lot of work." Tori said slightly confused.

Sensei nodded. "That is why I have recruited a new student and hired on another helping hand."

Tori laughed because Sensei was being very cryptic. Blake smiled. "Who?" He asked

"Eric has asked me to enroll Nick into the Academy now that he is seventeen and I have asked Eric to come work with the horses at the academy."

Tori smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Quite." Sensei said calmly.

"Does that mean Uncle Eric and Nick are moving here?" Charlie asked brightly. She had always been close with the Hanson family.

Sensei smiled and nodded his head yes. "That is exactly what I mean. But only if Tori will agree to help with the horses." Sensei said.

Tori chuckled softly. "Of course."

Sensei sighed contently. "Good. You do know this will entail our three element Sensei's working the horses into their teachings."

"How?" Tori asked. "And thunder isn't so friendly."

"You'll figure something out. We had them back when I was a student and I thought it only fitting we brought them back."

Sensei stood and the other's followed him to the front door. "See you later Sensei." They all waved as Sensei ninja streaked off. Even in his old age nothing slowed him down.

"Cool I get to see firefly more often." Tori said brightly.

"And your brother and father." Cam added.

Tori giggled and nodded. "Great!" She said brightly.

A Couple Weeks Later:

"Come on Blake!" Tori called from downstairs. "Their arriving today and I want to be there!" Blake came rumbling down the stairs in his teaching uniform.

"Ok I'm ready!" He said exasperated.

Tori smirked. "Took you long enough." She laughed.

Blake grinned at her and then grabbed her quickly into his embrace and started walking towards the door. "And who's fault would that be?"

Tori giggled. "I haven't got a clue. You over slept." She retorted playfully. Blake reached the door and grabbed Tori's small carrier bag off the floor by the door and threw it over his shoulder.

"I wonder why I was so tired?" Blake asked sarcastically.

Tori shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea." She said teasingly. Blake opened the door and led them out shutting and locking it behind them. He looked around and there was nobody.

"Race you?" Blake asked grinning at her devilishly.

Tori smiled sweetly. "Sure." She said. Blake released her and they took one last look around and ninja streaked from their front porch to the Wind Academy. Blake arrived at the portal entrance and saw Tori standing there waiting for him. "Looks like I win again thunderboy." Tori said mockingly.

Blake smirked at her. "Maybe I let you win." He said cockily. Tori grabbed his hand and started to drag him through the portal.

"No I'm just faster." Tori said brightly practically skipping when they hit academy soil. Blake had to practically jog to keep up with her.

"Look Tor I know you're happy, but slow down." He chuckled.

Tori paused and let him catch up with her and then they walked slowly hand in hand to the main building of the academy. "I'm just so excited. My dad and Nick are moving here." She said happily.

Blake nodded. "I know. You're excited because you'll have actual family around." He said softly.

Tori looked over and him and smiled. "I already have _actual_ family around, but now I get to look after my dad and Nick."

"Tori I just meant you'll have blood relatives around."

"Blake blood has nothing to do with family. You and Hunter should know that better then anyone. You guys are my family, _you_ are my family." She said smiling at him sweetly. Blake took his hand from hers and brought it back around her waist pulling her closer to him and turning his head to kiss her cheek.

Tori sighed contently as they reached the main building. "So do you know why Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe pulled to two schools together today?" Blake asked Tori. For some reason both Senseis' had agreed that all students would be at the Wind Academy for the day. Oh and Cam and Lee Ann told Sensei Omino their news and he was quite pleased. Apparently when Cam and Lee Ann were younger their father's believed they would end up together. And they had been right.

"No. I don't know anything. Neither do the others." Tori said softly. They went into the main cafeteria for a moment and then stopped looking at all the students mingling. There were students from both academies and the cafeteria was packed. "Wow I don't think I've seen this cafeteria this packed ever!" Tori remarked laughing slightly.

"Come on let's go to your office." Blake suggested. Tori agreed and they continued down the main hallway till they reached her office. When they went inside they saw two figures sitting waiting for them.

"Angel." Tori smiled and walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Daddy." Tori said brightly. He released her and looked over at Blake who had walked over to stand next to her. Nick was looking at all the scrolls she had on a shelf in the corner of her office.

"Blake." Eric said shaking hands with him.

"Hey how's it going?" Blake asked smiling as they released hands and Tori and Blake took up unconventional seats on her desk.

Nick came over. "Hey sis."

"Hey Nick!" Tori said happily.

"Life's good. Tori the horses are in the stables." He said brightly.

Tori nodded. "Ok. Alone right? No students."

Eric smiled and nodded. "I told Kanoi to give them some space for a while."

"So when do I get to start Ninja training?" Nick asked excitedly. Tori looked at him and smirked.

"As soon as we place you." She informed him.

"Place?" Nick asked.

Blake chuckled and decided to fill in for Tori who was about to start laughing. "Yeah place. You are either a water, air, or earth ninja. We need to test your skill and see where you belong."

"Of course he could be a thunder…" Tori suggested.

Blake chuckled. "Tor's trying to pass him off onto the Thunder Academy." He said when Eric gave her a confused look. Eric laughed lightly.

"Am not. It was just a suggestion." Tori retorted laughing softly. There was a knock at Tori's office door. "Come in!" She called.

"Hi Sensei are you busy?" Tori saw Abby walk in, she also saw Nick's eyes quickly scan her over.

Tori rolled her eyes and moved off her desk and escorted Abby out of the office to talk in private. When she returned Abby was gone. "Blake you and I need to go. Sensei and Sensei Omino are going to tell us why they've brought both schools together." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Would you guys like a student to help escort you to your quarters?" He asked.

Eric shook his head. "No we'll manage, but thank you." He said. Nick and Eric stood and left the office shortly followed by Tori and Blake who went in the opposite direction to Sensei's office.

When they got there they just walked in already have been invited. "Aw good now you're all here." Sensei Watanabe said.

"What's this about Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"We've have been thinking of more we can do to increase the schools' alliance with one another." Sensei Omino said.

The young Sensei's nodded. "Cam I have agreed to let you have your Samurai program." Sensei Watanabe said.

Cam nodded. "Thank you." He said calmly but smiling nonetheless.

"And we have come up with a way to test our students. It's something different but we believe it will work." Sensei Omino said. "We have decided to incorporate a once yearly sparring tournament into our schedules."

"Sparring tournament?" They all chorused in shock.

The Sensei simply smiled softly and nodded. "This is not to see which school is better, but to give our students new challenges." Sensei Watanabe said.

Tori stepped up. "Sensei what made you guys come up with this?" Tori asked slightly baffled.

"You all." Sensei Omino said.

"Us?" They asked.

Shane being the leader of the group still though the rangers had long since been out of spandex, he stepped forward next to Tori. "Sensei I'm failing to understand how we helped you come up with this." He said very confused.

Sensei Watanabe chuckled. "When you were rangers you worked together as a group, yes?" They nodded. "Think about how well you work together. I'll give a specific example. Tori and Blake." He said simply.

Both looked at him more confused then ever. "Us?" Blake asked. "What did we have to do with anything?" He asked smirking at Tori.

"When you two began sparring together you were very different in style, but slowly you began picking up each other's techniques here and there and started learning to adapt your fighting to your opponent." Sensei Watanabe explained.

Tori giggled. "Doesn't that just mean that me and Blake sparred to much?" She asked jokingly.

Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe laughed softly with their young Senseis'. "You two were just one example. Hunter and Shane, Dustin and Cam, Cam and Hunter, Shane and Blake and so on. You all learned from each other. We want our students to learn from each other as well. To allow them to be the best ninjas they can be. The tournament will be held at the end of every year in place of finals." Sensei Watanabe said. Sensei Omino nodded his head in agreement.

Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and even Lee Ann all looked from each other for a while and then at their Sensei's and nodded their heads in agreement. "This will be so totally rad!" Dustin said clapping his hands together and smiling brightly.

Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter chuckled at him while Cam and Lee Ann rolled their eyes. "So Sensei you brought the students here to announce this?" Shane asked.

Both of the Sensei's nodded. "Indeed." Sensei Omino said. "The first tournament will take place at the end of June just before we let out for summer."

"The wind Academy will play host to the Thunder Academy this year and next we will switch." Sensei Watanabe put in. The young sensei's nodded. "You are dismissed to your classes. Hunter, Blake you will join your classes for the day with Tori and Shane." The four nodded. They all started to leave and Tori stayed behind. "Tori?" Sensei Watanabe asked after the other's had gone ahead.

"Sensei I was just wondering about my brothers placement." Tori asked.

Sensei Wantanabe nodded. "If he is like his father he to will be a water ninja." Sensei informed her.

Tori bit her lip and nodded. "He wont have to compete in the tournament this year, right? Cause I can't have him ready by then." She laughed softly.

Sensei smiled and shook his head. "No Tori. His real training will begin when the students return from summer break, but feel free to teach him some beginner stuff as you see fit." Tori smiled again and bowed.

"Thank you sensei." Tori said softly and then left the office. When she shut Sensei's Office door she saw Blake waiting for her. He was leaned back against the wall one foot firmly on the floor and the other heel to the wall with his arms crossed in a slightly relaxed way.

"Everything ok?" He asked dropping his foot from the wall and walking over.

Tori smiled and nodded. "I have a new student." She said playfully disgusted.

Blake chuckled. "Nick a water ninja?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah." She grumbled. "Why did my father have to be a water ninja?" She asked jokingly.

Blake put his arm around her shoulder and her head fell onto his shoulder and he kissed her head of blond hair, which was braided into two long braids hanging on her shoulders flopping over her black teaching uniform trimmed in blue. "It's a fact of life that we get new students." He said playfully.

Tori giggled and sighed happily. "I'm not worried about that. Did you see the way he eyeballed Abby. He isn't going to learn a damn thing in class if she's around."

Blake chuckled. "I learned an awful lot with you around. I mean your beauty was definitely distracting, but I managed."

"You're older." Tori retorted playfully.

"Doesn't mean I'm more mature." He said his free hand grabbing her side making her laugh out and jerk away from him. Blake laughed.

Tori looked at him grinning. "That wasn't fair, you caught me off guard."

"That's the point when you tickle someone." Blake retorted. "You catch them off guard. It's not like you're supposed to announce 'I'm gonna tickle you now.'" He said jokingly.

Tori grinned at him. "If we didn't have to go to class right now you'd be in big trouble mister." She said giggling. Blake chuckled as she came back over towards him his arms slipping around her waist as they continued to walk to the field where class would be held. When they hit the outdoors Blake dropped his arm from her waist, it was just professionalism to not be couply during class time.

"Love you." Blake whispered giving her one last soft kiss on the lips as they paused outside the building.

Tori smiled and nodded. "I know cause I love you too." She whispered back. They both smiled at each other and then headed down to their classes to start the day off.


	29. A Night of Fun Right?

One-Week Prier to Blake and Tori's Wedding:

Kapri, Charlie, Roni, Lee Ann and Marah were shoving Tori out the front door of hers and Blake's house. Roni had arrived a week ago and the girls were supposed to be going out for a bachelorette party, which Tori was very reluctant to go to. "Blake help." Tori pleaded shoving past them back to Blake who was slightly laughing as he waved from the bottom of the steps. "Please don't make me…" Tori was hushed when Roni and Charlie grabbed both her arms and pulled her back to the door.

"You're going!" Roni said insistently.

Tori whined. "I don't want to."

"Tori come on its tradition." Marah said. "I'm gonna have a bachelorette party when I am getting married."

"That's you. I don't want one." Tori said struggling to break free from their grasps and being stronger she succeeded. She ran over to the stairs and stood behind Blake. "Blake please make them leave me alone." Tori said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey if I have to get dragged along with Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam to a bachelor party, that they have so fittingly called my last night as a free man, but isn't true cause it's still a week till our wedding…then you need to go with them." He said unprying her arms from around his waist.

Tori stepped in front of him pouting. "Please don't make me." She said pouting.

"Stop it. That's not fair." Blake said. She knew when she pouted she usually got her way. It either made her look very sad or very sexy either way Blake couldn't resist.

Tori scoffed. "Some husband you're going to be." She muttered. Blake chuckled.

"Tori come on. It'll be fun." Blake said to her. The girls had just decided to let Blake talk some sense in to her. "I already told Roni no male strippers." He said laughing.

Tori shuddered at just the thought. She really didn't like the whole male stripper idea. The thought of seeing anyone besides Blake half naked in that manner slightly frightened her. It made her fear that her memories would take over again. "Thanks." She whispered softly.

Blake saw she really meant that and he knew why. Tori was still very much working through some of the hidden feelings in her subconscious that remained from what happened to her. Tori only ever truly opened herself up to him and he knew this. "Welcome. Now go have some fun. You need it. You've been working hard this week."

Tori sighed. "Blake I don't want to go. I want to stay here and relax not party." She said quietly to him.

Blake walked in to Tori forcing her back towards the door and the other girls. "Go have fun." He insisted with a smile.

Tori smiled softly and nodded. "Fine. But don't get to drunk and end up with underwear on your head." Tori said kissing his cheek and turning to go with the girls. "And no nude models or strippers or I will kill the guys." Tori said slightly joking as Marah and Kapri linked arms with her and yanked her out of the house. Blake chuckled and waved as he shut the front door and went upstairs to take a shower before the guys got there.

With the Guys:

After picking Blake up they dragged him to a local bar in Coral city. "I am not getting drunk." Blake informed them.

"You'll drink the beer I pay for and enjoy it." Hunter threatened jokingly.

"Yeah man come on getting drunk a bachelor party is the best part." Dustin said as he took the beer the bartender was handing him.

Blake chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "And what bachelor party have you been to, Dustin?" He asked smirking at him.

Dustin's face fell. "Oh right, none." He said laughing a bit.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "This is my little bro's last night as a free man and we are going to celebrate by drinking beer and having a good time doing it."

"Bro you do realize my wedding isn't for another week." Blake said. "I still have a whole week of freedom."

Shane shook his head. "Bro this next week you might as well be locked in a box. Tomorrow you have final grades, next day is the day you and Tori go over vows and such with the Sensei's, next day is when you guys have to be at that restaurant going over decorations, next day is rehearsal wedding all day, and then the next day after that is the rehearsal dinner. Day after that Tori has to go stay with Charlie, and then the next day is your wedding." Shane informed him taking a sip of his beer.

Blake looked at him oddly. "How is it that you know all of that?" He asked.

Shane laughed. "The girls." The guys muttered.

"Ok I'm the one getting married and Tori hasn't really told me about half of that." Blake chuckled.

The guys just laughed at him. "I got fifty-bucks that says Blake doesn't get laid this whole week." Hunter said slamming a fifty down on the bar top.

Blake scoffed. "Hunter." He said dryly.

"I'm in!" Shane and Dustin slammed fifty's down on the counter.

Cam finally spoke after sitting silent. "I think I'll bet for Blake on this one." He said smirking at his navy clad friend.

"What? Why?" The guys asked.

Cam chuckled. "I know Lee Ann and if I know her like I think I do. Tori is going to be smashed by the time she gets home."

"So?"

"Have any of ever seen drunk Tori?" Cam asked. They all shook their heads.

Blake chuckled knowing where this was going. Tori and Blake had gone out one night and were partying with Charlie while Hunter was sick, just after Tori's twenty-first birthday and Tori had one to many beers and she was the happiest drunk in the world. Blake called Cam to come get them because Shane and Dustin were on dates with Marah and Kapri. "She is a happy drunk." Blake informed them.

"So?" They asked again.

"Tori couldn't keep her hands off him in the back seat." Cam said laughing at them. "So you all might as well consider yourselves out fifty bucks."

"If Cam wins I'm never betting against Blake again." Shane said laughing as he took a big swig of the last of his beer.

Blake chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on Tori's face when I tell her you guys are betting on whether or not I get laid. And by the way I don't get laid." He said.

The guys all laughed at him. "Whatever!" The chorused throwing napkins at him.

With the Girls:

"You guys this should be illegal." Tori said walking in to another bar. She had lost count after the first six.

The girls had decided they would take Tori bar hopping from club to bar and she had to take a shot at each one. They just wanted to see how many shots they could get in her and how many clubs they could get into by telling the bouncer she was getting married.

"Not illegal totally fun." Marah said brightly.

Tori scoffed. "Yeah right. I am not taking another shot." She informed them being dead serious.

"Oh come on Tor! Are you chicken?" Lee Ann said smirking at her. The other girls had taken shots and spit them back into beer bottles, making in look like they had been taking swigs.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No and that isn't going to work this time Lee Ann. I'm serious no more shots for me." Tori said pointedly.

Kapri order up a shot of something foreign from the bartender and he passed it to her. She took it to Tori. "Come on Tori one more and we'll take you home."

Tori shook her head. "No, no more." Tori made herself look more sturdy and serious then she sounded Tori crossed her arms over her chest and stood tapping her foot impatiently. "You know I may not be able to streak home, but that doesn't mean I cant walk." She informed them. Tori did just that she started to leave when Charlie pulled her back.

"Cuz one more shot and we'll go." She insisted playfully.

"Yeah sis, just one more please?" Roni said pouting.

Tori shook her head again. "No. I'm done. I've lost count of how many places we've been to and in each one you guys have made me take a shot. No I'm done." She said wobbling a little.

"Come on Cam said you were a fun drunk." Lee Ann claimed trying to goat her into another shot.

"If I am she should be." Roni remarked giggling.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Like I care." She said a bit harshly. "Look I didn't want to come in the first place."

Some guy about five eleven with dirty blonde hair and tan surfer skin and the surfer looked walked up to Tori. "Hi." He said smiling.

Tori looked at the girls and then at the guy. "Hi." She replied shortly.

"I've seen you at the beach you surf right?" He asked still smiling.

Tori giggled through a disgusted grunt. "You're an Einstein aren't you?" She asked a little bitterly.

"Excuse me?" He asked his pearly white smile not wavering.

"Look Einstein I'm not interested so just get lost ok. And whatever image of me you've got cooked up in a bathing suit, just imagine me kneeing you in the groin and it will go away." Tori said and she turned to leave only to be stopped by the girls again.

Tori yanked free and started out the door. She actually hit dirty cement and slightly fresh air and started to walk down the sidewalk. She didn't care that she wasn't exactly walking a straight line. She heard clanking heels coming up behind her and she stopped and turned to see the girls. "What was that?" Charlie and Lee Ann asked.

"I want to go home, now." Tori said intently. "I want to go home and go to bed and fall asleep next to the man I love and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I don't feel like getting stupid drunk or getting hit on ok?" She ranted her eyes slightly watery. Tori was starting to feel woozy and without Blake around to keep her memorys at bay she was beginning to flash back to the first time she had ever felt that woozy, right after being hit and knocked almost unconscious. Almost being the key word.

Roni saw the disturbed look in her eye and agreed. She knew that Marah, Kapri, and Lee Ann still didn't know about what had happened or they did and just didn't know how things registered with Tori that way. "Ok we'll take you home." Roni said softly.

"What?" The others shouted. Roni turned to look at them and nodded.

"Guys she just wants to go home. And we're gonna take her. I'll explain why later." She said softly. The other agreed reluctantly, but Charlie already had a suspicion about why Roni was agreeing to take Tori home. But she didn't say anything. The car ride home was silent and Marah was driving.

After twenty minutes of dispute Marah had been chosen to drive Tori's car, since Tori had taught her to drive on it. Even though she was very protective of her car and it's drivers. It had taken her a few years to save up the money she needed to get that car. Her parents had paid for half of the black Jetta. And now Tori was home. Lee Ann and Marah and Kapri could ninja streak home, but Charlie and Roni didn't know how. Lee Ann and Kapri each took one of them by the hand and headed off.

Tori went into the house and feeling slightly woozy again went into the living room and lay down on the couch. She heard the front door open a little while later and heard footsteps head upstairs. She was too tired to call his name, but she knew he saw her car park at the end of their driveway instead of the garage and she knew if she wasn't up stairs Blake would come looking for her.

Oh how right she was. She heard each other guest bedroom doors open and close and it made her chuckled inwardly, he thought she had gotten lost and gone to the wrong room. Then she heard footsteps heading back down stairs. He looked into the living room and sighed, from what Tori could hear, in relief that she was on the couch. "Tor?" He asked walking over to her.

She was huddled together almost in a ball on the couch. Not cause she was could but because she was a little upset and this position seemed to comfort her somewhat. She remember her mom holding her while she laid on their couch at home in Georgia like this with Tori's head rested on heather's lap. She missed her mom. Tears started raining from her eyes.

"Tor?" Blake said again this time a little panicked. He kneeled in front of the couch and ran a hand over her head stroking her curled blonde locks. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Tori sniffled and sat up. Blake sat down next to her on the couch and she wiped her eyes and cuddled closer to him. "Don't ever make me do anything like that again." Tori whispered.

"What you didn't have fun?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head slightly and then sighed. "No it started out fine. "She whispered. "But towards the end I started to feel woozy and I started remembering back to the last time I felt woozy like that cause when you aren't around to keep me grounded those things they sneak in to my head." Tori said shuttering slightly.

Blake sighed. "Is that why you were crying?" He asked.

Tori shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I was thinking about my mom and how the last time she held me I was laying kind of like I was with my head in her lap."

Blake kissed her temple. "I know you miss her. Its still kind of new for you."

Tori nodded. "It doesn't help that I lost count of how many shots they made me take and the alcohol is making me weird." Tori giggled slightly.

Blake chuckled softly and tucked some lose strands of blonde hair behind her pierced ears. Blake noticed the earrings she was wearing, he hadn't seen before. "Tor, where'd you get these?" He asked holding the lobe of her ear gently.

Tori sighed. "They were my moms. She left them to me. I haven't been able to wear them until a few days ago. And I didn't want to make a big deal about it." She whispered. Blake's hand went from her ear and trailed down her cheek lightly.

"So how did you end up on the couch?" Blake asked teasingly.

Tori giggled faintly as her eyes closed and she let out a yawn. "Too woozy to go upstairs." She said softly.

Blake chuckled. "Well I only had two beers so I'll help you up." Tori didn't protest as he put one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and her head lulled onto his shoulder. He lifted her up and started for the stairs. Tori giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

Tori giggled again. "Some guy was trying to hit on me at the last bar."

"Did you tell him you were getting married in a week?" Blake asked chuckled as he reached the second floor and carried her into their room.

Tori laughed softly. "You don't tell men that cause then it just makes them want you more and try harder cause you're something they cant have." She said teasingly.

Blake laughed lightly. "Good point." He whispered as he sat her down on the bed.

"But I did tell him to get lost." Tori said giggling softly. "So did you have fun?" Tori asked as Blake knelt down and helped Tori removed her shoes.

Blake chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tori smiled. "Try me." She said jokingly hiccupping.

Blake grinned at her and then sat down next to her and started removing his own boots. "Hunter, Shane and Dustin bet that I wouldn't get laid for the week."

Tori chuckled. "And Cam?"

"He bet for me knowing Lee Ann and her techniques of persuasion." He joked.

Tori giggled. "If you want you can tell them I was appalled." Tori said jokingly.

Blake laughed. "I'm sure that's what they are expecting." Blake collapsed back on the bed. Tori smirked to herself and carried her leg over his abdomen and sat straddled there atop him. "What are you doing?" Blake asked looking up at her smiling face. Tori leaned down and met his lips in a soft kiss.

"How much did Shane, Hunter, and Dustin bet?" She asked.

Blake chuckled. "Uh fifty each."

"I owe Cam." She said jokingly. "You know for outing his relationship and all." Tori grinned.

Blake smirked at her impishly. "I think I owe Cam now too." He said flipping Tori and kissing her neck as she laughed out excitedly.


	30. Ready?

Early the Next Morning:

After finally getting to sleep around two a.m. Blake was awoken by the sound of a sick someone in the bathroom. Blake got up quickly grabbing his boxers from next to the bed and putting them on as he walked in to the bathroom. Tori was sitting legs drawn under her with her head over the toilet very weakly holding back all of her hair as she retched into the toilet. Blake open a door just to the left of her sink and grabbed a hair tie. (A/N: They have his and hers sinks…I've been meaning to make mention of that)

Blake knelt down next to Tori and saw that she was wearing one of his oversized Motocross shirts. It was probably one of the many from the clean laundry pile he had yet to put away and it was just sitting next to the bathroom door. He knew Tori had probably originally got up to get one of his shirts to where cause she was cold and end up here at the toilet.

Tori wasn't surprised when Blake gently pulled her hair back and pony tailed it for her. "Better?" He asked. Tori nodded slightly looking up at him with a brief moments pause in her current situation. Blake smiled softly and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll get some coffee and aspirin." He said gently and Tori nodded once again and then the vomiting started again.

Blake left their bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a quick pot of coffee and grab the aspirin from the catch all drawer in the kitchen. When he had a nice warm mug of coffee and the bottle of aspirin he went back upstairs to Tori. He found her lying with her head on a pillow on the bathroom floor. He smiled softly to himself. Tori had gotten up to get a pillow and instead of lying in bed she went back to the bathroom. "Tor?" Blake walked in and sat down beside her with the mug of coffee and aspirin.

Tori grumbled and rolled onto her back. "I am going to kill them." She said lowly rubbing her aching forehead. Blake chuckled. "No stop, no laughing of any kind my head hurts." She said weakly.

Blake smiled sympathetically for her. "Give me your hand?" Blake said. Tori held out her hand and he sat her up and adjusted her pillow against the bathroom cabinets and sat her back against it.

"Thanks." Tori muttered.

Blake gave her a gentle smile and handed her the mug of coffee. "Here." He said. Tori took the mug and her head fell back against the cabinet and her eyes closed.

"I mean it Blake I'm going to kill them." Tori whispered.

Blake grinned at her. "You don't mean that." He said softly.

Tori nodded. "Oh yes I do." She muttered taking a sip of the coffee from the warm mug.

"No you don't." Blake said lightly taking up a seat next to her and her head fell onto his shoulder.

Tori giggled as best she could. "Ok maybe I don't." She whispered under her breath. "Don't you have final grades today?" Tori asked taking another sip of coffee and then Blake handed her two aspirin tablets and she took them swallowing them with a swig of coffee.

Blake nodded. "Yeah and so do you?"

"Nope I finished final grading yesterday. All my students are excelling to their next designated level." Tori said. "I kind of like the tournament cause instead of testing what they know on paper or in individual techniques you really see what they've learned."

Blake smiled. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Tori nodded gently. "Yeah now that I've purged all the alcohol from my stomach." She said trying to laugh.

Blake chuckled. "And the headache?"

"Slowly disappearing. What time do you need to be in to finish up final grades?" Tori asked taking the last drink of her coffee.

Blake looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's six thirty now, so probably not till around ten."

Tori put the mug up on the counter stretching to do so. "Help me up." Tori said softly. Blake stood and took Tori's hand slowly pulling her up as she grabbed her pillow with her. "Let's go back to bed."

Blake agreed and they went back to bed for a few hours.

Later On:

It was now late afternoon and Tori was waiting for Blake to get home from the thunder academy. It had been nice being able to sleep in for a change. Sensei had decided to give the teachers a few weeks off before having to go over lesson plans for the next year and discussing new students coming to the schools.

Tori was doubly thankful for the time to sleep in because her headache and nausea had gone away and she was feeling much better then she had that morning. She had woken up the second time alone in bed wearing Blake's oversized Motocross shirt, which she couldn't remember putting on, but she knew that she couldn't remember a lot before upchucking her stomach contents that morning. There was a note on Blake's pillow that said he hadn't wanted to wake her when he left so he would see her later.

It was later and Tori wanted to spend some time with him. This week would be crazy and they would pretty much be together for all of it, but not alone. But she didn't mind after they got married they could spend as much time alone as they wanted.

Tori sat in the window alcove of the study holding the book her father had given her that day she had returned home a few weeks prier to Veronica's wedding it was her mother's favorite book. It was popular but Tori had never taken the time to read it. The Notebook. Her mother would've scolded her for seeing the movie and not reading the book. Which Tori had done, but maybe it was time to read the book. Sitting there she couldn't help but picture her mother's soft face and curling smile when she would sit in silence and read the book.

It was always interesting to Tori when her mother would smile, but have tears in her eyes when she reached a certain chapter. She suspected it was the part where Noah and Allie end up being apart. But she would never know for certain because she had never taken the time to ask her mother about the book. But maybe reading it she could finally understand what her mother loved about the book.

Suddenly Tori felt a sadness that hadn't been there for a long time while she looked upon the book. It had nothing to do with the book but everything to do with the next few weeks and her mother. Tori was sad because her mother would never see her get married, like she had always wanted to. But Tori reminded herself that her mother would be there for her for it all. Being a ninja Tori believed in reincarnation and all that stuff. She also believed deep down that her mother's spirit would always be with her and guide her.

Tori looked down at the book again from her gaze out on the acres of land to the left of the house from the window. She opened to the first page and started reading.

About two hours later she heard the front door open and the alarm beep a few times telling her Blake was setting it. He was overly cautious when he had the alarm system put in especially for Coral city. But he told her he was protecting his most prized belonging, Tori just giggled when he held up this momentously hideous statue he had gotten and Tori didn't have the heart to tell him it was absolutely awful. Of course he had meant her not the statue.

"Tor!"

"Study!" Tori called back dog earring the page and closing the book just as Blake walked in.

"Hey!" He said smiling walking in and meeting her lips in a kiss. He stepped back and took in the sight. Tori was still wearing his Motocross shirt but she had put on some jean shorts. Her tan legs were out stretched and crossed resting on the padding of the alcove seat. The sun was shining through the window next to her making her hair bright like the moon in its two braids and her eyes shinning brightly also giving her tan legs a shimmering glow.

"What are you staring at?" Tori asked shyly tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear hiding a small blush on her cheeks.

Blake smiled. "You." He said simply. "Whatcha reading?" He asked taking a seat just next to her.

Tori held up the book. "My mom's favorite." She said.

"Didn't we see the movie?" Blake asked pulling his boots off and putting his feet up with Tori's. Blake put his arm around her shoulder and Tori set the book in her lap and looked over at him with a smirk.

"No I saw the movie, you fell asleep?" She said.

Blake chuckled. "Sorry."

"Want to make it up to me?" Tori asked smiling sweetly.

Blake looked at her skeptically. "You aren't gonna make me wear underwear on my head are you?"

Tori giggled and shook her head. "No. When I was younger I would sneak down the stairs at night and see my parents curled on the couch together reading a book aloud. Read with me, please?" Tori asked holding up the book.

Blake took the book and opened to the first chapter. "Only for you." He whispered kissing her temple. Blake started reading the first chapter aloud as Tori snuggled closer turning her body towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist as her head rested on his shoulder.

She had read the first chapter silently, but listening to him speak the words was soothing and relaxing and better then reading alone. When Blake reached the second chapter Tori took the book in her free hand and started to read Blake's cheek rested on Tori's head and he just listened to the sound of her heavenly voice read from the many words on the pages.

Two hours before Wedding:

The week had rocketed by. Tori and Blake had spent their one night alone together reading for a few hours and then setting the book aside for another time. They had gone to bed early and fell asleep holding each other close.

Now Tori was sitting in her office finishing up getting ready while Blake was in Sensei's office just hanging around already ready for the wedding.

With Tori:

There was a knock on her door and Tori turned from the full-length mirror that sensei had put in her office for this occasion. "Who is it?" Tori called.

"The maid of honor and her thugs!" She heard Charlie joked and the other girls crack up laughing.

"Come in!" Tori hollered loud enough for them to hear. They walked in and saw Tori standing before them in her dress just like she had the day at the fitting, but she looked different more radiant if it was possible.

"Ok I don't care what Blake knows he is so totally going to drool!" Marah exclaimed shrieking slightly.

Tori giggled. "Why aren't you guys dressed?"

"We were helping set up the very few chairs for the guests." Kapri said. "And we didn't want to ruin our outfits."

Tori smiled. "Well now that you aren't doing hard labor get ready." She said insistently but playful. Roni walked over and handed Tori and box. "What's this?" Tori asked.

Veronica smiled softly. "Dad wanted me to give this to you. He said that it's your something blue."

"My dress is blue." Tori giggled.

Veronica laughed gently. "Just open it." Tori did so a found an amazing white gold chain and pendent. The pendent was in the shape of her water element symbol. "Dad said he gave it to mom on their first anniversary. And he wants you to wear it."

"It's beautiful." Tori said holding the pendent delicately in her palm. Veronica took the necklace from her and place it on around her neck. Tori turned back to the mirror and saw the pendent just hanging there and she felt better, her mother really would be with her.

Tori's had light make up on and her hair was down in loose curls. "Mom would say you look beautiful." Veronica whispered tears in her eyes as Tori turned around.

Tori smiled softly. "She's here with me."

"I thought the same thing the day of my wedding." Roni told her truthfully.

Tori giggled. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I didn't want to sound so totally cliché." Veronica claimed wiping away her tears. Tori rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm gonna get changed." Veronica said before going to the back closet of Tori's office and changing with the others.

With Blake:

"So man you ready for this?" Dustin asked zipping up his teaching uniform in front of the mirror. Blake was sitting in a chair across from where Sensei Wantanabe would normally be, but he was down talking with Eric.

Was he ready? Yeah he was ready, ready to marry the woman he loved. He was thankful they were having a very small ceremony and then dinner reception at a restaurant in blue bay after. There would be very few guest. Eric, Nick, Jake, Lee Ann, and later on Blake's friends from factory blue would meet them at the reception. Blake told them that it was a private ceremony just the two of them and their maid of honor and best man. They believed him.

"You know it." Blake said confidently with a grin.

Hunter smirked at his brother. "I can't believe you're the first one of us to get married."

Blake laughed gently. "Unless you plan on marrying Charlie in the next twenty minutes, you better start believing." He joked. Hunter just rolled his eyes at him playfully and put his jacket on and zipping it up.

Cam came in holding up a wad of cash. The guys had finally decided to cough up the bet money, but Blake had told them he didn't get laid because to him it wasn't getting laid if you spent hours with the woman you loved sharing something with her you'd never share with anyone else. They all just sort of blew him off telling him they really didn't need to know that much detail about his and Tori's love life.

"I'm never betting against Cam or Blake again." Shane muttered seeing the very smug samurai fold the wad and put it in his pocket. There was a knock on the door and Nick walked in.

"Sensei wants the rings." He told Blake. Blake grabbed the ring box out of his pocket and tossed it to Nick. "Can I look?" Nick asked.

Blake shrugged. "Sure." He said. Nick opened the box and then shut it quickly.

"Where did you get this?" Nick asked.

"Your dad gave it to me." Blake said.

Nick smiled softly. "Does Tori know about this?" He asked.

Blake shook his head. "No she doesn't. It's a surprise." He said smiling.

"Oh trust me she'll be surprised." Nick muttered leaving the room and the guys behind as he headed out to the waterfall where the ceremony would soon take place.


	31. The Wedding

Wedding Ceremony:

Tori didn't even realize until she was half way down the small set up aisle that her father was attached to her arm and that she was walking towards Blake at the small platform that was the simple elegant alter. Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe stood side by side behind Blake and to Blake's left were Hunter, Cam, Dustin and Shane. To the right of where Tori would be standing were Charlie, Roni, Marah and Kapri. Lee Ann was standing to the side taking pictures and Nick was sitting in the first row next to a seat reserved for her father. And Jake was sitting silently next to Nick.

This couldn't have turned out more perfect if Tori had actually tried. Having a small crowd was perfect and having her friends in attendance was great to her. She met Blake's eyes as her father slowly handed her hand off to him kissing her cheek and then going to his seat.

Tori could hear the water and it was so soothing and relaxing that it just made this perfect. Blake and Tori turned to their Senseis' Tori passing off her bouquet of blue tipped roses to Charlie.

The surrounding wooded area and the soft rustling of the trees in the light wind was more then Tori could've hoped for. Her mother told her that when the wind would blow it was a spirit whispering good wishes in the air. It felt so peaceful and calm as the Sensei's spoke, but all Tori focused on was the sound of her heart and Blake's so serene and calm like their surroundings.

A few minutes passed and Tori and Blake turned to face each other to speak their vows and exchange rings, but neither heard a word the other was saying it was like silence as they just watched one another's lips move. Blake was so calm he couldn't believe it, but he knew that marrying Tori was more then anything he could ever want. Why should he be nervous? There was no need for nerves he loved her and wanted to be with her, have a family with her, and be happy with her.

Tori saw Nick stand to hand them the rings and as soon as she felt the cold metal meet her finger her eyes looked down from Blake because he was hinting a something with his eyes. Tori's eyes went wide in shock and then softened as tears started pooling in her blue eyes. Tori looked over at her father for a moment smiling and then back at Blake. She placed his ring on and calmly as she could but she wanted the ceremony over so bad so she could thank her father for this wonderful gift.

Her mother's wedding ring. Veronica had received her engagement set and now Tori was getting her wedding ring, it was too much for her and as their Sensei's brought the ceremony to a close Tori pulled Blake in for a passionate kiss. To which all of their friends and family applauded, cheered and whistled.

"You are forever bound…" Sensei Omino began.

"Together as one for eternity." Sensei Watanabe finished. Tori and Blake smiled at them for a moment and headed down the aisle together quickly for the main building. Reaching the hall Tori paused and turned to Blake.

"You knew?" She whispered smiling uncontrollable.

Blake scoffed playfully. "No I hadn't any idea." He remarked sarcastically.

Tori smiled and threw her arms around his neck melting into a deep slow tender kiss with him. "I love you Blake." She whispered softly breaking away.

"And I love you Mrs. _Bradley_." Blake said jokingly.

Tori grinned sweetly. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Blake said giving her another soft kiss.

"Sensei?" Tori and Blake separated and turned towards the voice that had caught their attention.

Tori smiled. "Ally…"

"Bret." Blake smirked seeing his thunder student with the soon to be third year water ninja.

Ally smiled and them. "You owe me ten bucks." She said lightly hitting Bret in the chest.

"Ally..." Bret said turning to her slightly glaring.

Tori and Blake chuckled. "It's ok. Do we even want to know what you two bet on though?" Tori asked as Blake's arm went around her waist firmly.

Ally giggled. "I bet him ten bucks you'd get married here at the academy and he said you'd get married at the thunder academy."

Bret just bowed his head. "Ally you need to learn the meaning of the word discreet."

Blake and Tori laughed lightly. "We're not mad. But you should never bet against a water ninja they are usually smarter then you." Blake said looking from Tori smirking to the two students.

Ally smiled. "See stop being such a baby. Anyways Sensei you look beautiful."

Tori smiled back. "Thank you. What are you two doing on Academy grounds? I thought you would've both been heading home for the summer." Tori asked.

"Well my flight was cancelled until tomorrow." Bret said.

"And me an Ab's have basically become permanent residents of the academy. Our father is m.i.a." Ally said softly.

Tori sighed. "Well that's not good."

Ally brushed it off. "It's cool he's done it before. He's probably with one of his many girlfriends in Bora Bora or Cobo san Lucas. So, Sensei Watanabe said we could stay here in our dorms with some of the other students who don't want to go home or can't go home."

Tori and Blake nodded. "We'll leave you two alone now." Bret said. "See you after Summer Sensei Bradley." Bret added. Blake nodded.

Ally smiled and waved silently as they headed off down the hall they had obviously come down hand in hand. "So Mr. Bradley what do we do now?" Tori asked looking over at him and smirking.

Blake smiled. "Well Mrs. Bradley, damn I love saying that, we go get our coats and our friends together and we go to dinner."

"And after that?" Tori asked grinning devilishly.

"After that we…go home unplug all phones, turn the computer off, our cell phones will get locked away in a draw, the alarm will be set and we spend two weeks alone in our house." Blake said impishly bringing his other arm around her waist to so that they faced each other. Tori smiled at him.

"I love that plan." Tori whispered as Blake and her leaned in for a kiss.

Blake smirked. "I knew you would." He said grabbing her lips in a hungry kiss, which Tori gladly returned with everything she had. They heard footsteps coming in to the hall.

"Ok you to stop playing suck face and lets go." They heard Charlie. Tori broke away from Blake and looked over at Charlie.

"We'll get our jackets and meet you guys out by the cars in five." She said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Like I can trust you two alone. I'll get your jackets you stay put."

"Well in that case Charlie grab my Navy duffle too. I can't where my ninja uniform into public." He said. Charlie nodded and headed off to the offices.

Tori looked and Blake and grinned. "You're bad." She said softly. "What about the others?"

"They brought extra dress clothes." Blake said. "See I thought this through."

Tori smiled. "Yes you did." She said leaning in for another kiss. "And I love you for it." She said pulling away.

Blake smiled softly and they heard yet more footsteps coming towards them and broke away again. "Angel." Tori turned to her father and smiled brightly.

"Thanks." She said softly. "Oh and before I forget." Tori went to unclasp the necklace her father had leant her for the wedding.

"No it's yours." Eric said. Tori stopped and looked at her father.

"Dad if you keep giving away moms stuff you aren't going to have any of it left." Tori joked

"I have plenty and then some. So don't worry about it. You just take good care of those and Blake you take good care of my daughter." Eric said smiling at the happy couple.

Blake nodded and then smiled at Tori. "I will."

"Ok we ready to head off?" Charlie asked walking over duffle and coats in hand.

Blake took his duffle and coat and helped Tori put hers on as well. Blake opened his duffle and grabbed out some slacks and put them on over his pants and then he undid his uniform jacket to reveal a navy blue tank and he through a nice dress shirt over that. He tucked it in to the pants and buttoned and zipped them up. He threw his jacket on and turned to Tori. "Respectable?" He asked.

Tori smirked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Charlie, Eric, Tori and Blake headed off for the reception.

Reception:

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were escorted back to the small party room that was decorated just for their small reception. Everything was white, blue and navy. About twenty minutes after they arrived Chad, Jesse Devin, Matt, Roger and Rebecca showed up. "Dude Tori you look HOT!" Jesse exclaimed when she stood up to give each of the guys a hug.

Blake narrowed his eyes at Jesse playfully. "That would be my wife you're talking about." He said cockily.

Jesse stepped back. "Sorry man." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

Tori giggled and grabbed Jesse's hand pulling him into his hug. "Don't worry you can still hug me." She said playfully.

Chad was next. "I can't believe Bradley's married." He said as he hugged Tori and then met Blake in a manly quick hug.

Blake chuckled. "I told you I'd marry her someday didn't I?"

"Yeah but dude we so totally didn't think you'd get the balls to actually propose." Chad joked.

Tori rolled her eyes and met Matt and Devin in silent hugs and then they each gave Blake quick manly hugs. Rebecca came up and gave Tori a very embraced hug. "I'm happy for you two. You made it through the trophy girls." She joked making Tori laugh gently as she broke away. Rebecca and Blake met in a small hug and Roger was last but definitely not least.

"Congrats guys." He said hugging each of them lightly. They all sat around the table and gave quick introduction for those who didn't know one another. Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe sat towards the end of the table conversing with Eric, Cam and Lee Ann about something. And the rest were all just caught up in conversation. Soon the meal was served and after that came the cake.

Like most couples did Tori and Blake made messy cake faces. Although it hadn't originally started out like that. They had both agreed not to wipe cake on each other's faces, but Blake had gotten cute and Tori ended up with cake all over her mouth. So she in return shoved cake in Blake's face. Lee Ann had gotten it all on video so the couple would remember the day they looked like complete goobers.

Once everyone was settled and had eaten their cake everyone started pulling out gift boxes, which Tori had highly protested against. Hunter and Charlie got them a toaster jokingly, Cam and Lee Ann got them new laptops, Shane and Kapri (who were now a couple) got them a first aid kit so when they beat each other up at least they could bandage the wounds it had turned out to be very comical. Dustin and Marah had given them an ice cream maker cause Dustin had remembered once that Tori loved home made ice cream.

When it came down to Eric nothing had to be said Tori had gotten her gift already in return giving Blake an even better gift. Tori was truly happy and surprised and that had been enough for him. And then Roger and Rebecca and the guys handed them an envelope. Blake opened in and looked in seeing to plane tickets. "Uh…" Blake said handing the envelope to Tori who looked in and her eyes went wide.

"What?" Roger asked smiling. "Look we called Hunter and asked what your honeymoon plans were and when he told us you were staying here we thought what better then tickets and reservations and an awesome hotel."

"Roger this is…" Blake started.

"Way to much." Tori finished.

Roger and Rebecca shook their heads. "Nah you guys totally deserve it."

"So where exactly are you sending us?" Blake asked pulling one of the tickets out. He saw the destination and gapped. "Italy?" Blake asked.

Rebecca smiled. "My idea." She said happily. "That's where Rog and I went for our honeymoon and we loved it. It's romantic and perfect." She added.

Tori and Blake didn't know what to say other then thank you. When gift giving was over things sort of settled down. It was late and they had been there for a few hours and Tori was getting exhausted. Blake saw her yawn out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly. "If you guys don't mind I think I'm gonna take Tor home for the night." Blake said.

The others knew not to crack jokes. "You're flight leaves tomorrow at nine pm." Roger told them. "Have fun and it's all on factory blue."

Tori and Blake smiled nodded and said their goodbyes and then got in Tori's car and Blake drove back to their house in coral city.

Home:

Tori walked up the stone steps of their front porch to the double doors and waited for Blake because he had her keys. Blake opened the door and before Tori could go inside he scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the door and over the threshold.

"Blake put me down!" Tori protested laughing as he kicked the door shut and locked it with some difficulty. Wiggling free Tori finally got him to put her down. Blake put one arm around her waist from behind to keep her from going anywhere and then used his free hand to set the security alarm by entering the code into the panel just inside the door. "May I go now?" Tori asked sarcastically as Blake flipped the cover on the panel shut and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Blake kissed along her neck. "Only if I can go with you." He whispered huskily.

Tori sighed contently her eyes fluttering shut as his lips made her skin tingle. "You keep that up and you can go with me anywhere." She replied softly.

"How about up to our room?" Blake asked his lips still pressed lightly alone her neckline.

Tori started walking Blake following not releasing her and Tori started up the stairs only to have Blake scoop her up. Tori giggled and turned her head to his lips kissing him tenderly. Tori broke away smiling at him. "Better keep your eyes on where you're walking." She teased.

Blake smirked at her. "Well you aren't helping."

Tori smiled sweetly and leaned in to his left ear. "Really?" She whispered seductively. Blake reached the second floor and carried Tori into their room kicking the door shut behind him. Blake set Tori down just at the end of their bed and she smiled softly at him.

Blake leaned in taking Tori's lips in a sensuous heated kiss as her hands worked on their own removing his jacket and undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Both we're removed quickly along with his navy tank. Blake's hands gently slid down the sides of Tori's neck over her shoulders knocking the straps of her dress down her arms and the garment fell to the floor leaving her in matching blue lace bra and panties. The rest of Blake's outer garments and shoes simply melted away and Tori stepped out of her heels and the dress on the floor as Blake picked her up gently laying her down on their silk comforter leaning over her almost naked body.

Their lips hadn't left each other in so long that they felt that need for oxygen. Blake broke away slowly as his lips traced an invisible line down Tori's chin, neck and clavicle to her chest and his hand reached behind unclasping and then removing the strapless number quickly.

Blake felt like a child on Christmas morning unwrapping some amazing gift that was all his forever and always. Tori was his wife now and he would never let her go. Blake's hands clenched the comforter and its sheets underneath puling them down beneath Tori's body as his lips kissed down the entire length of her torso and down her legs.

He quickly covered them with the sheet and made his way back up Tori's body with soft skin tingling butterfly kisses. Tori moaned blissfully as her hands ran up the side of his neck to the back of his head and she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

Tori's skin had grown very hot with Blake's gentle kisses and caresses and she wanted all of him. She lost track of time as his mouth left hers once again for the tender ample flesh of her bare breasts. Tori let out a low groan as his tongue ran over her sensitive aroused skin hungrily. After a few minutes of giving each of her breasts the attention only he knew they deserved Blake kiss Tori softly and then removed the rest of their under garments.

Blake positioned himself between Tori's legs and she gladly invited his body to join with hers. With one swift thrust Tori gripped the bed in her fists and her back arched up for a few seconds and then slowly fell back down. Blake laid on top of her their bodies already sweating and kissed her softly and slowly as he started to move within her warm opening.

Tori moaned lightly against his lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to meet hers and she welcomed him fully. A few minutes in they caught a steady pace with each other as they lips and tongues continued to mingle around soft moans and excited sighs.

Spasms of pleasure channeled throughout Tori's body as they continued their heart pounding sweet passionate lovemaking. That seemed to go forever. Tori's hands ran lightly up and down Blake's back creating goose bumps on his skin and he couldn't take it anymore he broke their kiss trailing his lips down the side of her neck suckling the soft skin with his succulent mouth. "Blake…" Tori moaned faintly in his ear. "Faster." She whispered feeling herself at the end of her ropes.

Not to displease her Blake sped his actions to her request not moving his lips from her neck. Minutes passed and Tori let out a delighted cry as she felt her muscles tightened and her whole body becoming one tremor of pleasure like nothing she had felt before. Tori felt Blake erupted and her body released in her climax as she let out a string of moans and soft sighs of happiness. "Oh Tor…" Blake moaned his lips finally breaking from the flesh like silk of her neck.

They both slowly came to a stop and Blake collapsed fully on top of Tori's slightly numb body. Tori was smiling vigorously as Blake eased out of her and rolled to lie at her side. Tori snuggled into his body still smiling, as they got comfortable. "I love you thunder boy." Tori whispered laying soft kisses along his chest and up to his mouth where she kissed him tenderly on his smiling lips.

"And I love you surfer girl." He said smiling around a gentle yawn. Tori was tired to it had been a long day for both of them. But in the end it didn't matter they were married now and happy together. They were each other's family.

Blake had more family now beside just Hunter. It was great having a brother but now that he had a wife he could someday add to his loving family, as would Hunter as soon as he got up the nerve to ask the perfect girl a certain question.

Tori was obliviously happy to be Victoria Maree Bradley. It just made everything in her life that was bad seem so far away. She was truly and undeniably Blake's wife forever and always.

Nothing else was said as they both fell into a content sleep Blake holding Tori close as her head rested on his upper torso listening to the thrum of heartbeat and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest.


	32. Honeymoon Faze

Just Before Honeymoon Trip:

Tori awoke with a start sitting straight up in bed and looked down at her left hand. Her mother's wedding ring was still there and that meant Tori hadn't been dreaming yesterday. She was really married to Blake who wasn't anywhere to be seen. But Tori did hear the shower.

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand Tori saw that it was seven in the morning. She couldn't believe Blake would be awake early after the night they had, ending up asleep around three in the morning after hours of heavy passion. Tori slid her legs off the bed her feet shakily meeting carpet, as she was still waking up. She stood and grabbed another of Blake's many Motocross shirts from the clean clothes pile on the floor he still had yet to fold. She slipped it on over her head and looked around the dimly sunlight room.

Her dress and Blake's clothes were piled at the end of their bed and Tori wanted to hang her dress so it didn't wrinkle to bad. She grabbed it off the floor and went into the bathroom and straight over to the walk in closet. She found the hanger and plastic cover she had left hanging with her less filled dress section of her closet and put the dress up on the rod as two arms gently snaked around her waist.

"Morning Mrs. Bradley." Tori heard the upbeat husky male voice of her husband.

Tori sighed contently her arms wrapping over his around her waist as her head fell back on to his left shoulder. "You know it's not nice to leave your new wife in bed to wake up alone after a night and early morning like we had." Tori joked closing her eyes softly.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." Blake said laying faint skin tickling kisses along down her neck.

Tori yawned. "Right now? Cause I'm still exhausted." She said giggling feebly.

Blake grinned still kissing her neck. "Then I'll make it up to you after we get to Italy." He said whispering seductively into her ear. Tori smiled softly and nodded her head slightly before it lulled back onto his shoulder sleepily. "But I didn't wake you did I?"

Tori sighed again trying to suppress another yawn. "No I woke up thinking yesterday was a dream. I heard you in the shower and figured I might as well stay awake since you're up before me for a change and I don't have to poor water on you to get you up." She joked with lightness in her voice.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep my mind was sort of on overdrive all night."

"I know what you mean. I think there may be such a thing as sleeping but not actually getting any sleep." Tori remarked quietly around a yawn.

Blake chuckled faintly as his lips stopped their weakening assault on Tori's neck. "You know I think there just might be." He teased.

"Don't make fun of me. I know it makes no sense. Just humor me with feigned seriousness." Tori said playfully.

Blake smiled as he gently bent down scooping his wife up. "I believe you." He said grinning as Tori's arms wrapped around his neck.

Tori smiled faintly. "You have to say that cause you're my husband."

Blake laughed lightly as he carried Tori, who was falling asleep on her feet, back to bed. "No now that I'm your husband I can disagree with you and not be afraid you'll dump me for not liking your silly opinions." He joked.

Tori smiled as Blake covered her with the sheet and comforter on their bed. Tori looked him over from where she was curled up on their bed. He was still slightly moist from his shoulder, which in turn made her a little damp, but she didn't mind. And he was wearing only a light blue towel around his waist. "Ha, ha." She said plainly. Blake moved to their closet again leaving Tori. "Blake!" Tori called. He walked back into their room.

"What?" He asked seeing her head propped up weakly.

"Aren't you gonna come back to bed?" Tori asked pouting slightly cause she knew he couldn't say no to that face.

Blake smiled faintly. "I was just getting some boxers Tor."

"Why I'm not wearing any underwear." She said sleepily her head falling back on the pillow. Blake rolled his eyes and went around the bed to his side and stripped off his towel and got in next to Tori. She rolled over and shifted into his nude embrace. Tori wasn't quite that uncovered she still wore his Motocross shirt.

Blake hugged her tight and kissed her forehead as she slowly fell into a light slumber. While Blake remained awake watching her sweet face in the soft morning glow of the early rising sun. He could feel faint breaths coming from her petite nostrils onto his chest as he felt her chest slowly rising and falling and he could feel the steady drum of her heart cause she was so close to him.

Italy:

"Ok wow we're never going back home." Tori muttered walking into the elegant Executive Room of the Hilton in Rome.

Blake chuckled as he set their suitcases down. Tori had offered repeatedly to take hers but he wanted to be a macho man and lug both to the room from the cab that had driven them from the airport to the Hilton. Blake grabbed Tori's waist pulling her back into him and she tried taking a step away and he held tighter.

"Blake I want to see the view." She whined playfully. Blake grinned and walked pushing her towards it. "Thank you." She said turning her head and meeting his lips in a small kiss and they stopped dead in front the sliding glass doors that led out to a small patio and looked out on historic sights of Rome.

Blake felt Tori stop breathing. "Tor?"

Tori shook her head slightly out of a daze. "Sorry it's just so incredible." She whispered.

"Bet you never thought we'd be here." Blake said softly holding on to Tori protectively.

Tori smirked to herself. "I always knew I'd visit Rome, whether I brought you or not was up in the air." She teased him.

"Married less then two days and you're already trying to replace me?" Blake asked playfully disgusted. "With Italian guys?"

Tori giggled. "Nobody said anything about cute Italian men, but now that you mention it." She retorted playfully.

"I think I have something to say about that." Blake quipped jokingly.

"Yeah I think I might have to lock you in the closet." Tori joked teasingly. "You know while I traipse around Rome with some cutie on the back of his moped."

Blake spun Tori around to face him and grinned. "Now I'm a little offended. The closet?" He asked playfully.

Tori laughed lightly smiling. "Would you rather I shove you into the trunk of a cab and you could ride around in that all day?"

"At least I would get to go some where in this amazing city." Blake chuckled at this slightly silly banter.

"I never said I was going to keep you locked in the closet all day?" She replied smirking at him.

Blake nodded idly. "Oh?"

"Yeah cute Italian guys are great for riding around the city with but…my husband is the only guy I want to spend my time with _after hours_." She said grinning devilishly at her emphasis.

Blake looked over at the clock. "Does nine at night go under the after hours slot?" He asked smirking at her.

Tori looked over his shoulder at the clock he had just turned to glance at. "Mmmm maybe." She said.

"Just maybe?"

Tori nodded. "Just maybe."

"I'm looking for a yes maybe or a yes, yes." Blake countered playfully.

Tori bit her lip containing an oh so obvious grin. "Don't you hear the yes, yes pretty regularly?" She asked knowing he could spin that in several directions, sexual being one of them.

Blake quirked an eyebrow at her cockily. "I don't think you meant that the way I'm taking it." He said playfully.

Tori giggled a sound that brought music to Blake's ears. "I figured you'd come up with something other then what I meant."

"Well…yes, yes or yes maybe?" Blake asked grinning wildly.

Tori smirked. "Ummm…that depends are you gonna whine and complain tomorrow when I drag you out of bed around eight so we can be out seeing sights by nine?"

"Tomorrow night?" Blake asked being a complete goober.

Tori shook her head with an amused grin. "Tomorrow morning, which would make it like eleven pm our time."

"So technically I should be sleeping right now, but I'm not cause it's morning in my brain. Anyways…ummm…if I say no…" Blake coaxed teasingly.

"You'll go to bed unsatisfied your first night in Rome and I'll still drag you but out of bed." Tori said shrugging with a delighted twinkle in her eye and a devilish smirk. Blake nodded looking like he was pondering his options. "I guess I could also pull the it's morning time at home, which really doesn't make it after hours for me." Tori added goading him.

Blake pursed his lips and squinted at her with amused dark eyes. Tori's hands slid down from Blake's neck over his slightly muscular arms and around his middle. Blake wasn't to built and he wasn't shabby either Tori thought of his fit body as easy on the eyes and relaxed somewhat. "Some how this just doesn't seem fair to me."

Tori giggled lightly. "Well we can have fun after hours tonight and then tomorrow when I drag you out of bed you can think of it as your make up to me for leaving me alone in bed the morning after our wedding."

Blake grinned. "Good point."

"So what'll it be thunder boy?" Tori asked with her sweetly smug grin. Blake took a few steps back and they stood to the side of their hotel room bed that was immaculately white. Tori noticed Blake switch them around so Tori's back was to the bed and he leaned into her planting a firm kiss on her sweet cotton candy pink lips and forced her slowly to lean back towards the bed.

Tori was forced to release Blake as they held their kiss and she used her hands to steady herself on the mattress as she felt her knees were beginning to buckle at just his close proximity and sexy seductiveness. At this point Tori could care less about sight seeing. Blake broke their kiss momentarily. "How long will we be sight seeing tomorrow?" He asked breathlessly looking down at her soft pleased features.

She shrugged. "A few hours that really depends on when ever we end up back in our hotel room."

"Cause I would like nothing more then to spend the next to weeks of my life cuddled to you in this bed, under these sheets, devoid of any clothing." Blake said grinning impishly at her. "Mrs. Bradley." Blake said brightly. "God I love saying that." He whispered.

Tori grinned and then giggled. "Well we don't have to see…all the sights." Tori said looking up at him with her mesmerizing sea blue eyes. "Some would suffice." She said cheerily.

"Good." Blake whispered leaning down fully on top of her body and kissing her lips tenderly. Tori's arms gave way from holding her up and she fell back to the bed with Blake still on top of her kissing her. Just at that moment Tori heard the unmistakable ringing of her cell phone.

"Blake." She muttered breaking away from his lips momentarily.

Blake had heard the ringing too but really didn't care. He was on his honeymoon with his wife and they didn't need any interruptions. "Let it go to voice mail." Blake whispered on her lips as he leaned in kissing her again.

Tori heard the phone stop ringing and just went with it. As they began peeling off their jackets and shirts Tori heard it ringing again. "Blake? It's got to be slightly important if they've called back." She whispered breaking away from his swollen lips and looking at his brown eyes.

Blake shrugged. "What could be so important?" He asked out of breath.

Tori sighed. "I don't know." He helped her up from the bed and she went over to her bag devoid of any top other then that of her blue satin bra. The phone had stopped ringing so Tori scrolled through her missed calls and saw that it was Dustin's phone and there were two messages. "What the hell?" Tori asked out loud.

Blake walked over and looked over her shoulder. "See it's just Dustin. It couldn't possibly be that important." He said chuckling lightly.

Tori giggled at the comment but checked the messages anyway. 'Hi Tori it's Marah, ummm I need someone to talk to and Kapri isn't helpful. So call me back please.' That was the first message. 'Hey Tori I totally forgot you were in Italy on your honeymoon so this can wait. Bye!'

Tori laughed and ended the voicemail messages after deleting them from her inbox. "What's so funny?"

"It wasn't Dustin it was Marah and she said she needed to talk."

"Kapri…"

"She said she isn't helpful. But the second message was Marah again calling and saying that whatever it was could wait cause she forgot we were on our honeymoon." Tori laughed lightly at the younger of the alien sisters. Sometimes she could be very smart and others she just pulled what the group had loving referred to as 'a Dustin.'

Blake took Tori's phone out of her hand and shut it off and then set it down on the guest dresser as his free arm wrapped around her and pulled her back to the bed. "What if someone important calls?" Tori asked giggling as she was pulled back to the bed, which didn't take to long cause Blake flopped her back down on it resuming their original position.

"I highly doubt the president will call or the queen of England." He joked leaning down to her lips.

Tori smiled a light laugh escaping her lips. "Damn I've been dying for those phone calls for so long though." She joked back.

Blake chuckled and captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Sorry to spoil your dreams surfer girl." He breathed.

Tori shrugged somewhat out of breath. "That's ok." She whispered. "This is much better then talking on the phone." She added grinning.

"Thought so." Blake said cockily and Tori giggled as Blake began trailing kisses down her torso…

Next Morning (Italy time):

Tori was dressed and ready to go sight seeing, despite the hours she was seriously lacking in sleep. Her brain was going overboard being in Rome, Italy. She just wanted to see some of the morning important sights and then her and Blake could spend the rest of their time together in the hotel room, or going down to the hotel restaurant for a nice dinner some nights.

Now came the hard part, waking Blake. He hadn't slept much the night after they married, none at all on the plane like Tori, and he had gotten only a few hours of sleep since they'd been in Italy. But Tori told him she wanted to sight see and he had agreed as unwilling as it might have been it was still a slight agreement.

Sneaking over to the left side of the bed Tori leaned over Blake and grinned. As she went to stand and back away before waking him with a small orb of water, Blake shot up grabbing Tori around the waist and pulling her laughing self into his lap. "How long have you been awake?" Tori asked.

Blake grinned. "Since you climbed out of bed."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Cause I thought I'd surprise you when you tried to wake me." Blake chuckled.

Tori grinned and rolled her eyes. "Ok get up we're going sight seeing."

Blake groaned playfully. "What are we seeing?"

"Well…the Trevi Fountain, the Colosseum, and whatever else strikes my fancy today." Tori said smiling.

Blake chuckled. "Old things, great." He remarked sarcastically.

Tori smirked. "You go see old things with me for a little while today and you may just get to see something new later." She said kissing his ear and down his neck. Blake grinned and nodded.

"Ok." He said softly. Tori gave him a quick kiss and climb out of his lap pulling him up from the bed so he could dress and they could head out.

After Sight Seeing:

Tori and Blake walked in their hotel room after a few hours of sight seeing and walking around Rome enjoying each other's company. "Ok so seeing old stuff wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Blake said slipping his boots and jacket off tossing them next to his suitcase. Tori chuckled and went in to the bathroom.

"See." Tori mocked from in the bathroom while Blake plopped down on the newly made bed grabbing the TV remote and turning on the forty-two inch flat screen and flipping through channels. A few minutes passed and the bathroom door opened. Tori stuck her head out not showing any of her body. "So do you want your something new?" Tori asked huskily.

Blake looked over at her from the flipping channels on the TV screen and grinned deviously. "That depends is it something I'll like?"

Tori bit her bottom lip lightly as she smirked. "I think you will but hey I'm not an expert on things Blake'll like." She teased tucking some of her straight lose blonde hair behind her ear. It amused Tori that Blake seemed to think about this offer first.

"Will it keep me occupied?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori giggled. "I dunno you have to see it first and then you can judge for yourself." She said grinning impishly at him.

"Will…" Blake started.

Tori rolled her eyes in hilarity. "Blake we are not gonna play twenty questions. Yes or no?" She said effectively cutting him off.

Blake smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Ok close your eyes." Tori said. Blake quirked a fascinated eyebrow at her and then closed his eyes just after throwing the remote over into a sitting chair.

"There my eyes are closed." Blake said intrigue evident in his tone.

Tori grinned to herself and stepped out of the bathroom shutting the light off as she went. She walked over to Blake in a matching navy lace bra and panties set that Marah had forced her to buy a few weeks back in Victoria secret. Her hair was down straight and the rest of her body was void of any clothing. Tori stopped in front of Blake. "Keep your eyes closed." Tori said huskily as she sat herself straddled over his lap.

Blake grinned brightly. "So it's one of _those_ kinds of something's?' Blake asked chuckling.

Tori grabbed his hands before he could wrap them around her and she intertwined their fingers resting their clasped hands to the side. "Maybe." She said teasingly.

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked like a little kid on Christmas morning begging his parents to get up so he could tare into his new presents.

Tori giggled. "Yeah." She said smiling. Blake opened his eyes and grinned at her devilishly seeing the new sexy undergarments. "You like?" She asked a sex-appealing glint in her eye.

Blake smirked as he took his left hand from hers and ran it down her body over the lacy material of the navy bra. "It's navy." He said looking up at her with a gleam in his darkly bright brown eyes.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yeah I bought it just for you."

Blake chuckled and leaned in to give her lips a passionate searing kiss. Tori brought her free hand up to his cheek. "Well I should hope you bought it only for me." Blake joked breaking away. Tori giggled. "But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Tori asked running her thumb along his cheek.

Blake grinned. "This isn't going to keep me occupied for long." He teased.

"Well if you think about it really it will. I mean the taking it off wont take long, but the after effect will take a while." She said seductively.

Blake laughed faintly and captured her lips in a flaming kiss. "I love it." He whispered breathlessly pulling back a little from her tender lips. Tori smiled softly as their eyes connected.

"I thought you might." She whispered blissfully as their lips merged once more. Blake fell back onto the bed pulling Tori down on top of him as their other clasped hands separated and Blake's went to her back and hers went up to his other cheek as they stayed together their lips passionately moving about in heated lip lock…


	33. The End and The Beginning

It's Over:

It was the morning of the day that Tori and Blake were to be leaving Italy. Their bags were already packed and they were still asleep snuggled in their hotel bed together when Tori heard the unmistakable buzz of her phone on the nightstand.

She had forgotten she turned it back on. Blake was dead to the world and couldn't hear a thing so Tori reached over him sleepily dragging her hand around in search of it. Her hand finally landed on the electronic mass and grasped it. She hit the send button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Tor!" Marah sobbed.

Tori said up rubbing her eyes of the sleep with her free hand. "Mar what's wrong?" Tori asked.

"I…I…" She gasped repeatedly unable to control her crying.

"Marah you need to take a deep breath and calm down. I can't understand you if your sobbing into the phone." Tori said. Why would Marah be sobbing? She was usually a bright and happy person. Marah continued to cry. "Mar I'm coming home tonight can we talk after I get back?"

"O…O…K…" Marah sobbed.

"Ok. Bye Marah." Tori said a little wary to hang up but she did anyway. Tori set her phone down on the comforter between her legs and looked over at Blake laughing lightly. "This should be funny." She remarked softly to herself. She reached over and a scratched the bridge of Blake's nose. His hand mindlessly came up and smacked hers away and then he proceeded to roll over away from her.

Tori grinned and raised her hand over his head a water orb slowly forming and she let it fall on his head like she had done numerous times before. "Tori!" Blake groaned sitting up shaking the water from his head.

"Sorry." Tori looked at him with sweet pouting eyes and Blake rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"May I ask why you felt it necessary to wake me before nine?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed. "I hate to say this, but we need to catch an earlier flight."

"Why? What's wrong?" Blake asked around a yawn as he fell back and let his head hit the pillow.

Tori smiled sadly. "I hate for this to end sooner then it has to…but something's wrong with Marah. And I mean seriously wrong. She called and she couldn't even speak she was crying so hard."

Blake looked at her and nodded. Marah and Kapri had become like family and Tori had grown slightly attached to them even if they did annoy her at times. "Ok. But how are we going to get the airlines to…"

"Tell them it's an emergency that my father is ill in the hospital. They're sympathetic to ill family members." Tori said. Blake nodded and sat back up.

"Ok. I'll get dressed." Blake said. They both got out of bed and got dressed. Tori through her hair up into a ponytail and Blake just spiked his back up from the impromptu shower he had received. They grabbed all their stuff and headed off to check out at the front desk. After that they took a cab to the airport and proceeded to the courteousy desk to have their flight times changed. The young girl they got was very sympathetic and rearranged their flight schedule for a straight through back to the states on the next flight out.

The heard over to the terminal and waited for about forty-five minutes to load onto the plane. "You know once we leave here it's all over but the crying." Tori said jokingly as her and Blake held each other's hands tight. Tori and Blake had checked their luggage as well.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked looking over at her.

Tori giggled. "After the honeymoon everything goes down hill." She teased him. Blake chuckled.

"Not possible Tor." He said smiling. "Things can only get better with you by my side." Blake threw in for good measure. Tori grinned her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she looked at Blake and he smiled seeing he could still make her blush.

Not another word was said as they were finally called to bored the plane and it took off leaving Italy and their wonderful two weeks behind. Tori had gotten Blake out to do some more sight seeing and they had down several romantic candle light dinners on the patio of their hotel room. It had been amazing and Tori and Blake really owed Roger and Rebecca humongous thank yous.

Blue Bay:

Stepping off the plane and into the airport about ten minutes outside of blue bay harbor Tori sighed deeply. "Great home again." She muttered sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "What no sight seeing on this trip?" He joked playfully.

Tori giggled as he took her hand and they headed in the general direction of baggage claim. "What's there to see? We've seen it all already." Tori said.

"Well I have a little something up my sleeve but it's a surprise." Blake said grinning at her. Tori sat silently in a chair, while Blake waited for their luggage to run along the conveyor belt, thinking to herself as to what Blake could possibly mean by a surprise.

Finally Blake had both of their suitcases and they headed out to Tori's car that they had parked in the airport parking garage so it would be there for them when they returned. It was getting close to five thirty pm when they finally left the airport headed for home and then Tori was going to streak to the Academy to see Marah.

Home:

Tori started up the stairs to their front porch when Blake yelled for her to stop. "What?" Tori asked.

Blake chuckled. "Just wait there." He said insistently.

Tori rolled her eyes and nodded. "Blake I need to go see Marah can you hurry up." She whined being playfully impatient.

Blake finally got up to the front porch and opened the door. "Wait here." Blake took her suitcase and his and drug them in the house while Tori looked out on their front lawn. She thought it best not to argue with this surprise, cause she could get out of there faster if she just cooperated. It was really starting to bother her about Marah cause she couldn't figure out any reason for her to be crying. "Ok." She turned and saw Blake smiling. She reached the threshold and he covered her eyes with his hands as he shut the door.

"Blake?" Tori asked confused.

"Keep your eyes closed." Blake said as he pulled his hands away. Tori nodded slightly and sensed Blake walking away.

She was right Blake walked into the living room to a pen that enclosed a small black lab puppy. Tori had told him once about a dog that she had grown up with that died shortly after coming to blue bay. Blake had been looking for the right dog ever since and found her a few weeks back just days after they had been born. He had arranged with the owner which pup he wanted and told him that if it was possible to deliver her, the only girl in the bunch, to his brothers house on yesterdays date.

Blake hadn't planned on the trip and was going to surprise Tori when Hunter showed up with a puppy, but this worked to. He had called Hunter from his cell phone while he waited for the luggage and he was out of Tori's earshot and told him to take the puppy to their place right away that they would be home shortly.

He picked the puppy up out of the pen and walked back over to Tori who was still standing in front of the door. Only she looked slightly annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot. "Ok you can open your eyes now."

Tori sighed in relief and opened her eyes. She looked at Blake and saw him holding a puppy, a black lab puppy in his arms and he lifted it up and held it out to her. "You got me a puppy?" Tori asked a little shocked but smiling brightly now as she took the puppy from him.

Blake nodded. "I know you said you had one growing up so I figured why not get you another one. But she isn't a replacement she's a gift from me to you, my lovely wife." He said smiling.

"Awe Blake…" Tori said sweetly as the puppy licked her chin. "You're so sweet thank you." Tori said as they met in a small kiss. Tori broke away and looked down at the puppy she held in her arms petting her. "So what's her name? And how did you manage to get a puppy here?"

Blake chuckled. "Well she doesn't have a name yet and I found her a few weeks back and arranged for her to be dropped at Hunter's yesterday. My plans changed a little when Rog and Beck gave us the Italy trip so…Hunter kept her over night and brought her here when I called and told him we were home early."

"Blake I can't believe you went through all that trouble to get me a puppy." Tori kissed the black labs head. "And she even still smells like a puppy." Tori said brightly.

Blake smiled happily knowing he had gotten the right gift for her. "She's only a few weeks old Tor. And we can't keep calling her she, so you need to name her."

"Me? Why me?" Tori asked. "It was hard enough naming a horse."

Blake chuckled at Tori. "It's a name Tor how could it possibly be that hard." He asked jokingly.

Tori frowned at him playfully. "It's not just a name. It's a name they have to live with."

"Tori she's a dog."

"Oh and next when we have kids your gonna say it's just a baby." Tori retorted mockingly.

Blake chuckled. "She's your puppy you need to name her."

Tori sighed playfully annoyed. "Fine." She said. Tori thought for a few moments and then she remember her mother had told her once that she had a dog growing up that was a yellow lab. "What's was her name?" Tori asked herself silently.

"Who's?" Blake asked looking at Tori oddly.

Tori looked at him and smiled. "My mom had a yellow lab when she was young." Tori told him. "Coco, no…Copper that's it. But…" She looked at the puppy. "You don't look like a copper, so how about Cooper? Coop for short." The puppy licked her face again. "Good glad you like it." She giggled and then looked up at Blake.

"Cooper?" He asked making sure it was her final decision. Tori nodded. "I love it. Come on let's go see what's wrong with Marah. We'll take Coop and see if she can cheer her up."

Tori rolled her eyes. "No we're gonna leave her here by herself." She retorted sarcastically. "Besides we need to go pick up dog stuff. Oh and even though she's my surprise if she goes on Marah's carpet you better be happy to clean it up." Tori said looking at him with a goofy grin.

Blake chuckled. "Ok, but I don't think we can streak with her."

"Grab my cell I'll call Marah from the car." Blake grabbed Tori's cell phone from her bag, his keys and they headed out to her car. Tori set Cooper down on the grass and Blake came up behind her seeing what she had done.

"Tori we don't have fencing." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blake look at her. She's tripping over her own feet. She can barely walk I don't think she's going to take off running in the next two seconds." Tori said smiling at him and then looking back at the lab that was indeed stumbling over her little paws.

Blake laughed lightly. "Good point." He watched as Tori used her feet to steer the puppy towards the car and then picked her up and set her in the backseat atop a dirty beach towel Tori had in there from a while back. Blake got in the drivers seat and headed towards the wind academy while Tori called Marah from her phone to let her know she was on her way over.

Marah's quarters:

Ever since Lothor had been destroyed Marah and Kapri had been living in separate one room quarters at the academy. Tori knocked on Marah's door holding the puppy in her arms with Blake's arm around her waist. Marah opened the door and started sobbing the minute she saw Tori and Blake. "Tor!" She cried. Tori quickly passed Coop off to Blake as Marah started to lean into her for a comforting hug. Blake resisted the urge to chuckle and followed Tori in as she practically dragged Marah back into the living room area and sat down on the couch with her.

"Blake why don't you take Coop into the kitchen and play with her or something." Tori suggested. Blake nodded and knew it was just Tori's polite way of saying leave us be. "Mar you really need to stop crying."

"I think…" She sniffled and gasped several times. "Dustin…is…cheating…" She couldn't finish as she broke down in sobs once more. Tori rolled her eyes slightly.

"What makes you think Dustin's cheating sweetie?" Tori asked calmly. She knew Dustin was crazy about Marah and always had been even when she sort of used him that time with Beevil. They were a perfect match and Tori couldn't see how Dustin would ever cheat on her.

Marah sobbed some more onto Tori's shoulder. After about ten minutes it had become agonizing gasps as her tears ducts had run out of watery filtration. Tori patted Marah's back calmingly. "Dustin…seems to get nervous around me lately. He flinches when I tap his shoulder trying to wake him from his daze. He's been avoiding me Tor. It's Saturday normally we'd…"

"Be at the movies." Tori finished for her.

Marah nodded and used a raggedy tissue to wipe her eyes and nose. "Yeah. I think he might be seeing someone else. I've been thinking it for a few weeks. If I talk to Kapri she'll beat him senseless. I don't want that."

Tori tried to think of something to say. "Well I'm pretty sure Dustin isn't cheating on you."

"What makes you so sure?" Marah asked softly.

"Mar, I've known Dustin my whole life. He would never cheat on anyone. Besides he loves you so much." Tori told her with a smile.

"I just don't understand his behavior." Marah said her breathing finally normalizing as she sat up to look at Tori's face. Tori saw Marah looked distraught and a mess. Her hair was held back in a messy braid her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red.

Tori smiled at her. "Most of us don't part of the time."

Marah giggled faintly. "Yeah but I always understand him. This I just don't understand." Marah said helplessly.

Tori frowned slightly and then got an idea. "Blake!" She called. Blake came out with the puppy. "Will you do me a huge favor?" Tori asked smiling innocently.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Will you go up to Dustin's quarters and ask him why he's been avoiding Marah and acting all weird around her?" Tori asked sweetly.

Blake frowned. "Weird how?" He asked. "I mean it didn't think Dustin could get any weirded then he already does on occasion."

Tori and Marah giggled faintly. Blake saw Marah crack a smile and it made him smile again even though he was slightly serious. "Marah thinks because Dustin's acting funny towards her that he's cheating."

"No way." Blake said like it wasn't even possible. "Dustin wouldn't cheat on Marah, ever in a million years." He said in certainty.

Tori shrugged. "Please?"

Blake nodded. "Ok." He started to leave.

"Hey bring back my puppy." Tori said smiling. Lake brought Cooper back to Tori and handed her off. Tori set her down in her lap and Blake leaned over giving her a kiss and then left Marah's quarters to talk to Dustin.

Marah petted Coop's little tiny head. "When did you get a puppy?" Marah asked. Tori saw that her spirits were rising a little and that put her at some ease.

"Blake got her for me and surprised me today when we got home." Tori said smiling. "Her name is Cooper." Tori held her up and made it so Marah was looking at her face. "How can you be sad looking at this face?" Tori asked.

Marah laughed lightly. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Is it working?" Tori asked setting Cooper down in her lap again smiling innocently.

Marah looked down trying to hide a smiled and then looked back up at her giving up. "A little." Marah said. "Can I hold her?" Marah asked. Tori smiled and nodded and handed Coop to her.

With Blake:

Blake reached Shane and Dustin's quarters and knocked on the door. A few moments passed and Shane answered. "Hey Dude! I wasn't expecting to see you till like tomorrow!" Shane said giving Blake a quick hug.

"Me either but we caught an early flight." Shane invited Blake in.

"So what brings you here?"

"Marah. Where's Dustin?"

"In his room. He's been kind of out of it lately." Shane said.

Blake nodded. "That's what Mar said. She thinks the way he is acting that he might be cheating on her."

"What?" Shane asked incredulously. "I highly doubt that. Why didn't she ask me? I could've squashed that."

Blake shrugged. "She wanted to talk to Tori."

Shane sighed and nodded. "Oh well I guess I can understand that. I'm actually heading off to see Kapri you good here?"

Blake nodded. "And Shane don't say anything to Kapri. I don't think she knows and I don't think Mar wants her to." Shane nodded.

"Ok. Later Dude."

"Later!" Blake watched Shane leave and then head over to Dustin's door and knocked.

"Shane I said I wasn't going to the movie's tonight!" Dustin yelled.

"Get your ass out here and congratulate the married guy!" Blake shouted jokingly. He heard faint laughter and then the lock on the door click and opened.

"Dude you're back early." Dustin said smiling goofily as he hugged his friend and then stepped back. "Yeah you look different." He commented.

Blake looked at him oddly. "Different?" He asked.

"Marriage bro, makes you look different." Dustin said leading Blake to the living room. The both sat down on the couch at the ends and turned towards each other casually.

"Whatever you say man. Look I'm here cause of Marah."

Dustin sighed. "Oh."

"Dude Tori made us come home early cause she was bawling on the phone when she called us this morning, or Italy morning or oh whatever you get it right?"

"Not really, but whatever. I didn't know Marah was crying." Dustin said softly dropping his face into his hands. Blake nodded his head idly.

"Yeah she uh, she thinks that the way you've been acting that you've been…well cheating." Blake informed him.

Dustin's head snapped up and he looked incredulous. "What?" He practically shouted.

Blake nodded. "Hey I'm just telling you what I was told."

Dustin groaned. "I'm not cheating on her. How could she ever think that?"

Blake shrugged. "Apparently you've been acting weirder then usual dude. So what's up with you?" Blake asked.

Dustin looked at him and then ran his hand threw his hair nervously. "I uh bought Mar an…an engagement ring." Dustin said.

"Dude that's great!" Blake said happily.

Dustin sighed. "I don't really know how to propose though and I've been racking my brain for weeks and I just can't come up with anything. And it's making me jumpy."

Blake chuckled. "Dude you're just a little nervous. You'll think of something but until then will you please go tell Marah that you aren't cheating on her." He said in a calming tone.

Dustin chuckled worriedly. "But how do I explain to her…"

"Dude just to her quarters with me and tell her that you've just been nervous about classes and what not or something." Blake said.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah dude. Let me get some clothes on. I can't stand the idea of Marah upset."

"Figured as much." Dustin went into his room and got some clothes and he also pulled the ring out of the side stand next to his bed. He had an idea and he hoped Marah would say only one word.

With Marah and Tori:

Marah handed Cooper back to Tori and giggled. "Ok I want one." Marah said pouting now.

Tori giggled. "Marah ask sensei. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you having a pet if you cleaned up after it." She said.

Marah sighed and looked at her clock. "It's been like almost an hour what could Dustin possibly be telling Blake?" Marah asked. "It's probably that he wants to break up and he just doesn't know what to do."

Tori shook her head. "Blake would never give him advice on how to dump you. Trust me you're part of our family and Blake would rather beat some serious sense into him instead of letting him dump you." Tori said. There was a knock at the door and Marah looked at it sadly. "It's probably Blake." Tori said.

Marah shook her head. "That was Dustin's knock. Will you get it? Prolong my pain and suffering." Marah said sullenly.

Tori sighed and stood with Coop in her arms and went to the door. Sure enough when she opened it, it was Dustin standing with Blake. "Oh hey cool a puppy!" Dustin said getting distracted.

Blake and Tori chuckled softly and as Dustin reached to pet the puppy Tori grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "Fix this." She said softly. Tori stepped out of the door. "I'll see you later Mar, come over sometime and you can play with Coop." Tori called and the shut the door and started to walk away with Blake. Not even reaching the end of the hall they heard a very loud squeal of excitement. "What do you think that was?"

"I think we aren't going to be the only married couple for long." Blake said as he put his arm around Tori's waist and they continued walking.

Tori looked at Blake stunned. "Dustin…" She trailed off.

"By the squeal I think he finally found the right time to say how much he wanted to be with her." Blake chuckled.

Tori smiled brightly. "Are you serious?"

Blake nodded. "Dustin was nervous about how to ask her. And it kind of put him on edge."

Tori sighed. "I should've figured that. He asked me what color of stone was Marah's favorite about a month ago." Tori said softly. There was a tiny yawn from Coop that made Tori and Blake smile. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

Tori looked over at him and smiled. "Where did you get Coop?"

Blake looked at her oddly. "Why?"

"I think I want to get Marah an early engagement gift." She said softly. Blake smiled.

"We'll go there first." Tori nodded and they left the academy.

Back at Marah's quarters:

Tori knocked on the door holding a slightly different puppy in her arms and a bag from the pet store. Blake held Coop, they were both Blake labs but the one Tori held had a small white spot shaped sort of like a star at the tip of it's ear.

The door swung open to reveal a very excited Marah, a far cry different from the depressed Marah. "He proposed!" She screeched loudly and happily. Tori nodded and then Marah looked at the couple funny.

"I thought you guys had one dog?" She asked randomly. Tori grinned and nodded and handed the puppy she held and the bag to Marah.

"Happy engagement from me and Blake!" Tori said brightly.

Marah squealed again and Tori winced slightly, as did Blake. "Dustin!" Marah shouted. Dustin came in from the kitchen.

"What Mar?"

"Look!" She said holding up the puppy. "Tori and Blake got me a puppy!"

"It's for both of you. And there's the stuff you need to start out. A harness, leash, bowls, and a small bag of food." Blake said handing Cooper back to Tori. Cooper was wore out and sleeping unlike her very restless brother.

"Name him quick." Tori said.

"Tor and I have to get home. Hunter and Charlie are coming over." Blake said.

Marah looked at Dustin. Dustin shrugged. "Don't ask me I haven't ever named anything that didn't end up four feet under."

The other's giggled. "Bear." Marah said and Dustin smiled and nodded.

"Cooper and Bear." Tori said brightly. "Ok we should go." Tori turned to Blake.

"The papers and everything are in the bag to." Blake said.

"Papers?" Marah and Dustin asked at the same time.

Blake chuckled. "Just trust me stick them in a safe drawer or something for when you need to go to the vet." Blake said as he backed away following Tori.

"Bye guys!" Tori called waving and then turning her and Blake headed off to leave the academy once again.


	34. Engagement

Two Weeks Later:

Blake walked in the front door of his and Tori's place after a long day of riding with Hunter. Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe had agreed that the teachers could take the summer off and come in three weeks before classes would start up once again. Cooper came flopping over with her little feet as Blake locked the door and set the alarm.

When Blake was finished he bent down and picked up the little puppy. "Hey Coop!" She let out a very faint squeaky bark. Blake just chuckled and set her down. He started for the kitchen Cooper following close behind. "Tor!"

"Kitchen!" Tori said as he was just walking in. "Hey thunderboy!" She said not turning from the stove.

"Hey surfer girl." Blake walked over and kissed her cheek also catching a glance of what she was doing. "Cake?" He asked.

Tori turned her head and kissed his lips tenderly. "Marah asked if they could have a small get together her tonight for an engagement party and I said yes. It's not like we don't have the room." Tori said timidly.

Blake chuckled. "Are you afraid that I wouldn't like it?" He asked. Tori nodded sheepishly. "Tor it's our house you can do whatever makes you happy with it."

"You sure? I mean it's basically just going to be all of us including Lee Ann. Sensei is off on a retreat to recharge his inner ninja with Sensei Omino."

Blake gave her a few quick kisses. "Tori it's fine really." Blake said softly. Tori smiled. "Does Dustin know?" Blake asked. "Cause I saw him today and he didn't say anything."

Tori giggled. "Well actually Marah's dragging him here under false pretenses. She's gonna tell him that it's a puppy play date."

Blake chuckled. "Speaking of the puppy how long since she went outside?"

"About an hour. You can take her out to her pen it's set up in the same place." Blake nodded and kissed her again.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. I just have to put the finishing detail on the cake." Tori said licking some frosting off the back of her hand slightly wondering how she managed to get it there. Blake nodded picked up coop who was sitting lopsided behind them and staring at an unknown spot on the floor. He took her out to the pen and then sat down on the steps and watched her chase the blowing grass.

A few minutes passed and Tori joined him on the steps that led down onto the back lawn. "So I called that fencing company today." Blake said casually.

"And?" Tori asked watching and giggling softly as Coop pounced on some ruffling grass and then tried attacking a dandelion just outside her little pen.

"I've come to the conclusion I would rather do it myself." Blake chuckled. "He wasn't making any sense."

Tori laughed lightly. "Ok. But for some reason I can't picture you putting up a fence." She said slightly mocking but mostly serious.

Blake looked over and grinned at her. "I got in trouble once back when I was fourteen at the academy and Sensei Omino had me fix the fencing I destroyed."

Tori laughed harder. "I knew it. You were a trouble maker."

Blake rolled his eyes carelessly. "Hunter helped, but I didn't tell on him." He explained.

Tori's laughing ceased somewhat. "Well trouble maker or not I still love you. But I don't think you can do all that fencing alone. I mean you want to fence one and a half to two acres of seven." Tori said.

Blake chuckled. "I never said I would do it alone. I ran into your dad today at the wind academy when I swung by to check up on firefly like you asked and talked to him about it. He said he'd help, Nick, and Hunter is going to whether he likes it or not. Shane and Dustin would help too you know that." He said.

Tori nodded idly in agreement. "Ok. You want to do it. You go right ahead I'm not going to stand in your way. Just be sure my puppy can't dig her way out."

"You mean like she's attempting to do in the pen?" Blake asked laughing looking over at the black lab that was indeed attempting to dig her way out. Attempting being the key word in that sentence. Tori giggled and got up going to get her puppy.

Lifting Cooper from the pen Tori went back over to Blake holding Cooper's face close to him. "You have to love that face though." Tori said then sat down beside him with Coop in her lap fumbling around trying to get down.

Blake chuckled. "Just like her owner." He retorted playfully taking the puppy from her and setting her on the second step down. Knowing she didn't have a chance of getting down the stairs Cooper just sat lopsided her little tale thumping on the wood as her face looked out on the yard with her dark hazel eyes.

Tori grinned. "Come on we should go in it's getting cool out here." The evening breeze in blue bay harbor was comfortably cool until it started to get dark and then it was just chilly out again like most early mornings. Tori stood and Blake looked at her. "What?"

"Coop!" He said looking like uh duh.

Tori giggled. "Coop!" She called patting her leg. Coop turned to the name she had been given and was getting use to and stumbled up the one step. "We've been working on it." Tori said grinning as Blake stood and followed them into the house. Cooper occasionally falling over her self going to fast. The doorbell rang and Cooper having learned in the last two weeks that, that sound had meant new people took off for the door. Only problem was she still wasn't very used to the wood floors and her little feet couldn't keep up with herself and she was slipping and sliding as she went, but being very excited didn't stop.

"Something tells me we're gonna bye some rugs here soon." Blake said laughing as she finally reached the door and plopped down lopsided on her behind and yipped at the door.

Tori giggled. "Nah she'll get use to it. I don't mind scratched floors, do you?" Tori asked.

Blake shook his head. "Nope, it's just something you walk on anyway."

Tori smiled. "Exactly." They reached the door and Tori opened it seeing Charlie and Hunter. Cooper stuck her head out the door and started to step out. Hunter leaned over and grabbed her up before she could get to far, even though she couldn't get down the stairs.

"Looks like she wants to come home with us." Hunter said.

Tori reached and took her dog back from Hunter laughing softly. "I don't think so." She said smirking at him. Blake chuckled.

"Come on in guys!" Blake said. They walked in and shut the door. Charlie and Hunter hung their coats on the coat rack by the double doors and then went in to the family room with Tori and Blake. Tori having already set Coop down led her in the general direction turning her with her feet. Blake and Tori sat on the floor with Coop will Hunter and Charlie took up seats on the small love seat.

"So when is everyone supposed to be here?" Charlie asked randomly.

Tori shrugged. "Beats me. Marah said her and Dustin would be here around seven and I don't know what she told you guys." Tori said playing tug of war with a small toy rope with Coop. Cooper growled lowly but it was so tiny it was less intimidating, more sweet.

The doorbell rang again and Tori looked at her watch letting go of the small rope and Cooper carried it towards Blake and dropped it. She looked up at him with big eyes panting a little and Blake grinned. He grabbed the rope and chucked it a little ways away and Cooper went after it while Tori went to get the door. Tori returned a few moments later with Cam and Lee Ann.

"When did you get a dog?" Cam asked.

Tori winced. "Sorry Cam forgot you're allergic." She said sheepishly.

Cam shook his head. "It's cool I take my allergy meds daily so it shouldn't bother me."

"Cooper was a gift from Blake." She said softly. Tori and Blake hadn't seen Cam and Lee Ann since they got, them being out of town together.

"Cooper?" Lee Ann asked.

Tori laughed softly and sat back on the floor where Coop was now tempting to bite Blake's face cause he was teasing her and Blake was getting in her face and then backing up just as she was about to get him. "Blake stop teasing her." Tori said throwing a chew toy at him. He dodged it and picked Cooper up blocking his face from getting hit by things.

"Wouldn't want to hurt Coop would you?" Blake asked.

Tori grinned at him and then looked at Lee Ann. "My mom had a yellow lab when she was young and her name was Copper, well that didn't suit so I changed it a little." Tori looked back at Blake. "Ok you can let your shield down." She said jokingly making their friends laugh.

"You going to throw anything else?" Blake asked peaking at her over Cooper's head playfully.

Tori rolled her eyes laughing faintly and smirking. "No more flying chew toys I promise." She said. Blake set Cooper down and she wobbly trotted over to Tori. Tori smiled. "You see who she loves." Tori remarked.

Blake chuckled. "I clean up after her and she goes to you more." He joked.

Tori grinned triumphantly smug. "That's cause you're her servant."

"Which isn't a stretch from his relationship with you Tor. Besides the whole cleaning up thing." Charlie teased them.

Tori laughed softly. "Well they say pets take after their owners." She said grinning at Blake while Cooper rolled over onto her back and Tori scratched her belly causing Coop's leg to thump in the air quickly.

Blake made a funny face at her and then looked to his brother. "So did Kelly have that part for your bike?" He asked changing subject matter.

Hunter sighed. "No and it wont be in for at least a week." He said sort of depressed. "All this time off and I'm missing out on a week of riding."

"Awe poor Hunter." Charlie said mock pouting at him. Hunter rolled his eyes grinning at her playfully revolted.

"I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery." Hunter smirked cockily.

Charlie gasped at him teasingly angry. "Oh you are so not staying at my place tonight." Hunter froze.

Lee Ann and Cam chuckled as well as Tori and Blake. Cooper had long since rolled back over and was playing with a medium sized doggy tennis ball keeping herself occupied for a little while.

"Ok subject change." Lee Ann started. "Anyone know what my father and Sensei Watanabe were going to do this week?"

Everyone shrugged. "I heard inner ninja charge retreat." Tori said. A consecutive 'me too' went around the room. Lee Ann nodded.

"Ok, well I was gone and all the note said was that he was away with Sensei Watanabe and would be back in a week." Lee Ann said.

Cam chuckled. "Really I got like this letter four pages long. Why didn't you ask?" Lee Ann shrugged.

"I dunno spaced until now I guess." Lee Ann said casually.

Everyone nodded slightly. Then the doorbell rang again. Cooper was the first one headed in that direction and then Tori. "Hey guys!" Tori said brightly picking Cooper up so she didn't travel out the front door and get locked out on the front porch. Blake had done that last week. Not intentionally but by accident.

"Hey Tori! Thanks for letting us borrow your house. Our quarters are way to small." Dustin said he set Bear down on the floor when the front door was shut and Tori set Coop down. Coop immediately barked at Bear and Bear growled, but it was so puny and not terrifying that Cooper just walked sloppily back into the family room towards Blake who was bouncing her tennis ball on the floor.

"I think Cooper was laying down the law and when Bear protested she put her paw down." Tori joked making Marah giggled. Tori used her foot to push bear into the living room. Cooper was now playing with Blake and the tennis ball and Bear walked over with the full intention of taking the toy from her they were all certain and Cooper took herself and her ball climbed lazily over Blake's crossed legs and laid by his side for protection. Tori walked back over and sat next to Cooper on Blake's side and Dustin sat on the floor with them while Marah sat on the armrest of the loveseat.

"Does dad know Marah and Dustin have a puppy?" Cam asked.

Tori looked at him and grinned. "Of course not." She said sarcastically. "Yes Cam I ok'd it with Sensei before I did it."

Cam nodded. "Ok. Just don't let the students see you have a pet, everyone will want one." He said. They all understood that.

"Lizards, snakes, hamsters, gerbils, basically anything that could live in an aquarium type environment are allowed on academy grounds." Hunter said.

Blake chuckled. "And Hunter had no intention of owning any of them." He said.

Everyone chuckled. "Well we already got them the best gift of all…I'd like to see any of you top it." Tori said proudly changing the subject once again.

Hunter looked to Cam who shrugged. "Shane got it!" They said at the same time making everyone laugh. The doorbell rang once again. Tori looked at Blake and pointed to her lap where Coop was sleeping with the ball in her mouth now.

Blake got up to answer it and was followed by Bear wearing his yellow collar with small biker spikes, which had been Dustin's idea. Cooper's was a little subtler. It was a navy blue with blue metal studs. Tori didn't want it to be too girly.

When Blake returned Shane and Kapri followed in and Kapri was carrying a gift. Shane looked at Hunter and Cam who both shrugged and got the same simply look and head shake. Shane looked and Kapri and it was like she knew what he was thinking. "Here Marah this is from the rest of us, and the others will pay me back for it before they leave." She said making Marah giggled. She set the gift down on the small coffee table.

Bear barked at Cooper sitting by Tori lopsided and Cooper looked at him like he was the stupidest thing going and then laid her head back down in Tori's lap. Tori and Marah giggled. "Ok I think Coop needs to go in her little room for a while, she's been running around sliding all over the floor today." Tori said.

Blake grabbed Cooper up from Tori and the ball fell from her mouth as he carried her to the mud/laundry room where they had a small bed set up for her and extra food and water bowls. They kept her in there when they were doing things and didn't need her under toe, or she was tired and didn't want to be bothered. She was a very energetic dog and it looked as though she had worn herself out already and it was still early.

After putting Coop away in her little room she curled up on her bed and fell asleep. Bear went into the kitchen with everyone cause Tori said she had a special treat for Marah and Dustin. Dustin set Bear down and he immediately went to Coopers bowl and stuck his paw on the rim of the bowl and knocked it over. Marah sighed. "That's the fourth time today and it's not even his bowl." Marah complained.

Tori and Blake looked at each other and laughed softly. "Sorry Marah. There's dish towels in that drawer." Tori pointed. Marah grabbed one and cleaned up the water bowl mess while Tori pulled out the cake she had prepared. After cleaning up the mess Marah through the rag in the laundry basket in the mud/laundry room where Cooper didn't move a muscle when she opened the door.

"Ok so what's the surprise?" Dustin asked.

Tori held up the good size cake she had prepared. "Tori where did you get that it's beautiful?" Marah said.

"Get it? I didn't get it anywhere I made it." Tori said casually.

"You made that?" Everyone exclaimed incredulously, except Blake.

Tori looked at them funny. "Yeah. Why? I mean it can't possibly look that good."

"Tori there are intricate hibiscus flowers on it." Shane said. "The only lady I know that can do that is Irene the lady my mom gets her cakes from."

Tori looked at the cake and saw a simple Hawaiian design. Marah said she wanted a Hawaiian honeymoon so she used that as a theme. "No way does it look professional. Just eat it." Tori said playfully.

"I'm all for that." Dustin said licking his lips. Dustin quickly stole some frosting from the side of the cake and leaned down and let bear like it off his finger.

"Dustin!" Everyone yelled in exasperation.

"What?" He asked innocently enough.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Tori got a knife out and start cutting up and serving cake. After a while cake was finished and the gang just hung around the kitchen talking for a while. Then Marah and Dustin opened their gift from 'the guys.'" It was a disco ball. Marah had always wanted one and Kapri finally got it, well 'the guys' got it for her. Dustin just thought it was cool.

After that things started to calm down and everyone started heading out pair by pair until only Tori and Blake were left with Coop. Tori went to her room and grabbed Coop and then her and Blake headed off to bed. Tori was the first in bed and she was playing with coop while Blake brush his teeth and readied for bed. Then he got in bed with Tori and they snuggled together with Cooper laying between them comfortably and fell asleep!


	35. What Did You Say

About a Month Later:

Some time had passed since the small engagement party, but there would be another one in time that would involve Sensei Watanabe. Tori and Blake had pretty much potty trained the eleven-week-old Cooper with the occasional fowl up here and there. She was getting so big and her bark wasn't as squeaky as before. She told Tori and Blake when she needed to go outside, by going to the back door and barking. Tori couldn't believe she had learned so quickly.

The fence had finally been put up, but not by Blake and the guys. Tori's father had talked to a fencing company about different choices; wood or chain link and they had gotten to talking about why he was asking. The guy laid everything out in simple terms unlike the guy Blake had talked to and then Eric talked to Blake, who was actually relieved he wouldn't be able to get the blame if Cooper dug her way out. That made Tori laugh and Eric signed them up with the guy. It took about two weeks to do the amount of property Blake wanted with about five other guys helping.

Cooper was getting big. She stood on all fours almost to Tori's knees and she weight about nineteen pounds, which didn't seem like much cause when she was full grown she would way between fifty and seventy depending on her eating habits. Which had also improved. Cooper ate her own food out of her own dog bowl and pretty much washed her own face in her water bowl right after. It always amused Tori and Blake when she would come into the family room and jump up on the couch and plop her head in one of their laps and it was soaking wet.

Coop had become accustomed to some nights sleeping with Tori and black and others she spent in the laundry mud room. It wasn't too small but until Tori and Blake were absolutely certain she wouldn't have accidents all over the house they wanted her in there and she didn't seem to mind it much. They also made sure that all her toys had no resemblance to the furniture that way she didn't mix anything up. Cooper was well behaved for a Blake lab, very calm, but also loved lots of attention. She was very playful to most of the time but when everything around her was calm she was calm. Tori said it was probably just a vibe they gave off and she picked up on it quickly. He didn't argue.

Tonight was one of the nights that Cooper was sleeping downstairs in the mudroom and Tori and Blake would have the bed to themselves for the night. They loved coop and loved having her around but they also liked having the bed to themselves sometimes too.

Tori was in the shower when the curtain opened and closed. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." Tori remarked not turning to face him.

She heard the family laugh of her husband and then felt two arms wrapped around her waist. "Sorry I didn't scare you did I?"

Tori snorted playfully. "Yeah like you could." She said turning in his arms wrapping hers around his neck.

"I think I'm hurt." Blake said pouting slightly.

Tori giggled. "I'm sorry." She said sweetly. "I meant you're to sweet to scare me."

Blake chuckled softly. "Good save." He said sarcastically.

Tori smiled. "I know. So mind telling me why you interrupted my shower?" She asked smirking at him impishly.

Blake looked down at their naked bodies pressed together and then back at her eyes. "I would've thought it would be obvious." He said jokingly.

"God you act like it's been months." She giggled as she teased him.

"I can not be held responsible for the fact that I have a knock out for a wife and I like to be with her whenever possible." Blake retorted grinning at her mischief in his darkly bright brown eyes.

Tori rolled her eyes in playfully exasperation and sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." She said playfully.

Blake smirked and leaned into her lips kissing them softly. "I have an idea." He whispered huskily as his mouth followed her jaw line down to her neck and shoulder.

"Hmmm." Tori hummed softly as her eyes closed at the tingling pleasure she felt from just having his amazing lips grazing her glistening skin. Tori's fingers lightly traced up and down Blake's back sending shivers through his body and turning his skin to bumpy flesh like going from a hot tub to a cold pool. "Oh Blake." Tori whispered softly as Blake's lips crossed over her clavicle just above her chest to her other shoulder.

Feeling like her legs would buckle in a second Tori wrapped her arms tight around Blake's night. Blake's hands traveled down Tori's smooth back to her ass and he lifted her up, instantly Tori wrapped her legs around Blake's waist in response to his actions.

Slick tile met her back and Tori knew it was all over but the crying. Blake's lips found their way back to Tori's. "I love you." He breathed out.

"I love you too thunderboy." Tori said milliseconds before he tasted her lips in a heavenly passionate furious kiss. Blake's tongue found it's way into Tori's mouth working all on it's own as Blake shifted Tori's waist down onto his erection. Tori broke the kiss gasping for air as she gently settled herself into a comfortable position on him and he began to pull out and thrust back in slowly.

A while into it Blake let out a gently groan as their lips that had claimed each others moments before released and Tori took this time to nibble and kiss his ear down to the crook of his neck letting out blissful passionate moans and sighs unable to hide them as they continued. "Oh Tor!" Blake breathed out in heatedly as his lips found a spot on her neck and began to do what Tori was doing to him.

Tori groaned delightedly. "Faster." She whispered in his ear panting as is. Blake speed his action making Tori's head lull back onto the tile wall and her eyes to close as she cried out in happiness close to reaching her ultimate climax.

Euphoria came for them at the same time and they steadily came down from the cloud nine they had discovered once again in each other's arms to find that the shower water had run cold. But neither cared as the looked at each other. Tori's cheeks were flushed and her drooping eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

Blake was breathing heavily with a gratified smile on his face as his hand that had rested the entire time on Tori's lower back ran alone her side, sending chills through her, up to her cheek as he leaned in meeting her lips in a delicate soft kiss that was so light but filled with so much passion Tori whimpered lightly against his lips as he broke away.

Tori laced her fingers around his neck just at the back of his head and smiled softly at him. "The waters cold." Blake said softly as he watched Tori's smile soften even more as her eyes closed lightly in the moment. The feel of their bodies still pressed tight together and breathing rhythmically made Tori unbelievably happy with her life.

"Feels good." Tori whispered softly. She felt a small shift and then Blake's lips were devouring hers in another heated kiss. "Come on." She said opening her eyes. "Let's get to bed." She added with a grin.

Blake smirked at her and nodded what her initial meaning had been. "Yeah." He released her setting her down and she grabbed them each a towel from the rack next to the shower and then they got out and headed to bed knowing there was no point in putting on their pajama's.

September:

Tori wasn't feeling well as of late. She had been feeling under the weather ever since classes had started back up. It being the beginning of the year and her students needing quality attention to start out properly she didn't have anytime to get to the doctor and find out why she wasn't feeling well.

"Sensei!" Abby snapped a finger in Tori's face shaking her from the daze she had so obviously been in. Tori felt her stomach cramp and grumbled.

"Abby watch the class." Tori said quickly and then streaked off to the woods it being faster then running to the academy in search of her office bathroom. Tori was glad her hair was in a long braid and her hand latched onto a branch as she hunched over and out came her morning breakfast.

After about ten minutes Tori wiped her mouth on her sleeve and stood up completely feeling a little dizzy. But not to bad so she walked to the main building and into the infirmary for some water and aspirin and to brush her teeth. "Tori you alright?" The infirmary's main nurse Kate asked. She had been a student there while she attended nursing school and then decided to work there.

Tori nodded. "I think I have the flu. It's no big deal, but I think I just need to get some aspirin and water finish class and go home early."

Kate nodded and then gave her a pointed look. "How long have you been feeling like that?"

Tori shrugged. "A week and a half or two why?" She asked wondering what that could possibly have to do with anything.

"Tori have you considered you might be…"

"Be what?" Tori asked thoroughly confused and unsure of where she was taking a simple flu bug.

"Pregnant?" Kate asked.

Tori's jaw dropped practically to the floor and she stuttered for what to say. "I…uh…I don't think…I mean I would…know right…like um…" Tori paused grabbed a mini water bottle and the aspirin pack and ran out of the infirmary to Sensei's office.

Tori barged in to Sensei's office and then saw him meditating and sighed. She knew better, but she was just a little freaked out at the moment. "Yes Tori!" Came the calm voice as he remained where I was on the floor eyes closed surrounded in his tranquility.

"Um Sensei I need to go take care of something urgent and I was wondering if you could watch over my class. Abby and Ally can teach, but I don't want to leave two students in charge." Tori said quickly.

Sensei opened his eyes and smiled calmly at Tori and nodded. "If it is urgent you may go."

Tori smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Sensei." She said and then left his office. She quickly swallowed the aspirin and drank down the small bottle of water and headed to her car. She bypassed the drugstore and went straight to her doctor.

"Hi how may I help you?" The young girl assistant asked from behind the small desk.

"Hi I need to see doctor Marks is she in?" Tori asked.

The young girl nodded slightly. "Do you have an appointment?"

Tori shook her head. "No but it's important."

The girl typed something into the computer to her left and smiled at Tori. "There's an appointment open in ten minutes if you can wait?" The girl asked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "That'll be fine thank you." The girl handed her some forms to fill out and Tori did so and then returned them. Ten minutes passed rather slowly and doctor Marks came out.

"Tori?" She asked. Tori stood and walked over to her. "Long time no see." Dr. Marks said.

Tori laughed softly. "Well I haven't really been sick in a while."

Dr. Marks led her into the examine room. "So how's life?"

Tori bit her lip softly. Dr. Marks had been a friend of the doctor Tori had right after her rape and she knew all about what happened and had been Tori's doctor since she had moved out there. "I got married a few months back. We've been together for a couple years though." Tori said.

Dr. Marks smiled. "That's wonderful. So what brings you in here today so nervous?"

"Nervous?" Tori asked.

"You're biting your lip, I remember you doing that when I first met you and you said it was because you were nervous."

Tori smiled somewhat. "Well I've been feeling funny lately. Sick I guess."

"And?"

"A friend thinks that maybe I'm…well pregnant." Tori said.

"And that is happy news? Right?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah it would be, but I just want to know for sure."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Tori scoffed lightly. "A little indicator on a stick, no thanks. I'd rather get the info right from the doctor." She said sarcastically.

Dr. Marks chuckled. "Ok well this is what we do…" She explained.

Next Evening:

"Tor! I'm home! You here?" Blake called walking in the door around five pm. There was a bark and Blake chuckled to himself and went to the mudroom to let Coop out. Coop left the room and jumped on Blake. On her hind legs Coop stood to about Blake's waist and she was getting bigger as time went on. She was now between thirty and forty pounds easy. "Hey coop!" Blake said petting her head.

Blake heard the front door open and close and wondered why. He had streaked home and Tori always parked in the garage and came in through the mudroom to let Cooper out and into the house.

Tori dropped her keys on the table just inside the door and went upstairs to change out of her clothes and teaching uniform. She didn't know Blake was home and if Coop was out she didn't know it cause she didn't come running like she normally would.

Blake held Coop back so she didn't topple Tori when she walked in, but she didn't walk in. It sounded like she went straight upstairs, which was odd to Blake. Tori always parked in the garage and came in to see Coop first, let her into the house and then visit before going upstairs with her so Tori could change. "I wonder what's up?" Blake asked himself silently.

He walked Coop over to the back door and let her out into the back yard turning the porch light on so he could see out. After doing that he quickly went upstairs to find Tori. And he did find her in their closet looking for comfortable clothes to put on. "Tor!" He said and saw her jump and turn.

"Oh god!" She breathed and then smiled. "Hey when did you get home?" She said brightly.

Blake thought there was something different about her, but she was smiling and cheerful maybe he was seeing something that was really nothing. "Before you. You ok?"

"Yeah why?" Tori asked casually grabbing some shorts and a tank to where to bed and walk around the house in. Tori started to change and Blake had to keep focused.

"Well you didn't park in the garage and you didn't see Coop when you got home, that's not really like you. And Cam told me this afternoon you left class early yesterday." Blake said. Indeed Cam had told him, but Blake didn't know why. When they asked Abby about it she said Tori hadn't looked well. They shrugged and forgot about it. Blake had been at the thunder Academy late with Hunter working through some more lesson plans that night so Tori had already been asleep when he got home and that morning he didn't really think much to ask.

Tori shrugged. "Oh that. I felt a little ill and I went to see the doc about some cold meds or something." Tori said casually. "And I just wanted to change. I was gonna go down right after and visit with Coop."

Blake nodded, but there was definitely something different here. "Tor you're acting weird are you sure you're ok?"

Tori smiled softly and giggled looking at him as she pulled her tank over her head. "Yes thunderboy I'm sure don't worry ok?"

That was enough for Blake as long as she said she was ok, she must be than. "Ok." Tori smiled again and waited for Blake to change and then they went downstairs to find food. Just as Tori reached the bottom step of their stair case the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tori said softly and walked over grabbing the cordless. "Hello?" She said placing the receiver to her ear.

"Tori it's Dr. Marks how are you?"

"Hi. I'm fine." Tori said looking behind to see that Blake had gone to let Coop back in.

"I wanted to call and tell you the results of your pregnancy test."

"Well?" Tori asked softly biting her bottom lip her nerves taking over.

She heard Dr. Marks laugh faintly to lighten the mood. This made Tori smile softly. "You're pregnant." She said plainly.

Tori gulped. "You sure?"

"Positive. Congratulation to you and you're husband."

"Thanks." Tori said now smiling as her hand unconsciously went down to rest on her abdomen. The line went dead so Tori hung up and start for the kitchen only to have Coop run up to her in excitement. "Hey Coop!" Tori said brightly kneeling to pet her pup.

"Who was it Tor?" Tori looked up and saw Blake walking out of the kitchen phonebook in hand fully intending to order in.

Tori smiled. "Uh the doctor."

"You're doctor calls you?" Blake asked looking up at her oddly.

Tori giggled. "She just wanted to let me know it wasn't the flu. In fact I'm not sick at all." She said smiling.

Blake looked at her confused beyond belief. "Ok then what's wrong?" He asked.

Tori shrugged and smiled vigorously with her brilliant white teeth and started for the kitchen. "Nothings wrong thunderboy. Everything's great." She said Blake followed her into the kitchen now completely lost and Tori wasn't helping.

"So why did you feel ill?" He asked.

Tori turned to him and grinned. "That's what happens when someone's pregnant." She said.

Blake looked back down at the phonebook. "Oh ok." He said and started to go grab the phone when he paused and turned back to Tori who was grinning at him. His eyes went wide and his smiled in shock. "Did you just say pregnant?"

Coop barked twice making Tori laugh lightly. "Even Coop heard me. Yes I said pregnant." Tori smirked at him.

Blake literally dropped the phonebook and rushed Tori picking her up in a hug and spinning her around excitedly. When he finally set her down Coop was sitting lopsided staring up at the couple from the wood floor. "Are you serious?" Blake asked elatedly.

Tori smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course I'm serious." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Blake kissed her hard on her lips lifting her slightly so her feet left the floor making Tori squeak back laughter, as he didn't move his lips from hers.

Setting her down Blake kissed her several times. "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked.

Tori snorted playfully. "No you're gonna be an uncle it isn't your baby." She remarked sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "I'm to happy to think."

Tori giggled. "That's probably a first. I think that's what got me where I am." She joked.

Blake laughed lightly and kissed her lips again softly. "I love you so much!" He said cheerfully.

"And I love you."

"I can't wait to tell Hunter."

"And I can't wait to tell…everyone else." She laughed softly. Blake chuckled and set her down. "Ok so now that I'm eating for two you want to order me something to eat or do I have to do it myself." She teased.

Blake smiled at her giving her one last kiss and releasing her. "I wouldn't want you to strain yourself dialing a phone number, so I think I'll do it." He teased right back.

Tori grinned not saying anything and Blake went to pick up the phonebook and call for their food. Cooper and Tori walked into the family room and got comfortable on the couch. Blake joined them moments later and about a half an hour after that the food came and Tori, Blake and Coop settled on the couch and watched TV eating their meal.


	36. Happy

Next Day:

Morning:

Tori awoke and stretched her limbs as she yawned staring at the ceiling above her head. Tori could feel Cooper laying on her feet at the end of the bed and Blake was still sleeping silently next to her, it being Saturday and all. This gave Tori some time to think, but not much. A few minutes of silence and then Tori was drawn back to reality by a hand gently resting on her abdomen. Tori turned her head and saw Blake smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Morning." Tori said softly. Blake scooted closer and gave Tori a soft kiss.

"Morning." Blake whispered as Tori rolled slightly into his embrace resting her head on his chest trying not to shift her feet and wake Cooper. "I wasn't dreaming last night right?" Blake asked.

Tori giggled faintly. "No. I'm really pregnant."

"Good. I'm so happy Tor." Blake said kissing her forehead.

Tori sighed contently. "Me too thunder boy. But I should tell you I lied a little."

"About?" Blake asked his hand unconsciously rubbing up and down Tori's arm.

"That I went to the doctor about a cold. Kate kind of suggested when I wasn't feeling well that I might be pregnant and I went straight to the doctor. I just didn't want to get your hopes up if it turned out it was really just a cold." Tori explained quietly.

Blake squeezed her closer to him and kissed her blond head. "I'm just glad you're not sick." He said sweetly. Tori went to respond and felt her stomach growing queasy.

"I beg to differ." She said flying out of his arms and into the bathroom straight to the toilet. Cooper was now wide awake and in the bathroom sitting next to vomiting Tori. Blake grimaced at the sound of her being sick and climbed out of bed going in to the bathroom. He grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back for her.

Blake knelt behind her and rubbed her back. A few minutes later Tori's purging halted and she reached up and flushed the toilet. Tori leaned back into Blake's chest. "Better?" He asked kissing her head.

Tori sighed softly. "If there was ever a good time for me to hate you, this would be it." She joked.

Blake chuckled. "So how long do we have to deal with morning sickness?" Blake asked.

Tori stood slowly and went over to her sink to brush her teeth. When she was finished she turned to Blake and shrugged. "I have to go back to the doctor Monday and find out how far along I am and what medications I have to go on."

Blake nodded. "Well I'll take the day off and go with you." He said sweetly.

Tori smiled. "That's sweet but you don't have to. I would hate for the boys to miss a day of class."

"And the two new girls." Blake said laughing softly. It had been several years since more then one girl had been training at the thunder academy. There were three between Hunter's classes and two in Blake's first year class. It was different but not unwelcome and the girls shared the third floor of the dorms. "But I don't mind and Lee Ann can take over the class for the day."

"Ok if you want to. I think Dr. Marks will be amused to meet my husband." She said laughing softly. Blake walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Have I told you how happy I am?" He said breaking away as he looked into her stunning blue eyes.

Tori smiled sweetly. "Once or twice, but a girl never tires of hearing how happy her husband is that she's got months of sickness and baby weight gain to look forward to." She joked sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "Ok if you want to hate me for the next few months you can."

Tori giggled and wrapped her arms up under his arms holding his shoulder blades. "I don't want to hate you. I love you. But thanks for the permission." She teased him as she leaned in giving his lips a tender peck.

"I love you Tor and I'm so happy!" Blake said smiling.

Tori rested her forehead upon his and sighed happily. "Yeah so am I. I wonder what I'm gonna tell Sensei…" She paused. "And my dad."

Blake chuckled softly and lifted his head to kiss her forehead. "Sensei will probably let you work up until the end of the second trimester and your dad I'm sure will be happy for you."

Tori nodded gently. "Yeah you're probably right. Come on let's get dressed and take Cooper to the beach before we go tell everyone." She said smiling.

Blake nodded. "Anything you want." He said sweetly. Tori looked down at Cooper and smiled.

"Want to go for a walk Coop?" She asked. Cooper barked three times in reply and spun in a circle before heading to the door of their room and sitting wagging her tail rapidly. Tori and Blake chuckled and went in to their closet quickly to get changed into some everyday clothes.

Charlie's Place:

Tori knocked on the door knowing that Hunter would be there this weekend because they had been at his place the weekend before. Tori knocked again after a minute just to piss Charlie off. "Hang on already!" She grumbled unlocking the door and opening.

"Well good after noon to you too." Tori smirked at her. Cooper jumped up on Charlie but Blake tugged gently on her leash and she fell down on all fours once again.

Charlie yawned. "Hunter!" She yelled walking them into the small two-bedroom apartment. Hunter walked out of Charlie's room and down the hall to see his brother and sister in law.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovebirds." Hunter teased them walking over to the couch and plopping down next to Charlie who was falling slightly back to sleep. Tori shut the door as Blake let Cooper off her leash and she went straight to Hunter's lap. She did like Hunter, but loved Tori and Blake.

Tori snorted softly. "Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black." She smirked at him.

Blake grabbed Tori's hand and led her over to the small recliner sitting and then pulling her into his lap. "Let me guess you two went out last night?" Blake asked Hunter as Charlie's head lulled onto his shoulder and she let out a sleepy groan.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Charlie and kissed her head. "Yeah. Charlie got pissed at some guy and drank him under the table. Ten shots to nine." He said. "But the guy was already have lit on beer."

"He was too stupid to know that. But those ten shots aren't sitting well this morning." Charlie grumbled.

Tori rolled her eyes amused at her cousin's situation. "I guess then I don't owe you for the if I remember now like I think I do, twelve shots from my supposed bachelorette party."

Charlie moaned rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry I'll never make you do that again."

Tori chuckled. "Can't drink for a while anyway. Doesn't really matter."

"Why can't you drink?" Hunter asked slightly baffled and yet concerned at the same time.

Tori looked at Blake like it was his news to tell his brother how he wanted. "Well bro didn't think you'd want your pregnant sister in law drinking alcohol for a while." He said chuckling faintly.

Hunter's jaw dropped and Charlie sat straight up and stared at her cousin in shock. "Holy shit!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked. Tori grinned and look from Charlie to Blake and back again nodding. "If I wasn't hung over right now I'd stand and give you a hug." She mumbled through her hand that was covering her mouth to keep the vile back.

"So…" Hunter was still trying to wrap his brain around this. "Tori's pregnant?"

Blake nodded. "Bro, you look pale you ok?"

Hunter's face lit up. "Are you kidding? I'm so much better then ok. I'm gonna be an uncle this is great!" He said actually standing and walking over to give Tori a hug. Cooper sat beside the recliner calmly wagging her tale in her lopsided sitting position as her little tongue dangled from her mouth around her teeth.

After hugging Tori Hunter went back over to Charlie's side. "So you're happy then I take it?" Tori asked jokingly.

Hunter nodded. " This is what mom and dad always wanted."

"Grandkids." Blake said.

Hunter nodded chuckling at some memory Tori must not have been privy to, but would probably end up hearing about if she asked. "You remember when they told us at like seven and eight that we would get married and have kids and get everything we gave to them trouble wise back ten fold?" Hunter asked.

Blake nodded and saw Tori looking between them. "We stuck soap in the fountain and Sensei had to call out parents. They said someday when we had kids that we'd get back everything we gave ten fold." He explained.

Tori giggled. "Oh god I hope that isn't true. I don't want a little trouble maker."

"I wasn't that bad. I followed Hunter's lead him being older and all." Blake joked.

Tori shook her head. "No I was talking about me. I was a bit of a trouble maker myself."

"Then you two are seriously in for a handful with your little one." Charlie said being slightly conscious and on the verge of sleep.

Blake and Hunter looked at Tori skeptically. "No one I see you more as the straight and narrow type." Blake said smiling at her.

Tori grinned. "I've told you once or twice anything the boys can do I can do just as good sometimes better. Ask my dad he could tell you some stories." She told him as he started laughing.

"I'll do that."

"So when did you find out?" Hunter asked.

"Last night." Tori told him.

"Anyone else know?"

Tori and Blake shook their heads no. "You were our first stop since you aren't at the thunder academy today. We're gonna head over to the wind academy and tell everyone else at once." Blake said.

Hunter nodded. "I want to be there to see the look on Dustin's face."

"Why Dustin?" Tori asked.

Hunter grinned sheepishly. "Well…"

Tori sighed shaking her head. "Did you bet on something?"

Hunter winced softly and smiled guilty. "When you say it like that it sounds so bad. But yes."

Tori rolled her eyes and looked at Blake. "It's just a guy thing." Blake said as some form of explanation for it. Tori grinned and made a funny face and then turned back to Hunter.

"At least you have the ability to look guilty." She said jokingly.

Hunter chuckled. "Sorry. But Blake is right it's just something guys do." He said teasingly.

Tori nodded. "Right. Well we should probably head over to the Academy." Tori said. Cooper stood up seeing Tori stand from Blake's lap. She felt slightly dizzy as if she had stood to fast and hugged her belly as she closed her eyes.

"Tor?" Blake asked.

Tori opened her eyes and looked at Blake hearing a concerned tone in his words she knew what to say to make him happy. "I'm fine just got a little dizzy is all. It's passed now I promise." She said.

Blake nodded as he stood up and grabbed Coop's collar putting her leash back on. Tori went to take it from him and held stopped her. "She's pulls."

Tori groaned and snatched the leash from him grinning slightly agitated at her husband. "Blake I'm fine. I can still walk my dog."

Blake nodded and Hunter stepped in. "It'll be fine bro. Tori can take care of herself and the baby there ain't no need to worry." He said.

Tori looked and Hunter and smiled. "Thank you Hunter."

Hunter smiled and nodded. "No sweat. Just trying to keep my little bro above ground." He joked.

Blake chuckled. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Tori giggled. "He's probably right think thunder boy hormones and all plus the fact I'm a kick ass ninja you really want to stay on my good side for the next few months. At least until I'm a balloon and couldn't do anything to hurt you seriously." She joked.

"Thanks for the warning." Blake laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "Ok I get it. Don't piss the pregnant lady off."

"So Hunter you coming?" Tori asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah let me throw a shirt on." He said and then went to Charlie's room and grabbed a clean shirt from her laundry basket and then walked out.

Charlie snored where she now laid head and body flat on the couch. "Will she be ok there?" Tori asked.

Hunter grabbed a blanket from a closet in the hall and brought it over draping it over her. "Yeah she'll be fine." Hunter said. He kissed her temple and then left with Tori and Blake.

Academy:

"Ok so why did you gather us all here." Dustin yawned. "I was sleeping."

"Dustin it's one o'clock in the afternoon." Tori said grinning at him.

Dustin smirked at her. "Like that time I called you at three and you practically big my head off?"

Tori glared at him playfully. "Shut up Waldo." She mocked teasingly.

Dustin groaned. "Oh god please don't ever say that again. I'll stop bitching. I promise!"

"Ok so now that we've established Dustin will stop what's this about?" Shane asked sitting with Kapri in his lap next to Eric and Nick who were sitting on the couch, while Sensei Watanabe, Lee Ann and Cam chose to stand and Marah was curled in Dustin's lap. Hunter stood with Tori and Blake just in front of the TV.

Tori smiled. "Well we have really awesome news." Bear started barking at Cooper and Marah groaned.

"Bear shut up we're trying to listen to Tori." Marah said as if the dog understood everything. But he shut up and went and sat down on the floor in front of Marah and Dustin on the couch.

"Ok Angel what's this good news cause I have to go tend to the horses." Eric said smiling at her to reassure this wasn't an inconvenience he just had something he needed to get done for the day.

Tori looked at Blake and smiled before looking back at everyone else. "I'm pregnant." She said smiling. Marah and Kapri perked up and ran over to Tori hugging her tightly.

"Congrats!" They said happily.

Hunter grinned at Dustin who sighed and shook his head. Shane was chuckling. "Well if that isn't the last thing I thought it would be." He said.

Cam and Lee Ann were standing in stunned silence, Sensei was smiling calmly and Eric and Nick were just there mouths a gap unsure of what to say.

"Dad?" Tori asked seeing her father's blank expression. "Nick?" She knew sensei's smile was enough, but this look on their faces wasn't what she expected.

Eric stood and walked over to give Tori a big hug. Tori sighed contently. "Congratulations angel from me and your mother." He said kissing her cheek and then breaking away as he turned to look at Blake. "Now you really better take care of my baby girl."

Blake chuckled. "No worries I don't plan to leave her any…ever." He said after rethinking his choice of words.

Nick was standing now as he walked over to them. "I uh am much to young to be an uncle." He joked.

Tori giggled. "Well you'll deal, besides if Hunter is mature enough to be an uncle at his age I think you'll manage just fine." She said smiling as Nick gave her a hug and bumped fists with Blake. When the congratulations were over the gang hung around a while talking about how things would happen over the next few months and then Tori and Blake took Cooper and headed home for the day!


	37. Elated to be Pregnant

Monday Morning:

Doctors App:

Tori and Blake walked into Dr. Marks' office and sat down with her for a discussion about Tori's pregnancy. "You must be Blake?" Dr. Marks said reaching over to shake his hand, which Blake gladly did nodding and then sat back down next to Tori.

"So?" Tori asked as Blake reached over and clasp her hand in his. Dr. Marks recognized the simple gesture of love, and support and smiled at the couple.

"Well from the tests I've taken it seems you're about seven to eight weeks along already. Which is good. We wont know for certain until I can do a sonogram and check things out. You'll have to takes some meds."

"Figured as much." Tori nodded.

Dr. Marks smiled. "You'll need to come in for regular visits and eat rather on the healthy side. No alcohol or unnecessary drugs."

Tori snorted in laughter. "Do I look like a pill popper?" Tori felt Blake squeeze her hand and when she looked over at him she smiled.

"No nothing like that I just have to say it."

"I don't know how I got lucky to get a ob/gyn." Tori said teasingly.

Dr. Marks smiled. "Well…I am rather awesome aren't I?" She said jokingly.

Tori smiled. "So how long am I gonna be sick in the mornings cause this is just ridiculous."

"Yeah she doesn't like being sick." Blake said teasingly.

Tori scowled at him playfully and then looked back to the dr. smiling. "Well the end of the first trimester is when it usually ends for most woman, but some have it through the entire pregnancy." Dr. Marks proclaimed.

"Please no." Tori muttered.

Blake chuckled. "So how much is Tori allowed to do?"

"Well she can be active within limits, don't over exert yourself Tori." She said giving her a pointed look.

Tori frowned at both of them sardonically. "What? I can take it down a few notches."

"Yeah right!" Dr. Marks and Blake said at the same time and then started chuckling.

"I know of a fractured wrist, twisted ankle, and a stitched forearm that say otherwise." Dr. Marks remarked teasingly.

Tori sighed. "I'm not gonna win this am I?"

"No." Dr. Marks and Blake said again at the same time.

"Fine. I promise to take it down a notch. I'll only do the minimal. But…" Tori looked over at Blake. "you are not going to stop me from walking my dog."

"You got a dog?" Dr. Marks asked.

Tori turned to her a smiled. "A gift from Blake. Her names Cooper and she's an almost three-month-old black lab." Blake could see how spirited Tori was just talking about a puppy and he could only imagine that she would be a great mother.

"Well that's nice. Anyways yes you can walk the dog, until she becomes to much for you, then I would say maybe pass the duty onto Blake." Dr. Marks instructed.

Tori nodded rolling her eyes. "But I can still until like what the beginning of the third tri?" Dr. Marks nodded.

"Sounds about right. Let me get you those prescriptions and then I'll send you two on you're way. And on you're way out make an appointment for next week for a sonogram." Dr. Marks grabbed a notepad and wrote down the prescriptions she wanted Tori to take and Tori it off the pad and handed it to her.

Tori put the list in her back pocket as she stood with Blake. "We'll see you next week." Tori said brightly giving Dr. Marks a difficult hug over her desk. Blake opted to shake her hand and nod his thanks and then he and Tori left after scheduling the next appointment.

Home later on:

"Seven or eight weeks ago." Blake muttered to himself. He and Tori were sitting on the couch Cooper curled in Tori's lap as they watched some primetime shows.

Tori giggled knowing he was trying to figure out around what particular point the baby had been conceived. "Right around our honeymoon thunder boy." She said not really having to think much about it.

Blake chuckled. "Well that explains a lot."

Tori grinned at him. "Oh you mean the fact that you barely left me alone the entire two weeks."

"Hey, hey, hey there surfer girl…we did leave the hotel room several times to go see the sights like you wanted." Blake protested playfully.

Tori shook her head in amusement. "And the moment we were back in the room you practically jumped me every time." She teased.

"Well…" Blake smiled at her wickedly. "I can't deny that, but there was that one time…"

Tori smirked at him sardonically. "Can we please watch the show?"

"Only if you admit it wasn't all my doing back on our honeymoon." Blake coaxed her smugly but playfully.

Tori looked at him playfully disgusted and sighed. "Alright I admit it wasn't all your doing on our honeymoon."

"Thank you." Blake said leaned over and kissing her softly. "Now we can watch the show." He said cockily as he unmuted the TV and cuddled down on the couch with Tori and coop and the soon to be baby Bradley.

A month later:

Tori was standing in front on her mirror looking at herself just moments after purging everything she had eaten the night before straight into the toilet. Blake was at the thunder academy early to set up some demonstration or other and she was home because sensei had sense she was tired. And in all honesty she was.

Being pregnant kept her awake at night. Not so much the sickness or the feeling ill, but thinking about what kind of mother she'd make or how her mother would react to being made a grandmother at the young age of forty-four. Tori couldn't help but think of her mother in times like these.

She stood there and turned to the side noticing that her tank was a little tighter on her but her belly was still flat. Maybe not as flat as it had started but flat none the less. Tori knew her morning sickness was slowly dissipating by the fact that she only got sick every couple of mornings instead of everyday.

Blake was usually there with her but he couldn't be this morning, which Tori was surprisingly ok with. It gave her time to evaluate the picture before her without him around. She couldn't believe there was a little baby growing inside of her. She was elated at the thought of her pregnancy and worried as well. What if something went wrong in her pregnancy and she miscarried or something happened to her when she gave birth? Thoughts like that scared her sometimes.

But she needed to think about them it was the only way to work through them. If she miscarried they could try again and if that didn't work, Tori knew Blake would love the idea of adoption since his parents had taken him in. If something happened to her Tori was certain that no matter what Blake would take care of their little child, and it saddened her to think she might not be there, but she knew deep down nothing would go wrong with her mother watching over her and the baby.

Tori raised her shirt a little and looked at her belly, it would soon be gone and after the baby was born she'd have to do a little extra work to get it back, but hard work made Tori happy.

The front door slammed and Tori saw cooper who had been laying just on the carpet out side the bathroom door take off out of the room. "Tori!" Tori knew that voice. It was Charlie.

Charlie and Hunter had a key incase Tori and Blake needed them to get in and fee Cooper or something and just in case of emergencies. "Upstairs!" Tori hollered back heading over to her bed to sit Indian style and she grabbed a magazine to make it look like she was resting and hadn't just puked her guts into the toilet.

"Hey cuz!" Charlie said brightly walking in Cooper followed and then walked past jumping up on the bed and cuddling next to Tori laying her head on Tori's thigh.

"Hey!" Tori said softly smiling. Charlie was beaming. "What puts you in such a good mood?"

Charlie grinned brighter then anything Tori had ever seen. "Hunter he um sort of asked me to marry him." She said happily.

"Sort of?" Tori asked smirking at her.

"Well this morning before he left we um…well you get the picture and right after he said 'marry me.'" Charlie explained.

Tori chuckled softly. "Just like Hunter to propose after sex. So what did you say?"

"I asked if he was serious and he said yes he was so I said yes. That if he wanted to marry me I was his." Charlie said smiling so bright as she perched on Tori's bed in front of her.

Tori grinned and nodded. "That's great."

Charlie nodded. "So enough about me how is my little cousin?"

Tori giggled. "You know this is going to get confusing. You marry Hunter and you're the baby's aunt, but really you'll be her like second cousin."

Charlie laughed. "That is slightly confusing. Poor kid. Well then how is my little niece or nephew?"

Tori smiled that she'd rather be an aunt then a second cousin. She could've just as easily said second cousin. "Baby's fine. Morning sickness is starting to go away to."

"Well you're almost to the end of the third trimester that'll be nice." Charlie said. "Not having your head over the porcelain god every morning." She chuckled.

Tori laughed lightly. "Yeah. I know this sounds really corny but I can't wait to show. I mean I still look like Tori I sort of want to look like pregnant Tori."

"Tor that's probably just normal. I mean not everyone wants to be pregnant, but you, you want this and it makes you happy."

"I know all though I wasn't expecting this so soon, but it isn't unwelcome." Tori said happily with the way her life was turning out far better then she could've ever imagined.

Charlie nodded. "Aunt Heather would be so happy to be a grandma." She said softly.

Tori sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about her a lot in the last few weeks. I just wish she could've been here to see this. My wedding, the birth of mine and Blake's first child I guess I feel like I'm missing out on all those grown up mother daughter moments."

Charlie sighed and patted her leg. "Tor, don't let that get you down. Aunt Heather is always going to be beside you. She's yours and Roni's guide now and whether you think so or not she'll be there the minute this baby's born and every day after."

A small tear slid down Tori's cheek that she couldn't hold back and it fell from her jaw line onto Coopers head, and it went unnoticed. "Yeah don't tell my dad what I said. I think deep down he still feels all the same guilt from the accident, but he's trying to move past it."

"Have I ever told him anything you didn't want me to?" Charlie said. Tori shook her head with a small smile. "Exactly. This is between you, me, Cooper and my niece or nephew and the fish of course." Charlie said looking over at the fish tank.

Tori giggled. "You are one of a kind Charlie and I'm glad my kid'll have you as an Aunt."

"You mean it?" Charlie asked smiling shyly.

Tori nodded. "Of course."

"This kid is going to be spoiled beyond belief." Charlie said chuckling. "And I plan to do most of the spoiling."

Tori laughed faintly. "Not gonna share the responsibility with Hunter?"

"Oh no he'll help." Charlie teased. "And Nick and Uncle Eric…"

That night:

After Charlie had gotten bored talking to the suddenly sleepy Tori she had left and gone to grocery shop. Tori was laying in bed in knit shorts and a blue tank her hands rested on her abdomen as she lay on her back eyes closed lightly. Cooper was curled up where Blake would normally lay and when he saw how peaceful they were sleeping he didn't want to interrupt, but Tori had probably slept long enough and if he didn't wake her she wouldn't sleep through the night.

"Surfer girl." Blake whispered kneeling down next to her side of the bed taking her had in his and laying a feather light kiss on the back of her palm. "Tori wake up!" He said softly.

Tori yawned softly and went to roll away when she realized a gently firm hand held her one in two of their own. Her eyes came open gently afraid almost of any light that might get through. "Blake?" She asked sleepily around another soft yawn.

Blake kissed the back of her palm once again and sighed contently. "Surfer girl you need to wake up or you won't sleep tonight." He said in a very caring and gentle voice.

Tori got her eyes open fully and used her friend hand to rubbed them of the sleep that still gunked in the corner of her eyes. "Ok I'm awake. What time is it?"

"About five pm. How you feeling today?" Tori loved how caring and sweet he was, it sometimes got to the point of annoying her but it was just Blake. He felt like he needed to take care of her and Tori let him have his way most of the time.

"Good. Best sleep I've had in a couple weeks once I finally settled back down." Tori said softly.

Blake chuckled faintly. "And I wasn't even here with you." He said sarcastically hurt shaking his head.

Tori grinned faintly at him. "Maybe not but I was thinking about you."

"Well I guess that counts for something." Blake said softly teasing. Tori sat up and Blake sat down gently beside her bringing his free hand up to her gently caressing the soft skin as they leaned in together and met for a very loving tender kiss. "So…"

Tori giggled. "What crazy thing did you come up with now?"

"Well Roger called today said the guys were having this big race in Reefside next weekend and…"

"Yes!" Tori said instantly smiling. "Yeah let's go!"

Blake laughed faintly. "Ok. Sensei gave Hunter and me the weekend off. I thought we could make it like a family fun weekend. Nick's been bugging me about taking him to a race anyway and I think your dad would be happy just to get him out and about."

"All the guys and us in what vehicle?" Tori asked slightly bewildered at the idea.

Blake grinned. "Well I've been meaning to get a new ride."

"Blake you never had one to begin with." Tori joked giggling.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "I lived at a secret ninja academy. There was no need for a car at the time. But now that the baby's on the way…"

Tori smiled. "Blake you don't need to convince me. We talked about it long before you left factory blue remember? You want a navy or black ford f three-fifty with four door extended cab."

Blake chuckled softly. "How do you remember that?"

Tori shrugged. "I dunno I just do."

Blake nodded and decided there was no need to take the subject any further right at that moment. "Come on let's get downstairs and make something to eat."

Tori nodded. "You cook if I look at raw meat I think I might be sick. "She said only slightly kidding.

Blake laughed softly and nodded. He helped her up with Cooper following their lead and they all headed downstairs for their supper.


	38. Chatting

Thursday Later Afternoon:

"Ok so we leave tomorrow after classes." Blake told the gang.

Nick raised his hand. "Nick this isn't class if you want to ask a question all you have to do is ask." Tori said smiling at him.

"Is it ok if I bring some friends?"

Eric looked at his daughter clearly unsure of how to answer this. "That depends, who are they?" Tori asked.

"Well Abby, Ally, and Bret." He said slightly shy.

Blake looked at Tori holding back a smirk. "How do you know Bret?" Tori asked. Blake and Hunter were clearly a little miffed by this as well.

"Ally's boyfriend and all. I've been spending some time with Abby and Ally and Bret comes once and a while just to hang. He's pretty cool." Nick said.

Tori looked to her father and he knew this was his decision to make. Eric cleared his throat and Nick turned in his direction. "You and Bret can share a room, and the girls can share a room and I'll pay for both." Eric said.

Nick smiled. "Thanks dad." Eric nodded and got up to go get more coffee in Tori and Blake's kitchen and Tori followed leaving their friends in the living room to talk more about the Reefside trip.

"So?" Tori asked.

"I'm just glad he's making friends Tori." Eric said. "After you left Georgia he sort of became a bit of a loner. He had one friend at the most."

Tori sighed. "Momma told me." She said softly. "But it'll be good having kids his own age around I think it'll be an even better experience for him then just having Blake and Hunter take him around."

Eric agreed with a nod. "Are you sure you're set for this? I mean the baby and all?"

Tori smiled softly and nodded. "Well besides my nurses Blake, Hunter, Charlie, Dustin, Shane, Kapri, Marah, Cam, Lee Ann, Nick, and Eric's beliefs yes I'll be fine. I promise the baby will be fine."

Eric chuckled. "So I take it I'm not the only one who's asked?"

Tori shook her head with a grin. "No but it's ok really I understand why everybody feels it's important to look out for me and the baby."

Eric smiled. "I just want my grandbaby to be born happy and healthy."

Tori smiled sweetly. "And they will be I promise. My doctor already checked me this morning and said everything thing looked completely normal and healthy and told me to have a good time. Within limits of course." She explained.

Eric nodded. "Ok then I guess you have it covered."

Tori heard Cooper start to bark and she walked out of the kitchen and saw her at the door. She saw Blake come out of the living room and join her as they walked to the front door. Cooper stopped barking and Blake held her back as Tori answered the door. "Bradley residence?" A taller delivery guy asked.

Tori nodded. "Yep that's us." She said brightly.

The delivery guy smiled at Tori and handed her a clipboard with a paper to sign. Tori signed for the package and he left leaving the package on the front door step. "What is it?" Blake asked. He had grabbed Coop's leash and hooked it to her collar. Tori shrugged so Blake handed her the leash and he called for Hunter and they both brought the decent sized package into the house and left it in the hall.

Cooper started to sniff the box and once the door was shut Tori unhook her leash and she went sniff crazy. "Well whatever it is Coop can't wait to open it." Tori giggled.

Blake smiled at her and the black lab that was now almost full grown and weighed over fifty pounds with her hazel eyes and moist black nose trained on the box. Tori grabbed from Blake's pocket knife out of his back pocket and he stopped her taking the knife from her. "I don't think so." He said smirking at her.

Tori glared back playfully. "Oh come on I get to work with kitchen knives, but not a small pocket knife. What kind of sense does that make Blake?" She asked playfully.

"Bro, just let Tori do it." Hunter said grinning at his brother. Blake sometimes hated when Hunter would automatically side with Tori's these days. But he only did it because he knew Blake could be a little overly cautious and Tori being pregnant Blake was on the edge of going overboard sometime and Tori was going to go insane.

Blake handed Tori the butterfly knife after doing the five swift hand movements to flip it open. "Be careful." Blake cautioned.

Tori rolled her eyes at him playfully. "I will." She said slightly defeated at his protective nature.

Tori sliced the tape quickly on the box with the sharp knife and closed it with a few more swift hand movements and handed it back to Blake. "How'd you?" Blake asked looking at the closed butterfly knife.

"She had one growing up." Eric said coming into the hallway. The others minus Hunter and Eric were still in the living room chatting together laughing a lot.

Tori looked at Blake and smirked with a shrug. "You never asked." She said with a sweet smiled.

Hunter chuckled softly. "Ok love birds open the box."

Tori looked at Blake and he smiled and opened the box. Inside was what looked like the pieces of a crib. "It was the one Veronica, Tori, and Nick used as babies." Eric said.

Tori looked at him and smiled. "This is great thanks." Tori said.

Blake smiled and the look of happiness on her face. "Yeah thanks really." Blake said nicely.

Eric nodded. "Your mother told me once to give to whomever had kids first. And she wants it to stay in the family so don't get ride of it pass it down."

Tori nodded. "Thanks dad." She said giving him a hug.

Later that night:

After everyone headed back home or to their respective academies Tori and Blake were left alone once again to enjoy each others company and comfort. Tori lay in bed staring at the ceiling humming softly as her hands lightly ran over her almost showing abdomen. It would still be a few more weeks till her belly really started to show, but Tori could tell the slight change as her shirts fit tighter then usually and she was finding that was wearing more if her loose fitting cargo pants out and about cause they were more comfortable then her jeans.

Tori looked up when Blake came into the room after a long time of cleaning the kitchen and he was smiling. "Come on." He said walking over to her and taking her hand in his. Tori sat up but didn't make any sign as to getting out of her bed.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something. Come on." He said brightly. Tori looked at him skeptically. "Tori come on really you'll love it."

Tori sighed and smiled. She climbed out of bed and let Blake hold her hand and lead her from their room down to the opposite end of the upstairs hall. He came to the one guest room that had the door shut. They never shut that door. "Blake what is it?" Tori asked.

Blake grinned and opened the door of the guest room. The baby crib was set up in the corner and the bed hand been dismantled and set up against the wall for easier removal. "So?"

Tori smiled and turned her face to his beside her. "Blake you put it together all by yourself?"

Blake nodded. "Told you I was handy with tools."

Tori giggled. "Blake this is great thanks." She said smiling. Blake wrapped his arms around her from behind and his hands rested on her abdomen. Tori's hands stretched over his and their fingers laced and held there as they stood together looking at the room.

"Well I figured it was going to have to be put up sooner or later I just chose sooner." Blake said softly.

Tori smiled. "Blake you are the sweetest husband a girl could ask for." Tori said with a soft yawn.

Blake leaned forward planting a faint kiss on her cheek and Tori sighed contently. "Come on it's late let's go get some rest."

Tori turned her head and met his lips in a soft kiss. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." So that's what they did. After staring into the room for a moment longer Tori and Blake turned and headed back to their room for a good nights sleep. Cooper was already resting soundly on the floor in Tori and Blake's room so they were quiet as they climbed into bed.

Getting to Reefside:

Eric was driving with Nick, Abby, Ally, and Bret being able to tune out teen talk with a nice country station on the radio. Hunter was riding with Charlie, in her Toyota Tacoma. Dustin, Shane, Marah and Kapri had Hunter's car and Tori and Blake were riding in Blake's new dark blue ford f-350 truck with Lee Ann and Cam sitting in the back seat.

Blake and Tori:

"So who talked who into coming?" Tori asked sarcastically looking back at Cam and Lee Ann.

Lee Ann grinned. Everyone knew Cam really didn't much care for these kinds of events. "I talked Cam into it."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah Lee that was kind of a no brainer. Cam hasn't been much for riding since after what happened with Cyber Cam."

Tori giggled. "Blake stop. Cam did just find until you tried getting him on a two fifty."

Cam groaned. "Never again." He said rubbing absentmindedly at his forehead.

Lee Ann kissed Cam's cheek. "Don't worry you don't have to ride anything you just have to watch." She said sweetly

Cam laughed lightly. "I cringe every time I get near a dirt bike."

"But dude what about the tsunami cycles?" Blake asked smirking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Everything was done from my computer remember?" Cam said chuckling faintly.

Tori, Blake, and Lee Ann had a good laugh and then things went silent for a while.

Hunter and Charlie:

Charlie looked over from her driver at Hunter and then right back to the road as she followed right behind Blake. "What's up?" Charlie asked Hunter who seemed a little blue.

Hunter looked over and smiled softly. "Nothing."

"Hunter I'm your girlfriend. I know you better then you know yourself. You can't lie to me." Charlie said with a coaxing smile.

Hunter sighed. "I feel bad."

"About?"

"The way I promised and I haven't even gotten you a ring yet." Hunter said.

Charlie giggled. "Hunter I love the way you proposed."

"But it wasn't romantic like what Blake did for Tori…"

"Hunter it was your kind of romantic. It didn't need to be planned out or special cause I know that's just not who you are. It was spontaneous and fun and I don't need a ring to tell me that I'm engaged to you. I have you that's all I want." Charlie said sweetly.

Hunter grinned at her casually. "Really?" He asked.

Charlie smiled. "Really. I love the way you propose and expected nothing more or less to take the spot as the best moment in my life."

"There's a jewelry shop in Reefside that a friend told me about we could go and you can pick out your ring."

"Hunter…"

"Charlie you have to have a ring. It can be the simplest you can find and if it makes you happy that'll be enough for me." Hunter said smiling.

Charlie nodded knowing that arguing with him was unnecessary. She could either let him go and spend a fortune on something with lots of stones or go with him and pick something tasteful but simple. "Ok."

Hunter's Car:

"So how did you manage to be the one driving?" Kapri asked Shane. Dustin and Marah sat in the back seat.

Shane chuckled. "Hunter really doesn't trust many people with his car. It took some time to save up for so…"

"But he trusts you?" Kapri asked teasingly sarcastic.

Shane chuckled. "Well Dustin doesn't have the best driving record and Hunter hasn't really ever seen you and Marah drive."

Marah scoffed. "I'm a good driver ask Tori."

"Don't worry babe. Tori already said you were a good driver, but Hunter he's just a little protective." Dustin said.

Marah and Kapri nodded. "So Dustin when are we gonna get married?"  
Dustin shrugged. "Whenever you set a date. I'm gonna put in some two sense here and there show up marry you and then we'll fly away on our honeymoon."

Marah giggled. "That sounds like fun Dusty. What do you think Bear?" Marah asked looking at the floorboard where the very large black lab Bear was resting. Bear barked once. "Bear likes that idea. But how do you feel about a spring wedding?"

Dustin nodded. "Whatever you want babe."

Marah smiled. "Ok. So Shane when are you gonna marry Kapri?"

Kapri snorted. "Mar we haven't even been a real couple that long give us a break."

Shane chuckled. "Yeah I mean it took me long enough to ask her on a date. Let us just enjoy dating for a while and then we'll think about the long run."

Kapri looked at Shane and grinned. "Really?"

Shane shrugged and smiled. "You never know."

Eric's Truck:

"So this'll be cool. But weird." Ally said.

"Why weird?" Bret asked his girlfriend.

Ally giggled. "We're going to be hanging around our Sensei's you don't find anything weird about that?" She asked.

Bret chuckled. "Nah not really they aren't that much older then us. Just a few years or so."

Abby giggled. "I agree with my sister."

"Oh come on you two really. Tori's awesome and I hang with the sensei's enough cause they are like my extended family, they are really cool." Nick said.

Abby smiled at him. "Well I guess it wont hurt to get to know them better. I mean Sensei Han- I mean Tori- has always been really cool."

Nick grinned. "See trust me. They are all a blast to just hang with."

Abby and Ally smiled and nodded. "Ok." They said together.

"So Nick do you know what the plans are for this weekend?" Bret asked.

Nick nodded. "Watch a few races, uh I think the guys said something about going to this cyber café to see some friends. And then we'll have some just hang out time to chill. We could go down to the boardwalk or something."

Bret nodded. "This is gonna be sick. I mean I haven't really done anything fun since forever. I'm either at the academy or working in my dad's garage during the summer."

Ally kissed Bret's cheek. "Well then we'll just have to make this weekend even more fun."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

"Jealous." Ally stated smirking not looking away from Bret.

Abby snorted. "Not a chance."

Eric was sitting in the driver's seat listening to the radio and trying his best to tune out the teens but he found parts of their conversation amusing and tried to refrain from laughing and the twins Ally and Abby in the back seat. This was going to be a long weekend…


	39. Reefside P1

Reefside:

After arriving to the hotel in Reefside the groups split and went to their separate rooms. Tori and Blake walked into their room with Cooper and dropped their begs. It was late and the races wouldn't start till tomorrow morning. But Blake had told the guys they would join them for dinner. Tori had insisted on not telling them about her pregnancy over the phone, she wanted to surprise them.

"So you ready to go?" Blake asked as Tori sat down on the end of the bed. "You ok?"

Tori laughed faintly. "Yes I'm fine and ready to go." She said. Blake took her hand and they left Cooper in the hotel room with her portable dog carrier so she had a place to lie down that was familiar.

"Tor are you sure you look tired." Blake said softly as they stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach the lobby floor.

Tori looked at Blake and smirked. "Thanks for the subtle way of saying I look like crap." She joked.

"No Tor that isn't what I meant." Blake quickly recanted.

Tori giggled. "I know. Yes I'm a little tired but I'm fine I promise stop worrying so much." Tori insisted with a sweet smile and she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Come on let's go tell them our good news."

Blake smiled vigorously. "Yeah lets." After that things went silent in the elevator. Once they reached the lobby they went out to the parking lot and got in the truck and headed into town to meet the guys at some burger joint in town.

Burger Joint:

"Well if it isn't the Bradley's." Jesse said upon seeing Tori and Blake walk in to the place and spot them all at a large table. All the guys were there along with Rebecca and Roger and the new kid.

Tori and Blake chuckled as the guys stood and they met in hugs and handshakes and Tori and Blake took seats next to Roger and Rebecca. "So how was the honeymoon?" Rebecca asked.

Blake couldn't help a grin, cause he knew what had been conceived on that honeymoon. "Great." Blake said.

Tori giggled. "Yeah we even brought home a few more souvenirs then intended." She said jokingly knowing only Blake would understand and he chuckled faintly to himself upon hearing it.

Roger and Rebecca chuckled. "Blake, Tori this kid right here is Daniel. Daniel this is Blake and Tori." Roger introduced quickly having slightly forgotten neither of the Bradley's knew who he was.

"It's nice to meet you." Tori said with a smile. Daniel nodded at them with a faint smile and went back to looking at his menu.

"So Tori, Blake, Jesse tells us you guys said something about news?" Rebecca asked setting her menu down after making her decision.

Tori looked up at her and then at the guys and smiled with a nod. "Uh yeah." She looked at Blake. And he nodded knowing that she wasn't exactly certain if it was the right time to tell them yet or not. "We're going to have a baby." Tori said.

Roger and the others froze. "A baby!" The guys chorused with goofy grins.

Tori and Blake laughed lightly and nodded. "Yah Tori's pregnant with the first baby Bradley." Blake said happily.

"That's great!" Everyone said with smiles except the new kid, Daniel. He really didn't know what to say cause he didn't know these people so he just kept quiet.

Rebecca smiled. "So Tori how far along are you?"

Tori looked at Blake and grinned and then back at the gang. "Uh a little over three months now." She answered. It obviously didn't click for any of them Tori's joke and the fact that their wedding and honeymoon was back around that time so Tori let that drop.

"That's awesome! Well congratulations!" Roger said brightly for his friends.

"Thanks!" Tori and Blake answered finally making there selection from their menus and setting them down just as the waitress came to take their order.

After ordering topics changed and conversation got underway. "So I think I'm in love." Devin said randomly.

Tori choked on her soda making everyone laugh. She swallowed what she could and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "You?" She asked hoarsely clearing her throat as best she could.

Blake patted her back lightly. "You ok?" He asked her sweetly. Tori looked at him and nodded and then back at Devin.

"Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" Devin asked chuckling. "Jesse here about died laughing when I talked to him the other day about it."

"I'm sorry man. You are a serial hook up. You go from city to city and every time you find a new girl." Jesse said around light laughter.

Rebecca chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement of the situation. "Guys give him a break. If he thinks he's found love leave him be." She said.

"Yeah but Beck he's like…" Chad started.

"Guys! I'm serious I love this girl." Devin said in playful exasperation. "I really do."

Blake chuckled. "Ok how do you know? How can you tell?" He asked.

The guys agreed with Blake that Devin need to answer that question with 'yeah how's?'

Tori looked at Blake and smirked at him knowing this could get interesting. "Well for starters since I've met her I haven't hooked up with anyone else. That was three months ago!" Devin said.

"So what?" Jesse proclaimed. "Maybe you were in a rut. How are we supposed to know?"

Blake figured since he put him on the spot he'd help him out a little, knowing a thing or two about being in love. "Do you I.M. her a lot since I'm assuming you haven't been in Reefside for three months?" Blake asked. Tori wasn't sure what Blake was getting at but she knew he always had a point.

Devin nodded. "Every night." He answered.

"Can you picture her face as clear as if she was standing in front of you and picture her saying the things you read?" Devin nodded again. "Do you fall asleep thinking about her?" Devin nodded. "Does your heart start doing this funny racing flippy thing when you think about her at a drop of a hat for no reason?" Devin nodded.

Tori was understanding now of what he was getting at. "When you met her were you bowled over and breathless?" Roger asked seeing where Blake was going with this.

Devin chuckled. "She knocked me down literally by accident and then helped me up. Does that count?"

Everyone chuckled. "Can she make you smile with the simplest words?" Tori asked looking over at Blake and he smiled and she looked back at Devin and saw him nod.

"Do you like her looks or brains?" Rebecca asked.

Devin smiled slightly dazed. "She's smart, but she's also naturally stunning. But if I have to chose I would chose brains, she keeps me on my toes."

"I'm no love psychic, but I think he might just be in love." Rebecca said.

The guys all smirked and patted Devin on his shoulders. "So who is this mystery girl any way?" Blake asked.

Jesse chuckled. "You know that new girl for fox racing?" Blake shook his head.

"Her names Mel and she's a rider for fox racing." Devin said cutting Jesse off.

Blake nodded. "She's probably a better rider then you too." He joked.

Devin chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past her to be able to kick my ass." He said. Their food finally arrived and topics ranged from family to friends to riding and then every thing sort of died down and then everyone decided to head back to the hotel for a good nights rest.

Hotel Room:

Tori and Blake entered their hotel room and Tori went straight for her beg to get some shorts and a tank to sleep in. After changing her and Blake got in bed and Tori without hesitation snuggled up to Blake resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulder holding her close.

"So did I make your heart do a funny racing flippy thing?" Tori giggled softly around a yawn.

Blake laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. "Every time I thought of you and every time I saw you. Heck I still find my heart doing the funny racing flippy thing when I look at you sometimes." He told her sweetly.

Tori smiled. "Well that's good to know. When you start having heart problems I'll be sure to tell the doctor."

Blake chuckled. "Eh as long as I have you and our little one I don't foresee and heart problems."

Tori yawned around a giggled. "Love you thunderboy."

"Love you too surfer girl. Now get some rest so we can spend a long day out and about tomorrow." Blake said kissing her blonde head of hair.

Tori sighed contently. "As long as you don't mind a million restroom stops for the pregnant lady." She said jokingly as her eyes drifted shut and her body started to go limp against Blake.

Blake chuckled softly. "No I don't mind. Go to sleep Tor." Tori was out before he even finished speaking. It had already been a long day and Tori was exhausted but she hadn't wanted to cancel the dinner with Rog, Becka and the guys. She wanted to tell them their good news and wanted to see them after only getting to spend one night in their company the last visit.

But now she could rest with her husband by her side holding her close and that was all she needed and she zonked out. Coop jumped up on the end of the bed curled up and she too fell asleep.

Next Morning:

"Tor." Tori smiled inwardly as Blake tried to wake her, but she was awake. She was just ignoring him so she could lay in his arms for a little while longer before sharing him with the rest of the world. "Tor, I know you're awake."

"Then hush for a few minutes and just lay here with me." Tori whispered softly snuggling into his body again after slightly breaking away during the night.

Blake chuckled faintly. "Tor the races start in an hour and I need a shower. Nick'll kill me if I'm not there to explain stuff."

Tori sighed faintly and sat her head up resting her chin on Blake's upper torso looking at his smiling face. "He'll deal." She said with a sweet smile.

Blake smiled back. "Tor come on we need to get up. Besides that new kid is racing I wanna see if he's any good."

Tori nodded. "Yeah he was kind of quiet last night."

"I think he was just shy that you and I were there. Jesse says he's pretty social with them. But he also said he hasn't really ever dated or been around girls."

"How is that even possible?"

Blake shrugged slightly. "Apparently he's gone to all boys schools since he was in like second grade. After he graduated high school he really started riding a lot, and he was nineteen when Rog signed him. Apparently he just turned twenty and he's still not use to being around girls."

Tori giggled. "Well can you blame him? I'm sorry nobody should be sent to an all boys or all girls school, that is just awful."

"So you mean if we have a little girl you want her around male influence?" Blake joked.

Tori smiled. "Yes. I had male influence and look at me. I turned out ok. Certain experiences aside."

"If you say so." Blake teased her. Tori pinch his stomach and Blake quickly grabbed her hand in his pulling it away from his skin as they laughed.

"That wasn't very nice." Tori said and pouted playfully.

Blake smirked at her and rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You turned out wonderfully. The most awesome wife a guy could ever ask for."

Tori smiled brightly. "Thanks honey." She mocked scooting up to kiss him. Blake smiled and kissed her passionately and then they broke away. "So we gonna take a shower or what?" She asked jokingly.

Blake laughed lightly. "I thought you'd never invite yourself into my shower." He joked playfully. Tori smiled and they got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Out and About:

Tori and Blake met up with the others and waited for the teens to join them and when they finally did everyone was a little shocked. Abby and Ally were wearing jean skirts similar to that of something Tori would wear, plain white tanks, and lightly blue zip up Roxy hoodies. "Wow!" Tori said. "You two look nice."

Abby and Ally smiled shyly. "Should we go change into jeans or something?" Ally asked. They really weren't sure what was appropriate for this kind of thing and figured skirts would be ok. The only problem was it was a little chilly, but they wanted to look nice.

Tori giggled. "Oh heavens no. If I wasn't more comfortable in my cargo's I would probably be wearing something similar, well if it was summer." Tori said jokingly.

Abby and Ally laughed lightly. "Thanks!" They said smiling for the compliment of their good style.

Bret had a hold of Ally's hand while Nick and Abby were standing relatively close together but not touching.

"So what's first?" Nick asked hands in his jeans pockets.

"Well we have the track as soon as races are over if any of you want to ride, but first things first we watch the races." Hunter said casually.

The teens nodded and they all headed over to some stands and took up seats. On the top row was Tori, Blake, Nick, Abby, Ally, Bret, Hunter and Charlie. On the next row down was Eric, Dustin, Marah, Shane, Kapri, Cam, and Lee Ann. As the races went on in front of them Blake found himself explaining the quick simple things to nick and when that was enough he just sat and watched as the factory blue guys kicked butt on each division.

"New kids pretty good." Tori commented to Blake. Blake looked over at her smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. But I still hold the record for most consecutive wins as a rookie thank you very much." He said jokingly making Tori laugh.

Tori kissed Blake sweetly. "Do you miss it?" She asked softly.

Blake looked at Tori and smiled softly. "A little, but I have something so much better now that it doesn't even matter." He said happily.

Tori smiled sweetly. "Awe…" Tori cooed and a tear fell from her eye and Blake swiped it away with his thumb. "Sorry my hormones are all wacky."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure that's what it was." He joked.

Tori slapped his arm lightly in a playful manor and then they went back to watching the races occasionally calling out to their friends and rooting them on.


	40. Reefside P2

Later On:

The gang walked into the cyber café and looked around. It hadn't changed much since their last evil/good visit to Reefside, as Dustin likes to refer to it. Bret and Nick were following Ally and Abby over to the counter while the others took up seats at all the empty available tables. "If you're looking for a few certain someone's they aren't here yet." Tori and Blake turned hearing the familiar voice of the red head Hayley.

"Hayley!" Tori smiled and stood giving the woman a hug.

"It's nice to see you to. Hi guys!" She waved to the others as they turned and waved at her. "Those four at the bar with you guys?" She asked looking at the teens using straws to spit the straw wrapper at each other laughing and having a good time.

Tori and Blake chuckled as Eric got up to put a stop to it. "Dad." Tori said lowly and shook her head. Hayley caught it and looked over.

"Mr. Hanson, I'm Hayley I own this place. They're fine really as long as they clean up the mess." Eric smiled shook her hand and nodded. He went back to his seat with Cam and Lee Ann and they started talking about stuff nobody else understood about the Academies. Eric was only privy because Sensei kept him in the loop of things.

"So Hayley sit." Tori sat. Hayley took up a seat with them at the small café table.

"So a little yellow birdie told me its Bradley now." Hayley said to Tori. Tori held up hers and Blake's clasped hands, being their lefts and she saw the wedding rings.

"Yeah we got married about three and a half months or so ago." Tori said happily.

Blake nodded. "Yeah best day of my life."

"It's always the obvious flirts of the group who marry first. Trent and Kira, you two, perfect examples." Hayley chuckled.

Tori giggled and Blake blushed slightly. "Well at least we aren't the only two." Tori grinned at Blake.

"Funny thing is Kira was oblivious that he was going to propose when he did. It was quite funny. She was on stage opening for some rock group and he walked on stage and proposed." Hayley said. "And they hadn't even been dating two weeks.

Tori laughed lightly. "She told me she about passed out."

"I almost did." Tori turned and saw Kira and Trent walking in hand and hand and she immediately stood and hugged her fellow ex-ranger, who like herself had been the only female. They connected on that and having to keep and eye on the guys at all times. "Well Mrs. Bradley…that suits you so well."

Blake stood and he and Trent met in a half hug and then he looked at Kira. "Hey Kira!" Blake said smiling and Kira hugged him.

"Hey yourself." She said giving him a hug. "Looks like the two flirting couples are the first to be married so the rest of you…" She turned to the others. "Need to stop making fun of us for all that flirting we did."

Lots of laughter erupted in the room and then things settled as the swinging café doors opened again to reveal a familiar young man clad in all blue. Dustin was up instantly clapping hands with his fellow comic book bud. "Hey man! Hey guys!" Ethan said smiling at everyone. "Kira good to have you back in town." Ethan said giving her a hug. Everyone made room for more chairs so the new guests could sit.

Kira smiled. "It's good to be back. I have four months off from touring and recording and life is good." She said brightly.

Tori bit her lip and looked at Kira sheepishly. "You're probably going to be very mad when I tell you…" Kira handed her a copy of her cd that Tori had yet to purchase. "How'd you?"

"Now you have no excuse not to listen to it. I figured getting married and moving into a new place, along with taking care of a pup was a lot and you probably didn't have much time to remember to get out and by it. That's yours and Blake's signed copy enjoy." Kira said smiling.

Tori giggled. "Thanks really this is great."

"Oh Dustin!" Trent said. Dustin came over and they met in a handclap and shoulder bump hug type thing.

"Yeah dude!" Dustin said.

Trent handed him a stack of comics. "These are from my new series."

Dustin got wide eyed. "Thanks dude!" He said happily. He took the comics back over to Marah and sat with Shane and Kapri and his fiancé.

"Ok so someone please tell me what I'm doing here when it's a beautiful day to score some major net?" Everyone chuckled as they turned at saw Conner walking in soccer ball under his arm. Conner was greeted and then everyone started talking.

Charlie had to be introduced with everyone along with Lee Ann. "So Charlie…" Conner started with a flirting smile.

"Don't go there." Hunter said putting his arm around his fiancé.

Charlie laughed lightly. "Besides the fact that I'm taken, Conner you're not my type." She said.

Conner winced jokingly. "Shot down by the thunder's love."

Hunter chuckled. "Dude you are overly dramatic. Whatever happened to that uh Krista chick?"

"Oh she dumped me for some other guy." Conner said.

"I wonder why?" Charlie asked sarcastically with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Ha, ha." Conner said dryly.

Charlie laughed lightly and Hunter kissed her cheek. "Isn't my fiancé something else?" He said jokingly.

"Fiancé?" Everyone but Tori and Charlie exclaimed incredulously. Hunter and Charlie smiled.

Hotel Room:

Tori and Blake walked into their hotel room and Cooper perked up seeing them. Tori dropped her keys on the dresser and sat on the bed to visit with Coop. "That was good!" Tori said laughing.

"Which part? When Hunter blurted that Charlie was his fiancé or that Dr. O showed up with green hair?" Blake laughed as he removed his over shirt and jeans so he was in his boxers and undershirt.

Tori giggled. "Both were priceless." She said. "But the funniest part was when Kira and I both announced we were pregnant."

"Yeah that was kind of strange." Blake said. He sat on the bed and got comfortable under the covers. Tori stood so Coop went and lay next to Blake to be petted while Tori changed into shorts and one of Blake's oversized t-shirts.

Tori came over and lay down in bed and Coop got up and went to the end of the bed and lay down. Tori scoot close to Blake lying on her back and resting her head on his shoulder. Blake's hand rested on her abdomen and Tori's rested over it. "Do you want to be surprised?" Tori asked.

"About?" Blake asked a little confused.

"The sex of the baby."

"That's up to you." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "I can't decide so you need to tell me what you think."

"What I think. Well I think that surprises are usually a lot more fun." Blake said laughing lightly.

Tori chuckled softly. "Fine then we'll be surprised. I just couldn't make up my mind. I mean knowing would be good so we know what to get and how to set up the baby room, but not knowing and finding out the minute the baby is born is so exciting."

Blake kissed her temple and Tori rolled onto her side snuggling into Blake and he held her tight there hands still held together on her abdomen. "So boy or girl?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled thoughtfully resting her eyes. "Boy." She answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

"Most girls want a little girl that they can dress up." Blake said slightly teasing.

Tori giggled. "I want one of each, but I can already tell this one is going to be a boy."

"How do you know?" Blake asked skeptically.

Tori shrugged and yawned faintly. "I just have a hunch thunderboy. It's going to be a boy."

"Well if you've got a hunch what kind of names are you thinking for a boy?" Blake asked.

Tori sighed contently. "Um…I figured I'd give birth, pass out and you'd name the baby." She joked chuckling softly.

Blake smiled and chuckled lightly himself. "Oh yeah sounds like a plan." He joked. "I'm serious Tor." He said.

"Joseph, Joey for short." Tori suggested.

Blake nodded. "What about Joseph Hunter?"

"I think Hunter would like that. Joey would make an excellent surfer name." Tori said smirking faintly to herself.

Blake smiled. "Or a rider."

"Nah my boy will be a surfer. You just have to deal." Tori said teasingly. Blake kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say surfer girl." He said softly. "So I know you don't think it'll be a girl, but…"

"Isabella." Tori said softly.

"Where'd you get Isabella?" Blake asked thoughtfully.

Tori sighed. "It was my grandmother's name and my mother's middle name. Her really close friends called her Izzy because she preferred it to Heather when she was younger."

Blake nodded. "I like it. Isabella, but we need a middle name."

"Well this will sound odd, but Isabella Charlene…Roni's middle name is Isabella and Charlie is my only cousin." Tori said.

"Isabella Charlene Bradley." Blake said brightly. "And Joseph Hunter Bradley. Joey and Izzy." He said chuckled. "Perfect."

"Definitely not something you hear every day." Tori said sweetly around a yawn.

Blake nodded and kissed her head once more before he too closed his eyes. "Definitely Tor." He whispered and then they both fell into a light sleep.

Next Morning:

Today they were going to watch a few early races and then head to the park. The Factory guys would join them after all their races were finished up.

After watching several races with many ending in a factory blue rider winning the gang headed over to the park with Cooper and Bear who weren't even looking at each other for the moment.

Everyone sat around on blankets eating sandwiches and talking with friends. "Trent, honey I want a dog." Kira said petting Coop who had stolen her heart instantly.

Tori giggled. "Coop!" She called. Coop looked up and saw Tori with a Frisbee and she threw it. Coop took off after it. Blake chuckled and got up going after the black lab. "She's great isn't she?"

Kira nodded. "You ever think about maybe breeding her?"

Tori smiled. "I dunno. That's something you should really ask Blake about. We never had her fixed so it's a possibility, but we've never really talked about it either."

Trent looked and Kira. "Don't but them, you and I can look and see about getting a puppy. I mean it'll take a while to wait, and you want one now."

Kira smirked. "He knows me so well." She giggled.

Tori nodded. "I know that feeling." Blake came back over dragging Cooper attached to the Frisbee. "Coop you have to let go."

Blake chuckled. "She won't not with Bear around." He said.

"Do her and Bear not like each other or something?" Kira asked laughing lightly. Blake sat next to Tori and dragged Coop into his lap and she released the Frisbee.

Tori looked at Blake and smiled. "Sibling rivalry. Bear and Coop are from the same litter."

Kira nodded. "Ah gotcha."

"Coop and Bear get along as long as they don't have to share belongings." Blake said laughing lightly and he scratched behind Cooper's ears making her eyes close as she started to drift off.

Tori nodded. "They love playing on the beach together in the ocean. They chase each other out into the water and then back up the beach."

"Where this one promptly lay on one of soaking us from head to toe." Blake threw in."

Tori giggled. "She's still just a puppy, don't let her size fool you."

Kira smiled. "Well she's absolutely well trained it looks like and very friendly."

Blake nodded. "Yeah Tor and I think she'll do really great with the baby." He said.

"That's good, cause while I'm home off tour and not recording after the baby is born I plan to come and visit." Kira said.

Trent chuckled. "Just invite yourself places why don't you?" He teased.

Tori laughed lightly. "It's fine really. We have guest rooms and we can always accommodate for another baby. A visit to the middle of nowhere is probably just what you'll both need." She said nicely.

Kira smiled and Tori and then looked at Trent grinning. "See…" She mocked smugly.

Trent chuckled, as did Blake. "How do you plan to do the tour after your four months are up?" Blake asked.

"Well I told the record company that I'm already two months along, in for I'll be six so they said that I could do limited shows and when I feel like it's too much then they cancel and reschedule the rest for about six months after the baby is born." Kira said. "But I've pretty much told the after my three year contract is up I'm done. That'll be at least nine months after the baby is born. I've produced to platinum selling records and had two excellent concert tours that's enough."

Trent looked at Kira and kissed her temple. "She'd rather be home with the baby."

"And you." She put in.

Trent chuckled. "Being away from me never bothered you before."

"No I just never told you it bothered me. It sucked how long I would be away sometimes without seeing you. I mean ask Blake it sucks right?" Kira looked intently at Tori.

Blake nodded. "It sucks. I mean me and Tori were still dating when I was gone."

Tori nodded. "And it sucked for both of us as well." Tori said about her and Trent. Trent nodded in agreement.

"Ok new topic." Trent said jokingly.

Tori looked from Kira to Blake to Trent. "Ok you two come up with names yet?" Tori asked.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Tori you are further along then me, if anyone on the picnic blanket needs to worry about names it's you two."

"Well for your info we have names picked out." Tori said playfully cocky.

Kira grinned. "Well?"

Blake and Trent chuckled at the two. "Well Joseph Hunter for a boy." Blake said.

"And Isabella Charlene for a girl. "Tori finished.

The others were far enough away that they could hear what they were saying. Everyone had pretty much split to different parts of the park to chill. Shane, Kapri, Hunter, Charlie and Conner were off playing volleyball. Cam, Lee Ann, Ethan, Dr. O, Eric and Hayley were hanging out beneath a tree talking about technology and different ranger gadgets. Abby, Ally, Nick and Bret were off hanging about by the swings and such. And Dustin and Marah were taking a walk threw some trails.

"Well those are nice." Kira said. "Joey and Izzy. Which will do what and go where?" Tori and Blake knew what she meant and they shrugged.

"Tori's certain she is having a boy and he's going to be a surfer." Blake said laughing lightly.

Tori nodded with a proud smile. "I have a hunch."

Kira giggled. "Well I think I'm going to have a little girl who's an artist."

Trent looked at her oddly. "What makes you say that?"

"I had this crazy dream the last night of the tour it's what got me to take a pregnancy test." She answered truthfully not having told Trent this before.

Trent nodded. "Fair enough." Baby topic soon changed to something different and then something else completely as the factory riders showed up.

Devin walked over to Tori and Blake with a girl about Tori's height with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was athletically built but didn't have to much muscle one her and she was wearing a fox racing shirt and casual jeans and black steel toe boots. "Blake, Tori this is Mel. Mel this is Blake and his wife Tori." Devin introduced.

"Oh so you're Mel?" Tori asked shaking her hand.

Mel smiled and nodded. "That would be me. All though I haven't decided yet after officially meeting the others whether that is a good or bad thing." She said jokingly.

Tori laughed. "Trust me they always are that weird." She said laughing lightly.

Mel smiled. "I guess I should give you props for putting up with them. Devin said you were like the guys honorary girl be Blake's lady and all."

Tori giggled and laughed with a slight random nod. "Yeah. But there easy to deal with if you know how to handle them. It takes a few days but you'll learn."

"Mel's here on a week break and she decided to come check out my races for the rest of the week." Devin said brightly.

Blake nodded. "That's cool. Tori and me are heading back late tonight. But maybe we can all catch a meal later."

Devin and Mel looked at one another and then back at the Bradley's. "Yeah that sounds like fun. We should tell the guys its couples only." Devin joked.

Tori and Blake laughed lightly. "As much fun as that would be, I think Jesse might get an attitude with us."

"Yeah he's just a little odd." Mel said. "I've never met a guy who stared at my chest for twenty minutes straight while having a conversation with me." She laughed lightly.

Tori grinned. "That is definitely Jesse. Chad and Matt aren't much better."

Mel smiled. "Well I think I just made a new friend. I like you, we should talk more." She said to Tori.

Tori chuckled and nodded. "Sure anytime. Here." She hadn't her a card out of her wallet. "That's my house, cell and office number. And that is my email and I.M. You ever feel like you want to smash Devin's skull in call me and I'll talk you through the way to dispose of a human body." She joked.

Mel laughed. "I really like you. And Devin said you two are expecting."

Tori and Blake smiled and nodded. "Yep!" They said. "Sometime in April."

"Well congrats." Mel said. "And um if we were serious about food later I should probably head back to my hotel and change and call my dad. For or evening chat."

Tori and Blake nodded. "Yeah Devin round up the guys around six-ish." Blake said. "We'll go to Shari's." They nodded.

"It was nice meeting you both see ya later." Mel said waving with a smile as they back away and then turned and headed off.

"She was nice." Tori said.

Blake nodded. "Yeah she was. Come on let's go ask the guys if they want to go and then we'll head back to the hotel and change." Tori nodded and that's what they did.


	41. Reefside P3

Just Before Dinner:

After asking all of their friends if they wanted to join them for a meal at Shari's Hunter and Charlie, Trent and Kira, were the only ones who accepted the offer. Dustin and Marah were going to head back to the Academy early with Shane and Kapri, nobody really knowing why. Cam and Lee Ann said they had made dinner plans for some Italian restaurant. Bret, Ally, Abby and Nick were going to see a movie before they headed out and Eric just wasn't up for food.

Conner said that he needed to take Ethan out on the town, even though he wasn't old enough to drink yet. Dr. O reclined having to get his hair back to normal after a shampoo accident. Hayley needed to get back and clean up the café before the late night performances that had started some months ago. So everyone was busy.

Tori and Blake's Room:

There was a knock at the door just as Tori was zipping up her navy studded hoodie over her white tank top with casual gray cargo's and her converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. "Blake could you get that?" Tori asked as she grabbed Cooper's collar holding her back on the bed.

Blake who was wearing dark denim jeans, a navy tank and an unbuttoned over shirt with black faded boots went to the door and opened it. Kira and Trent stood there looking casual like the Bradley's. "Come on in. We just wanted to change and finish up packing." Blake said.

Kira walked in with Trent passed Blake and they stood in the small hall. Kira was wearing several layers many of which were yellow with a knee length light denim jean skirt and black boots that laced up and had a two-inch chunky heal. Her make up was a bit heavy, but it always suited her. Trent stood next to her in a loose white artistic looking t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"So are you two wanna leave straight from Shari's?" Kira asked seeing two suitcases on the bed and almost full.

Tori shook her head as she released Coop who immediately went and sat in front of Kira begging to be petted. "No we can't. I don't want to leave Coop in the truck that long." Tori said. "I mean you wouldn't leave a baby in a car, why would you leave your dog?"

Kira nodded. "Good point. So you'll back here before you leave?" Blake and Tori nodded. "Mind if we catch a ride with you?"

Blake chuckled. "Nah it's cool. But I love your round about way of getting to that question."

Kira laughed. "Sorry I can't ride in the car went Trent is driving these days. It makes me nauseous when he takes corners. I hoping by the time I've eaten and we get back here that I'll just pass out in the car." She explained.

Tori winced and smiled sympathetically. "I know how that feels. I'm so glad my morning sickness is gone."

"Bad part about it is. It isn't just morning sickness." Kira complained. "I can be sick at the drop of a hat."

Tori giggled. "Seeing raw meet?" Kira nodded. "Certain smells?" Kira nodded. "Like I said been there done that and I am never going back."

Kira groaned. "I just wish I could hurry and get out of the first trimester." She said.

"Ok enough talk about being sick. We are about to go eat dinner." Trent said. Tori and Kira giggled.

"Sorry I know it makes you queasy." Kira said. She looked at Tori. "Talk about being sick doesn't really suit him." She said sarcastically.

Tori nodded. "Sorry Trent but your wife started it."

"No pointing the finger Tor. You fueled the fire." Blake said jokingly.

Tori laughed lightly. "Ok I concede to my guiltiness."

"But this, all of it, is really their fault." Kira said walking over and standing with Tori on the right hand side of the bed where she stood zipping up her suitcase. "I mean think Tori, this wouldn't have happened if they had just kept their hands to themselves."

Tori laughed seeing where she was going with this. "So what you're saying is we wouldn't have been or are sick if it wasn't for them getting us pregnant, which means we wouldn't be talking about it at all?"

Kira nodded with a triumphant smile. "Precisely."

Tori sighed sarcastically. "Sorry Kira I wish I could side with you, but Blake and I already had this discussion. It's as much my fault as it is his."

Kira scoffed playfully. "Anyone here you admit that?" She asked.

Tori looked at Blake grinning. "No."

"Then you're on my side." Kira said proudly crossing her arms of her chest looking at the boys.

"There are no sides." Trent said.

"Yeah Tori we already talked about this." Blake said chuckling faintly.

Tori laughed lightly. "This isn't a war there are no sides Kira." She said.

Kira looked at her. "So you're siding with them?" Kira point to the guys that were know standing leaning on separate walls with amused smiles on their faces at Kira's tirade.

Tori giggled. "There are no sides. I get along with Blake pretty good about this whole pregnancy thing." Blake winked at her. "Look you don't talk morning sickness with or around Trent and he can't complain when you wake him at three a.m. to change the baby's diaper." She suggested.

Kira smirked. "That could be a very good deal."

"Uh…" Trent started getting a little wide eyed at Tori's suggestion. Trent sighed and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Alright deal. You keep your pregnant lady sick talk to yourself and with other pregnant ladies I'll be the one changing the baby at the wee hours in the morning." Trent gave in.

Kira smiled and practically skipped back over to her husband's side and was met with a kiss. "That's all I ask for." She said teasingly.

Tori and Blake chuckled softly. "Alright who's ready to eat?" Blake said. Cooper barked in reply. "Not you Cooper!" Blake said jokingly. Tori watched as her pup went into her kennel and lay down.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Tori said looking at Blake smirking.

"We'll bring her back a burger or something." He said laughing lightly. Tori rolled her eyes and went around the bed to Blake and then all four of them left the room and the hotel.

Dinner:

Showing up at Shari's Blake, Tori, Kira and Trent saw Charlie, and Hunter waiting for them and they all went inside. Instantly spotting Devin and Mel. They walked over and took a seat and the large table. "The guys didn't want to be third wheels and Roger was gonna take Rebecca to some fancy place." Devin said laughing lightly.

Tori, Charlie, and Kira laughed and sat on the one side of the table with Mel directly across from their significant others. "Would you guys like some coffee or anything to drink?" The waitress asked after everyone was seated. Trent said yes to coffee and as the waitress was pouring Kira got a good wife of the strong substance.

"Oh god." She groaned standing from her seat and running to the bathroom.

Tori winced. "Well I guess it's a good thing we put her on the end." She joked. Trent looked at Tori. "Yeah I'll go check on her." She said and got up and went after Kira in the bathroom.

Bathroom:

"Kira?" Tori asked walking in the bathroom. There was a loud groan from the middle stall and Tori opened the door to see Kira holding her hair back with her head over the toilet. "Here." She grabbed her hair and held it back until Kira sat up and flush. Tori helped her to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her hands.

"Ok coffee is band from my husbands life for the next few weeks." She joked after rinsing out her mouth with several handfuls of water.

"Feel any better?" Tori asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah thanks. How did you deal with this?"

Tori chuckled softly. "I wore my hair mostly in braids and ponytails and tried to steer clear of the things that made me sick at least once. Like we had chicken one night and Blake was cooking I walked in the kitchen took one look at the package of raw chicken breasts on the counter walked right back out and to the bathroom. I became a vegetarian until the end of my first trimester."

Kira giggled faintly. "It sounds tempting, but Trent loves meat I can't just ban it from our house."

Tori laughed lightly. "You don't have to. Blake just put all meet products in grocery bags in the freezer. It kept them out of view and he kept fruits and vegetables in our fridge in case I wanted a snack."

"Reasonable I guess." Kira said. "I'm really in the mood for cheese fries."

Tori nodded. "I could go for fries and a roast beef sandwich. Come on the guys are probably about ready to send in a swat team to see if you're ok."

Kira nodded and they head out of the bathroom.

Table:

"Does that happen a lot?" Mel asked.

Trent and Blake chuckled. Mel had been introduced to the couple upon arrival as well as Hunter and Charlie. "Kira's pregnant."

"Raw meat use to set Tori off." Blake said. "If I was cooking steak or chicken Tori steered clear of the kitchen until it was cooked."

Trent chuckled. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this right."

"Hey you got her pregnant. "Charlie proclaimed. "You better deal." She joked.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah you should see Tori when Blake makes her a little mad."

Blake grinned. "Let's not go there."

"Go where?" Tori asked walking up to the table with Kira. She got her to her chair and then sat at her own right next to her across from Blake.

"You mad at Blake." Charlie said.

Tori laughed lightly. "Which isn't very often since I usually get my way." She said brightly with a goofy smile at her husband.

"Only cause you give me that face." Blake said grinning at her.

Trent chuckled. "Kira has one of those and if that doesn't work she smacks me upside the head." He said.

"Ok let's order." Devin said upon seeing the waitress come back to the table with sodas on a tray. Everyone order after passing around drinks to their rightful owner and then other discussion got under way.

"So Mel Devin said you guys met when you knocked him over." Tori laughed lightly.

Mel smiled and laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right. I was a little behind and I was running back to my trailer when I ran into him." Mel said. "If I remember correctly the words what the fuck came out of his mouth. And then after he was standing it was like he had gone brain dead. I thought he hit his head."

Devin smirked at her. "Ha, ha." He said dryly.

Mel grinned back. "It was actually very funny, yes." She said chuckling along with Charlie, Tori and Kira.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Charlie asked. Mel nodded with a smile. Charlie turned to Tori. "Did Hunter ever tell you guys how we started talking?" Tori and Blake both shook their heads with intrigued smirks.

"Oh don't Charlie." Hunter complained.

Charlie grinned deviously. "Well I posted a comment on something or another I don't really remember what, but anyways, Hunter decided to reply to it. And he was rather pissed about it. So I ended up replying some very pissed of bitchy something and then he said…and I quote this. 'You know you argue like you're cute. Are you cute?'"

Tori couldn't help but laugh and Blake was almost rolling on the floor. Devin and Mel found it funny as well as Kira and Trent. "Laugh it up!" Hunter said rolling his eyes and dropping his face into his hands to hide a small blush.

Tori manage to get her breathing under control. "You really said that?" Tori asked.

Hunter looked at her sheepishly and tried not to grin but didn't manage. "Maybe." He said.

"Ok maybe doesn't cut it my friend. _Maybe_ I should tell these guys about the underwear incident." Tori said cockily.

"You wouldn't." Hunter said frowning at her playfully.

Tori grinned and nodded smugly. "I would." She said.

Hunter shook his head glaring at her with playfully intent. "Ok yes that's what I said."

"Ok that so totally beats Devin going brain dead on me." Mel laughed. "So any other funny hook up stories?" She asked.

Tori shook her head. "I met Blake like a normal person. I didn't knock him down or meet him over the Internet."

Kira chuckled. "Ethan likes to joke about the first time I saw Trent, but other then that not really."

"Oh yeah he told me about that." Tori said smirking at her friend. "Let's see I think he said you said, 'he's really like wow isn't he.' Or something like that."

Kira ducked her head down hiding a blush. "Thank you for making me relive that once again. Apparently I don't get it enough from Ethan." Kira said grinning at her friend.

Tori shrugged. "Sorry. I guess that means me and Mel were the only ones who didn't go completely nuts."

"Not true. After the races were over I ran into a clean Devin and sort of went brain dead myself." Mel said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Glad that wasn't me." She smirked at Blake. Blake grinned back. "What?" Tori asked.

"I seem to remember you blushing and a little nervous." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blushing isn't going brain dead and you my friend wouldn't stop staring at me it was a little odd." Tori said.

"Yeah my bro did sort of stare." Hunter chuckled. "It was actually pretty funny."

"So we all met under brain dead or timid and nervous circumstances." Mel established. "Wow what a bunch we make." She joked. There food soon came and things quieted down for a while. After the meals were finished bills were paid and everyone sort of went off their separate ways from the restaurant.

Hotel:

After getting back to the hotel Tori and Blake got their bags and Coop from their room checked out and loaded up the truck. Kira and Trent decided to hang around until they were ready to leave. "Ok so I'll come for a visit in a couple of weekends." Kira said.

Tori nodded and gave her a hug. "You both are welcome any time unless me and Blake are out of town again, which doesn't seem likely since he's getting all nervous and protective again."

Kira giggled. The boys couldn't here them over by Kira and Trent's car and them by the truck. "Just let him have his way. It'll be a little easier." Kira said.

"Same to you. I can guarantee that 'honey are you ok?' is going to be said more then once in the next few weeks. Just joke it off don't get mad. Blake doesn't mean to do it, he's just worried is all." Tori said.

Kira broke away and smiled at her. "Well if you haven't killed Blake yet and you're a trained ninja, I think I can handle Trent."

"Good. Keep in touch and let me know how your doctors appointments are going." Tori said.

Kira nodded. "I will don't worry and same to you. It's funny don't you think, that you and me the only two girls on the our teams are the first to be pregnant?"

Tori laughed lightly. "Yeah it is. Anyways we should probably head out. We have classes tomorrow and we are going to be sleep deprived if we don't make it home before two."

"Sensei hasn't benched you yet?"

"No not yet. He said I have till the end of my second trimester before he's going to put me on the sidelines." Tori said. "When you come for your visit you really need to come and check out the academy."

Kira nodded. "Trent will love it. He loves martial arts."

Tori smiled. "Ok well I better go get my husband before he tries to leave without me."

"He wouldn't you can ninja streak faster then he can drive home." Kira said.

Tori shook her head. "Sensei said I shouldn't ninja streak with the baby and all."

Kira nodded. "Oh ok well I'll drag my husband away so you two can leave." They walked over to the boys who were leaning on the bed of the truck talking. Tori put her arm around Blake's waist and Kira grabbed for Trent's hands and their fingers laced together. "They have class tomorrow we should probably leave so they can do the same." Kira said to Trent.

Trent nodded in agreement. "It was good seeing you both again." Trent said as Kira started to drag him away.

"Bye Tori! Blake!" Kira called as she just about reached hers and Trent's car. Tori looked at Blake.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Blake smiled kissed her lips and nodded. "Yeah let's go home."


	42. January

January:

"Ok class dismissed." Tori said to her class after the gong sounded. It was late afternoon at Tori's last class had just finished. Abby, Ally, and Nick stuck around to clean up the field area Tori was using for class like they had done everyday for the last two months since her belly really started to show. They did want her straining herself mores so then needed. "You guys…"

"Really don't have to do that." The three chorused. "We know."

"But we want to Sensei." Ally said.

"Yeah we don't want you or the baby over worked." Abby put in. Tori smiled at her brother and students.

"You guys are very sweet thank you."

Abby giggled and walked over. "I sort of owe you anyway for introducing me to Nick." She said. Just after Nick had joined the Academy Tori had Abby doing one on one with him. After a few months and the trip to Reefside Nick finally got up enough courage to ask her out. It's been about a month and a half and they seemed happy.

Tori laughed lightly. "Well just keep him in line." She said.

Abby laughed and nodded and went back to helping clear the area. "You know Sensei, I have a baby sitting certificate and I took all the classes." Ally informed her.

"I'm going to assume that's a round about way of asking if you can baby sit sometime for me and Sensei Bradley." Tori said smiling.

Ally looked up smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"She loves babies." Ally looked passed Tori to see Blake and Bret walking up the field, Bret closer then Blake. Bret smiled at Tori and then walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ally nodded. "I really do. I can't wait to have kids of my own." She said.

Blake reached Tori and wrapped his arm back around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "What's with her talking about babies?"

"She wants to know if she can baby sit after the baby is born." Tori said to him keeping her voice low.

Blake chuckled. "If we ever leave the house, sure."

"Ally you'll be the first person we call." Tori said.

"No wild parties at our house though." Blake added jokingly.

Ally, Abby, Bret, and Nick laughed lightly. "Sensei you guys can go we're almost finished." Abby said.

Tori nodded. "Nick don't forget to check up on the horses." She said. Nick nodded.

"Don't worry dad put a reminder on me." He held up his hand palm facing her and there were smudged words that Tori couldn't make out from her distance away, but found that to be incredibly funny and she laughed.

"All right. See you guys in class tomorrow." Blake took her hand that wasn't resting on her rounded belly and they headed over to the holographic entrance. "So what time are Kira and Trent going to be here?"

Blake smiled over at her as they walked through the trees and such just outside the portal to the truck. "Trent called about five minutes ago and said they were about an hour outside of blue bay." He informed her. They reached the truck and Blake helped Tori into the passenger seat and then went around to the driver side door.

On the ride home Tori was relatively quite which caused Blake's nerves to jump and spike all over the place. "Stop it. I'm just tired." Tori said.

Blake looked at her oddly and then right back to the road. "How'd you know?"

"Sensei has been working with me the last few days on that whole feelings thing. Well today we opened this floodgate of some sort and now I have to learn to keep it at bay. It's sort of an empathic ability." Tori explained around a yawn.

"And sensei thinks this is ok to do in your condition?" Blake asked.

Tori chuckled faintly. "Blake I'm not dying of a disease it isn't a condition. I'm pregnant and yes Sensei said it's perfectly safe."

"So how do you control it?" Blake asked changing the subject off of him.

"It's my ability to chose who and what I want to feel. I was just testing it on you." Tori said. "Before we go home stop at the store."

Blake looked over and grinned at her. "Why?"

Tori giggled. "Cause I want some ice cream." She answered truthfully.

"I knew it. I told you eventually the craving for ice cream was going to get you." Blake chuckled. Around the end of November Blake had, had his fill of ice cream being that Tori craved it like every second of every day and he made a wager with her that she couldn't go the rest of her pregnancy without it. If he won Tori had to eat the flavor Blake chose. If Tori won at the end of the pregnancy Blake had to eat peas, the food he hated the most.

"Ok, ok, get the on you want me to eat and get a cookie dough." Tori said. "It's totally unfair that you used a pregnant ladies cravings for a wager." Tori said in playful disgust.

Blake laughed lightly. "It isn't my fault you took the bet."

"I'm pregnant I'm not in the right state of mind." She joked. After stopping at the grocery store Blake and Tori headed home. The got comfortable on their couch and Blake handed Tori a small pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Cookie Dough?" Tori asked. "This is the flavor you want me to eat?"

Blake shrugged. "I figure you're probably right I shouldn't have take advantage of my beautiful pregnant wife."

Tori giggled. "Awe you felt bad. You are so gullible." She said laughing as she opened her ice cream and started to dig in with a spoon. Blake looked at her incredulously.

"What?" He asked grinning at her in disbelief.

Tori smiled. "I figured if I made you feel guilty you'd let me have my ice cream."

Blake snorted and laughed in disbelief. He suddenly reached over and tried to snatch Tori's ice cream. She quickly held it out of reach. "You are so in for it."

"Pregnant lady here. You rough house with me you risk hurting the baby." She sing songed playfully.

Blake stopped and looked at her with a playfully stern stare. "That was incredibly a cheap shot." He said.

Tori smiled innocently. "And your betting a pregnant lady to steer clear of ice cream during her pregnancy wasn't?"

"Ok but you have to at least try one bite of pistachio ice cream." He said. Tori scrunched her face in disgusted as she slowly lowered her arm as he back away.

Tori shook her head. "No way." She said. "That nasty stuff is not passing these lips." Blake got a spoonful of his ice cream from the pint he held and held it right up to Tori's mouth.

Tori pursed her lips and shook her head using her free hand to push his spoon away. "Come on Tor you can't go back on our bet." He said smirking at her. Tori continued to shake her head not saying a word, cause she wouldn't put it past Blake to just force the spoon into her mouth.

Cooper was watching them from the floor in front of the TV occasionally shifting her head from side to side not understanding what they were doing. Tori stood and Blake followed. Tori was luckily away from the spoon. "You can't do that I can't run from you." She protested walking quickly out of the living room and to the stairs.

"Come on Tor one bite. It's better then making you eat a whole pint." Blake said laughing as he followed her upstairs. Tori held her belly in one hand and her spoon and ice cream in the other.

"That stuff is nasty and I don't know how you eat it Blake. Now get it away from me." Tori said laughing lightly. She made it to the second floor and went straight for their room and sat down on their bed grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

Blake sat in front of her with the spoon and Tori shook her head. "Just one Tor." He said.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" She said smiling with clenched teeth.

Blake grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Fine." Tori grabbed the spoon took the ice cream into her mouth proceeded to get up from the bed walk into the bathroom and spit the ice cream into her sink. She rinsed it down with water and then took the spoon back to Blake. "There."

Blake shook his head. "That doesn't count."

Tori nodded. "Yes it does. You said I had to take a bite you never said I had to swallow it." She said with a sweetly innocent smile. "Now will you leave me and I'll go back downstairs and eat my ice cream in peace."

Blake grinned at her amused. He had to admit she had taken a bite and he hadn't told her she had to actually swallow the ice cream. "Fine you win this time, but next time you wont get off that easy." He said.

Tori shut their TV off and they went back downstairs to the living room couch and got comfortable watching the news and eating their ice cream while they snuggled together on the couch.

About forty-five minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Tori handed Blake her ice cream and he went to the kitchen to put the pints away while Tori went to answer the door with Coop. Tori swung the door open and saw Kira with a slightly protruding belly and Trent carrying to small duffle bags. "Hey guys!" She said upon seeing them. They came inside and Coop barked happily and then headed to the living room to get a toy probably.

"Look at you." Kira said holding Tori's more so pronounced belly then her own.

Tori smiled. "And you. It's about time that little figure started to change." She joked.

Trent dropped the duffels inside the door and gave Tori a hug. Blake came out of the kitchen just as Coop was leaving the living room with her tennis ball. Kira gave Blake a quick hug and Blake and Trent gave each other a manly half hug. "So how was the trip?" Blake asked as they all headed into the family room.

"Long." Trent muttered.

Blake chuckled. "Let me guess you had to stop every ten miles?"

"Not every ten it was more like every thirty." Kira protested. Tori laughed lightly.

"Stop mocking us." Tori said looking at her husband. Blake kissed her cheek and Tori rested her head on his chest. Kira and Trent sat in the love seat across from them snuggled together.

"Sorry. The mockery stops right now." He said jokingly. "So you two eat on the way here?" Blake asked the Fernandez couple.

They shook their heads. "Well there is this great delivering Chinese restaurant that comes out this way." Tori suggested. Trent and Kira shared looks and then looked at Tori and Blake smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Kira said.

Cooper jumped up on the couch and lay down next to Tori with her head rested in Tori's lap. "Hey Coop. Blake?" Tori said smiling at him sweetly.

Blake chuckled and nodded. "I'll get the menu and the phone." He said standing. "You guys want anything to drink while I'm up?" Blake asked.

Kira nodded. "Uh how about juice if you have any."

"Orange, apple, grape, and pineapple." Blake offered.

"Apple." Kira said with a sweet smile.

"Thunderboy will you pour me some ice tea?" Tori asked nicely. Blake looked at her smiled and nodded.

"Trent?" He asked offering a drink.

Trent nodded. "Sure I'll help you though." He got up and followed Blake into the kitchen.

"So when do your concerts start up again?" Tori asked Kira who was resting her head on the armrest of the loveseat and her eyes were closed lightly.

"Next month sometime. I'm not looking forward to it. My doctor said I can't sit to long, or stand to long so I have to do both. I'm gonna be up and down like a gofer game at chucky cheese." She joked.

Tori laughed lightly. "Well after a month tell them it's too much. I mean they can't schedule that many concerts in a three month window before your contract is up."

Kira nodded. "Yeah. I can only have maybe ten cities in each month if less." She said softly.

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

"So how are things at the Academy?" Kira asked.

Tori sighed. "At the end of January Sensei said I'm done until he feels I'm ready to come back. I'll be able to watch my students but I can't help demonstrate or teach anything."

"So who will teach your classes?"

"My two best students Ally and Abby. They are third years." Tori said. "I'm really proud of them, they have come so far."

"Teacher's pets?" Kira asked jokingly.

Tori giggled and shook her head. "No nothing like that. Their mother died when they were younger and their father is never around for them. They stay year round at the academy."

"That's awful." Kira said softly.

Tori nodded. "Yeah but I think it fuels them and gives them the power they need to succeed. Anyways so you guys picked any names yet?"

"Chase Elizabeth." Kira said opening her eyes and smiling at Tori.

"What about boy names?" Tori asked.

"I'm having girl."

"Doctor tell you that?"

"No I just know. Mother's instinct or something."

Tori giggled. "Blake doesn't believe me that I know I'm having a boy."

Kira smirked. "Men just need to learn to listen to their wives."

Tori nodded. "Exactly."

The boys came in two glasses in each hand. Blake handed Tori her tea while Trent hand Kira her juice. "Menu." Blake pulled it from his back pocket and handed it to Tori and grabbed his cell from his front pocket and handed it to Tori.

"Thanks." Tori said giving him a kiss.

Blake smiled. "No problem."

"So Tori says she knows she's having a boy." Kira said.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Kira I don't think you know for sure if it's a boy or a girl."

Kira sighed in frustration. "Trent I'm going to be a mother. I know my body and the child I carry. I'm having a girl."

"You really should listen to her." Tori said. "I know on just a hunch I'm having a boy."

"A hunch." Trent said. "That's all."

Blake chuckled. "Her hunches are usually right." He said.

"Yeah see." Tori said proudly with a smile. "Water ninjas sort of have this empathic gift. You know feeling others and such. Well I can tell you I feel that I am having a boy."

Kira smirked at Trent who looked at them with an amused smile. "Ok if you both say so." He conceded.

"We do." They said.

A week later:

After a weeklong stay with Tori and Blake Trent and Kira headed home to Reefside so Tori could start getting to rehearsals for the next few weeks so she didn't suck live on stage.

"You are never going to guess this news." Blake said walking into the kitchen to see Tori making a cake. "What's the cake for?" Blake asked.

Tori looked at him and smiled. "Did you completely forget what tomorrow is?"

Blake looked at her and thought about it. "Maybe." He said skeptically.

Tori grinned. "Your birthday ring a bell?" She asked.

Blake looked at his watch that also showed the date. "Really it's that time of year again?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah thunderboy." She said smirking at him.

Blake smiled. "So you made me a cake?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "I was bored today with nothing to do since it's Saturday and all and I decided to make it early." Blake walked over hugged and kissed her and then stole some frosting from the top of the cake and ate it off his finger. "Hey!" Tori protested smiling.

"Tastes good. "Blake said giving her another quick kiss.

"News?" Tori asked grinning.

Blake nodded. "Right guess who's decided to move to blue bay harbor."

Tori shrugged and looked at Blake expectantly. "Who?" She asked.

"Devin and Mel." He said.

Tori almost dropped the spreading knife she was using to frost the white cake with chocolate frosting. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

Blake smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Mel's contract is up come spring and Devin's is up at the end of March. They decided to move in together and they thought it would be could to settle in a small town on the California shore."

Tori smirked. "I haven't checked my email in a while. I bet Mel wrote me about it."

Blake nodded. "Probably. But isn't that great."

"Wow yeah I mean just wow." Tori said still in shock a bit.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah that's pretty much what I said to surfer girl." Tori went back to finishing up Blake birthday cake and then stuck it in the fridge covered for the next day. Blake went to open the fridge while Tori started to prepare dinner.

"Don't you dare thunderboy." Tori said not turning around.

Blake grinned. "Fine I guess I just have to wait."

"Yes you do. Now come help me. I'm starting to get a little queasy looking at this chicken." Tori said turning away from the stove where she was frying up small chicken breasts for Caesar salad.

Blake took over the chicken while Tori prepared the rest of the salad. Once everything was prepared Tori and Blake went into the living room together and watched their regularly scheduled shows eating their chicken Caesar salad.


	43. Little Joey

March:

It was now a week after Dustin and Marah's wedding and they were off in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Oh and they got a small one story house just in the city limits of blue bay harbor. Shane and Kapri had decided to share quarters at the Academy a few weeks back and now Kapri was moving in to Shane's quarters now that Dustin was moved out. Cam proposed last week just before Marah and Dustin's wedding and Lee Ann said yes.

Charlie is driving Hunter nuts with wedding plans. Jokes really, she's making up fake plans as the time nears so just to show Hunter her sense of humor and his natural unwillingness to help with wedding details. At one point he had just said they should drive to Vegas. Charlie had countered that if he really wanted to be married to her he would take that back, of course jokingly.

Tori was getting closer to being due and her belly was now much rounder. Her and Blake had finished up the baby room in the light blue painted room. Being that, that had been where Blake had set the crib up and they didn't want to move it. Kira was showing about as much as Tori was back in January. It was becoming quite clear that she couldn't perform anymore by the middle of March.

Her best fans sent letters with great wishes for the baby and for the happy Fernandez couple.

Devin's contract with Factory blue was up at the end of March and he would be coming out to join Mel in blue bay. She had come first to get their apartment set up and everything ready for them to live together. She spent plenty of time at the track with Blake and sometimes Hunter not ever really wanting to ride solo.

So it's now the middle of March and Tori's doctor gave her strict orders to rest up. "Tor?" Blake walked in to the living room and saw Tori resting on the couch her hands gently running over her belly.

"I haven't broken any rules." She muttered opening her eyes to look at him.

Blake chuckled. "Well that's good but I wasn't going to say anything. How you feeling?" He asked sweetly. Tori sat up and Blake took a seat next to her resting her hands on the top of her belly.

"Like a punching bag." She joked. "The baby wont stop kicking."

Blake smiled and rested his hand on her belly. A small hand or foot met his and he smiled brighter. "It can't be that bad." Blake said.

Tori snorted. "All right let's get you pregnant and see how you feel." She muttered rolling her eyes.

Blake laughed faintly and kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

Tori sighed. "No I'm sorry. I'm bored, which is making me cranky, which is making me snap at you." She said with a slightly sad smile.

"Well since today is your birthday and you aren't supposed to go out, the guys are coming over." Blake said smiling. Tori smiled at him tiredly.

"Isn't that breaking the rules? Aren't I supposed to be relaxed?" She said giggling meekly.

Blake smiled. "You will be relaxed. It's just Charlie, Hunter, Mel, Nick, Eric Shane, and Kapri. Cam and Lee Ann can't make it but they sent me with this." Blake handed her a present in green and black wrapping paper.

Tori pointed to the coffee table and Blake set it down there. "Why can't they come?"

"Something about Sensei Omino wanting Cam and Lee Ann to join him for dinner. I think it's just his way of saying that he's happy about their engagement." Blake informed her.

Tori nodded in understanding. "Fine." After a while their guests started arriving and Tori was a little more upbeat then she had been. It was nice visiting with her friends it had felt like forever since she had seen them. Blake ordered pizza for dinner and Charlie supplied the cake. She made the comment it was nowhere near Tori's level of expertise but it was still chocolate and tasty. Tori thanked her and ate what she could of the really chocolaty cake. Next were presents. Mel got Tori something for the baby, which was so something Hunter would've gotten. It was a mini riding uniform with fox's logo on the front and Bradley on the back.

Hunter and Charlie got her some new cd's that Charlie said were great to listen too and that TV was getting old and boring these days. Shane and Kapri got her a new wet suit and wax for when she could start surfing again. Cam and Lee Ann got her a canon digital camera and inside the box was a note that said to document all the little steps of your little one. Tori laughed knowing that Lee Ann had added that little note.

Eric and Nick got her baby books to read to the baby. Tori made a funny comment that the baby wouldn't understand a single word. But Eric said that it had soothed her as a child when her mother read to her, so Tori smiled and thanked them. It was still hard thinking about her mother, but she was always going to be there with her.

Roni and Jake would be flying out in a few weeks and staying with Blake and Tori so that when the baby was born Roni could be there. She had insisted upon it, and Tori didn't object. She said it would be good to have her in the room with her incase Blake passed out. Blake smirked at his wife and kissed her cheek swearing he wouldn't pass out.

After the party was over it was about nine o'clock and Tori was getting more exhausted with ever minute that passed. Being pregnant really took a lot out of a person. So everyone said their goodbyes giving her and the baby hugs and heading out off to their own homes to sleep the night away. Blake helped Tori to bed and found Coop curled on her wool bed in the corner of their room. She had snuck up there a while ago to sleep away from all the company.

Tori lay down and Coop immediately jumped up on the bed, waited for Blake to lay down and then lay herself between them. She had been doing this the last couple days sensing some of Tori's slight discomfort laying flat on her back. It was like Cooper knew Tori well. So Tori lay slightly tilted on her side her belly resting lightly on Cooper's body. Coop tilted her head up licked Tori's chin and then rested back to sleep between Tori and Blake.

Blake didn't mind this he was just happy that Tori had finally found a comfortable position to sleep in this stage of her pregnancy. He had noticed it was starting to slightly discomfort her and she didn't sleep rested next to him because it had become uncomfortable as well with every passing day that her belly started to grow. Silence fell over the house and sleep took all three in that bed.

April 15:

11:11 pm:

After five hours of labor and a what felt like a lifetime of the doctor telling her to push Tori finally got to hear the first cries of her child. "It's a boy." Doctor Marks announced happily.

Roni had hold of her right hand while Blake had hold of her left as she fell back onto the hospital bed panting for air exhausted. Blake was watching the nurses carefully clean and take care of their child while Roni had tears in her eyes looking at Tori. She looked at her watch and smiled. "Make a wish." She whispered to Tori.

Tori giggled faintly. "What time is it?" She asked her sister.

Roni grinned. "Eleven-Eleven on the dot." She said to her.

"Serious?" Tori asked. Roni nodded but not much else was said as the nurse brought Tori's baby boy over to her and Blake. Blake released Tori's hand and took the baby from the nurse. "I love you." She whispered to Blake just as he had a firm hold on the baby. Tori got a faint look at her little boys face through droopy eyelashes before giving in to her body's wish to sleep. Everything went dark around her.

April 16:

9:14 am:

Tori's eyes slowly opened and she was no longer in the delivering room, but a recovery room it looked to be. The lights were dim but she could make out the sleeping figure in a chair to her right, it was Veronica. And to her left sat Blake holding their son unaware of his wife's awakened state. "Blake?" Tori whispered looking over at him with a tired smile.

Blake stood as Tori sat herself up a bit in the hospital bed. "Morning." He whispered leaning over the bed giving her faint kiss. Roni was still sleeping.

"What time is it?" Tori asked using a hand to rub away traces of sleep from her bright blue eyes.

Blake smiled softly. "Quarter passed nine or so." He said quietly. "How do you feel?"

Tori smiled and laughed slightly sarcastically. "Uh a little groggy, deflated maybe." She joked. Blake laughed faintly. "How is he?"

Blake didn't say anything as he slowly handed their baby boy off to her. "He's just fine Tor. Happy, healthy seven pounds two ounces baby boy."

Tori smiled as she held her son for the first time. "He's a spitting image of you." Blake grinned.

"Yeah that'll be a plus for him with the ladies." He joked.

Tori looked at him with a playfully. "Was it a plus for you?" She asked.

Blake chuckled dimly as he sat next to Tori slightly on the bed. He wrapped his arm back around her shoulder and leaned over to kiss her temple. "Ok I set myself up for that hit." He whispered resting his forehead to her temple.

"He'll be handsome just like his dad." Tori said sweetly. "Have the others come by yet?"

"Nah I wanted to give little Joey time and his mom to sleep." Blake said.

"You two are such saps." Tori and Blake looked over and saw Roni yawn.

Tori giggled. "Well good morning to you too." She said smiling again down at her son.

"I've decided I want to be Aunt V." Roni said laughing faintly as she stood and walked over. "Or Aunt Roni, which do you think."

Tori and Blake laughed lightly so not to wake the sleeping baby Tori held. "Whatever he chooses." Tori said softly.

"So Dad's in the waiting room with Nick." Roni said.

"And the other's?" Tori asked Blake specifically.

Blake smiled. "Hunter, Charlie, Shane, Kapri, Dustin, Marah, Cam, Lee Ann, Devin, and Mel are sitting out there as well. They don't know it's a boy and they don't know his name. I've avoided them. Roni went out and told them everything went fine."

Tori giggled. "Are you trying to give my father a heart attack?"

Veronica smiled. "Actually I'll probably be doing that here soon."

Tori looked at Blake and then they looked up at Roni. "You're pregnant?" They asked her incredulously.

Veronica sooshed them. "Shh…you'll wake my nephew." She chided playfully. "Yeah just found out last week. I haven't even told Jake yet."

Tori grinned. "Well if you have a girl I already called dibs on the name Isabella." She said making Blake chuckle.

Roni laughed faintly and smiled at her younger sister. "I think if I have a little girl I'm going to name her Vivian Heather. For Jake's mom and ours."

"You've thought about this?" Blake asked. "We didn't start thinking of names that soon."

Veronica nodded. "I've thought about it a lot since mom's funeral and my wedding. I always knew I wanted kids and I just got a little ahead of myself." She explained with a slight tear. "So…" She wiped away the tear running down her cheek. "How about I go get the proud grandfather so he can meet his grandson?"

Tori and Blake both nodded and Roni left to go get Eric first. The couple was silent as they waited for Veronica to bring in Eric. When they finally came in Tori smiled cause her father held a balloon that said congratulations and it was blue. Not cause he knew he had a grandson but because he had a preference for blue like Nick and Tori. "Hi dad. You want to hold your grandson?" Tori asked smiling.

Eric smiled brightly and nodded as he walked over. As Tori handed Joey to Eric he opened his eyes for the first time since Tori had woken, his eyes were her husbands amazing brown. He had his father's dark olive skin and dark hair with his amazing brown eyes. "What's his name?" Eric asked holding him like a pro and rocking gently at Tori's bedside while Roni remained in the background with a camera capturing the moment.

"Joseph Hunter." Blake said smiling. Tori rested her head on Blake's shoulder and soon Eric handed Joey back and the rest of their friends and family started coming in to see the new addition to their world.

Hunter heard his name and was about bowled over and he smiled brightly as he held his nephew. Nick was stunned he was an uncle at his age. Charlie, Cam, Lee Ann, Devin, Mel, Shane, Dustin, Marah and Kapri all either got to hold the baby or kiss his head and then they all started heading out to let Tori rest.

A Few Days Later:

Tori and Blake arrived home and Tori let Blake get Joey in his carrier and carry him to the house while she went and unlocked the door not fully having all of her strength back. Cooper came running out of the mudroom hearing the door and bark. "Cooper shh…" Tori chastised. Cooper sat quietly and Tori looked over and saw a bouquet of blue and navy carnations and white blue tipped roses with a balloon attached that said Congrats. The card said it was from Kira and Trent.

Blake set the sleeping Joey down in his carrier on the floor and closed the door. "You want to take him up to his room?" Blake asked.

Tori turned to Blake and smiled as he unbuckled little Joey from his carrier and picked him up gently. "Yeah. There's a rocker up there and I feel like I could sleep for a month." She giggled softly as not to wake her child.

They headed upstairs with Cooper close behind and into the baby room. Blake lay Joey down in his crib and turned the small night lamp on that sat on the small baby dresser. "Should we change him into some other clothes?' Blake asked looking at Tori.

Tori smiled and bit her lip refraining from laughter. "Thunderboy he's fine and warm. He's got a onesy on and he's wrapped in a fleece blanket, not to mention it's warm outside so, it's warm in here."

Blake nodded and walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry. I've never had to take care of a baby before." He said sweetly.

Tori grinned kindly. "Well I was four when Nick came around but I learn a few things from my mom as the years went on." She said. "I promise he's fine."

Blake nodded again just to show his understanding. "You said you wanted to sleep. I'll stay in here with him if you want to go lye down." He said kissing her cheek. Tori smiled softly and kissed his lips.

"That would be wonderful thank you." She whispered with tired bright eyes.

"No problem surfer girl." Blake walked Tori into their room got her in bed and then shut off their light and shut the door to let her sleep.

When he got back into the baby room Cooper was curled on the floor in from of the crib sleeping so Blake sat down in the rocker and rested his eyes.


	44. Getting

April 29:

Tori was wondering around the house gently rocking Joey to sleep after she finished feeding him a bottle and burping his little body. Blake was at the Academy teaching class and today was two weeks to the day since Joey was born. The phone rang and Tori quickly answered it remaining a faint whisper so Joey would stay asleep. "Hello?" She said softly.

"Tori?"

"Kira? Hey." Tori said smiling.

Kira laughed lightly. "How are you?" Tori grinned and looked down at Joey and sighed contently. "That good?" Kira asked obviously hearing the happy sigh.

"Yeah." Tori said softly. "Still healing but I'm doing pretty good."

"Well I just thought I would call and say hey. I wish I could've been there to meet Joey but you know the rules." She joked.

Tori giggled faintly. "Yeah bed rest until further notice." She said softly.

Kira laughed. "Yeah. She's really kicking around in there."

"Well only a few more weeks Kira and she'll be your little Chase." Tori said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. So tell me everything about what happened. I want to be prepared." She said jokingly.

Tori smiled. "Well he was seven pounds two ounces, five hours to deliver and get this he was born at eleven-eleven pm."

"Is that special?" Kira asked.

"I was born eleven-eleven a.m. on March fifteenth and he was born pm on April fifteenth. Not to mention my mom use to tell me and my sister to make a wish at eleven-eleven cause it was the only time on the clock that all four digits were the exact same." Tori said as she sat down in her recliner with Joey still snoozing in her arm.

Kira giggled. "Well I guess I never thought of that. But its quiet the coincidence little man was born at eleven-eleven pm."

Tori nodded. "You're telling me. Anyways it was that bad and no I didn't have the drugs."

Kira cringed. "Just the thought makes me shiver." She said laughing lightly.

"Well really it wasn't that awful. But don't listen to me, listen to yourself and figure out what you want to do."

"Yeah. Well I better go I had to get up to get the phone and if Trent comes home and finds me not in bed he's going to blow a gasket." She joked.

Tori laughed lightly. "Yeah ok. I'll talk to you later. Keep me in the loop."

"I will bye!"

"Bye!" Tori hung up and took Joey up to his crib. She lay him down and then sat in the rocker and rested her eyes.

When Tori opened her eyes again the room was dark but she could make out the familiar figure of Blake standing over the babies crib picking him up. "Hey." Tori said softly.

Once Joey was held firmly in his embrace Blake stood and turned. "Hey I didn't want to wake you."

Tori reached over and turned the light on and smiled at Blake. He was still wearing his teaching uniform and holding her very awake son. "It's ok you didn't. I have that high alert thing when I'm sleeping." She said jokingly. "Kind of like a dog, it's weird." She said.

Blake chuckled softly. "He was just laying still making some gurgling noises staring at the ceiling. I heard him on the baby monitor down by the front door and came up. I saw you sleeping and just decided to leave the light off."

Tori stood and nodded as she walked over to Blake and he gave her a kiss. "It's fine really no explanation needed. I'm just a little tired."

"I know." Blake said softly. "I'm sorry I had to go back to the academy so soon." He added looking down at his son. He loved having his son in his arms.

Tori smiled softly and her hand came up caressing his cheeks softly and grazed down to brush over her son's full head of dark hair. "It's ok. We have fun during the day." Tori said as Blake leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I got a call from Kira today." Blake nodded and they turned to walk out of the baby room. Cooper jumped up from where she lay under the crib and followed them out and down the stairs.

"So how is she?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled. "She's ok. A few more weeks and Joey will have a little buddy to play with."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah they probably be friends and then hit teen years date, and fall madly in love." He joked.

Tori giggled. "I don't think I would mind that too much." She teased.

Blake just laughed faintly to himself. "Anyways what Mrs. Bradley would you like for dinner?"

"You cooking?" She asked.

Blake turned to her and smirked as he set Joey down in his small basinet set up in the kitchen by the breakfast bar so Tori could sit and watch him at the same time. Tori sat on the bar stool while Blake walked around the kitchen getting pans out. "No I was gonna ask and then make you cook it." He remarked sarcastically.

Tori laughed faintly. "Ok I set myself up for that hit."

"Yes you did." Blake mocked her playfully.

"How about steak? And once you've cooked the meat you can feed Joey and I'll prepare the sides." Tori suggested.

Blake turned and smiled at her. "Sure anything for you."

"Awe…" Tori cooed teasingly.

Blake chuckled as he started to prepare two steaks to cook on the stove and then throw into the oven.

Three Weeks Later:

Tori was catching a little shut eye in bed when her cell phone started ringing on her nightstand. She reached over aimlessly grabbing her phone. If this wasn't something important she might seriously hurt someone. It was two in the morning and she was finally getting to sleep after being awake with Joey for an hour. "Hello?" She asked groggily and a little irritated.

"Tor it's Trent."

"Trent it's almost two am." Tori whined. She knew Blake was probably dead asleep.

"Kira went into labor about three hours ago I thought I'd call and just give you a heads up." He said kindly.

Tori sighed. She couldn't really be mad she had insisted they call when Kira went into labor and after so that she knew everything was ok. "That's great. Now get back to your wife and keep her sane while she gives birth to your daughter."

"Or son." Trent said.

"Daughter trust me." Tori said giggling.

Trent chuckled. "Ok daughter it is. I'll call after to let you know how everything went ok?"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Goodnight sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. Take care of her."

"I will. Bye." Tori hit end on the phone and stuck it back on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and started to doze off again when she felt Blake sitting up.

"Blake?" She asked sleepily.

Blake looked over and smiled at her. "Hey sorry weird dream."

Tori sighed. "What was it?"

"Nothing I can't get over. Go back to sleep I'm gonna go check on Joey." Blake said softly.

"No lay back down and cuddle with me so I can go back to sleep. I finally got him back to sleep and if you wake him I swear I'll kill you." She muttered slightly joking.

Blake chuckled faintly and lay back down as Tori adjusted into his loving embrace resting her head on his pillow in the crook of his neck. Blake turned and kissed her head softly resting his lightly on her forehead closing his eyes. "Love you surfer girl."

"Love you too thunderboy." Tori yawned softly closing her eyes.

7:00 AM:

Tori's cell phone started ringing at seven am and she couldn't ignore it. With a heavy arm she reached out before her scanning with her hand for it and when she finally got a hold of it she hit send and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Tor?"

Tori smiled softly her eyes still closed. "Hey Kira. Didn't think I'd be hearing from you."

"She's absolutely beautiful." Kira said happily.

Tori smiled. "Men need to just listen to their wives."

"I keep telling Trent that but he says I got lucky. I got a few hours sleep."

"You must've given birth shortly after he called me."

"Yeah about three am. Chase wasn't ready until then and then she came on her own." Kira said sweetly.

Tori yawned. "Give her a kiss on the head for me and I'll see if me and Blake can get down there this weekend to see you."

"So I can see Joey too. I haven't gotten to yet." Kira said.

"Yeah I'm sure he'd like to meet his Aunt Kira."

"Awe I love that. Aunt Kira." She said brightly.

"Well you guys are family." Tori said brightly. "And I get to be Auntie Tori."

"Yeah. Well you sound absolutely exhausted so I'm gonna let you go. Say hit to little man for me and I'll call when I'm released." Kira said thoughtfully.

Tori smiled faintly. "You got it. Bye."

"Bye." Tori hung up and she set her phone behind her and fell back to sleep with Blake.

8:30 AM:

Tori awoke and looked around more light was shining through her room then it was an hour or so ago after her phone call with Kira and she decided to get up. She looked at Blake and saw that he was still sleeping so she quietly crept out of bed and headed for Joey's room to see if he was awake. It was time for his bottle for breakfast.

She walked with light footsteps into his room and peaked over into his crib. There he lay happy as a clam staring at only a spot he could see on the ceiling. It looked as though he was happy entertaining himself. Tori smiled at him as she reached her arms into his crib and picked him up. She cuddled him close to her chest and cradled the back of his head with one hand as she turned her face to kiss his temple.

"Morning." Tori turned around and saw Blake standing there in his flannel pajama pants and shirtless.

"Morning." Tori whispered softly. "So did you hear any of the phone calls this morning?"

Blake shook his head. "No you know me. Dead to the world." He joked with her.

Tori smirked at him and nodded as she carried Joey over to the changing table and started to change his diaper. "Well Kira gave birth to a beautiful baby girl around three a.m. named Chase Elizabeth. I have a feeling she's going to be a chase all on her own." She joked. She finished changing Joey's diaper buttoned on his onesy and picked him back up and turned to Blake.

"You want me to feed him or you?" Blake asked walking over. Tori smiled at Blake and then looked down at Joey.

"Don't you have to get to class?" Tori asked.

Blake nodded. "But it doesn't take me long to get ready." He said.

Tori smiled. "I was thinking I might take Joey to the academy today so he can meet Sensei." She said smiling sheepishly at Blake. "I mean he barely get's out of the house unless we go on a father dog walk and fresh air is good for babies."

She understood Blake's protective nature, he just wanted to keep his family safe and that's why he kept a close eye on Joey and Tori when he was home and Tori wanted to go out of the house with Joey. "I guess I can't keep you two cooped up forever."

Tori giggled. "We aren't cooped up, just protected, but I think a little over a month is enough. The world isn't out to get him and Lothor isn't coming back I think we're safe." She joked

Blake nodded. "Ok fine, but are you sure you're up for that? You're still healing and all."

Tori smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Blake I promise if I wasn't you would be the first to know."

Blake grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist making sure not to pull to close so that they didn't suffocate Joey. He leaned in kissed Tori's lips and then his son's head. "If you're sure, but I think he fell back to sleep." Tori turned her head slightly to her shoulder where her son's head lay and she could feel his soft breathing on her bare shoulder because she wore a tank.

"Why couldn't he do that early this morning when I wanted him to?" She asked sarcastically giggling.

Blake chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "He just likes listening to us speak."

"Or he hates it and every time we try to have a conversation with him in the future we'll put him to sleep." Tori kidded with her husband.

Blake smiled. "Doubtful. Here let me take him and I'll get him his breakfast while you go take a shower. I'll drive you to the Academy and streak from their." He said.

Tori handed off her sleeping son to Blake and went to her bathroom to shower and ready for the day.

10:00 AM:

"So are you gonna stay all day?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled at him and nodded holding her son in his carrier next to her. "Yeah I was thinking about it. I mean dad's here, Nick, my students, Sensei I think the day will go by relatively fast."

Blake nodded. "Ok then I'll see you around four thirty this afternoon and we'll head home ok?"

Tori smiled and kissed him. "Ok have a fun tell them I said hi."

Blake gave her a few more quick kisses and headed off streaking to the thunder Academy. Tori made her way threw the familiar path in the woods to the portal to the Academy.

Once her feet were firmly on Academy ground Tori looked down and saw that Joey was awake and smiling it seemed as his eyes gently darted around looking at all the big things in his view. Tori started for the main building of the Academy where she could normally find Sensei.

She made it to his office with no hassle and knock. "Come in." She heard the calm voice.

"Sensei?" Tori asked walking in. Sensei was sitting behind his desk and when he looked up realizing whom it was he smiled, stood and walked over to hug Tori. Tori returned the hug one handed still holding tight to the handle of the baby carrier. "Hi." Tori said brightly.

"We have missed you around her Tori." He said with his tranquil smile. Tori looked down with her eyes gesturing Sensei to do the same. He saw Joey and smiled brighter. Sensei gestured her over to the small couch and Tori sat with Sensei taking the seat next to her.

She unbuckled Joey from his carrier and picked him up careful to support his head and she held him in her arms so that his face could be scene.

"May I?" Sensei asked. Tori smiled and nodded. She and sensei carefully cradled the baby in the pass and Sensei teared up holding the child.

"Sensei are you alright?" Tori asked cautiously.

Sensei looked up at her smiled and nodded. "I haven't held a baby since Cameron was young. It is quite a great gift."

Tori smiled. "I know what you mean Sensei. He's a spitting image of Blake isn't he?"

"Indeed he is. But he also has something from you." Sensei said smiling at her and Tori knew what he was saying.

Tori smiled. "He'll be a water ninja you mean?"

Sensei nodded. "Indeed. He is so calm and very quiet like the sea."

"I told Blake he was my child." Tori grinned.

Sensei chuckled softly. "I sense great things in his future as well as yours and Blake's."

"That's wonderful Sensei thank you." Tori said kindly.

"You are quite welcome, but really there are no thanks needed. You and Blake were always meant for each other and meant to have a family to love and cherish." Sensei said thoughtfully. "This is your doing not mine."

Tori smiled. "Well thank you for saying it. I think you'll be an amazing grandfather for when Cam and Lee Ann have children."

Sensei chuckled faintly as he handed Joey gently back to Tori. "I can not wait, but all of you are like my children I will be grandfather to all of the rangers offspring."

Tori smiled. "Well that is good to know. Speaking of grandfather's…"

"He is down tending to the horses." Sensei said smiling.

Tori nodded. "Do you mind if I leave the carrier here?"

Sensei nodded. " I do not mind in the least. But so you will not have to travel further then necessary I will move it to your office for your use if you may need."

Tori smiled. "Thank you sensei." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. She stood. "I'm off to see grandpa Hanson." She gave one last small smile and a wave to sensei before she headed out of his office in search of her father.

When Tori reached the stables she heard a familiar man humming along with a country station playing on the radio. "So a wise sensei told me I could find you here." Tori said walking in to the stables with Joey.

Eric turned and smiled. "Well if it is my daughter and first grandson." He said happily walking over and kissing Tori's cheek and Joey's head. "Finally getting out of the house?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So how goes life?"

"Good. Firefly misses you." Tori turned to her horse that nodded her head making Tori laugh lightly. She heard Joey cry a little.

"Um maybe we should go outside." Tori suggested figuring he didn't like the horses cause they were so much bigger then him.

Eric nodded and they stepped out just outside of the stables and Joey went silent. "Don't worry little guy you love them just like your mother someday." He said stroking his cheek softly with a rough finger.

Tori smiled faintly and kissed her son's head. "Sensei said he believes Joey here will be a water ninja."

Eric chuckled. "Well he's so quiet and calm that it doesn't surprise me. You were very rarely fussy. If you had a cold you did cry some, but not much. All thought if someone angered you, you had a wrath like king triton."

Tori giggled. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, but you could be when you were really angry. It's part of being a water affinity. When the sea is calm and steady all is fine, but when I storm comes around the waters are choppy and ferocious."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. So I was thinking about sticking around and watching class, how are my students doing?"

"Well Kanoi had me working with them last week for a bit, Abby and Ally are doing a wonderful job, but I think your students are ready to have you back." Tori smiled she loved the idea of them wanting her to come back. She wished she could, but she needed to heal first and she had Joey to think about.

But she knew she didn't want to be a stay at home mother with no job, Blake knew it to and they were still trying to come up with ideas that didn't involve daycares. It would be kind of hard to explain that they worked at secret ninja academies and couldn't have their son around he may get hurt.

"I miss them a lot. I just have to get back to normal and figure something out for little man here."

Eric nodded. "Of course. I would love to chat with you more, but…"

Tori smiled. "I understand. Why don't you swing by with Nick and we'll have dinner tonight?"

Eric grinned. "That would be lovely. I'll be there around sevenish with your brother.

Tori nodded. "See you later daddy." She kissed his cheek and headed off to the grounds to see her class.

She walked up with stealth to a hill overlooking all three classes on the enormous field. She wandered down to the water class to see her students practicing their sparring. "Good, but try to hit that kick higher." Ally said to one student.

Tori giggled and the entire class paused and turned to her. If only that hadn't have sounded so much like something she would say she wouldn't have laughed. Ally and Abby walked over quickly with Nick. "Sensei! It's good to see you." Ally and Abby said brightly.

Tori looked down and saw Joey snoozing with his head rested on her shoulder. "Shh…" She instructed.

"Sorry." The two whispered. "It's good to see you." They said quietly.

Tori smiled. "It's good to see you guys to. Uncle Nick how's class?" Tori asked of her brother.

Nick smiled. "It's going good."

"He's doing real well sensei." Abby told her speaking softly.

Ally's eyes were focused on Joey and Tori noticed. "You want to hold him?" She asked.

Ally's eyes lit up as her head snapped up looking at Tori. "Really?" She asked.

Tori snorted back laughter. "Of course. Here." She gently handed off her sleeping son. "Support his neck. Just like that." She said as Ally smiled down at the baby she cradled to her torso. "You're a natural."

"Don't let Bret hear that he may freak out on me." She laughed faintly.

Tori smiled. "Eh he'll deal. So how are the rest of the students doing?" Tori asked looking at the students who had returned to their sparring.

"Well, but there are things we aren't able to continue with until you get back." Abby said. Tori nodded in understanding. There were several things that Tori taught, that her sensei had not taught her, but she had found them handy and useful along the way.

"Well a couple months and I should be back."

"Months!" Abby, Ally, and Nick said incredulously.

Tori smiled sadly. "I'll try healing faster, but it takes some time and besides I have a baby to think about."

They all nodded sadly in understanding. "Well Sensei I hate to say this but…" Ally went to hand off Joey to her and Tori took him carefully into her embrace. "We need to get back to class."

"Of course." Tori said. "See you guys later." They bowed and headed back to join their peers and or students for now.

Tori wander around the grounds with the still sleeping Joey as she looked at her watch. It was already two pm and time had passed just like she thought. She went to her office to feed Joey the moment he woke and maybe catch a small nap herself after he fell back to sleep.


	45. A weekend

The Next Weekend:

"Are we all set?" Blake asked climbing in the driver's seat of Tori's Jetta.

Tori smiled. "Joey and Coop are in the back seat, bags are in the trunk, you and me I think we have everything." She teased. Blake had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get everything set for their drive to Trent and Kira's home in Reefside.

"Ha, Ha." Blake said dryly smirking at his wife.

"We're only going for the weekend, if we've forgotten anything we can buy it there." Tori said smiling and playfully insisting upon this.

Blake nodded. "Ok." He backed out of the garage leaving his truck behind and hitting the garage door opener button so it closed. He drove down their driveway and to the street that would lead them into town and then out of town to Reefside.

Arrival:

Tori and Blake made their way up to the front door of Kira and Trent's two story 'mini mansion.' Well that's what Conner called it anyway. Tori held Joey in his carrier, sleeping, while Blake had Cooper on her leash. Blake reached over and dinged the doorbell. They heard heavy jogging footsteps and then the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal Trent. "Hey guys come on in."

They did just that and as Coop walked in a golden retriever ran over. "You must be Sid." Tori said as the dog sat looking from her to Cooper to Blake and then at the carrier. She barked. "I'll take that as a yes." Tori giggled.

Trent chuckled and grabbed Sid's collar he lead her over to the sliding glass back door and put her out. "She's still getting use to other dogs. She's about six months now." He told them coming back over.

"Where do you want Cooper?" Blake asked.

Trent shrugged. "She's house trained you can just let her off. Eventually I'll bring Sid back in and they can sniff each other or do whatever it is dogs do." He joked.

Blake smirked nodding and he unhooked Cooper's leash. Coop didn't go far though she stuck next to the baby carrier. "So where's Kira?" Tori asked.

Trent grinned. "Where else? The baby room where she has been practically since the moment we got home from the hospital." He answered. "She's been absolutely dying to introduce you to Chase since she was born and is ecstatic to meet Joey."

Tori smiled. "Yeah well thunderboy over there said our kids are going to grow up together, date as teens and fall madly in love." She joked with Trent.

"Tor, Kira said the same thing." Trent told her laughing.

Tori giggled and looked at Blake. "You know with both of you saying that they'll probably grow up hating each other." She mocked him.

Blake just chuckled. "Come on, if Kira knows you're down here she's probably cursing me for not bringing you up." He started up the stairs Tori and Blake following. Cooper remained right next to the carrier at all times, black labs aren't known for being protective, but she was very cautious with Joey and kept a constant eye on him these last few weeks.

Trent laid Tori and Blake into what looked like a master suite. There was a walk in closet to the left of the door as you walked in and to the right was a full bathroom. And then continuing in there was the crib a small play area, sitting area and a fire place. "And you said I got a big house." Blake joked walking next to Tori.

Kira saw them as they walked in from her rocker where she sat with her beautiful little girl adorned in yellow since she detested the color pink. "Hey I wondered when you guys would be getting here." She said happily standing from her rocker with Chase held close to her. Tori handed Blake the carrier and leaned down unbuckling and lifting out Joey who was still snoozing.

Blake set the carrier down and Cooper sat to the side watching everything happen, she seemed to be a little confused by the second baby and all the stuff in the room. "He fell asleep on the way here." Tori said softly kissing his head. Trent gestured his head towards the door and Blake nodded. They headed out of the room to leave the girls to talk. Cooper looked between Tori and Kira and then headed out of the room after Blake and Trent.

Blake and Trent:

"Give them a few minutes." Trent said. "It seems like whenever the guys are around Kira gets real emotional and the doctor just said for some woman it's more comfortable to be around other woman after birth."

Blake chuckled. "I think Tori prefers to be around the guys and everyone. But she's always had lots of guy friends and been very sociable."

"Yeah Kira more so kept to herself most of the time and I think that's why its been getting to her." Trent said. "Anyway so how's life as a dad?"

Blake laughed faintly as they made their way down the stares to the backyard where Cooper and Sid could get to know each other. "I could as you the same thing."

"You've been one longer." Trent replied jokingly.

Blake just watched Cooper and Sid slightly interact on the yard as he began to speak. "Well I love it. I wish I could be home every day all day with Joey. I mean I always knew I wanted kids no matter what and now I have one and it's just a blast really."

"Being an only child I guess in some ways I always knew I'd have kids, plural cause it was never much fun alone. I love kids and the moment Chase was born I think I was just obliviously happy." Trent said looking as the two dogs started to run around in the back yard together. Around the small running fountain and steering clear of the floor pathways.

Blake nodded. "I get that. I was lucky to be adopted to a family who had already adopted once before. I mean being that age it was hard, but I guess having someone there who was a little older and understood however slightly what I was going through in the change made things easier."

"Sometimes I wish my dad had adopted, but then I find myself thinking I'm glad he didn't because he could barely manage to spend time with me let alone take care of two kids."

"Yeah." Blake said. "So besides the occasional emotional spells how's Kira been?"

Trent sighed deeply. "She's sore, which is a given, but she hides it from everyone. I know her to well. I think somewhere deep inside of her she has this fear."

"Of what?" Blake asked.

Trent shrugged. "I dunno really. I mean I think it has to do with when we were rangers. I few months back Kira asked Dr. O if there was any possibility that our baby would end up with some kind of powers."

Blake looked at him oddly. "Why would she think that?"

"The dino gems bonded to our DNA and I guess she's just a little freaked out about the possibilities cause Dr. O said he didn't know. I mean we're the only two from our group to have a child and even than we both held dino gems. Whoever Ethan or Conner marry wont have been dino rangers." Trent explained.

Blake nodded. "Well it's a very valid question, but I don't necessarily think a power would be a bad thing. But you guys don't have your powers anymore."

"No we don't you're right, but the dino DNA is still there. Just cause the power was gone that didn't change our DNA back for some reason. Hayley did tests and everything. She said it would hurt us, in fact she thinks that it'll continue to help us heal faster like when we were rangers." Trent said.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah cause you guys get hurt on a daily bases." He joked to lighten to mood.

Trent chuckled. "Man, you know how many times Kira has smacked me upside the head? If it wasn't for the enhanced healing I'd probably be brain dead from the cords snapping from my spine." He kidded.

Blake laughed at that. "Tori doesn't smack me upside the head she'd rather hit where it hurts the most. She knows I can't say know when she gives me this look. And if I do she just multiplies it by like ten and I give in to whatever she wants."

"We're a bunch of wimps man." Trent said shaking his head grinning with amusement.

"Yeah but I'd rather be a wimp with a happy wife then a wimp sleeping on the couch." Blake joked sardonically.

Tori and Kira:

After the boys left the room Tori and Kira walked over and sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. Tori heard a small wince from Kira and her heart went out to her. Being a Ninja Tori could heal a little quicker then most, so she hadn't been in all that much pain after arriving home, but her body was still healing and she couldn't wait till it was. "You ok?" Tori asked Kira.

Kira looked up at her nodding and then back down at Chase. "Yeah I'm just a little sore still. Doctor said it would pass."

"It will. Didn't you tell me you still had some of the enhanced healing capabilities from the dino gems bonding with your DNA?" Tori asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, but I think my energy just shot down after giving birth and it's taking a while to rebuild itself."

"I'm sorry." Tori said.

Kira shook her head. "It isn't your fault. Trent and Blake left the room cause of me."

"Why do you say that?" Tori asked.

Kira sighed. "For some reason when I'm around the guys Conner or Ethan, Dr. O even I get real emotional the last couple days. But it's only the guys I do just fine around girls."

Tori looked at her. In all honesty Kira looked spent from head to toe. She was in yellow flannel p.j. pants, a white lose t-shirt that looked to be Trent's, and some faintly yellow fleece slippers. "It's just your hormones readjusting. It'll pass. You're just more comfortable around woman righting after this, it's completely normal Kira."

"Were you that way?" Kira asked rocking Chase gently in her cradled embrace close to her bosom.

Tori sighed and shook her head. "No. I was actually more comfortable around people. But I've always been sociable. You weren't that way for a long time and it's just taking some time for your body to adjust to this change and your mind is reverting back to when you felt most comfortable alone."

Kira giggled faintly. "You sound like a shrink." She kidded.

Tori smiled. "Well I did take some psych and sociology classes in high school my senior year. I learned a lot. If I hadn't have become a teacher at the academy I have no doubt in saying I would've probably become a therapist of some sort."

Kira grinned sweetly at her friend. "You guide people, like the sea guides boats." She said thoughtfully.

"It just comes with the territory. Which I passed on to my little one." Tori said proudly looking to her sun that was cuddled to her chest resting his head on her shoulder still snoozing soundly.

Kira giggled. "Sensei told you he's going to be a water ninja?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah I haven't told Blake yet about what Sensei said. I know he wants his boy to be a thunder but sometimes that just not how it goes. I bet when we have a little girl, cause we will I'm sure of it. She'll be a thunder." Tori said smiling. "It'll be a change from having all boys there. I mean there are some girls, but just not enough."

Kira giggled. "Mind if I send my little one?" She asked slightly kidding.

Tori smiled. "Of course not." She said brightly. Tori saw a slight change in Kira's demeanor a little worried almost sheepish. "What's up?" Tori asked being a perceptive person naturally.

Kira shrugged gently. "I asked Dr. O if there's any chance she'll have some sort of power and he said he didn't know." She said softly.

"Kira, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. I mean maybe she'll end up with a power and grow up to be a chosen power ranger or something." Tori said giggling.

Kira smiled meekly. "I guess I just want her to have a normal life. I mean I loved who I was, but I was a loner and I want her to have lots of friends and if she's having to hide something constantly she'll just shut herself out."

"No she won't. She'll have secret ninja friends and who knows maybe she wont get any powers at all."

Kira nodded. "You're right. She'll have Joey…" She said smiling brightly.

"Blake said the same thing." Tori proclaimed knowing what she was getting at.

Kira giggled. "That would be pretty comical. I mean can't you just picture it. Joey walking up to all four of us looking at you two 'Mom dad I wanna marry chase.' And then Chase come up and looking at me and Trent 'Mom dad I'm marrying Joey whether you like it or not.'" Kira said improvising fake voices making Tori just crack up laughing.

Chase who had been sleeping and Joey both awoke and started crying. "Oops." Tori muttered she stood with Joey and slowly started to sway with him. Kira got herself over into her rocker and started rocking again to hush her child.

Just at that moment Trent and Blake walked in both dogs in toe. "What happened in here?" Blake asked hearing both kids crying.

Tori bit back a grin. "It was Kira's fault. She made me laugh."

Kira looked over at the boys and shrugged with a small smile. "Oops."

Trent and Blake looked at each other in amusement. "Girls." They said jokingly to each other.

"Blake?" Blake looked up as Tori started to walk over to him. "Will you change him while I run downstairs and warm up a bottle?"

Blake grinned at her. "Why can't I get the bottle?"

"Cause he'll calm down if you hold him." Tori said smiling sweetly. Blake gave in and Tori handed him their son and took his keys from his jeans pocket and ran down the stairs out to the car and back into the house. She went straight into the kitchen, which took a moment to find, and then she put the bottle in the microwave no top for a little less then a minute, pulled it out and then headed back up to the baby room.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs most of the crying had ceased and their were just gently gasped that could be heard. Tori peaked in and saw Trent now had Chase and Kira was rubbing her temple rocking with her eyes closed. Blake was buttoning up Joey's onesy and then turned to see Tori walking over.

Tori smiled at her husband and son. Joey wasn't crying anymore and he was looking around slightly and when his dark brown eyes landed on Tori he grinned his hand waving erratically. Tori smiled even bright and kissed Joey's head. She looked over at Trent. "How longs it been since she slept?" Tori asked gesturing her head towards Kira.

Trent sighed. "A few hours last night." He said softly.

Tori nodded. Kira needed sleep and needed it bad. But she probably wouldn't hear of it from anyone else at the moment other then someone who knew how she was feeling and could wear her down and just get her to comply. Tori handed Blake the bottle and his kissed her lips softly and gestured his head nodding toward Kira and Tori nodded silently knowing that they were thinking along the same lines.

Tori kissed Joey's head again as Blake gently fed him the rubber tip of the bottle and he slowly began to suckle it. Breaking away Tori walked over to Kira and crouched down in front of her. "Kira?"

Kira's eyes opened slowly and she looked at Tori with a weak smile. "I'm fine." She said.

Tori's hand rested on her knee. "No you're exhausted you need to go get some rest."

Kira shook her head. "No really I'm fine. Chase needs me…I'm fine." She said around a yawn.

Tori smiled at her worriedly. "Kira either you get up and walk to your room and lay down and take a nap or I drag you kicking and screaming and lock you in till you pass out pounding on the door." She said jokingly only slightly though.

"But Chase." Kira protested weakly.

Tori looked behind her as if to say she's fine. "Trent has her, she's perfectly fine Kira."

"But what if Trent doesn't know what to do?" Kira asked. "I mean he's still learning and he hasn't been around many babies. None if you really think about it."

Tori giggled faintly. "Kira I'm here, Blake's here, he'll do just fine I promise. You need sleep it's the only way you'll get any energy back to heal."

Kira swallowed hard. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

"Then will give you some vicaden it'll knock you out in no time flat. The doctor did give you vicaden right?"

Kira nodded. "But I haven't taken any I want to be alert incase something goes wrong or she starts crying."

Kira was showing classic signs of first time mother syndrome. Being nervous and worried about the baby's safety at all times. "Kira how are you supposed to take care of your child when you aren't even taken great care of yourself." Kira opened her mouth to speak and then paused. "See…you need sleep you're exhausted. I promise if Trent needs help with anything I'll be right there ok. And as soon as you rest up you'll be that much more capable of taking care of your little girl."

Kira nodded. "Ok. She'll need a bottle in about an hour and make sure he burps her." Tori nodded as Kira stood with her. Kira started out of the room Tori following. "You gonna tuck me in?" She joked.

Tori laughed faintly. "Yep, cause you're taking your meds and I want to see so when I come in or Trent you wont be faking sleep for a few hours just to be even more exhausted later." Kira just went along with it and Tori got her some water and her meds and made her take them.

She made Kira show her like in a medical facility that she had actually swallowed the pill. She got her to lay down under her white yellow and black comforter and rested into her pillow. "Should I kiss your forehead and wish you sweet dreams?" Tori joked.

Kira giggled warily. "Nah I'm good. Thanks Tori."

"No sweat. Rest up." She said as she left the room turning to lights off as she went out of the room.

Tori went back into the baby room and saw that Blake was still holding Joey and feeding him his bottle while Trent was now sitting in the rocker. He immediately looked up when Tori came in. "I don't know how you did it. I've been trying since we got home. She'll lay in bed for a few hours and then get up." Trent said.

Tori smiled. "Well you give her two options. Option one: Going of her own free will or option two: kicking, screaming, locking doors and letting her pass out banging on the door. Plus I watched her take her vicaden so that should ease some of the pain and help her sleep better."

Trent smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No problem. She said to tell you little miss needs a bottle in about an hour and then you have to burp her."

He chuckled. "I forget one time and she wont let me live it down." Tori and Blake chuckled at that.


	46. Forgetfullness and Jello

Next Morning:

It had been early evening when Tori had gotten Kira to go to sleep and now it was late morning and she was finally walking down the stairs dressed for the day. "Well look at you little miss sunshine." Tori said upon seeing her entire the dining room where they were all sitting around eating breakfast, babies rested on the floor in carriers where they could be looked after.

Kira smiled faintly. "Am I going to hear I told you so if I say you were right?" She asked jokingly.

Tori looked at Trent and Blake and they both smirked shaking their heads. "No we'll be nice. So how'd you sleep?" Tori asked.

"Like a rock. I don't think I even noticed when Trent came to bed." She said pouring herself some apple juice and then joining them at the table in the seat next to Trent's looking down at her resting daughter.

Trent chuckled softly. "That's cause I never did. I fell asleep rocking Chase to sleep. And now I have this horrible kink in my neck." He said rubbing the back of his neck unsuccessfully trying to release some of the pressure.

Kira giggled. "So how'd he do?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine. I think maybe you both gave Trent a little less credit then he deserved." Tori said taking a sip of coffee.

Kira nodded and kissed Trent's cheek. "Sorry."

"It's fine I belittled myself in this particular field myself." Trent said smiling kindly at her.

Tori and Blake grinned at each other and then looked to their smiling friends. "So what now?" Blake asked.

"Who's up for the park?" Kira asked.

Tori and Blake both nodded and Trent nodded. "Are you sure you're up for that though?" Trent asked his wife.

Kira smiled. "I'm up for just about anything today. I feel a hundred times better then I have in the last few days." She said happily.

Trent and the other's smiled at seeing part of the happy Kira back with them and not the exhausted Kira. "Ok, well grandma and grandpa are stopping by today." Trent said.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Would you please call them Dad and Ella, hearing you call them grandma and grandpa is just a little strange." Kira said slightly teasing.

Trent chuckled. "Sure anything for you."

"Wait, Ella isn't that…" Tori paused.

"Elsa Mesogog's second hand, yeah." Trent said. "After he took her power she was changed back to her old self and she was really a good person. She's the principle now, well still, at Reefside high and my dad married her last year."

"Oh so that's who you said he was getting married to." Tori said. "I guess at the time I just wasn't placing Ella in my head I wondered why." She chuckled faintly.

"Yeah, so we gonna go or what?" Kira asked perkily.

Blake chuckled. "I'm with Kira. It's a beautiful day out and I don't want to be stuck indoors."

Tori smiled. "Me either."

"All right then let's go." Trent stood and grabbed the carrier that held his daughter while Tori did the same with Joey. They all started for the front door grabbing keys off the key holder next to the door. They made it outside and a moment later all walked back in.

"Diaper bags." Kira said walking upstairs.

"Bottles." Tori said handing Joey off to Blake in his carrier. "Should we bring the dogs with? They might have fun at the park." Tori said calling over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen where she would make some bottles for both babies having already rinsed out and left theirs to dry on the counter. It was easy to separate the two kinds of bottles Joey's were tinted light blue, while Chase's were a light tinted yellow.

A moment later Kira appeared with both diaper bags and the guys behind her. "I'll let the dogs in and put on their leashes." Trent said handing off the carrier he held with his daughter to Kira.

"Ok." Kira said sweetly with a smile.

"Do you guys make your bottles any special way?" Tori asked after having prepared Joey's like she would any other day.

Kira shook her head. "Nope, but we do use a special formula it's in the cupboard above and just to the left of the stove." Tori found it read the directions quickly and started preparing a few bottles for Chase. Once that was finished Trent was coming in from the backyard both dogs on leashes and Tori was putting the bottles in their rightful diaper bags.

"Ok now I think we're set to go." Tori said looking at the others as they all cracked goofy grins having forgot vital necessities for a day at the park. "Well at least we didn't forget the kids." Tori said jokingly. Blake, Kira and Trent laughed and then they all started to head out. Tori grabbed Joey's diaper bag and took Cooper's leash from Trent. Trent grabbed Chase's yellow diaper bag and then left behind Tori who was following Blake and Kira out.

After arriving at the park the four had a good time exchanging stories about life while they cared for their infants. Blake and Trent ran around the open grassy area of the park playing fetch and tug of war with the dogs. "These are the moments we'll cherish most." Kira said thoughtfully feeding her daughter one of the prepared bottles and watching her husband and friend. Tori pulled out the camera Cam and Lee Ann had gotten her for her birthday and started snapping pictures.

"Yeah they are." Tori said kindly looking from Kira to her husband and friend. Life was great in these moments and things were so much better and brighter now with their children to care for and love.

The rest of the weekend flew by. After returning to the house late Saturday afternoon Anton and Ella came over to visit. It had been a fun evening with them staying for dinner and talking with the two happy couples about being new parents.

After that the rest of the night flew by as did the next day. Tori and Blake left early evening so they could make it home in time to put Joey down for an early nights rest.

The night was quiet and peaceful for both as Joey had been worn out from the day and slept peacefully in his crib.

A month later:

Tori had laid Joey down for his late afternoon nap and had herself fallen asleep in the rocker close to his bed. She was so tired that she hadn't woken up when Blake came home or came into the room or even when he looked in on Joey who was still sleeping soundly.

Blake scooped Tori up out of the rocker and carried her to their bedroom and laid her gently in bed. Blake gently removed her jeans so that she would stay cool and also be more comfortable. He covered her with their bedding and left the room shutting the door.

Some hours later Blake walked back into the room and quickly stripped his clothing off down to his boxers and climbed in bed. He set the baby monitor he held on his nightstand on his side of the bed and noticed his wife instantly snuggling into his body. Blake smiled silently to himself and wrapped his arms around her tight and drifted off.

Tori heard the baby monitor around two am and got up to go check on Joey. She was really exhausted and had thought about waking Blake, but decided it would just be easier if she got up. Obviously Blake had put her in bed sometime after she had dozed off and it was clear the baby was absolutely fine, so she needn't worry about her little tired spell that afternoon.

But she was a little perturbed that she hadn't woken when Blake entered the baby room or when he carried her to bed. It was just that it could've been have been anyone and she might not of waken, but she told herself that wasn't true that she just felt safe in her home and safe with Blake. The baby was safe.

Tori gently rocked the cooing Joey back to sleep and after a half an hour did so like a pro. She lay him back down in his crib and headed off back to bed leaving a small plug in nightlight on for Joey and his door open.

Tori crawled back into bed and heard Blake yawn and sit up resting back on his elbows. "Tor?" He whispered.

Tori sat up a little. "Go back to sleep." She whispered.

"Was Joey awake?"

Tori smiled faintly and gently pushed Blake back down in bed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but I got him back to sleep it's fine."

"Oh Tor, I'm sorry I was just gonna let you sleep through the night." He said softly.

Tori smiled again a little brighter. "That's sweet but really it's ok thunderboy." She said as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. Tori felt a little tingle in her body when she did. He was being so sweet and she loved him incredibly for that and they hadn't been together in what felt like forever.

Blake must have sensed what she was feeling cause he wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her over from the mattress on top of his body not breaking the kiss. "Tor." Blake whispered breathlessly.

"Blake." Tori replied softly panting as she broke away looking down at him a small smile in place.

"You sure?" He asked knowing exactly what she wanted if she kissed him like that and he felt that familiar wave wash over him.

Tori smiled softly and nodded as her fingers lightly skimmed his scalp through his soft dark hair. "Yeah." She whispered. "Make love to me Blake?" She pleaded.

Blake didn't need to be asked twice as he rolled them over so he lay over her complying with her wishes as he slowly began to remove her clothing. Her shirt was the first thing to go revealing her once again flat abdomen and her already naked breasts. He bent his head kissing her down her torso and legs as he removed her panties. He returned to her lips a short time later as Tori then helped him remove his boxers throwing them to the floor.

This was heaven for Tori, just being with the man she loved and being able to feel special in his arms was priceless. Tori moaned gently as Blake's lips traveled down her neck to the sweet spot he loved to torture her with. Being caught in all her thoughts she didn't even notices that Blake's succulent lips had left her neck and trailed down to her plump fleshy chest. Tori let out a gasp as his hot mouth closed around her breast sucking and nipping at her aroused nipple.

Blake was taking his time to slowly do the things that pleased her. He loved being with Tori and they hadn't been able to be together in so long even though it was ok up until a certain part of the pregnancy they both agreed it would just be a little awkward for them and they decided to just wait. He knew her weaknesses and the things that made her moan in delight and he planned to make this a very torturous special night for them both.

A melodious groan escaped Tori's pursed lips as Blake diligently inspected the other breast with his mouth and tongue bringing her the most pleasure she had felt in a long time. Tori's fingers gently wove through Blake's hair as he continued and when his mouth finally divulged of her bosom she tenderly clutched his hair and brought his lips back to hers. The kissed passionately and Tori bit lightly at Blake's bottom lip begging for more and he grinned into the kiss as she released his lip from her clutches and his tongue delved into her mouth. Their tongues dueled as they continued holding each other in the heat of the moment.

Soon it became apparent they needed oxygen to their brains and released each other's lips. Blake smirked as he bent his head to her neck kissing a nibbling lightly at the sensuous flesh as Tori moaned and sighed blissfully in his ear. "Oh…" She whispered faintly. Her hands traced barely of the glistening flesh of his back raising goose bumps on his skin and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end and he trembled gently at the touch.

One of Blake's hands gently combed through Tori's long blond hair as the other casually kneaded the tender soft exquisite flesh of her breast in tune with the way their bodies were breathing and rubbing together. Tori cried out softly as Blake nibbled on her ear tenderly not to cause pain but a euphoria he knew would please her.

"Oh Blake…please." Tori whispered in rapture. Though he might not have wanted to admit it to her Blake didn't want to push anything to far to soon, he didn't want to cause her pain. But it was like Tori knew him better then he could've imagined. "Blake I'm fine please make love to me." She whispered softly in his ear laying a feather light kiss on it.

Blake broke away from her neck smiling softly at her. Tori grinned and pulled him into a kiss as he quickly with one surge thrust into her warm opening. Tori broke away arching her back slightly and gasping. "Tor?" He asked softly as her back slowly descended back to the sweat damp sheets.

In truth it wasn't that Tori was in pain, it was amazing feeling him inside of her again like the first time somewhat. "One time and my knees feel like jello." She whispered giggling lightly as Blake looked down upon her smiling face. That was just enough to assure him that she was ok and he bent his head to her lips once again and began to move steadily in and out of her body and with every thrust a new wave washed over them.

Tori moaned blissfully as Blake continued on and his tongue seeked admittance to her mouth and she granted it. The feel of his velvety tongue against hers was amazing even more so in this moment then on a regular bases. This was sweet and sensuous and everything the loved to do when they were together and alone like this.

For some time their bodies had been craving this, the spasms and tingles of impossible to reach pleasure, but nothing was impossible not for them. Blake found broke their lip and tongue lock and moved his lips down to her neck and shoulder kissing meticulously every each of the skin from the bend of her shoulder all the way up to the lobe of her ear.

Tori could feel the familiar boundaries being reached after some time and she whimpered blissfully as her heart rate started to rapidly increase pounding against her ribcage which she was certain Blake could feel especially since she could feel his heart beat beating rapidly against her chest. Her muscles began to tighten and her whole body started tingling with anticipation. "Oh faster…" She moaned into Blake's ear. He fulfilled her wishes and began to gently increase his speed. "Blake…" Tori whispered blissfully.

Blake found his end and exploded into his climax. "Holy shit." He breathed from the force of his eruption. Tori cried out having met her limits as well.

"Oh god." She cried out from the immense warmth and pleasure washing over her entire body the moment she climaxed. Their bodies slowed to a gradually gentle pace and then Blake collapsed over Tori like a warm Blake resting his forehead to hers as they panted trying to regain any sense whatsoever.

Tori looked into Blake's alluring dark brown eyes, they were exhausted, and he was definitely exhausted. Blake had been working at the academy five days a week and sometimes on Saturdays for extra class demonstrations with Hunter, not to mention when he got home he helped take care of the baby, Tori, and would usually cook dinner because Tori had been up since early morning taking care of Joey all day while he was gone.

They both knew the others was drained and sighed in blissful exhaustion. "I love you Tor." Blake whispered kissing her lips delicately with love and passion.

Tori smiled on his lips and kissed him again as he still lay atop her body breathing heavily, but slowly steadying as their hearts slowed to a gentle drumming. "I love you too." She replied speaking in a whisper. "You're tired I can tell." She said thoughtfully smiling at him.

Blake smiled tiredly back. "So are you."

Tori nodded slightly. "We should probably get some sleep. It's Sunday maybe we can sleep in a little."

Blake chuckled faintly kissing her forehead. "Unlikely." He whispered back thinking of their son just down the hall.

"A girl could hope." She said with a sweet smile.

Blake kissed the tip of her nose lightly and then her lips before he gently rolled off Tori onto his back atop their mattress. Tori instantaneously snuggled close into Blake's safe arms resting her head on his chest as their legs intertwined and their breathing became one. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms with the hope that Joey would give them some extra time before waking up in just a few hours.


	47. Surprises and Barbeques

Nine Month's Later:

In the last nine months so much had happened. Cam and Lee Ann were married at the Thunder Academy their father's performing the ninja bonding ceremony. Hunter and Charlie were also married in a small wedding at Blue Bay Park. Roni gave birth to a beautiful baby girl a few months back, her name was Vivian Heather Matthews. Devin and Mel as well as Kapri and Shane were engaged. Conner was dating and living with a girl name Kristine who he had met at the YMCA's girls soccer program when he was their to discuss talking about becoming a soccer camp counselor for the summer.

Ethan and Angela who had been dating for sometime now were also engaged. Angela had attended college out of state but they had managed a long distance relationship and right after Chase was born Angela graduated from College and moved to Reefside to live with Ethan.

Joey's almost a year old now and he's walking and talking a little as is Chase. Tori finally got to go back to teaching and Sensei would watch Joey for her during classes and she would check on him during her break times. Ally spent some time watching after him as well when Tori needed to grade papers while Blake was at the thunder academy. All in all everything was working out well.

"Tor!" Blake called walking in the front door after a long day at the academy.

"Kitchen!" Tori called back. Blake walked back into the kitchen and just as he walked in Tori tossed a rag at him. He looked over and saw that Joey had indeed made a mess of himself. "He's your son." Tori commented smirking at her husband.

Blake chuckled and dropped his bag on the counter and started wiping the mess from Joey's face, hands torso and Joey just laughed at Blake. "What did you feed him sugar?" Blake asked.

Tori looked over at Blake after she finished rinsing some dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Not pure no." She joked. "He's just been in a very good mood today."

"He needs a bath." Blake said.

"Then you give it to him." Tori said laughing lightly.

Blake pulled his son from his high chair and walked over and kissed Tori on the cheek. "I will. How was your day?" He asked as they both started out of the kitchen. Joey was busy sucking on his hand so making gurgling sounds.

"Good. I'm glad it's Friday." Tori said. "I'm exhausted. I'm starting to regret letting him learn how to walk." She teased.

Blake laughed lightly as they reached the bathroom connected to Joey's room he handed Joey to Tori and ran the bath water warm but not to hot. He turned back to Tori and Joey. "Was he good for sensei?" Blake asked.

Tori grinned. "Sensei says that he likes hide and seek."

"Of course what kid doesn't?"

"Every time sensei found him he covered his eyes and said you can't see me. Or some audile version of that." Tori laughed. "I wonder where he got that from."

Blake grinned proudly. "I haven't got a clue." He said sarcastically taking his son back. "Did you have fun playing hide and seek today?" He asked.

Joey just laughed at him and Blake took that as a yes. Blake stopped the running water and Tori helped him get Joey undressed and then she left her husband to bathe him while she went and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tori asked smiling hearing Joey let out a shriek of delight.

"Tori its Dr. Marks."

"Hey! So…" Tori asked. Tori had gone to see Dr. Marks the day before yesterday and was expecting some sort of news and now she was getting it. She hadn't told Blake yet, but after the first time around she just had a feeling.

Dr. Marks laughed lightly. "It can't believe I'm telling you this the day before Joey's birthday, but you're pregnant."

Tori smiled and laughed as a small happy tear escaped her eye. "Really?" She asked.

"Really. From the new testing we have I can tell you're about seven weeks along once again."

"I told you I had this hunch once I started filling sick again. This is great news thank you so much."

"You're welcome Tori. Call sometime next week and schedule an appointment and we'll get you set up again. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you so much." Tori said happily.

"Bye Tori!"

"Bye!" Tori hung up and headed back across the hall to see that Blake was just rinsing the shampoo from Joey's dark hair, as he was distracted with the small foam surfboard floating in the tub.

"Who was it?" Blake asked gently pouring one last cup of water over Joey's head to be sure all the shampoo was out.

Tori smiled. "Oh just Dr. Marks calling to wish Joey a happy birthday." She wanted to tell him, when he could get excited without their son in the tub.

"That's nice of her. Do all doctors do that?" He asked unplugging the tub and then getting Joey's navy blue and light blue pinstriped towel from the rack. "Stand up Joey!" Joey did as his father asked and Blake wrapped the towel around him and picked him up.

Tori smiled at Blake and Joey and then they all went into Joey's room. "No but I've known her since I was fourteen, she's like a friend."

"Well that's nice." He said. Blake sat on the floor and Tori sat with him and she dried Joey off since whenever Blake did it Joey managed to slip away and run through the rooms naked screaming with laughter. Blake went over to the dresser and pulled out a diaper and clothes and went back over just as Tori was done drying Joey's hair.

Tori watched as Blake offered two clothing options. Footy blue pajamas or dark blue flannel pants and a white t-shirt. Tori giggled. "Flannels." She said offering her opinion. Blake chuckled and set the footy pajama's aside. Tori got Joey to lay down on the towel and Blake quickly got his diaper and pants on. When Tori got him to stand up Joey tried to take off she managed to grab him gently by the waist and pull him down into her lap as he squealed in delight. "I don't think so." Tori said smiling brightly at him as she took the white shirt from Blake and put it on over Joey's head and got his arms through the sleeves.

"Go play momma?" Joey said with pouty lips as he still sat in her lap.

"I hate it when you do that." Tori protested playfully kissing his head and letting him up. Tori and Blake stood and followed as Joey sat down on his butt and scooted down the stairs slowly one step at a time.

"How does it feel?" Blake asked about the look Joey gave her.

Tori grinned. "You're just mad it doesn't work for you. He may look like you but he's cuter." She kidded with him. Blake chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Tori's waist as they stood together going down one step at a time slowly right behind Joey. Joey got to the wind stepped around to the last flight and sat on his butt not movie. "Joey?" Tori asked.

Joey crossed his arms and pouted. "Dis tay to lawn momma." (This takes too long momma) He said. Tori bit back laughter as she bent down and picked Joey up and continued down the stairs.

"All you had to do was ask for help." Tori said.

"Be boy don as fer help." (Big boy don't ask for help.) Joey replied.

Tori reached the bottom step and look at Joey. "Yes they do. Daddy asks for help all the time." She said smiling kindly at him. "Next time ask for help." She said.

Joey smiled and nodded. "Ok momma. I go play now?" Tori kissed his head and set him down.

"Yeah go play. Stay out of the dining room and the kitchen." Joey waddled off towards the living room, which they had completely baby proofed the whole house since he started walking.

"Coop!" He said loudly looking for the black. "Ready or not…"

Tori and Blake started laughing as they watched him walk around the corner of the living room and disappearing to go find their family dog. Blake took Tori's hand and they walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch watching as Joey got down on his knees looking around for the dog, like a dog. Hunter had got him doing that a few weeks back by telling him to step into Cooper's paws. Joey had been very confused by that.

"So I lied again." Tori said softly as she lay down on the couch her head rested on Blake's lap.

Blake looked down at her oddly. "What about?"

"Dr. Marks did call, but not to wish Joey a happy birthday."

"What's wrong? Are you sick? You're not gonna tell me you've got like cancer or something right?" Blake asked.

Tori giggled. "Oh, no, no."

"Then what is it?" Blake asked a little calmer now.

Tori smiled and bit her bottom lip out of habit. "I'm pregnant." She said softly staring up at him.

Blake smiled brightly. "And you didn't tell me that why?"

"Joey was in the tub, didn't want you getting all excited and forgetting about him being there." Tori said laughing lightly as she continued on. "I'm about seven weeks again."

Blake lifted Tori into his lap and hugged her tight as he placed a soft kiss to her tender smiling lips. "This is great."

Tori nodded. "That's what I said too. How do you think Joey will handle it?" She asked looking over at her son as he lay down on the wool dog bed on the floor next to the unused fireplace.

"He likes having Chase around I think he'll like having a sibling." Blake said and then saw his son crawled into the study. "Joey!" Joey turned back and looked at Blake. "Where you going?" Blake asked smirking at his son.

Joey grinned a holey toothless grin and stood walking over to them. "Fine coop daddy." (Find coop daddy) He said.

"Coop's probably outside." Tori said having forgot she put the black lab out there.

"Let'er in momma." (Let her in momma) Joey said pouting.

"What do you say?" Tori asked.

"Peeze." Joey said with that toothless holey grin.

Tori looked at Blake smiled and then stood from his lap. She held her hand out for Joey and he took it. He was growing like a weed these days and he was about as tall as Tori's mid-thigh. They walked into the kitchen where Joey was to never be alone because of all the dangerous stuff and to the back door. Sure enough Cooper was laying on the porch looking out on the yard. Tori opened the door and Cooper came in.

Closing the sliding glass door Tori and Joey walked back out of the kitchen Coop walking along Joey's side as he patted her head with his free hand. They made it back to the living room and Tori released Joey's hand and he went off to play with Cooper while Tori took up a seat next to Blake who had turned the TV on. "I think he'll be a great older brother." Tori said looking at Joey who was laying with Cooper on her bed. Cooper treated him so kindly and loved playing with him. He liked to throw her toys for her, he may not have thrown them far but Cooper seemed to enjoy his fun and company.

Blake kissed her sweetly. "I think so to. So what are we having?" He asked looking at her abdomen.

"Something tells me a little girl, but give it a few weeks and I'll be certain." She joked about her hunches.

Blake chuckled too and Tori snuggled into him. "I meant for dinner." He joked back.

Tori giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. I'd be perfectly content ordering in since we're having a barbeque tomorrow evening for little mans birthday."

Blake nodded. "Ok. Look." Blake pointed towards the bed; Joey was asleep resting there on the wool bed. Tori got up picked up her son and went back to the couch. He slept in her lap while she cuddled to Blake and they watched TV.

Next Day:

Kira and Trent arrived around noon after getting an early start on their travels. "Hey guys!" Tori said brightly inviting them in and kissing Chase's cheek as Kira passed holding her daughter. Trent walked in and kissed Tori's cheek. "You guys are earlier then we expected."

"We were up so we decided to head out. Little miss here decided she didn't want to sleep in today. She's been excited the whole way here getting to see Joey." Kira said setting her little girl down.

"Sid." Chase said looking at the golden retriever who walked up along side her. She took her collar and Sid led her through the house.

"You train her to do that?" Tori asked.

Kira laughed. "Oh that no, she just does it. She saw her stumble one day when she was learning to walk and I guess since golden retrievers make good leading dogs she just instinctively walked over to her. Chase picked up on it rather quick with Sid's help."

"Well we haven't seen you guys since she started walking. She's seems to be doing so well." Tori said brightly.

Kira nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Blake!" Tori called up the stairs as the three of the walked towards the living room where Sid was leading Chase. "Kira and Trent are here bring Joey down."

"Ok be down in a minute." Tori heard squeals of joy and laughter and knew Joey was upstairs running around either in his diaper or naked. She laughed faintly to herself and then sat on the couch with her guests. Chase released Sid's collar and plopped down on the floor seeing some of Joey's toys that she could play with.

"Oh no honey those aren't yours." Kira started.

"Oh don't worry they're clean." Tori said. "Besides Joey's got to learn to share toys."

Kira nodded. "Ok I wasn't sure."

"It's ok. Some people are very particular about stuff like that. Blake and me just don't happen to be those people. She can play with whatever she wants. I don't think Joey will mind much anyway." Tori said smiling as she grabbed a few toy dirt bikes from the coffee table and set them in front of Chase. She immediately picked them up and looked them over, what on earth was she supposed to do with those.

"I think she's confused." Kira giggled watching her daughters face contort into a frown of thought.

Tori smiled. "She can keep those. Roger sends tons of them for Joey. Then they be there for when Joey visits and they want to play."

Kira smiled. "That's sweet thanks." Tori nodded.

"No problem." Out of the corner of her eye Tori saw Blake walk in carrying a dressed Joey. "Bout time where'd you get his close barney's in New York!" Tori asked jokingly.

Blake grinned at her. "Ha, ha." He said dryly. "Joey thought it would be funny to hide in our closet."

Tori laughed faintly. "Maybe you shouldn't have done it first this morning when he came looking for you." Tori retorted playfully. Blake set his son down and took a seat on the couch with Tori, Kira and Trent. Joey walked over to Chase and sat down with her.

"Hi." He grinned. Chase looked up from the toy she had been so focused on she hadn't seen him and smiled.

"Hi." She replied sweetly. Chase was still learning words while Joey had a collection saved up in his brain.

The other's started arriving shortly after Kira and Trent and the guys took the kids and dogs out to the back yard to play while the girls were in the kitchen preparing platters for the barbeque.

"I can't believe Joey's a year old." Lee Ann commented looking out the sliding glass door and watching all the guys interact with the two children. Chase was happy being around the guys comfortable having so many around as she grew older over the months.

Tori laughed lightly. "You're telling me. I can't believe a whole year has come and gone like that."

"So any plans as to when you are going to have more kids?" Charlie asked. "Hunter's been talking about having some." Tori looked up and smiled sheepishly at her cousin and then back down at the tomato she was slicing. "Are you?" Charlie asked understanding the look instantly.

Tori bit her lip to keep back a to obvious smile. "Maybe." She said ducking her head down.

"Maybe don't cut it." Charlie said.

"What are you getting at?" Mel asked only having heard part of the conversation between Tori and Charlie.

"Tori's pregnant." Charlie said.

The girls all looked up at Tori in surprise. "You're what?" The all chorused incredulously.

Tori smiled and nodded shyly. "Yeah." She said softly. All the girls were smiling and laughing as they talked about this knew development and other things.

With the guys:

"So bro when do I get nieces and nephews besides the one I already have?" Blake said smiling as Joey and Chase weaved in and out of the guys ducking each other playfully.

Hunter chuckled. "I don't know. Whenever we get around to having kids."

"That's a round about answer. Thanks." Blake remarked sarcastically.

"No problem." Hunter joked.

"So where's Conner and Ethan these days?" Cam asked of Trent.

"Well Conner is with his girlfriend whom he says he isn't ready for us to meet cause we'll scare her off. And Ethan and Angela went to some sci-fi movie premiere at the theater today." Trent told them all.

"Oh dude I've been meaning to tell you thanks for the latest in that comic." Dustin said to Trent.

Trent grinned. "No problem."

"Dustin has been forced to hide them these days. Marah thinks he's getting a little old." Shane chuckled.

"I am not lots of guys read comics in their twenties." Dustin said sarcastically defensive.

Trent chuckled at this. "Hell I write comics and I'm in my twenties." He said slightly joking.

Cam just rolled his eyes. "I never understood comics." He said. The guys heard all the girls shout 'you're what?' And looked around at each other. "I wonder what that was about?" Cam asked.

Blake laughed faintly scratching at the back of his head. "You know something?" Shane asked looking intently at his friend.

"Maybe. But I don't know if I'm allowed to say just yet." Blake said.

The guys all looked at him frowning sarcastically. "Come on dude you know, they know, so we want to know." Devin chimed in. Blake looked and saw that Joey was busy pulling dandelions with Chase and then his attention went back to the guys.

"Tori's pregnant." He said softly.

"Seriously?" The guys asked loudly.

Blake nodded and then shushed them. "We haven't told Joey yet so keep it down." Blake said. The guys nodded.

"The kids one he doesn't understand." Hunter said.

Blake chuckled faintly. "He's smarter then you think bro. Anyway we're gonna tell him tomorrow, today's his birthday and we want him to enjoy it."

The guys nodded again and changed subject matter as the girls started bringing platters out to the picnic tables they had set up in the back yard. Blake and Hunter were manning the grill while the other's kept a watchful eye on the kids.

The barbeque was a big hit and everyone seemed to have a fun time. Joey had the most fun ripping the shiny paper off his presents. Everyone found it funny when Joey and Chase rather play with the boxes things came in then the actual toy. They added to the fun by getting so boxes and opening both ends the made a tunnel from the table to the porch that the two could crawl through. Joey went first and when he got to the end he stepped out and looked at all the adults smiling at him. "Hi momma!" He said grinning brightly with his holey toothless grin.

Tori waved and he ran slightly back down towards them to do it again. He didn't even think he could go back the way he came. That kept the two entertained for a while wearing them out late into the evening. Finally they just sat down in the tunnel and played quietly the dogs joining them in the tunnel to keep a watchful I on them.

After a time passed it became late and family and friends started clearing out. Blake and Trent dismantle the majority of the tunnel and found the one that encompassed their kids. Cooper and Sid got out quickly and let them get the almost on the verge of sleep children. Tori and Blake made sure Kira and Trent were set in their guest room with a soft sided play pin for Chase to sleep in and then headed in to lay Joey down to bed. "Happy birthday buddy." Tori whispered kissing his head just before Blake lay him down in his crib.

Blake pulled his blanket over him and then him and Tori left the room leaving the nightlight plugged in and the door opened and then they two went to bed.


	48. Happiness and Fear

November 27:

9:37 AM:

Tori awoke after a long night. She had gone into labor at five pm and gave birth around midnight after she just passed out like she had done the last time. Blake was the only one in the room with her this time, proving that he hadn't passed out which had only been a joke in the first place. At twelve oh three AM Isabella Charlene was born.

Looking around the recovery room was like déjà vu for Tori. Blake was sitting in the little chair next to the small hospital baby bed where their little girl was. Tori looked a little closer and noticed Blake's eyes were closed lightly, he wasn't sleeping but he was tired. "Blake?" Tori whispered.

Blake's eyes snapped open and he smiled brightly at Tori as he stood leaning over her bed kissing her forehead. When he took hold of her hand Tori felt a pinch and winced. "Sorry." Blake whispered loosening his grip. Was she forgetting something, cause she didn't have an IV when she awoke the last time.

"What's with this?' Tori raised her had heavily noticing her body was completely exhausted more then that last time.

Blake sighed and kissed her gently. "Just a precaution you lost a little more blood then the doctor would've liked this time." He said calmly.

Tori nodded. "Ok she ok then?" Tori asked her first worry or concern being mainly on her child not herself.

Blake smiled and nodded giving Tori reassurance instantly. "Yeah she's fine." He said turning to the small baby and picking her up passing her cautiously into Tori's arms. Tori smiled upon seeing her little girl, all though she frowned at the pink blanket around her.

"Ten toes, ten fingers, two eyes, a mouth, nose and ears she looks perfectly fine to me." Tori kidded. Blake smiled and kissed her temple softly. Tori sighed happily. "I think this was worth a little blood loss." She said making a joke of the could've been potentially dangerous out come.

Blake looked at her and glared and when Tori looked back unphased and smiling his stare softened and his lips grinned on their own accord. "I love you Tor and I don't ever want to lose you." He said softly.

Tori smiled. "And you never will. I promised you I would never leave you again, remember?" Blake nodded. "I intend to keep that promise, so you're stuck with me until death." She rested her forehead to his smiling at him and he kissed her quickly a few times and the sleeping baby Tori held awoke and squirmed. This directed both of their attention to the child.

"Her eyes are blue Tor like yours." Blake said smiling at his little girl.

Tori smiled brightly at her little girl. She had darker hair but it was lighter then Blake's and Joey's. Her skin was a light olive like Joey and she was just beautiful. "I have two beautiful children and an amazing husband how did I get so lucky?" Tori said looking over at Blake sweetly out of the corner of her eye.

Blake shrugged. "I think you're just a naturally lucky person, but then again so am I." Blake was so happy Tori and Isabella were ok. The woman he loved gave him two beautiful children and every bit of her heart shared with that of their love for their kids. He couldn't imagine living without any of them and he hoped he never would.

There was a gentle knocking at the hospital room door and it peaked open. "May we come in?" Hunter said holding Joey's hand.

"Yeah." Tori said smiling at her little boy. Hunter letting Joey go and he walked around the bed to Blake, while Hunter took Charlie's hand and led her in. Her belly was slightly protruding now being six months pregnant with their first child.

"Hi momma." Joey said. Blake lifted him up and set him on the bed next to Tori.

"Hi sweetie." Tori said kissing his head. "Did you have fun with Uncle Hunter and Aunt Charlie?" She asked.

Joey smiled brightly and nodded. "Uh huh." He said softly.

"I tried taking him for a ride on my bike and you know what he said to me?" Hunter asked smirking at Tori. Tori and Blake had dropped Joey at Hunter and Charlie's for the weekend cause Tori had a feeling she go into labor any day.

"What?" Tori asked.

Charlie grinned. "Joey what did you tell uncle Hunter when he wanted to go for a ride on the bike?"

"Momma say na till I ol'er." Joey answered grinning.

Tori and Blake giggled. "You see who he listens to?" Tori asked Blake grinning.

Blake frowned at her playfully. "I'm just a big kid of course he doesn't listen to me." He kidded.

"Momma can I play wit da baby?" Joey asked.

Tori shook her head as Joey watched the again sleeping infant. "No, she's too little to play with right now." She said.

"Yeah it'll take a little while for her to get big like you." Blake said.

"How lawn?" Joey asked Blake.

Blake smiled. "However long it takes." He answered.

"Oh." Joey said frowning slightly. "Momma when can we go home?"

Tori looked at Blake. "Uh I dunno sweetie, I think you'll be staying with Uncle Hunter and Aunt Charlie a few more days."

"Ok." Joey said softly. After a little while longer Joey left with Hunter and Charlie and the nurses came in to take Isabella back to the baby room.

Dr. Marks came in to check on Tori. "Can you take this out?" Tori asked about the IV.

"I'd like to keep it in until tomorrow just to be cautious." Dr. Marks said.

Tori smiled. "I'm fine really, I've been loads worse." It wasn't like she could say I'm a fast healer, I'm a ninja I can draw energy from things around me.

Dr. Marks looked at her skeptically and then nodded. "All right. But I want to keep you here for tonight and you can check out tomorrow and go home with your baby." Tori smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll send a nurse in to remove the IV as soon as I get a chance." And with that she left the room.

"Blake?" Tori asked seeing him stare off into space out the window in the room. Blake turned back to her. "You ok?"

Blake nodded gently. "Yeah. If the doctor thinks you're ok without the IV I'm fine." He said.

Tori didn't by his 'I'm fine' for a second. "I meant in general. I know you Blake."

"It just worried me a bit that's all." He said walking over and standing by her in the bed.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Tori said softly gazing up at him. "But I'm fine I promise. Would I lie to you?"

Blake chuckled. "Only if you thought you were pregnant." He kidded. "And then you'd say I lied a little and tell me the news."

Tori giggled. "Ok besides that."

"No you've never lied, avoided the truth but never lied." Blake said smiling at her.

Tori grinned proudly and nodded. "See. So trust me everything will be just fine."

"I trust you." Blake said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Home:

Tori's was so glad to be home. The first thing her and Blake did was take Isabella up to her room, which they had converted the navy guest room into her room. The crib went from Joey's room and he got a newer bed for toddlers, which he loved. It was set very low to the floor and the side panels were made to look like small kids surfboards. The end panels were simple plain white wood panels. Joey just loved his new bed.

This also helped because Tori and Blake were trying to potty train Joey early and he was doing relatively well with this but not quite there yet. Tori rewrapped her daughter in a navy fleece blanket and lay her down in the crib. "Hunter called said he'd bring Joey over after he woke from his nap." Blake said softly walking in.

Tori turned and started over towards him. Blake wrapped his arms around her and they stood smiling at each other. "I'm happy to be home." Tori said softly.

"Me too if I had to spend another night in that hospital chair." Blake said grinning at her.

Tori giggled. "I told you to come home for the night."

Blake shook his head. "No way was I leaving you in the hospital alone. I know you don't like hospitals."

"Yeah but I would've been fine on my own for one night." Tori said. Her hands working of their own accord gently laced repeated through Blake's spiky black hair.

"Well that may be true but I felt better being there." He said softly. Tori leaned in and met his lips in a tender kiss.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

Tori gave him a few more kisses and then broke away. "I could really use a hot bath." She said quietly.

"Go I'll hang out here." Blake said kindly.

Tori smiled. She constantly asked herself, in moments like these, how she got so lucky to get Blake. He may be protective and a little overly so sometimes, but his sweetness and caring nature out weighed everything that sometimes got annoying about his protectiveness. "Ok." Tori kissed him once more and then he released her and Tori left the room going into her own and then to her bathroom shutting the door.

A Week Later:

Tori was rocking Isabella in her room holding a bottle to her suckling lips when the phone rang. Being a pro at multitasking Tori shifted slightly holding the bottle up with her torso and reached with her now free hand to grabbed the cordless off Izzy's dresser. "Hello?" She asked softly holding the phone between her ear and shoulder her hand now returned to the bottle.

"Hey Tori it's Kira."

"Hey how you been?"

"Good actually. You'd think I'd be use to this being sick thing by now though." Kira was in her first trimester of her second pregnancy now. Chase was absolutely thrilled she was going to have a baby sister or brother. Trent was just overwhelmed by the thought of a toddler and a baby but happy all the same.

Tori giggled faintly. "Well it sucked both times for me. I don't think I got use to it."

"Well it's good to know I'm not the only one." Kira laughed lightly.

"So how's my niece?" Kira asked.

"Wonderful thank you for the flowers once again they're beautiful." Tori said thoughtfully.

"You're welcome. How's Joey adjusting?" Kira asked.

"He's doing good. He is constantly asking if she can play yet, but other then that he's been very sweet to her. He sometimes gets up at night with his blanket and comes in her room and falls asleep on the floor with Coop." Tori said laughing softly.

"Where is he right now?"

"Napping."

"Chase too." There was a beeping that indicated another call.

"Hey Kira I have another call how about I call you back later?"

"Yeah sure. Bye!" Tori switched over.

"Hello?"

"Tor?"

"Marah that you?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tori asked dumbfounded not ever taking her eyes of the sleeping baby she held in her arms. Her suckling of the bottle had ceased so Tori set it beside her on the floor.

"I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant."

Tori giggled faintly. "Did you read it correctly?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you sound upset?"

"I don't know how Dustin will react. I mean isn't this a little fast? We finally got married now kids. I'm only twenty two."

Tori laughed slightly. Marah tended to over analyze sometimes. "Well a: Dustin loves kids and b: What's wrong with having a baby at twenty two? I got pregnant right after Blake and I married."

Marah released a heavy breath. "You're right. You're definitely right. This is ok. This is good. This is great!" Marah suddenly exclaimed.

Tori laughed lightly. "I'm glad your happy now, but I have to go Izzy fell asleep so I need to get her in her crib."

"Ok thanks Tor."

"You're welcome I'll talk to you later."

Tori hung up the phone and set it down next to the forgotten bottle on the floor and she got up putting her daughter in her crib. Blake would be home soon, Joey would be awake and life would be blissfully extravagant having everyone together again until the next day when they did it all over again. Tori was starting to get use to being at home with the kids, but she still loved her job.

Later On:

Blake walked through the front door shut and locked it and dropped his bag and coat off in the closet. "Tor?" He waited a moment but there was no answer. He thought that odd, Tori always made it a point to answer him so that he knew she was safe and sound. "Tor?" He called again to see if maybe she hadn't heard him.

He didn't hear his wife but he heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Joey was getting better at the stairs these last few months and could go down and up them on his own holding to the dowels of the railing. He saw Joey step off the last stair and he looked sad.

"Hey Kiddo where's momma?" He asked. Joey pointed upstairs but remained silent. "Joey?" Blake asked getting a little worried, something was wrong.

"Momma won way up daddy." Joey said softly looking sad and then going up the stairs. Blake felt his stomach turn with worry as he grabbed his son and went up the stairs faster. He set him down at the second floor landing.

"Where is she?" Blake asked calmly trying not to upset his son. Joey pointed to Izzy's bedroom and Blake walked in there and found Tori laying on the floor. Blake fell down next to her on his knees and checked her pulse and breathing. She was breathing and her heartbeat seemed fine. "Tor?" Blake tapped her cheek a few times with his hand. "Tor?" He repeated. Tori gently started to steer and Blake shifted her to a sitting position and held her against his chest.

"Blake?" Tori whispered groggily.

"Tor shh it's ok. I got you." Blake whispered kissing her head.

Tori gulped and trembled slightly. "I felt dizzy and then…"

"You passed out Tor. Maybe you should go see Dr. Marks." Blake suggested.

Tori shook her head gently and saw Joey standing in the doorway. "It wasn't me." She whispered so only Blake could here.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong I think with Charlie but I can't be sure." Tori said softly. She looked up at Joey and he look sad and scared. "Come here sweetie." Joey walked over and collapsed into Tori's arms and she kissed his head. "I'm sorry." Being his mother she had an automatic connection to him a link and she could feel his emotions. He had been scared.

"Don do it gen momma." He said softly.

Tori kissed his head again. "Momma wont I promise. Blake call Charlie if she doesn't answer I'm gonna streak over and check on her." Blake kissed her temple and hugged her a little tighter.

"Ok." He said softly not wanting to let her go. He did though and he grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's cell. No answer so he tried the house. After they married Charlie moved in with Hunter him having a house. He still got no answer. "I'm gonna go check Tor you stay here."

"Call Hunter before you go then." Tori said.

Blake nodded and kissed her quickly. "Ok." He took the cordless with him and headed out dialing Hunter's cell phone.

"Momma you ok?" Joey asked Tori.

Tori gently ran her hand over his dark head of hair and hugged him to her carefully. "I'm fine sweetie. Momma just felt a little dizzy is all, why don't you go play in your room and I'll check on Izzy and then come in and play with you?" Tori asked him.

Joey broke away smiling sweetly and then disappeared through the connecting bathroom between the rooms to his room and he got out some of his toys to play with. Tori checked on Izzy and she was still sleeping soundly so she went to play with Joey hoping everything was all right with Charlie and the baby.


	49. It's Ok

Continued:

With Blake:

On his way out the front door Blake pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed his brother. But he got no answer and knew Hunter was probably still at the academy finishing up and he never got good service out there. Blake put the phone back in his pocket and vowed to try his office number once he got to see if Charlie was ok or not.

He looked around and ninja streaked to blue bay close to Hunter and Charlie's coming to a stop in an alley to steer clear of many witnesses. He quickly jogged out of the alley and down the block about three minutes to the house. He knocked on the door and got no answer. Charlie's car was parked in the driveway though. Blake used his emergency key to let himself in. "Charlie!" He called shutting the door.

There was nothing but silence that met him. "Charlie?" He hollered again. There was still nothing but silence. Blake started to walk around. He first went to the kitchen, but she was not there. His next stop was the rooms as he walked into the soon to be baby room he saw Charlie lying on the floor much like Tori had been. "Charlie?" Blake walked quickly and knelt by her. Her pulse was fine and she wasn't having any trouble breathing.

He saw no visible signs of why this had happened so he decided to just call an ambulance. The emergency operator answered the call after one ring and Blake went immediately into a story about finding his pregnant sister-in-law passed out. The operator asked several questions of which Blake tried to answer and then she told him an ambulance was on the way. Blake hung up and called Tori to tell her she had been right. Something was wrong with Charlie. Tori immediately started to panic and ask questions, which Blake told her he knew nothing and really he didn't and Tori understood.

"Try an call Hunter at his office Tor." Blake said softly into the phone. He heard a knock at the door. "I have to go the medics are here."

"Ok take care of her Blake."

"I will. I love you." Blake hung up and he left Charlie's side to go and let the medics in so that they could do what they needed to do and get her to the hospital.

Hospital:

Hunter walked into the hospital and saw Blake standing by the doors waiting for him. "Hey what happened?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged. "I dunno really. I came home found Tori passed out and when I got her awake she said she thought something was wrong with Charlie. I called her cell and the house no answer, so I headed over to check and found her unconscious in the baby room." Blake explained quickly as if trying to soften the blow.

"Has the doctor told you anything?" Hunter asked worriedly.

Blake shook his head. "No but since Charlie is seeing Dr. Marks like Tori did I called her and she said she'd be over shortly to check on her after the ER doctor gave his initial diagnosis."

Hunter nodded and they each took up a seat in the very familiar room of the hospital. They all looked alike except this one was packed with sick people, not people waiting to find out how a friends childbirth went. "Has the doctor been out at all?" He asked concern evident in his voice and fear.

Blake shook his head again in answer. "No he hasn't…" Just as Blake was going to continue a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Bradley?" Hunter stood and walked over to him quickly. Blake did the same and before the doctor could speak he looked to Hunter.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

Hunter sighed. "Let's see what he says and if it's not to serious go home and be with your wife and kids. Tori sounded really upset when she called."

Blake nodded and then they both looked to the doctor. "I'm doctor Labinski, which of you is Charlene's husband?"

Hunter raised his hand slightly in silence and then folded his arms across his chest. "Are they all right?"

"Well Dr. Marks arrived a few minutes ago and is re-examining her which I think is smart since she has been with her through the pregnancy, but I will say that I think your wife just passed out from stress or some sort of anxiety attack. Has she ever had a history of panic attacks or anxiety?"

Hunter shrugged. "None that she's ever told me about. Could it have been brought on by the pregnancy?" He asked calmly.

Dr. Marks walked into the waiting room. "Blake, Hunter." She said acknowledging them. "I see Dr. Labinski you started without me." She quirked a grin.

"Uh hello, my wife and child." Hunter said a little impatient. Blake put a hand on his shoulder to calm him back down.

Dr. Marks smiled softly. "Yes Charlie had an anxiety attack causing her to collapse. She and the baby will be fine. I'm going to put her on some medications that will not affect her pregnancy but should help with the anxiety. And yes it can be brought on by pregnancy. It's not uncommon to see it in first time mothers. Some do just fine and some don't. It should be nothing to worry about."

Hunter sighed in relief and looked at the doctors. "Is she awake? Can I see her?" He asked smiling softly at the relief he was feeling that everything would be ok.

"You may. I'll take you now if you'd like." Dr. Marks said softly.

Hunter nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Blake. "Thanks bro."

"No problem man. Just when you get home have her call Tor and tell her everything is cool. She'll be up all night with worry." He said giving his brother a quick hug. They released. "Go see your wife." He said smiling at his brother.

Hunter smirked. "Tell Tor I said thanks to." Blake nodded and he turned and headed out of the hospital for a now darkened alley that he could streak from.

Home:

"Tor!" Blake called walking in the door. Blake saw coop come running at him from the living room.

"Kitchen!" Tori called. Blake walked petting Cooper's head into the kitchen and stopped seeing every counter space covered in plates of cupcakes.

Blake looked at Tori who's back was turned to him and she seemed to be spreading frosting on the cupcake she held and rocking Izzy's carrier at her feet gently as she slept. "Tor?" Blake asked looking around one last time to make sure he wasn't imagining all of this.

Tori turned smiled and turned back. "I was a little nervous so I started baking to take my mind off things. Those over there are going to Marah and Kira as a congratulations." She pointed over to the counter space just to the left of the fridge. "The ones on the island will be split between Sensei Watanabe and Omino…and these…" She gestured to the ones still in the backing tins. "We'll go in small gift baskets to our friends."

Each set had different piping on them as well. The ones for Marah and Kira had decorative floors, the ones for the Sensei's had a mix of the thunder insignia and air insignia, and the others hadn't apparently been finished yet. "Ok who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Blake don't kid I was just trying to take my mind off things." Tori said setting the frosted cupcake she held down along with the spatula she was frosting with. She turned around switching feet to rock her daughter gently.

Blake saw the obvious question in her eye. "She'll be fine. She had some sort of anxiety attack and collapsed. Dr. Marks said it was probably brought on by the pregnancy her being first time mother and all. They're gonna give her some meds and that's that." He said walking over to her. Tori smiled and let out an air of relief.

"Good. Now I can stop worrying." She said sweetly. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist.

"After you clean up this mess at least." He joked.

Tori smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up when have I ever not cleaned up my mess?"

Blake chuckled. "Never, you always clean up." He said a hairs breath away from her lips.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Tori whispered as she sealed the distance between their lips and kissed her husband passionately and then Isabella started to wake and cry. Tori giggled. "She's been doing that every half and hour since you left. Pick her up please." She said smirking at him.

Blake grinned. It had become apparent that Isabella was in fact more Blake's child. She was good for Tori during the day and even better for Blake after he got home from work. The first few days after he started going back to work had been the roughest though. "I've got her where's Joey?" Blake asked releasing Tori and bending down to pick up Izzy.

"Upstairs asleep. He fell asleep about an hour ago." Tori said softly. Blake took Izzy and started to gently swing her from side to side to calm her down. She immediately started to go back to sleep. "I'm gonna finish up these cupcakes and put them in containers why don't you take her upstairs to bed." Tori suggested.

"Ok. And then I'm gonna go shower and change." Blake told her.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll be upstairs after a while."

Blake nodded kissed her cheek and then headed off with his now back to sleep daughter upstairs to put her to bed and go take a shower.

Tori finished off the cupcakes and put them in tuber ware bowls and with a black sharpie she wrote names on the lids of whom which set went to so she could give them to her friends without hassle. Tori got everything put away and then headed off shutting lights off as she went to go upstairs. Cooper came running up along side her and Tori looked down and smiled. "Yes you can sleep with us tonight." She said softly.

Cooper barked and then went up ahead of Tori taking a let at the stairs and heading into hers and Blake's room. Tori knew that Cooper probably wouldn't stay in their room long. She slept in there for about an hour or two and then went into Izzy's room and lay down and then she would find her way in to lay down with Joey on his bed. They kept her well bathed and taken care of so Tori and Blake didn't mind her lying on beds.

Tori walked through the bathroom hearing the shower and grinning to herself as she walked into the closet to get some pajamas. As she was changing she heard the shower curtain open and close and then turned her head to see Blake walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. He had on his navy towel and his chest was moist from his shower and his hair had been lightly towel dried.

Blake came up behind Tori leaned forward over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "She's asleep." He whispered going to his pajama drawer and grabbing some boxers and pants out to wear.

Tori smiled over at him as she pulled his oversized Motocross shirt over her head. She wore her light blue knit shorts that couldn't even be seen because of the length of the shirt. "She's fine during the day but in the evening she knows you're supposed to be home." She said slightly kidding.

Blake chuckled faintly as he dried quickly and dressed. "Yeah." He said softly. "So what did you mean by congratulations for Kira _and_ Marah? I was thinking about that in the shower."

Tori giggled. "Don't tell Dustin unless he tells you first, but Marah's pregnant. She called me today freaked out that Dustin wouldn't be happy cause they just got married and she's still twenty-two. I just had to remind her Dustin loves kids and it's ok to be twenty two and have a baby."

Blake rolled his eyes in amusement as he ran his towel quickly over his head again. "Well that would be typical Marah."

Tori smiled softly as she leaned back against the door jam just watching him. His upper torso was bare and still slightly moist with a light glow in the dim closet lighting. His slightly dimpled abs were still perfect to her, comfortable and not to ripped. "What are you staring at?" Blake asked smirking at her.

Tori remembering asking that same question several times and every time he gave her the same reply. "You." She said smirking right back at him.

Blake chuckled faintly. "Come on let's go to bed." He said walking over to her.

Tori smiled and around a yawn. "No complaints here. Better get sleep while we can."

"Just wake me up if she starts crying." Blake said walking Tori to bed. Tori sat down and then adjust to lay under their covers as Blake walked around to the other side and climbed in beside her.

Tori giggled. "Easier said then done thunderboy. It's just easier and quicker if I get up and take care of her myself." She said snuggling up to Blake as his arms wrapped diligently around her.

Blake sighed. "I'm working on it." He said slightly kidding.

Tori smiled. "It's ok if I find that I'm way, way to exhausted to even comprehend a problem you'll be awoken by a water orb." She said laughing lightly resting her head on his chest.

Blake chuckled. "I love you surfer girl."

"I love you to thunderboy. Tomorrow's Friday and we have the weekend free." Tori said yawning.

Blake nuzzled his cheek to her head and laid a soft kiss there. "Maybe we'll go for a family trip to the park." He said softly.

"Joey would like that." Tori said sweetly as her eyes shut silently.

Blake nodded. "Yeah we haven't been to the park in a while. Go to sleep Tor." Blake kissed her forehead once and then he slowly drifted off feeling the even rise and fall of Tori's chest indicating she was asleep. This put him at ease.

A few hours passed and Tori was awoken when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She rolled slightly and saw Joey standing on her side of the bed leaning over to tug on her shirt. "Hey sweetie." She said softly.

"I had bad dream momma." Joey said softly. Tori smiled faintly and rolled out of Blake's arms grabbing her son and lifting him up and over her to lay between her and Blake. She adjusted the covers over him and then saw Cooper jump off the bed.

"It's ok sweetie you can sleep in here with me and daddy." Tori kissed his head and Joey snuggled back against her torso while his head lay on Blake's shoulder. Joey felt to sleep as did Tori and the rest of the night was silent until very early morning when Izzy awoke crying loud enough to be heard through the halls and the baby monitor. "Another day." Tori whispered smiling. She gently got out of bed not to wake her son and left him with Blake as she went to tend to her daughter.

The End

Well that's the end folks…but don't worry there is to be a sequel starting asap…


End file.
